One heart, owned by two
by happysunshine01
Summary: Hotch meets JJ while working on a case. After spending three amazing weeks together, they don't see each other for almost three years. What will happen when they meet again? Rated T for now! There might be M rated chapters in the future!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be my second story I am writing. I hope you guys like it!**

**The rest of the team will be introduced in future chapters!**

**Please review!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Jennifer Jareau **

Aaron Hotchner joined the BAU three years ago. He had been a federal prosecutor for five years and he wanted to do more to catch the bad guys. He joined the BAU when it was still developing. Now the BAU was stronger than ever. He was in a team with four other agents. Unit Chief Steve Miller, SSA David Rossi, SSA Todd Gray and SSA Shawn Hayes. He finally did work that really meant something to him. When he decided to join the BAU, Haley was against it. They were just married and they were still really young. He never regretted his decision and he realized he never would. Being a part of this team was something special. They flew across the country the entire year to put the bad guys away. Sometimes there were cases that would get to him and he had a hard time dealing with the victims. Mostly he was able to stay focused and stoic. Hotch was already known for his stoic demeanor. Everybody knew that there was a big possibility that he could lead the team one day. He is a born leader and very good at his job. His job often led to difficulties in his family life. He tried everything he could to be at home as much as he possibly could but sometimes there were cases that needed priority.

Today was one of those days. A month ago a difficult case came across their desks. College girls were being killed and they had no new leads. There were already seven victims. All of the victims were blonde girls with blue eyes. Hotch was having a hard time with this case. The case was in DC. That meant he could go home to his wife but the images of the women kept flashing into his mind.

Hotch was working on the case with the rest of the team. He was looking at the photos of their latest victim. She was 23 years old, she went to the University of Washington. Hotch and Gray informed her family about her death. Hotch always hated to tell people the most devastating news people could get in their lives. He couldn't imagine someone telling him that Jack was murdered. Jack was 21 months old. Haley and Hotch were really happy when they found out she was pregnant. Jack was a constant reminder for him of the good that was still left in the world. Sometimes he just didn't believe that there were any good people left. He was still thinking about Jack when Miller walked out of his office. Unit Chief Miller was a balding man in his fifties. He was one of the people, along with Rossi, who built the BAU. He could be nice but he mostly was cranky. Everybody saw that the job took a lot away from him and it wouldn't take long before he would leave the BAU.

Miller walked into the bullpen and he stopped at the desks of his agents.

''I just got a call from the Metropolitan Police Department. They found another girl'' Miller explained.

''Where was she found?'' Hayes asked curiously.

''She was found by her roommate in their apartment'' Miller replied.

''That's not his MO. Why do they think it's our guy?'' Rossi asked.

''She was found with the exact same restraints on her. There is was a W carved on her back. They wounds are the exact same. Her cause of death was multiple stab wounds to the upper body'' Miller said with terror on his face.

''What was her name?'' Hotch asked.

''What?'' Gray asked.

''Her name!'' Hotch said a little louder.

''Her name is Kelly Bryce. She was studying at Georgetown'' Miller said, knowing that Hotch couldn't stand it when they would talk about their victims like they were objects.

''The unsub is definitely evolving. He kidnapped the other victims and now he's taking the chance to kill them in their own apartments with the chance of getting caught'' Hayes said.

''I want all four of you at the scene. I will run point from here. I want all of you to look at the crime scene. After that you should split up. Hayes and Gray, go to the girls family and tell them what happened. Rossi and Hotch, I want the two of you to interview the witness. She is probably the person who knew Kelly the best'' Miller ordered.

The team left and they drove to the Georgetown campus. When they arrived they saw an entire crowd gathered around the perimeter of the scene. They pushed themselves through the crowd and they walked under the crime scene tape and introduced themselves to the detective.

''You must be BAU. I am detective McCoy'' the detective said when he saw the agents standing in front of him.

''Hello detective. I am SSA Rossi. These are SSA's Gray, Hayes and Hotchner'' Rossi said.

All the agents shook the detectives hand.

''Follow me. I will show you the crime scene'' the detective said as they walked inside a small but cozy apartment.

The detective walked towards the bedroom where the body was found. They left the body in the exact same spot, so the agents could check out the scene.

''In here is the body'' the detective said while he pointed to the room.

''When was she found?'' Hayes asked.

''The roommate found her about two hours ago. The police was at the scene within ten minutes'' the detective replied.

''Do they have any idea around what time she died?'' Hotch asked.

''The ME took her liver temperature and he concluded that she died a little over two hours ago'' the detective responded.

''That means that she just died when the roommate found her. Lucky girl. If she would have come in here when the unsub was still here, he would have probably killed her to'' Gray said.

Rossi and Hayes were already in the room were the murder occurred and Gray followed them to. Hotch was standing outside the room with the detective to ask a couple of questions.

''Have you already interviewed Kelly's roommate?'' Hotch asked.

''No, not yet. I have been too busy with handling the crime scene'' the detective replied.

''Okay. Do you have any idea where she is?'' Hotch asked impatiently.

''One of the officers took her to a squad car. She must be outside'' the detective said, knowing that he made a big mistake by not interviewing the witness right away.

''Well. I will take a look at the crime scene and after that I will look for the girl'' Hotch said an he walked into the room where the other agents were already focusing on all the evidence.

Hotch noticed the body right away. The sight made him feel sick but he was able to keep his emotions in check. He walked over to Rossi who was standing over the body.

''Looks like he's evolving rather quickly'' Rossi stated.

''He is. His rage is becoming worse with each kill. This is the first kill with this many stab wounds. The fact that he killed her inside her own apartment means he is getting cocky. He could risk getting caught pretty easily'' Hotch added.

''Hey Rossi, Hotch. Come and look at this'' Gray said.

''What is it?'' Rossi asked curiously.

They walked over to the other two agents and they looked at what they found.

''He took some things with him'' Hayes stated.

''Look at the dust. These places are clean'' Gray said while pointing at the dresser.

''It looks like he took photo frames'' Hotch said.

''This is the first time he took something with him. This guy is evolving way too quickly. We need to get this profile out as fast as possible. He probably took something as a souvenir to relive the killings. Hayes go to inform her family. Gray you stay here to take a look at the crime scene. Hotch and I will interview the roommate. She might be able to tell us what is missing'' Rossi ordered.

The team went to do their tasks and the medical examiner was taking away the body for autopsy. They all realized this was going to be a long night. The fact that this was their eighth victim didn't make it any easier for them. Hotch hated it when they were a step behind the unsub.

Hotch and Rossi walked outside.

''Where did the detective say this girl is?'' Rossi asked.

''He said they put her in a squad car'' Hotch replied while looking around.

''Do they have a name? What does she look like?'' Rossi asked.

''I don't know. They took her away from the crime scene and they didn't talk to her'' Hotch responded while they started walking towards the squad cars.

''What? This girl saw her roommate covered in stab wounds and blood. She needs someone to talk to. It had to have been traumatizing. They really don't know how to handle a witness'' Rossi said angrily.

''I know. I wanted to yell at the detective but I didn't because being polite is important according to Miller'' Hotch said. They looked inside all the squad cars and they couldn't find the girl anywhere.

''Damn it. She isn't here. Let's ask an officer'' Rossi said while walking back to the crime scene.

''About Miller. What is going on with him, Dave?'' Hotch asked curiously while they were still walking towards the crime scene.

''I think he is retiring, Aaron. He is leaving'' Rossi replied. He promised Miller he wouldn't say anything but Hotch was his best friend and he couldn't lie to him.

''What? Are you going to be leading the unit?'' Hotch asked when they finally were back at the crime scene.

''Of course not. I would be going crazy if I had to do all the extra paperwork. Oh, hey officer. I am agent Rossi. Detective McCoy told us that one of you put a witness in a squad car but we can't find her anywhere'' Rossi said quickly.

''Oh. I put here in there about two hours ago. Is she gone?'' the officer asked surprised.

''Is she gone? She saw her friend slaughtered and you put her in a car for two hours. Do you really think you could do that?'' Hotch yelled out.

''I am sorry. She might be in the little park around the corner'' the officer said shyly.

''Okay. Thank you'' Rossi said.

Hotch and Rossi walked around the campus building and they walked towards a little park. The park had a couple of benches. At first they didn't see anyone. They walked towards the end of the park. Hotch gave Rossi a push in his side to let him know he saw someone sitting on a bench.

''Ouch. What was that for?'' Rossi asked.

''Over there!'' Hotch said impatiently.

They walked towards the bench were a girl with long blonde hair was sitting. She had her arms around her and she was shivering.

''Wow. Nice girl'' Rossi said while he stopped walking.

''What do you mean?'' Hotch asked surprised.

''She is very pretty'' Rossi replied.

''Go to hell, Dave. Even at a crime scene your still looking for women'' Hotch said with astonishment.

Hotch walked over to the bench and he knelt down in front of the crying blonde.

''Hey. Are you okay?'' Hotch asked with concern.

Rossi stayed at a distance to not scare her.

''What?'' the girl asked with terror in her eyes.

''Are you Kelly Bryce's roommate?'' Hotch asked while looking into her bright blue eyes.

''Yes. I am. I mean I was. I think'' she said softly.

''I am agent Hotchner. The man behind me is agent Rossi. We are with the FBI and we are investigating Kelly's death'' Hotch whispered while showing the girl his badge. He saw the girl was scared and he didn't want to do or say anything to make her even more afraid. He understood that it was devastating to find anyone in the state Kelly was found in, especially if it was someone your close to.

''FBI? Why?'' she asked curiously.

''There are more victims like Kelly. What's your name, sweetheart?'' he asked softly.

He looked behind him and he saw that Rossi was walking back to the crime scene to run point from there. He knew he could do the interview himself but he never liked talking to family of friends of the victims. Let alone when it was someone who found the victim.

''I…I am. My name is Jennifer Jareau'' she said.

''Okay. Ms. Jareau. I…'' he said but he was interrupted.

''Please don't call me miss. I am not that old. You can call me JJ'' she said while extending a hand to the man in front of her.

''I am sorry. It's nice to meet you JJ. You can call me Aaron'' he said while shaking her hand.

Both of them were just starring each other in the eyes for a while. JJ had no idea what to say and Hotch was getting lost in her big blue eyes. After a while he told himself to ask her questions about the case.

''I am sorry for your loss. There are a few questions in need to ask. Do you mind coming back with me to the office? I can see you're cold and it probably is more comfortable over there'' he said while standing up.

''Okay. Do I need to drive?'' she said while she tried to stand up. JJ felt her knees buckle and Hotch caught her by the arms.

''Thanks'' JJ said softly as she steadied herself.

''Your welcome. You can drive with me. I will drive you wherever you need to go after the interview'' he said while they both started walking.

Hotch and JJ didn't exchange a word. They reached the car and Hotch opened the passengers side's door and JJ carefully stepped inside.

''Just wait two minutes. I need to tell my team I am heading back with you'' he said.

''Okay'' she replied shyly.

Hotch closed the door of the black SUV and he walked towards Rossi.

''Did she say much?'' Rossi asked.

''No. I think she is in shock. When she stood up, she almost fainted. I am taking her back to the BAU, to interview her there. I'll see you back there'' Hotch said.

''Of course. See you soon'' Rossi said and he walked back to the detective to go over the case.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks for everyone who decided to follow this story and thanks to the everyone who put it on their favorite list!**

**Special thanks to samcarter1980!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 2: The promotion**

Hotch walked back to the SUV and he climbed in the driver's seat. JJ was startled when Hotch opened the door.

''I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you'' he said softly.

''It's okay. I am just a little jumpy'' she responded.

During the drive back to Quantico, both of them didn't say anything. JJ felt uncomfortable to be in a car with a stranger and after she had seen her best friend's body she didn't feel like talking at all. Hotch noticed JJ's behavior and he could see she was very uncomfortable.

After driving an hour, Hotch pulled up in the parking garage and they both stepped out of the car. During their walk to the BAU floor, they were both still silent. They stepped out the elevator and they walked into the busy bullpen.

JJ looked around and she noticed all the people that were working. She always thought that law enforcement buildings would be a lot messier. On TV it always looked pretty impressive and she never thought it could be like this office.

Hotch walked to the conference room and JJ followed him in there. Before Hotch could tell her to sit down, he saw Miller and Strauss walking towards them.

''Agent Hotchner, can I have a word?'' Strauss asked.

JJ looked at the woman and Strauss looked back with an angry face. JJ knew right away that she was someone she never wanted to work for.

''Of course Ma'am. What can I help you with?'' Hotch asked curiously.

''Well, you may have heard rumors that agent Miller is retiring?'' Strauss asked him.

''No, I haven't'' Hotch lied easily.

''Okay. I will tell you now. I am stepping down, Hotch. I miss spending time with my family and we all know I am getting to old'' Miller explained.

''I understand, Miller. But why are you telling me this?'' Hotch asked curiously.

''Agent Miller is stepping down. That means that someone needs to take over the unit. It also means that the other agents in the team can transfer out. I talked to all the agents in this team except you. Agent Gray is transferring to the New-York field office. Agent Hayes is going back to California with his family and he will probably start working with the field office in Los-Angeles. Agent Rossi wants to stay'' Strauss explained.

''Okay. Who is going to be unit chief and who are going to replace Gray, Hayes and Miller?'' Hotch asked with concern. The last thing he wanted was a new BAU team.

''I am actually already looking for applicants to replace the agents. I talked to agent Rossi and he has no interest in leading this team. Our only other option is you, Agent Hotchner'' Strauss said with disappointment in her voice. She knew Aaron Hotchner was an excellent agents who could one day reach the top of the FBI.

''Me? What? I am to young'' Hotch replied with concern.

JJ overheard the entire conversation. She found it pretty interesting to listen to. She noticed that both agents Miller and Hotchner were uncomfortable with Strauss's presence. She also could see that Strauss didn't like Hotchner.

''Do you want to take over this unit, Aaron? You are the best person I know for the job. Take it. I know you want it'' Miller said, trying to convince Hotch.

''Okay. But when is everybody leaving?'' Hotch asked.

''Agent Miller is retiring now, which means you are unit chief effective immediately. The other agents will stay here until you closed the current case. I want to see you in my office tomorrow morning around 9 am'' Strauss said and she walked away.

''Congratulations Aaron. You deserve it'' Miller said and he also left the conference room.

Hotch was standing in disbelieve. He forgot that JJ was still sitting behind him.

''Looks like you just got a promotion'' JJ said.

''Uhhh. I guess'' Hotch said.

''Congratulations!'' JJ said with a little smile on her face.

''Thanks'' Hotch said as he sat down in a chair across from JJ.

''You knew agent Miller was retiring didn't you? You were lying to that Strauss person, woman'' JJ said.

''What? I didn't. How did you know?'' he asked with a laugh.

''I saw you move your eyebrows upwards for a seconds. When someone is lying you can notice it by micro-expressions'' she explained quickly.

''Well, you're good. You should be a profiler'' Hotch said.

''No thanks'' she replied.

''Okay. Are you ready to answer some questions?'' Hotch asked patiently.

''Yeah. I think so''

''Okay. I need to know as much as possible about Kelly. There might have been some signs that can lead us to her killer'' Hotch explained.

''Well, that shouldn't be a problem''

''What do you mean?'' he asked.

''Kelly and I grew up together in East Allegheny. She has always been my best friend. I have known her for twenty-one years. Almost twenty-two, actually. I am twenty-two in three weeks. I can't believe she won't be there'' JJ said while she felt the tears stinging in her eyes.

''I am so sorry. Kelly was twenty-two already, right?'' he asked.

''Yes. She was three months older than me. We did everything together. She was like a sister to me''

''Can you tell me what Kelly was like?'' Hotch asked.

''I think people always underestimated her. She had good grades but there was also a huge party side to her. She used to drag me out of my room when I was studying. She would take me to some new party she heard about. Even though she could party, she also had an entire different side to her. Whenever I was panicking about something stupid, she always knew how to calm me down'' JJ said as the tears were rolling down her face.

''It's okay. Take it easy, JJ'' Hotch said while he held her hand is his.

''Thank you'' she whispered softly.

''Did Kelly go out without you?'' he asked.

''Yes. A lot, actually''

''Do you know where she would go?'' Hotch asked

''Yeah. She went to a bar in downtown DC. I think it's called the Black Pub'' JJ replied.

''Okay, thank you. That might be where she met the unsub''

''Unsub?'' she asked.

''Oh, that means unknown subject. I think you were lucky, JJ'' he said.

He noticed she was crying slightly and he didn't want to make her feel better.

''What do you mean?''

''If you had gotten home ten minutes earlier he could have killed you to. You look a lot like Kelly. Beautiful, young, blonde hair and blue eyes''

''Beautiful?'' she asked surprised.

''I am sorry. That was inappropriate. I hope you know what I meant'' he replied quickly.

''It's okay'' she said. She saw a little blush on his face.

''In Kelly's room we noticed there were some things missing from the dresser. Do you have any idea what was on there?''

''Yeah. She had photo frames on her dresser. There were two photos of her and me, a photo with her family and a photo with three other friends of ours'' she explained.

''Okay. That helps a lot. Have you noticed anything different about Kelly's behavior in the past couple of months?''

''No, not at all. I did notice that Kelly was a little different when I came to study at Georgetown. She went out more and she partied a lot more. She even broke up with her high school boyfriend'' JJ replied.

''When did you notice that change?''

''About two years ago. After high school we both went to different colleges. We stayed in contact and we saw each other every two weeks when we would go home to see our parents. I went to Pittsburgh first and after two years I joined Kelly at Georgetown. Like I said, she partied a lot more. I thought it was just that we were in college and that things were changing. Do you really think it has something to do with her death?'' JJ asked shyly

''I do. The other girls were being stalked before their deaths''

''You think Kelly had a stalker. Do you think she knew?'' JJ asked with anger in her voice. She was still crying and Hotch was still holding her hand. JJ pulled her hand away and she wiped away her tears.

''I think she knew and that was why she was acting out. We might be able to find the guy when we go to the bar you were talking about'' Hotch explained.

''Okay. Is there something else you need to know?''

''No. This is enough for now. I think you can use some sleep. If there's anything else you remember you can call me on this number'' he said while giving her his card.

''Thanks'' she said and she put the card in the pocket of her skinny jeans.

''Where do you want to go? You can't go back to your apartment''

''I know. After what happened I don't think I can live there anymore. I will look for another place tomorrow. I actually don't know where I can go…'' she said while her phone started buzzing.

She looked at Hotch and he nodded for her to pick up the phone.

''JJ'' she said softly.

''_JJ. An FBI agent just told us what happened. I can't believe it. I am so sorry you had to find her like that, honey'' _Sarah cried out softly on the other end of the phone.

Sarah was Kelly's mom and they moved to DC two years after Kelly decided to go to college at Georgetown.

''I am so sorry for your loss. I can't believe it. I miss her already'' JJ cried into the phone.

Hotch knew she was talking to someone about Kelly. He knew it was a huge loss for JJ. He could see it in the way she talked about her best friend. He stood up from his chair and he walked over to JJ. He put a hand on her shoulder and he squeezed it softly.

JJ turned around and she gave him a thankful look.

''_Thank you dear. And I am so sorry for you to. Kelly loved you like a sister. I know you two were inseparable. I miss her to'' _Sarah said to JJ. She called JJ as quickly as possible. JJ was like a second daughter to them. She was always in the exact same place as Kelly was.

''I know Sarah. I just can't believe she is gone. I don't know what to do without her'' JJ whispered softly while Hotch still had his hand on her shoulders.

Hotch looked into the bullpen for a second and he saw Rossi just walked in. Rossi looked at him with a grin and Hotch looked back with his face filled with anger.

''_I know JJ. I wanted to ask you to come and stay with us for a couple of days. You can't go back to that apartment''_

''Of course I will stay with you. I will be there in half an hour'' JJ replied.

''_Okay, I will see you then dear'' _Sarah said and after that she hung up the phone.

The tears started to fall down JJ's face. She stood in the middle of the conference room like she was frozen. She had her cell in her hand and she just couldn't move. Hotch walked around JJ and he faced her. He took the cell out of her hands and he put it on the table in the conference room. With one of his hands he reached her face to wipe away the tears. When he had his hands on her cheek, he held it there for a few seconds to cup her face. He looked JJ in her eyes.

JJ felt a shiver going through her spine when the touched her. When Hotch pulled his hand away and he took a small step back to give JJ some space.

''Where do you want me to drop you off?'' he asked.

''Uhh. I am going to Kelly's parents'' JJ replied softly.

''Okay. I will take you there'' he said.

About twenty minutes after they stepped in the car JJ started to talk.

''Kelly went through a lot of pain didn't she'' JJ asked carefully.

''JJ, I can't tell…'' he said but he was interrupted by JJ.

''You can't tell me? When I walked into her bedroom, I saw blood everywhere. I ran towards Kelly and I saw the wounds to her chest. There must have been at least twenty wounds. So just tell me the truth'' JJ pleaded.

''She probably did. That's what the unsub wants'' he replied.

''JJ, you need to remember Kelly as the girl you used to know. You shouldn't remember her the way you found her'' he said while JJ was staring ahead of her.

''How can I? I saw her. I saw her covered in blood and I could still see the terror in her eyes. Every time I close my eyes, I see hers. I can't forget it'' she said. JJ tried to keep herself from crying again but she couldn't help it. She couldn't believe that Kelly was gone. She was her friend, her sister and the person she could tell anything to. Kelly was the only person JJ ever talked to about her sisters suicide.

"I know. It's hard. I understand. But you have to try, otherwise it might eat away at you and you can't let that happen'' he explained.

Before JJ could say anything she noticed they stopped in front of the house of Kelly's parents. JJ nodded at Hotch and she opened the door of the SUV. Before she stepped out, she was pulled back by Hotch when he held her arm.

''JJ. You can always call me. Night and day. No matter what's going on. You need someone to talk to. I am here if you need that'' he said. He knew he wasn't supposed to act like this with witnesses but there was something completely different about her.

''Thanks Aaron'' she said and she stepped out of the car and walked inside the house.

When Hotch saw she was inside, he drove back to the BAU.

He reached the bullpen and Rossi came walking towards him with a smirk on his face.

''How did it go with the pretty girl?'' Rossi said softly.

''Well, she gave me the name of a bar where Kelly went to a lot. She also told me that Kelly started acting differently about two years ago, which means she was probably being stalked'' Hotch explained.

''That's a good lead. Oh and I heard you're going to be unit chief. Congratulations, Aaron. You deserve it'' Rossi said while shaking his hand.

''Thanks. I am actually your unit chief already. Miller stepped down today'' Hotch stated.

''At least you have your own office. Let's check it out'' Rossi said.

They walked towards his office when Strauss called out for Hotch.

''Agent Hotchner'' Strauss said.

''Yes, Ma'am'' Hotch answered as he turned around to face the woman everyone hated.

''You need so sign these papers and the office where Miller used to be in is yours. He already moved out his stuff. You can take office right away. Here's your new badge. You are now officially in charge of this team. When this case if over I will give you the files of the applicants for the team'' Strauss stated. She had handed Hotch his new badge and she walked away.

''I couldn't say anything before she walked away'' Hotch said to Rossi.

''Well the woman has always been a fast person'' Rossi replied.

''I think I need to go home to tell Haley about my promotion. I think she isn't going to be happy about it. My hours will be even longer, so it will probably turn into a fight'' Hotch explained.

''Go home, Aaron. Talk to your wife. I will send Hayes and Gray to the bar and I will ask that new tech girl to check out surveillance video's. Maybe the other girls went to the same bar'' Rossi said while walking away before Hotch could say anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am going pretty fast with this story so far. I hope all of you like it! Let me know if there's anything I should change or if you would like to see something happen. I would love to know what you guys think!**

**Special thanks to samcarter1980 and the guest reviewer for reviewing!**

**And special thanks to everyone who decided to read, follow or favorite this story!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 3: The unsub**

Hotch drove straight home after his talk with Rossi. When he pulled up into the driveway he saw that only the lights in the master bedroom were on. He opened the front door and locked it behind him. He walked upstairs. He stopped in front of Jack's room, he walked inside and gave the little boy a kiss on his head.

He reached the bedroom and Haley was reading in their bed.

''Hey honey'' Hotch said and he reached down to plant a soft kiss on Haley's lips.

''Hey'' Haley replied softly.

Hotch walked into their bathroom and he changed into sweatpants and a simple FBI shirt. He walked back into the bedroom and he let himself drop down on the bed next to his wife.

''Haley, we need to talk'' Hotch said.

''We can talk later, Aaron. Right now I am in the mood for something else'' Haley said as she climbed on top of Hotch's lap.

''Haley, we need to talk'' he said again.

''We can talk tomorrow Aaron'' Haley replied.

When Haley started kissing him and touching him, a flash of JJ went through his mind. He got more excited than he normally did.

The entire time during the sex with Haley, he couldn't stop thinking about JJ. He realized how wrong it was but it just happened. He was lucky that he didn't scream out JJ's name when he released himself.

Haley fell asleep in his arms and Hotch just couldn't sleep. He knew he had to talk to Haley about his promotion and she was going to hate it. He knew he got an opportunity that didn't come along very often in the FBI. After thinking about his entire day he slowly fell asleep.

Around 3 am he was woken up by the sound of his phone buzzing. He slowly picked up the phone from the nightstand and he put it to his ear.

''_Aaron? Are you there''_ the voice on the other side whispered.

He didn't recognize the voice right away and he thought it was some stupid prank.

''Who is this?'' he yawned.

''_It's me. JJ'' _she said a little louder.

''JJ? What is going on?'' he said with concern as he sat down straight in his bed. He saw that Haley was starting to wake up to.

''_I heard a window break and a couple of seconds later I think I heard Sarah scream'' _JJ explained quickly with panic in her voice.

''I am on my way JJ. I am coming. Try to stay calm'' he said quickly. When he heard the word break he was already at his closet to put on his pants.

''_Okay. Wait. I here footsteps'' _she whispered softly.

''JJ stay where you are I am on my way. I…'' he tried to say but he stopped when he heard the sound from the other side of the phone.

''_Aaron he's here. He's in the room'' _JJ yelled.

''JJ? JJ?'' he yelled out.

''_Don't hurt me. Please. Let me go. Let me go. No. No'' _JJ screamed in the background.

Hotch had his clothes on. He had his gun, badge and car keys.

''Haley. Someone is in the house of a witness. I have to go. I love you, honey'' he said and he gave her a quick peck on the lips and he ran out of his house.

On the way to Bryce's home he called in his team and he also called in for back up. Fifteen minutes later he reached the house and he saw no one was there. Procedure told him to wait for back up but in this situation he knew that waiting could cost JJ her life. He drew out his gun and he kicked down the door. He heard nothing. He walked into the living room and he saw Kelly's parents laying on the floor with blood surrounding them. He checked their pulses and they were both dead. Hotch cleared the ground floor and he slowly started walking the stairs. When he reached the top of the stairs he heard a low scream coming from a room at the end of the hallway. He cleared all the other rooms quietly. He walked towards the room where he heard soft screams coming from. He kicked down the door and he saw a man knelt down next to JJ. He saw a wound to her chest and blood was flooding out of the wound. The unsub tried to attack JJ with the knife but before he could Hotch shot him in the shoulder. He ran over to the unsub's side and pulled away the knife and cuffed him to the bed. After that he ran to JJ's side and he pulled of his jacket to use it to try and stop the bleeding. JJ was still conscious and screamed out in pain when Hotch pushed his hands on her wound.

''JJ. Stay with me. I am so sorry. Stay with me. Come on'' he yelled out.

''I…I…am sorry'' JJ tried to say.

''No don't be. You have to fight. Come on!'' he yelled again.

The next thing he knew he heard Rossi's voice.

''Aaron, I called the ambulance. There on their way'' Rossi said when he knelt down next to JJ and Hotch.

''Rossi check on the unsub'' Hotch said to him.

He saw JJ's eyes closed and she became unconscious.

''JJ. Hold on. You have to keep fighting. Please!'' he said again, trying to wake her up but she didn't.

A couple of minutes later the paramedics arrived and pushed Hotch away from JJ. He walked behind them when they brought her to the ambulance. He held her hand the entire time. She was still unconscious and he kept talking to her with a low voice.

When they reached the hospital JJ was pulled away from him and he had to wait in the waiting room. He kept pacing up and down the hallway. He couldn't think about her dying. He barely knew her but she couldn't die. She was so young, she had an entire life ahead of her. She just couldn't die. To try and take his minds of things he decided to leave Haley a message to let her know what was going on and that he wouldn't be home in a long time.

When he left the message, he noticed that Rossi was walking up to him with blood on his hands.

''Do you know anything?'' Rossi asked with a lot of worry in his voice.

''No, they won't tell me anything'' Hotch replied softly.

''Damn it! Kelly's parents are both dead and the unsub will live. It was a through and through to the shoulder'' Rossi said.

''Do you know who he is?'' Hotch asked.

''Yes. I just got a call from Garcia and she told me all the girls went to the same bar. His name is Joel Fuller. He was the bartender at that bar'' Rossi replied while looking at his worried friend.

''Why did he attack JJ?'' Hotch asked.

''When he saw the picture he probably thought she would be a great target. She is exactly like the other victims, Aaron. In her early twenties, very attractive, educated, blonde hair and blue eyes. She fit his type exactly'' Rossi explained.

''Where is he now?''

''He's with an officer in the emergency room. Gray and Hayes are handling the scene and I am going to take Fuller back to the BAU when the doctors are finished with him'' Rossi said.

''Okay'' Hotch said.

''You should stay here, Aaron. JJ needs someone by her side when she wakes up. I already told Garcia to call her parents but they didn't pick up. They are visiting family in England. I told her to keep trying'' Rossi explained.

''I will stay here. Let me know if anything happens'' Hotch said.

''Yeah, I will. You too. Be safe'' Rossi said and he walked out of the waiting room.

Two hours after Rossi had left, he still had no news about JJ's injuries. He was starting to get really impatient and he couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to the nurses' station to get some information.

''Hello. I am SSA Aaron Hotchner with the FBI'' he said as he slammed down his badge in front of the nurse sitting in front of him.

''Calm down, sir'' the nurse said.

''No, I will not calm down. I came in with Jennifer Jareau, she has a stab wound to the chest. She went into surgery about three hours ago and no one is telling me what's going on'' he said angrily.

''I can't give you any information, sir. Are you related?'' she asked.

''No I am not'' he replied with the exact same anger.

''I can't give you information, sir. You have to at least be involved with her'' she replied.

''I am not. Just give me the information or I will arrest you for obstructing justice. This is about a federal investigation and I can arrest you on the spot'' he yelled out. He knew that was the only way he was going to get some information from the doctors.

''Wait. Just let me call one of her doctors'' the woman said.

Three minutes later a young doctor walked up to Hotch. Hotch turned around when the nurse nodded at the doctor.

''Hello sir. I am Dr. Welch. I heard you wanted an update on Jennifer Jareau?'' he asked calmly.

''Yes. I want to know what's going on. Is she still alive?'' Hotch asked.

''The doctors are stopping the bleeding. For now it's still touch and go. If everything goes according to plan she will be out of surgery in an hour'' the doctor explained.

''Thank you'' Hotch said and he sat down.

''I will update you as soon as there is any other news, sir'' the doctor said and he walked away.

Hotch was walking up and down the hallway when his phone started ringing. He saw it was Haley and he wasn't in the mood to talk to her but he picked up.

''Hotchner''

''_Aaron. Where are you? I have been waiting for you to come home. When I called your office they said that unit chief Aaron Hotchner was working a case. Were you promoted?''_

''Yes. Miller stepped down yesterday and they asked me to head the unit. I said yes. I wanted to talk to you last night but you didn't listen''

''_Really Aaron? You already know how much I hate that job. Just tell them you made a mistake and that you can't do it''_

''Why? I am not going to do that Haley. I don't want to fight about this anymore, Haley'' he said as he saw Dr. Welch walking towards him.

''_If you don't then I don't know if I can stay in this marriage. We need to…''_

''…Haley I have to go. It's important'' Hotch said quickly.

''_Everything is always more important than your family, Aaron'' _Haley said and she hung up the phone.

''Agent Hotchner?'' the doctor said.

''Yes. I am listening'' Hotch said as he put his phone in one of his pockets.

''Jennifer made it. She is stable and out of the woods. We're hopeful that she will make a full recovery. We brought her into a room. It can take up to an hour for her to wake up from the anesthesia. If you follow me I can show you to her room'' the doctor said.

Hotch followed the doctor to JJ's room. When they stopped in the room he saw JJ's laying in the bed with both of her hands next to. She looked really pale but still beautiful. The doctor left and closed the door behind him.

Hotch pulled up a chair next to JJ's bed and he sat down. He held her hand the entire time. He was so relieved that she was okay.

JJ saw darkness in front of her. She started to panic when she couldn't open her eyes. She tried but she couldn't. When she felt a hand on hers, all of her panic flushed away and she suddenly felt safe. She heard someone talking to her with a soft voice.

''JJ. You have to wake up. Please you need to wake up. Do it for me'' Hotch pleaded.

When she heard him talk she tried it again. She slowly opened her eyes and she saw Hotch sitting next to her. He was staring at their intertwined hands.

''Aaron'' JJ said hoarsely.

The moment he heard her voice, he looked right into her eyes and a big smile was written across his face.

''Oh my god, JJ. You're awake. Thank god'' Hotch said.

He suddenly stood up from his chair and he let go of JJ's hand. He put one of his hands on one of her cheeks. He bent over and he let his lips gently touch hers in a soft but very passionate kiss. The moment he felt her soft lips, he felt a shiver go up his spine. When he tried to pull away JJ responded by moving her lips softly against his. Hotch slowly pulled away to catch his breath and he sat back down into the chair and he held her hand again.

''I am sorry, JJ. I shouldn't have done that'' he lied. He wasn't sorry for doing that at all. It felt so right when he knew exactly how wrong it really was.

''I understand. We all make mistakes'' she said with disappointment. She wished he really meant it. He made her feel so safe in that moment.

''I think I'll tell the doctor that you are awake'' Hotch said and he stood up from the chair and he walked out of the room.

Hotch walked out of the room to find a doctor but he first called Dave to update him about JJ. After he was done with the call he found Dr. Welch and they walked back to JJ's room.

''Hello Jennifer. I see you're awake'' the doctor said while Hotch sat down in the chair.

''I guess so'' she said to the doctor.

''You're extremely lucky to be alive. We were able to stop the bleeding and we repaired all the damage the knife inflicted. You can be discharged tomorrow if you have someone to take care of you. It will take a while before you will be back on your feet'' the doctor explained.

''I have no one to help me'' JJ said to the doctor.

''You have me, JJ. I will help you'' Hotch said.

''That's good. She needs to rest a lot. If you are careful, I see no reason not to let you go home tomorrow. I will check up on you in a couple of hours'' the doctor said and he walked away.

''Aaron, how can you take care of me? You have a wife and a son. You can't do this and I won't let you do this'' JJ said.

''JJ, you just said yourself that there's no one else who can take care of you'' he explained.

''Maybe I can stay with Kelly's parents. I think they wouldn't mind. They were always like second parents to me'' JJ said. She noticed an immediate change on Hotch's face.

''Aaron, are they?'' she asked.

''I am so sorry JJ. They didn't make it''

''No. No. This can't be happening'' she yelled out.

''Calm down JJ. Panic won't do you any good. Look at me!'' he ordered.

JJ looked is his chocolate brown eyes and she immediately started to calm down. Instead of yelling she started crying. She lost the most important people in her life. First her sister, then Kelly and now both of her parents.

''I don't even have a home'' she cried out.

''Yes you do. While you were in surgery I called Georgetown and they have an off campus one-bedroom apartment for you. The costs are lower than the apartment you had. I will take care of the moving. I don't want you to worry about anything'' he said.

''What? Why are you doing all of this for me? I don't understand. I barely know you'' she said.

''You have been through a lot and you need someone to help you, JJ'' Hotch said to answer her question.

''What happened to the guy that attacked me?'' she asked with terror in her eyes.

''I shot him in the shoulder. He's being charged with ten counts of murder and one count of attempted murder as we speak. He will never see the light of day. Do you want to talk about what happened?'' he asked carefully.

''No. I am not ready. I just don't want to think about it. I need to think about the funeral that is coming'' JJ said with tears in her eyes.

''That's already being handled, JJ. Sarah's sister is busy with it. One of my agents informed them about the situation. Someone also tried to call your parents but they weren't picking up'' he said.

''My parents don't care. They have never cared since I was born. They sucked as parents. That's why I spent all of my free time at Kelly's house. Her parents felt more like parents to me than my own ever did. You don't need to call them because they don't care'' she said while the tears were now streaming down her face.

''JJ, I am sorry. I didn't know'' he said.

''It's okay. Just don't call them anymore. I don't want them to know'' she pleaded.

''Okay. I might have to leave for a couple of hours to finish everything with the case. Do you think you'll be all right on your own?''

''Go. I will be fine. I promise. Just go'' she said.

''Okay but I will be back as soon as I can. Try to get some sleep'' he said as he stood up from the chair. He bent down and gave JJ a quick kiss on her forehead.

''Thanks Aaron. For everything. I don't know what I would do without you'' she said.

''You have nothing to thank me for, JJ. Just take it easy and I will be back'' he said and he walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope everyone likes this chapter! Let me know what you think. Reviews make my day.**

**Special thanks to samcarter1980 and Jannisky!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 4: Coming home**

Hotch drove home first to talk to Haley. When he came home he couldn't find her anywhere. When he reached their bedroom he found a note that was addressed to him.

_Dear Aaron,_

_I am going to stay with Jessica for two weeks. I got some time off work. I took Jack with me. I just really need some time to think right now. Please don't call or visit._

_I promise I will be back in two weeks. I would never just leave you. I promise!_

_Love,_

_Haley_

He sat down on his bed and he couldn't believe what was happening. He knew Haley had problems with his job but to go away for two weeks wasn't something she would normally do. Hotch tried to explain that this job was really important to him. Haley never understood how a job could be almost as important as his family. They fought about it all the time and it always ended with apologies while they both knew the exact same fight would occur a couple of days later. Hotch had been happily married to Haley for almost seven years. Haley and Jack were the two most important things in his life. Knowing that Haley took away their son without letting him know first, was hurting him a lot.

Hotch stood up from the bed and walked out of the house. He had to go to the BAU to finish some loose ends with the case. He had called Rossi earlier when he was in the hospital and Joel Fuller confessed to all the charges. He was the kind of unsub who wanted to be credited for what he called his ''work''. Hotch stepped in his car and he drove to the BAU.

When he walked inside the bullpen he saw that the desks of agents Gray and Hayes were already empty. He didn't like that they were leaving but he was looking forward to finding new agents and leading a new team. He suddenly noticed Rossi , Hayes and Gray walking towards him.

''Hey Hotch'' Gray said.

''Hey guys. So you are both leaving?'' Hotch asked.

''Yeah, we are. It was time. I really need to spent some quality time with my family. It was a honor working with all of you'' Hayes said. He gave the agents a look and he walked out of the bullpen towards the elevators.

''I have to go to. Good luck with the new job, Hotch. I think you will be able to handle it. Thanks for everything'' Gray said and he followed Hayes into the elevator.

''Well, I guess it's just us now'' Rossi said.

''I guess so. Is there anything that needs to be done about the case?'' Hotch asked.

''No. We handled everything before you would come back here. How is the girl doing?'' Rossi asked curiously.

''Her name is JJ. I think she's doing as good as can be expected. She doesn't want to talk about what happened but I think it will come with time'' Hotch said to answer Rossi's question.

''It's understandable. She went through a lot. Did you talk to Haley?''

''No. She heard the news about my promotion from an agent she talked to. When I got home I found a note. She left with Jack for two weeks. She at her sister's home in Baltimore'' Hotch replied.

''Oh, I am so sorry. Why would she leave?''

''I don't know. I hate it but I have to live with it. I will see her in two weeks. She promised me so I believe her'' Hotch explained.

''I just talked to Strauss. She told me we're on stand down for at least two months. She wants to start the interviews in two weeks. And after that she wants the new team to get to know each other and go through some kind of training. She said a lot will change with the new team'' Rossi explained.

''That sounds bad. At least we have two weeks of rest. What are you going to do in those two weeks?'' Hotch asked.

''I think I will stay home and just relax. How about you? I heard that you already got JJ an apartment and movers are moving her stuff in as we speak'' Rossi said with a smile.

''Ah, don't smile. I am just trying to help her. She can't live in the apartment where she found her friend dead'' Hotch tried to explain.

''Of course. Well Aaron, enjoy your time of. Take some advantage of the situation. If you know what I mean. Bye'' Rossi said with a smirk on his face.

''I am not listening to you Dave. Just go home. Bye'' Hotch said.

Hotch wanted to use his two weeks of freedom to help JJ with everything. He knew he wasn't supposed to but he was the only one who could help her. He decided to go back to the hospital to check on her. After that he would go home and get some sleep. The next day he could take JJ home to her new place. He also realized that the funeral was in three days.

After Hotch left the hospital to go back to work, JJ tried to get some sleep. Every time she tried to close her eyes, she felt the knife in her chest and she saw Kelly's face. But when she thought about Hotch she could finally fall asleep.

Hotch walked into the room where JJ was. He saw her sleeping and he quietly sat down in the chair where he had sat before. He looked at JJ and he saw her face finally looked a little peaceful. He heard her murmur a couple of words but he had no idea what she had said. Hotch kept looking at her until he was too tired to keep his eyes open. It was already 2 am and Hotch barely got any sleep the night before. He moved the chair closer to the bed and he put his arms on the bed. He rested his head in his arms and he slowly fell asleep.

JJ slowly started to open her eyes when she felt a ray of sunlight in her eyes. When her eyes were fully opened, she saw Hotch sleeping with his hands and head over one of her hands. She didn't even notice him coming the day before. JJ moved her hand slightly, not wanting to wake up Hotch. When Hotch felt JJ move he was awake quickly. He sat back down in the chair and he just stared at her for a little while until he finally spoke.

JJ knew he said so much with his eyes. She enjoyed just looking at him.

''Hey. How do you feel?'' he asked with concern.

''I feel a lot better. I still feel like someone put a knife through my heart'' she joked.

''That's not funny JJ. You have no idea how much you scared me yesterday. I actually thought I had lost you and I couldn't think about that'' he explained.

''I know. I am sorry I scared you. Look it's already 10 am. I slept pretty long. When did you come in here?''

''I was here around 1 am. I think I fell asleep around 2 am. I can't believe I feel asleep in that position'' he said to JJ.

''Did everything work out in the office?'' she said as she tried to move slightly but the instant pain that cut through her chest made her flinch.

''Are you okay? Are you in pain?'' he asked worried.

''I am fine. My chest just hurts when I try to move a little'' she said while looking at her chest.

''Maybe the doctors should give you some better pain killers'' he replied.

''It's okay. I think I have to live with pain for a little while longer''

''I will talk to your doctor about taking you home. I can't believe you can get discharged when you had surgery a day ago'' he said while standing up.

''I can stay here. You don't have to take care of me. I think I can barely do anything. I don't want to take your time away from you''

''I want to JJ. Even if you can't do anything. I actually have the next two weeks off and my family is in Baltimore'' he explained.

After the doctor had told Hotch how to take care of JJ, he discharged her. JJ had to come bacl in a week for a check-up with the doctor. Hotch remembered all the information and he walked back into JJ's room with a wheelchair. A nurse had helped JJ into a pair of sweatpants and an old sweater.

''So JJ. Are you ready?'' Hotch asked.

''I think so'' she answered.

Hotch put the wheelchair near the bed and he let JJ lean on him to walk towards the wheelchair. He could see in her face that it hurt but she didn't say anything. She sat down in the wheelchair and Hotch pushed her through the hospital until they got to his car. He knew the SUV was too high for JJ to get in on her own. He opened the door to the passenger's side. He walked back to JJ and he picked her up.

''Hey, what are you doing?'' she asked.

''I am putting you in the car'' he said as he softly put her into the seat.

''Thanks I guess'' she said.

The entire ride to JJ's new apartment, both of them didn't say anything. He pulled up in front of a large apartment building with security and a fence around it. He made sure JJ could live in a safe building.

Hotch stepped out of the car and he walked towards JJ's side. JJ had already opened the door and she was ready to open the door but Hotch stopped her.

''What do you think you're doing?'' he asked with his bossy voice.

''Getting out of the car'' she replied.

''The doctor said you have to take it easy''

''I know but are you really going to carry me every time you think I can't walk?''

''Yep. I am'' he said as he pulled her into his arms.

He walked into the building and waited for the elevator to take them to the third floor. He carried JJ the entire way up to her new apartment while he was carrying two bags with him. When they reached the door, he put JJ down as softly as possible. JJ leaned on him for some balance. Hotch took out the keys and he opened the apartment. It was a small but cozy place and JJ saw all of her belongings were already there. She slowly walked inside with Hotch.

''Aaron, you didn't have to do this. Thank you so much'' she said with a little smile.

''I wanted to JJ and you deserve this'' he said while he put JJ down on the couch.

JJ looked around the apartment and she saw a little hallway with two doors. She wanted to stand up to go look around but her body screamed out in pain.

Hotch walked into the kitchen to get some water for JJ and when he came back he saw she was in pain.

''Here take these painkillers with some water. The doctor told me they should take away most of the pain''

''Thanks'' she said while she took the pills and water from him. She took the painkillers and with a zip of water she swallowed them.

''I want you to be careful'' he said while sitting down on the other end of the couch.

''I know. I will try''

''Well, you won't get a chance to do anything stupid because I will be here the entire time to set you straight'' Hotch said with a small smile on his face.

''Oh good to know'' she yawned.

''Looks like you need more sleep. I will take you to your bedroom'' he said as he stood up from the couch. He help JJ to stand up and she leaned on him while walking towards the bedroom. They opened the door and Hotch put JJ down on her bed. She saw all of her stuff in the room.

''Thank you'' she said while looking around the room in amazement.

''Your welcome. If there's anything you just have to call out my name. I will be just outside working. Get some sleep, JJ'' he said softly.

''Okay'' JJ said while she put her head down on the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another chapter. It feels like I am going pretty fast with this story. Let me know what you think! **

**Special thanks to samcarter1980, muccia12 and Jannisky!**

**And special thanks to everyone who decided to read, follow or favorite this story!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 5: Getting to know each other.**

Hotch walked through the small hallway and he picked up his bag that was next to the couch. He sat down at the small table near the kitchen. He started flipping through files of applicants. Forming a new team was going to be extremely difficult. They needed people who where experts in different kinds of fields and they all had to be able to trust each other. Strauss gave him two weeks to find new people to form a team. He was planning on forming a team with three new agents. Penelope Garcia started working as their technical analyst a month ago and she worked wonders with her computers and he was definitely going to keep her around.

Hotch looked through files for two hours. He put six of them to the side and the rest he put back into his bag. He knew he had a lot more of those files to go through but for now he decided to stop and take a break. He realized he had another two weeks to look through those files. He walked over to the couch and lay down to get some sleep.

JJ fell asleep a couple of minutes after she lay down in her bed. She was exhausted and she could feel that her body needed a lot of rest. When she closed her eyes she saw Kelly, dead and lifeless in her bloody bedroom. She tried to think about something else but the images kept hunting her. She might have been asleep but she did have images flashing through her mind. After a couple of hours JJ finally woke up. She saw she was covered in sweat and the tears were stinging in her eyes. She didn't want to have nightmares or dream about her own attack. She threw of her blanket and she tried to get up. The pain in her chest kept her from moving. It hurt too much to get up on her own. She had no idea how she was going to get through the pain. The doctors told her that the pain she felt in her chest should be less severe in two weeks. After she took the painkillers this afternoon she felt the pain become less. She knew she had to take one again. She just didn't know if she would yell out Hotch's name or if she should wait. She slowly got up with a lot of pain. When she was sitting straight in her bed she put her feet on the ground and pushed herself from the bed with her hands. She held the bed to keep her balance and she started moving to the door. She made it to the door and now she needed to go through the hallway and into the kitchen. She softly closed the door behind her and she leaned slightly against the wall of the hallway. At the end of the hallway there was nothing she could use to keep her balance and she knew she wasn't going to get to the kitchen without something to help her maintain her balance. She leaned down against the wall and she slowly let herself sit on the carpet. She put her head against the wall and she closed her eyes again. She didn't fall asleep. She started thinking about the kiss Hotch gave her in the hospital. She wasn't sure if he really meant it or if it was just in the heat of the moment. She knew it was wrong that he kissed her because he was married. JJ was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Hotch's voice coming from the couch. She didn't say anything because she realized he was still sleeping.

Hotch fell asleep on the couch. After a while he started dreaming about JJ in a inappropriate way. He knew he wasn't supposed to dream about her but it felt right for him. He had no idea he was talking in his sleep or that JJ could even hear him.

''Wow, you're beautiful JJ'' Hotch said in his sleep.

''Thank you'' JJ whispered at his complement, trying not to wake him.

For a while it was silent in the apartment until Hotch started talking again. JJ couldn't help but smile that he had no idea she was just sitting there and listening to him.

''Oh JJ. Why did you that? You're a big tease'' Hotch groaned out, still asleep.

''I guess I am'' JJ said a little louder and she couldn't help but laugh softly. When she laughed a little louder, she felt the pain in her chest and she stopped laughing.

Hotch still didn't hear her and he was still dreaming.

''Oh god JJ. You're so…'' Hotch said, still asleep but before he could finish the sentence he heard JJ laughing at him. He woke up when he heard her and he slowly sat down on the couch. When he looked behind him, he saw JJ sitting on the floor with a smile on her face. He walked towards her realizing he must have said something when he was asleep. He knew exactly what he was dreaming about and he blushed slightly when he looked JJ in the eyes.

''Are you okay?'' he asked concerned while kneeling down next to her.

''Yeah. I just need some painkillers. The doctors said I needed to take a painkiller every four to five hours, right?''

''That's right'' Hotch replied while helping JJ up from the floor.

''Why didn't you just say something instead of doing this''

''I had no idea if you were sleeping or not. If you were I didn't want to wake you'' she replied.

''Fine but next time you will scream out my name'' he ordered.

''I will. I promise'' she said.

Hotch brought JJ to the couch. He walked into the kitchen where he grabbed some water and a painkiller for JJ. He walked back and handed her the glass and pill. He sat down next to her and saw she was covered in sweat.

''Did you have a nightmare?''

''Yeah. I slept but the images kept flashing through my mind. I think I need to take a shower because I feel a bit sticky'' she said while handing Hotch the glass so he could put in on the table in front of them.

''Do you think that's smart?''

''I have to shower some day. I think I can manage. Besides you just told me you are here to safe me'' she said happily.

''I know but it might be uncomfortable when I need to help you when you're in the shower'' he replied.

''Then I will make sure that I won't need you''

''Okay. Let's go. Here just lean against me'' he said while they started walking towards the bathroom.

They walked back into the bedroom towards the closet. JJ picked out a pair sweatpants and a black top. Hotch helped her into the bathroom and put on the shower for JJ.

''I will wait outside the door. Just yell when you need me'' he said and he walked out of the bathroom.

''I will. Thanks'' JJ said and she closed the door behind him.

JJ was standing in front of the mirror and she was just looking at herself. She looked away to slowly push down her sweatpants. She needed to lean down for a bit and she felt the pain go through her chest. She knew what she was doing was stupid but she didn't want to call Hotch in for help. Her sweatpants fell to the floor and after that she pulled of her sweater. She was standing in her top and panties. She looked in the mirror again and she saw the scar from the stab wound and surgery. At that moment she felt the knife in her chest again and the entire night flashed by again. Her knees gave in and she fell to the floor. When she hit the floor she cried out in pain.

Hotch heard something and he opened the door and he saw JJ on the ground.

''JJ, what happened?'' he asked as he put a towel over her half naked body.

''I..I…saw the scars. It just reminded me of the attack'' she replied softly.

Hotch sat down next to her and JJ let her head lean against his shoulder.

''It's okay to talk about it JJ. You went through something horrible'' he said softly.

''When I saw the scars, I just felt that knife in my chest again. All I could think about that was that I thought I was going to die. I saw Kelly's body and I thought I would end up like her'' she said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

''I know. I am so sorry. Just try to breath''

JJ took a deep breath and she pulled her head of his shoulder and they looked each other in the eyes for a moment.

''Can you pull me up?'' JJ asked suddenly.

''Yeah. I uhh. Let me get up first'' he said while stood up from the bathroom floor.

He leaned down and he put his hands around JJ's side to pull her up. While he pulled her up from the floor he felt her skin under his hands. JJ's shirt was over his hands and he felt a fire burning inside of him.

''Thanks again'' she said while she was finally standing.

''The shower has a curtain, I can help you in and stay outside and when you're done I can hand you a towel and pull you out. Does that sound like an idea?''

''Yeah'' she replied.

Hotch stopped the shower and he helped her in first. He closed the curtain and a couple of seconds later, JJ dropped her top and panties outside the shower and she put the shower back on. Hotch kept standing in bathroom to help JJ if anything would do wrong.

The warm water did JJ some good and she felt a lot better. She didn't look at her scars because it frightened her. When Hotch heard the water stop he handed JJ a towel and he helped her out of the shower when she had the towel around her body. Hotch left the bathroom, so that JJ could change.

A couple of minutes later she opened the door. JJ walked out with wet hair and she had on a black top and her sweatpants. Hotch gave her a sign for her to lean against him and they walked to the couch.

They sat down and Hotch put on the TV while he leaned back into the couch. JJ's feet softly touched Hotch's leg but he didn't do anything about it.

''What do you want to eat?'' Hotch asked out of the blue.

''You can eat. I am not really hungry''

''We will eat to together. The last time you ate something was in the hospital. It's six pm already. What do you think about some simple sandwiches?'' he said.

''Fine'' she replied.

JJ never liked to be bossed around by someone. Normally she could take of herself and right now she couldn't. She knew Hotch was just looking out for her but she didn't like to be treated as a baby.

Hotch stood up from the couch and went into the kitchen to make some sandwiches. When Hotch was off the couch, JJ let her legs stretch, taking over the entire couch. Hotch came back with to plates and he ran back into the kitchen to grab two glasses of water. He put them on the table. He saw JJ had taken over the entire couch. He pulled up her legs, sat down and put JJ's legs over his. JJ was totally surprised by his move. She didn't say anything and she just kept staring at Hotch while he picked up a plate and handed it to her.

''Thanks'' she said softly while taking the plate out of his hands. JJ felt very comfortable at that moment and she had no idea what kind of signals he was giving her.

Hotch picked up his plate and the remote. He started zapping through the channels to look for something to watch.

''Hey, hey, wait. You just passed Law and Order: SVU'' she said quickly.

''So, what? Do you like that show?'' he asked surprised.

''Yes I do. Is there something wrong with it?''

''No, absolutely not. I just didn't see you as the drama type of girl?'' he said while he put down the remote when Law and Order: SVU was on.

''Drama type of girl?'' she said while she had her mouth full of food.

''Hey, you're not allowed to talk while you're eating'' he teased.

JJ took a couple of seconds to swallow her food.

''Well, you didn't my answer my question?''

''I just see you as the kind of girl who watches comedy and who doesn't want any drama in her life'' Hotch replied.

''Well, you obviously don't know me'' she said with a small laugh on her face.

''I think I know you a little'' he said.

''You do, huh? Okay, tell me what kind of girl I am, Aaron Hotchner. I dare you. Profile me'' she teased.

''Okay. If you really want me to''

''Do it. I am ready'' she replied.

Hotch put down their plates on the table and after that he leaned back against the couch.

''You have walls around you. You don't trust people easily and you don't let them in too quickly. When someone really knows you they can see that you're sweet, kind, compassionate, goodhearted and a down-to earth girl. You are also really good at avoiding to talk about hard things. In the past two days I have tried to talk to you about what happened and you try to avoid at any moment. You have been through something before, otherwise you wouldn't be so good at it. Something happened in your past. You want to help people around you. In the future you probably want to have a job that puts you in that position'' he said to JJ.

''That's pretty good. I have to say'' JJ said with a lump in her throat.

''I told you I know you better than you thought I did'' Hotch replied.

''I guess so''

''Now you have to try and profile me'' Hotch said.

''I can try. I am not promising anything''

''Okay. Let me think for a second'' JJ added quickly.

''You're a private person. At work you're different than when you're at home. Your work is who you are and that causes trouble with your home life. Once someone gets to know you, they know the real you and not the mask you put on. Oh and one more thing. You are really good at getting yourself out of a situation as well'' she explained.

''Pretty good'' Hotch said.

''You said I should be a profiler. Didn't you?'' she asked.

''Yes I did but that doesn't mean that you should. You just noticed my behavior pretty well'' he replied.

''Well, I wish I could have done that in the past'' she blurted out softly.

''What did you say?''

''Oh nothing important'' she replied quickly, hoping he would just let her comment go.

''You can tell me JJ'' he said with compassion.

''I know. I just don't…'' she tried to say.

''…What is it?'' he asked, interrupting JJ.

''I already told you about my parents'' she said.

''You did. In the hospital. They were bad parents?'' he asked curiously.

''Not at first. They used to be amazing but after my sister everything changed'' she replied.

''Your sister?'' he asked surprised.

''Yes, I had a sister. She died when I was eleven. Well, she actually killed herself. She was sixteen at the time. It tore our family apart. My parents always adored her so much. For me growing up was pretty hard because my parents never agreed with anything I did and after I went to college I still went home every two weeks but it was never the same'' JJ explained with tears stinging in her eyes.

''I am sorry, JJ'' he said while taking one of her hands and holding it in his.

They just sat there for a couple of minutes. Neither one of them said anything and they were just looking ahead of them, like time was standing still.

''What about you? Is there a reason you joined the FBI?'' she asked to break the silence.

''I was a prosecutor first. I just never felt like I really did anything to help catch the bad guys. I wanted to be the person to catch them and to safe people. So, I joined the BAU. I have worked there for three years now. The job is who I am. It's not easy at all but sometimes we come home with a little victory. With every killer we put away I try to think that we saved dozens of lives'' he replied to JJ's question.

''I don't think I could do the job you do every day'' she said.

''It's not easy. You have to be strong enough'' he said.

JJ slowly pulled her hand away and she moved her hands tightly around her chest. JJ's legs were still on top of Hotch's legs.

''How did you grow up? JJ asked curiously.

''Just like any other person'' he lied.

''You're hiding something. You wanted to talk. So talk to me Aaron''

''I didn't have the best parents either. My father was a drunk who hit my mother a lot. Whenever I tried to stop him, he would beat me to. I remember how glad I was when I finally was able to get out that house'' he said softly. He didn't tell many people about his childhood but he knew he could trust JJ.

''I am sorry. What happened to your mother?''

''She died about seven years ago. My father died nine years ago'' he replied.

''I am so sorry. I have both of my parents and all I can do is complain about them. I understand they were devastated when my sister died but the way they treated me was awful. They never accepted me'' she said.

''You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for''

''You know because of all this talking I missed the entire episode. It's already over. Damn you Hotchner'' she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

''Oh no. You can always rent the DVD's. What do you like about that show anyways?'' he asked while turning off the TV.

''I like the characters. They seem real'' she answered.

''Okay. Maybe I should watch it. I never watch TV''

''Probably because you don't have any time on your hands'' she said with a little smile on her face.

''That's probably it''

''Can I ask you a question? If you don't want to answer it, I will completely understand. Any comment you will make about it, will be accepted'' she said.

''Okay. Ask me what?'' he asked. He had a feeling it could be about the kiss he gave her when she woke up. He didn't know what to tell her. He was married and it was wrong but deep down it felt right. But what was he supposed to tell her.

''Yesterday, in the hospital after I woke up… you uhh kissed me. Why?'' JJ asked curiously. She needed to know if he made a mistake or not. She couldn't stop thinking about it and she just needed and simple answer.

JJ pulled her legs of him so it would be a little bit more comfortable for him. She just stared at him until he was going to talk.

''Honestly?'' he asked.

''Yeah''

''I just did it. It was like I couldn't control myself. I don't know'' he replied.

''It's okay Aaron. Like I said it was a mistake. I am already over it'' she lied.

''It was a mistake and I am sorry'' he lied.

''It's forgotten''

''Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. I was called about the funeral and it will be in two days. It will be for Kelly and her parents. They wanted me to ask if you wanted to say something at the burial side'' he said while looking away from JJ.

''I will try to say something but I have no idea how much I will be able to get out of my mouth'' she replied.

''I will let them know that you're coming. Do you want me to go with you?'' he asked.

''No. I have to do something on my own, Aaron. I just don't want to think about the funeral right now. I hate funerals'' she replied angrily.

Hotch noticed the change in her mood and he decided to not talk about the subject any further. He saw JJ was trying to deal with everything that had happened to her in the last three days. He couldn't even imagine what she was going through. He just wanted to be there for her when she would need someone.

''It's late. Maybe I should get some sleep'' JJ said while putting her feet on the ground and trying to stand up. She knew she couldn't do it but she tried.

Hotch helped her up and he led her to her bedroom. He put her on the bed and he slowly pulled the blankets over her.

''Just let me know if you need anything JJ. I am here. Sleep well'' he said and he walked out of the room and back to the couch. Hotch decided he was going to sleep to because he felt too tired to stay awake.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am trying to keep everything between Hotch and JJ as real as possible. I just don't want to rush anything. Let me know if am taking the right pace with these two.**

**Special thanks to samcarter1980, Jannisky and the guest reviewer!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds **

**Chapter 6: The awkward moment**

JJ didn't fall asleep right away. She started thinking about the funeral and what she was supposed to say. She had known Kelly and her parents her entire life. These people meant everything to her and she had no idea how she could say goodbye to those people. She hadn't even started to mourn their deaths. JJ tried to close her eyes but every time she did, she saw Kelly's face.

Hotch fell asleep easily. He had been tired because of everything that had been going on. While taking care of JJ he hadn't even been able to think about Haley and Jack. He wanted to call his son, so that he could hear his voice but Haley told him not to and he needed to respect her request as hard as it was for him. He knew he missed his family a lot. He just hoped they would come back to him and everything would go back to normal.

Around 4 in the morning Hotch was woken up by a loud scream coming from JJ's bedroom. He ran into her bedroom and he knelt down next to her bed. He saw that JJ was once again covered in sweat but this time the tears were streaming down her face.

''JJ, wake up'' he said while softly shaking her.

''JJ. It's me. You're safe'' he added.

JJ opened her eyes when she heard Hotch's voice and she calmed down for a bit.

''Aaron?'' she cried out.

''I am right here. What happened?'' he asked with worry.

''I had a nightmare about that guy attacking me'' she replied quickly. She felt her entire body shiver just like the night he attacked her. She could still feel the fear and pain inside of her. She never wanted to feel that again. Every time JJ tried to close her eyes it would all come flashing back to her.

Hotch was now sitting on the bed. JJ was sitting up slightly while looking him in his eyes.

''He's behind bars, JJ. He will never be able to hurt you again'' he said to try and reassure JJ.

He saw the fear and pain in her eyes. He knew she had to talk about it some time. She had to try and deal with it. If she was going to bottle it up it was only going to get worse.

''You need to talk about this JJ'' he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

''I know. It's just too much to think about. I keep seeing her face every time I close my eyes. Why would someone do that to another person?'' JJ said while she slowly moved her body so she could lean against the headboard.

''We will never know the real reason, JJ. All we can do is put them in prison and just hope they will never get out. You shouldn't think about that too often. When I started working for the BAU I asked that question a lot to. There will never be a real answer''.

''You should talk to someone. Maybe a therapist or another friend. If you have no one else, you can always talk to me'' he added quickly.

''I will think about it'' she replied. She felt Hotch looking at her and it that moment she looked back at him. Something in his gaze calmed her down. His calm and stoic demeanor made her feel safe in a way she hadn't felt in the past few days.

''Do you want me to stay here until you fall asleep?'' he asked carefully not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable about sleeping in the same room as him.

''Yes please'' she said and she moved back down the bed and pulled the blankets over her.

Hotch walked to the other side of the bed and he softly climbed in and pulled the blankets over him. He kept some distance between JJ and him, so it wouldn't be inappropriate. Hotch took her hand and he held it until she fell asleep. When he noticed she was sleeping again, he leaned slightly forward and gave her a soft kiss on her hair. When he reached her hair he smelled the essence of coconut in her hair. He slowly moved back to his side and he fell asleep.

Hotch was starting to wake up when he felt something on his chest. He opened his eyes and he noticed the long blond hair. He looked down and he saw JJ crawled into his side. Her head on his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her. He felt really comfortable like this but he decided that he needed to wake up before JJ would notice the position they were in. He carefully rolled JJ over to the other side of the bed and he pulled the blankets of him. He stepped out of the bed and walked out of her bedroom as silently as possible. When he closed the bedroom door behind him, he let out a sigh in relieve. He walked towards the living room to take some fresh clothes out of his go-bag and he walked back towards the bathroom to take a shower. He took of his clothes and he stepped under the warm water.

JJ woke up when she heard some movement what she thought was coming from the living room. She got up from the bed and she walked towards the bathroom to freshen up a little. JJ wasn't even thinking about Hotch at that moment. She opened the door and she looked up and she saw a half-naked Hotch standing in front of her.

''Oh god. I am so sorry. I will just go uuhh over there. I should go ehh. Sorry'' she rambled while looking in amazement at Hotch. He was wearing a pair of jeans and he was shirtless. JJ's eyes were checking out his muscular chest. When he wore his suit she hadn't thought his body would look like that. When she knew Hotch was watching her, she started blushing like a teenager who had never seen a man half-naked.

''I will go then. Sorry again'' she said and she turned around and walked back into her bedroom.

Hotch was still standing in the same position JJ had found him in. He noticed the way she looking at him and he liked it when she started blushing. Hotch quickly pulled on a shirt and he cleaned up the bathroom a little. He put his bag next to the couch and he decided to go check on JJ.

JJ was sitting on her bed. She was embarrassed that she walked in on Hotch. She knew he was in the house and she still barged into the bathroom. It would have been even more embarrassing if he had been completely naked. JJ told herself it was a mistake and that she shouldn't have looked at him like that. She looked at the door when she heard a soft knock.

''Come in'' she said softly.

Hotch opened the door and he walked in the bedroom. He felt his heartbeat race. He walked towards JJ and he sat down next to her on the bed.

''I am so sorry'' she repeated again.

''It's fine'' he replied.

''Would you like some breakfast?'' he asked after he got no response from the blonde next to him.

''I think you mean lunch. It's almost twelve'' she said with a slight smile on her face.

''Already? I have never slept that long'' he said.

''Well, I slept like a baby last night''

''That's good. Come on. Let's go to the kitchen and eat something'' he said and he pulled JJ up from the bed.

Hotch made lunch and they ate the kitchen table. Both of them didn't say anything. They were just enjoying the silence. JJ put down her food when she wasn't hungry anymore and she looked over to Hotch's briefcase with the files sticking out. She suddenly realized she had totally forgotten about school.

''You know I haven't even thought about school'' she said to Hotch.

''You don't have to think about that right now JJ. The doctor told you to take it easy'' he said.

''I know but I don't want to get behind. Getting this degree is important to me'' she said quickly.

''I understand but you have to take it easy. Tomorrow will be a big day for you. Just take everything one step at a time''

''Oh, tomorrow. I forgot about it for a second. I have go through my clothes to see if I have anything normal to wear'' she said quickly as her mind was already going to the fact that she had to speak at the burial side.

"You have plenty of time for that. Today you have a check up with the doctor around 2 pm'' he said.

''What? When were you going to tell me?'' she asked angrily.

''I didn't want to worry you''

''Why? I can take care of myself''

''No you can't JJ. You recently had surgery because someone put a knife into your chest'' he yelled and he stood up to put away the plates. Hotch was only trying to help JJ but she wouldn't let him. He wanted to do everything he could to help her get better but her stubbornness made him angry.

''You don't think I know that?'' she yelled back at him. She just couldn't stand the way he worried about her and how he had to control everything.

''For god sake's JJ. Do you have any idea how lucky you are to be sitting here? You could have died. How do you think I would have felt when that would havd happened?'' he asked with a loud voice while looking at her intently.

''Don't you think I know how lucky I am to be alive. Damn it! I am burying my best friend and her parents tomorrow. You don't think I realize I should have been in a coffin to. You have no idea what I would do to go back and warn Kelly. She was my best friend and my sister. Her parents meant everything to me. Don't tell me how lucky I am. In the end I am not that lucky at all because I lost everybody who cared about me. I..how..I…''

''JJ stop. You have me. I care about you'' he said while he moved in front of her.

''You don't even know me''

''That doesn't mean anything JJ. I can see that you're a good person and you absolutely don't deserve any of this''

''So you're here out of pity?'' she asked while trying to walk away from him.

''No. no. I am here because…because…I''

''Because of what? I am getting so tired of you not saying what you need to say. I can't do this'' she said.

''Can't do what?'' he asked. He knew what she was trying to say but he acted like he didn't understand what she meant.

''You're really that stupid? You know what. It's fine. I don't even want to know. I need to change because I need to go to the hospital. Please leave. I will take a cab'' she yelled at him and she tried to walk out of the kitchen. She still didn't have a lot of balance. She was pulled back by Hotch's arm on her wrist. She turned around and looked at him.

''JJ, I can't. I am sorry'''

''I know. But don't give me those looks or don't hold me while we are sleeping. It's not fair if you keep leading me on'' she said and she walked to the bedroom to change.

Hotch was stunned by what JJ said. He didn't know he was giving her looks and he thought she thought that sleeping in the same bed was only to help her fall asleep.

Hotch cleaned up the kitchen and he was done when JJ walked back into the living room in fresh pair of clothes. He saw her put on the TV and she slowly let herself sink into the couch. Hotch saw she was still wearing a pair of sweatpants but she had taken of her top. JJ was now wearing a grey sweater with Georgetown on it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than my others. I hope everyone likes it. **

**Special thanks to samcarter1980, muccia12 and the guest reviewer!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 7: Meeting Penelope Garcia**

An hour later they were sitting in Hotch's SUV on the way to the hospital. He had convinced JJ to let him drive her. During the drive JJ was ignoring him and he said nothing. He knew she was still mad but he couldn't let it go on for too long.

Hotch pulled up into the parking lot and parked the car. He walked to JJ to help her out of the car and they slowly walked inside. He couldn't believe that he ran in here a couple of days ago when JJ almost died. He was so happy she made it. He had never felt so worried about someone he had just met. When they walked through the hospital entrance he decided to pick up a wheelchair. He knew it would be best if JJ would walk as less as possible. JJ waited for him in the lobby and when he came back with a wheelchair, JJ sat down in it right away. The walking drained her from any energy she had left. Not once in her life had she felt as weak as she did in that moment.

They rolled into the cardiology department and they waited until the doctor would come for them. Hotch noticed the doctor and he stood up.

''Hello, Dr Welch'' Hotch said while he shook the doctors hand.

''Hello agent Hotchner. And hello to you Jennifer'' he said while extending his hand to JJ.

JJ shook his hand.

''Hello Dr Welch'' JJ said softly.

''Well let's take a look at you'' the doctor said.

''Hotch you stay here!'' JJ stated.

''Hotch? Why did you call me that? You never called me that'' Hotch replied surprised.

''I heard one of the agents call you that'' she explained quickly.

''Sorry to interrupt but it might be best if agent Hotchner joins us. He is taking care of you and he needs to know what's going on'' the doctor explained.

''Fine. He can come'' JJ said angrily.

Hotch pushed the wheelchair while following the doctor into an examination room. He had no idea why JJ changed her attitude. The last couple of days she had mood changes but she was never that angry with him.

''Jennifer can you come sit over here?'' the doctor asked.

''Yeah. I will try'' she said as he tried to get out of her chair. She couldn't pull herself up because of the weakness she felt in her entire body.

Hotch saw that JJ was struggling and he helped her onto the edge of the bed. JJ gave him a small but thankful nod.

''I will start with some routine questions and then I will have to check your wounds'' the doctor explained.

''Okay'' JJ replied softly.

''Are there any complications I should know about?'' the doctor asked.

''No. I feel fine'' she replied.

''Actually, she barely eats and she wakes up covered in sweat every morning'' Hotch said carefully. He knew JJ wasn't going to like his answer.

''Have you talked to someone Jennifer?'' the doctor asked.

''No and I don't need to. I just need some rest'' she replied angrily.

''I want you to eat better. I wanted you to be able to climb on the bed yourself but you clearly couldn't. If you feel weak you are not eating enough. Do you have any pain in your chest?'' the doctor asked.

''Yes. Sometimes. When I try to move to fast'' she replied.

''That's normal. I want you to try and eat more and you need to talk to someone'' the doctor said.

''I will make sure that will happen'' Hotch said while looking at the friendly doctor.

''Jennifer I need you to take of that sweater. I need to listen to your heart and I want to check the wounds'' the doctor explained.

JJ tried to pull of her sweater but she cried out in pain. Somehow the pain in her chest was worse than the day after surgery. Hotch walked towards her and he helped her pull the sweater over her head.

JJ was glad she decided to put on a bra. Normally she wouldn't wear a bra because she thought it wasn't necessary when she wore her indoor clothing. She held the sweater in front of her and slowly put it away when she saw that the doctor was getting impatient. She hadn't looked at her scars since the first time. They still frightened her.

Hotch saw JJ holding the sweater in front of her and he knew she was uncomfortable with the scars. When she put the sweater aside he couldn't help but look at her body. He stomach was flat and her skin was beautiful. His eyes stopped at the black bra that formed around her breasts perfectly. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her and he felt like a teenager again. He was still looking at JJ when the doctor started talking to him.

''Agent Hotchner?'' the doctor asked.

''Yeah. mmm. Doctor'' he said hastily.

''Jennifer's recovery is going fine. You just need make sure she eats enough and she needs to talk to someone about what she went through'' the doctor said.

''Thank you Dr. Welch'' Hotch said.

''Good luck!'' the doctor said and he walked out of the room.

JJ was looking at her chest and for the second time she looked at the scars. She didn't notice that Hotch was checking her out. She let one of her fingers slip across the scar from the stab wound and the tears started falling down her face. Hotch walked towards her and he put his hands on her shoulders.

''JJ''

''I am sorry for being so mad at you. I just… I am not myself'' she whispered.

''That's not your fault. Here put on your sweater'' he said while he helped her put it back on.

''Thanks''

''Why don't we rent some movies and get some take out tonight?'' he said.

''Yeah that sounds great'' she said softly and she sat back down in the wheelchair.

JJ and Hotch went home after the hospital. JJ tried to get some sleep but instead she stayed awake, thinking about the funeral she had to attend the next day. Hotch looked through the last applicants for the BAU and he knew he had to pick up the rest of the files from the office.

After the take out was delivered the two of them started watching movies. Halfway through the third movie JJ fell asleep in Hotch's arms. He turned off the TV and he pulled the blanket over them. The tiredness hit him and he fell asleep pretty quickly.

The next morning JJ was the first to wake up. She felt something under her head moving up and down and she realized she fell asleep with Hotch again. Something she promised herself not to do again. The advantage was that she didn't have any nightmares and she felt a lot better. She pulled out of his embrace and she woke him up.

''Aaron. Wake up'' she whispered.

''JJ? Is something wrong?'' he asked curiously.

''We have to get ready for the funeral''

''We?'' he asked surprised.

''Yeah. If you still want to go with me''

''Of course'' he replied while stretching his arms and legs.

''I will go take a shower and you can take one after me'' she said and Hotch helper her up from the couch.

After JJ had taken her shower she went back into her bedroom to pick out some clothes. She had no idea what to wear. She decided to wear a black dress. She walked towards the mirror and she pulled her hair out of the ponytail and she let is lose. She walked out of the bedroom and only a couple of seconds later she saw Hotch leaving the bathroom in a suit.

The service at the church went on longer than JJ had expected. She had kept herself together while family and friends said nice words about Kelly and her parents. Before the service started a couple of JJ's friends came to check on her and they told her that they would come by her new apartment when she was doing better. They even gave her assignments from the classes she missed.

Now JJ was sitting in a wheelchair and Hotch was standing behind her. They were at the graveside and it was JJ's turn to speak. She was dreading this moment but she had to say something about these people because they were the world to her.

Hotch helper her up and JJ stood in front of dozens of family and friends of the Bryce family. At the first try the words didn't come out but after a couple of seconds she finally heard words coming out of her mouth.

''Today we are all here to say goodbye to three people who have influenced our lives with their love. If Kelly would be here right now, she would tell me to go out and live my life. Kelly always lived lived to the fullest. I always adored the way she dared to take risks. When I asked her why she never was more careful she would tell me: ''the greatest risk in life in not taking one''. I now know she was right. We all have to live our lives as best as we possibly can. I have literally known Kelly my entire life. We grew up together in a small town in Pennsylvania where there wasn't much adventure. When we were still young we would make up our own adventures and we would play as long as we could. Kelly and I were best friends our entire lives. She was there when I cried and when I was happy. With Kelly I shared the best and worst parts of my life. Kelly was funny, kind and the most amazing friend anyone could possibly have'' JJ said softly. She took a deep breath and went on with her speech.

''I think I spent more hours at Kelly's house than I did at my own. Sarah and Tom Bryce were like parents to me. I was always there and they would treat me the exact same as they did with Kelly. All three of them were there for me when I needed someone. Sarah and Tom were a happy couple and they were so proud to have Kelly as their daughter. Kelly made it so far in live and now she can't make more of it. Thinking about living without these people is unbearable for me. I have never known anything else'' JJ said while the tears finally falling down her face.

Hotch noticed the tears and he put a hand on her shoulder and he squeezed her softly.

''I will never forget them. I will always think about them and I will always love them'' JJ said at last. She put her face into Hotch's chest and she couldn't stop the crying. Hotch put his arms tightly around her and he pulled her as close as he could.

After the funeral they drove back to JJ's apartment but JJ didn't want to be stuck there. She wanted to do something else. She just had a couple of emotional hours and she needed something different.

Hotch's phone started buzzing and he looked annoyed right away.

''I am sorry'' he said to JJ.

''It's fine. Take it. You have a life'' she replied.

Hotch picked up the phone and he put it to his ear.

"Hotchner''

''_Hello, Agent Hotchner. It's Strauss''_

''Hello, Ma'am. How can I help you?''

''_I would like to talk about to you about the applicants. I want to know which agents you think seem fit to join the BAU''_

''Well, I don't have time at the moment Ma'am'' he said but he saw JJ nodding that it was okay and he retracted his statement.

''I can be there in fifteen minutes, Ma'am'' he said.

''_See you then'' _Strauss said and she hung up the phone.

Hotch put his phone back in his jacket and looked over at JJ. He saw a small smile appear on her face. He loved that smile, somehow it made him feel better.

''Are you sure you don't mind going to the BAU?'' he asked.

''It's fine. I need to be away from that apartment for a while anyway'' she replied softly.

''Okay. Maybe we can drive by my house to before we go back because I need some clothes'' he said.

They arrived at the BAU ten minutes later and Hotch helped JJ out of the car and into the wheelchair. By now they both had routine for getting JJ out of the car. Hotch walked them to the entrance and he pulled out his security card. JJ was looking around and she noticed the immensity of the building. When she came her for the interview they came up through the parking garage. In the middle of the building was the sign of the FBI on the floor. JJ saw that people were looking at her and she felt embarrassed to be sitting in a wheelchair. They reached the elevators and Hotch pushed the button. They were all alone in the elevator.

''Did you notice all those people staring?'' she asked curiously while she looked up at Hotch who was standing next to her.

''Yes, I saw. They probably thought it is weird that I am with you?'' he replied.

''Why? What's weird about that?'' she asked.

''Well, I am normally not the kind of person who takes care of a complete stranger. Not that you're a stranger. They don't know that''

''Actually I am a stranger. You have only known me for a couple of days. I can't say we really know each other that well'' she said while the doors of the elevator opened.

''We should do something about that'' he said with a smile.

JJ wanted to say something but they were interrupted by Rossi who came walking towards them. JJ remembered the him from the night he and Hotch came looking for her in the small park.

''Hey Dave. What are you doing here? Can't stay away from the office for too long, huh. You have two weeks of. You should enjoy it'' Hotch said with a louder tone in his voice.

''Aaron. Hello Jennifer'' Rossi said.

''Agent Rossi'' JJ said while she shook his hand.

''Good memory. She's a keeper'' Rossi said while he looked at Hotch with a grin.

''Thanks'' JJ said.

''Why are you here?'' Hotch asked again.

''Oh come on. We all know this place is addictive. Why are you here?'' Rossi asked.

''Strauss wants to talk to me about the applicants. I picked six agents that seem right for the positions. I just hope I get a say in this. Knowing Strauss, I think she might make the decisions herself'' Hotch explained.

''Well, let me know what she says. I am going home. Bye Aaron. Bye Jennifer'' Rossi said.

''Bye'' JJ and Hotch said at the same time and they saw Rossi walk away.

''I am a keeper?'' JJ laughed out. She felt a bit better than she did before the funeral. She knew that she might have a bad day but right now she was feeling a lot better.

''Oh, you shouldn't listen to him. He can be weird sometimes'' he said quickly.

Hotch was about to walk him and JJ into the bullpen when he heard Garcia calling out his name.

''Sir. Hotch'' Penelope yelled out.

''Hey Garcia. How can I help you?'' he asked.

''Well. Oh hey I am Penelope Garcia'' Penelope said to JJ.

''Hey, I am Jennifer Jareau. You can call me JJ'' JJ said back.

''Nice to meet you'' Penelope said politely.

''Likewise'' JJ said. She looked at the woman in front of her. She seemed full of life. She could notice it in the way she talked and moved. It was kind of like Kelly.

''So sir. Strauss came into my office today and she said I might get reassigned to another department. I don't want to leave. I just started here'' Penelope explained.

''I will talk to her Garcia. I don't want you to leave. Without your contributions this team wouldn't be successful at all. There are going to be a lot of changes. We will probably get three other agents. I actually have a meeting with Strauss right now'' Hotch explained.

''Oh that's great sir. So JJ do you want to come with me while my boss-man is in a meeting?'' Penelope asked cheerfully.

''Of course'' JJ replied.

''Okay. JJ I will find you as soon as I am done. Garcia be careful with her'' Hotch said and after that he walked towards Strauss's office.

''Well the boss-man really likes you'' Penelope said while she pushed JJ towards her office.

''You think?'' JJ asked surprised.

''Hell yeah. Otherwise he wouldn't be helping you. Believe me, Hotch is the most closed off person I have met in my entire life'' Penelope replied and she rolled JJ into her office.

The moment they were in Garcia's office, JJ looked around in amazement at all the screens and the colors in the office.

''Wow, nice office you have here. Let me guess, you're the Technical Analyst'' JJ said.

''Yes I am. All the computers probably gave it away'' Penelope replied.

''Yes they did'' JJ replied.

''How do you know the boss? I heard something about Hotch taking care of someone who came out of surgery but you don't look like someone who had surgery a couple of days ago'' Penelope said softly.

''Well, I did. You might have heard about the Bryce family. I knew them well. I knew them my entire life and we went to the funeral today'' JJ replied.

''I am so sorry for your loss. I actually saw pictures of Kelly Bryce. She was beautiful. What was she like?''

''A lot like you. Happy and joyful person. She always saw the good in everyone and she definitely knew how to party'' JJ replied, while rolling herself closer to Penelope's screens to read what was on them.

''My kind of girl. Sorry I am being rude'' Penelope apologized.

''No it's okay. Aaron has been pushing me to talk about everything. So I guess this is good and you seem easy to talk to. I don't have a lot of friends. Kelly was always my best friend'' JJ explained.

''Aaron? You call him Aaron. That's weird. Everyone here calls him Hotch or sir'' Penelope said.

''Hotch. I called him that once. I was mad at him for pushing me''

''He's good at giving orders. Do you want to play a game?'' Penelope asked, hoping JJ would say yes. Penelope liked the young blonde. She didn't know many people that well and another friend could never hurt.

''Of course'' JJ replied.

In the meantime Hotch was talking to Strauss about the applicants. He gave Strauss the files of the agents he thought would be a good fit for the team. Hotch had convinced Strauss to let Penelope stay as their Technical Analyst because they really needed her. Just before Hotch walked out of Strauss's office, she gave him a stack of new files of applicants. He knew it could take days before he would have reviewed them all. He walked out of the office to go and find JJ. He was hoping Penelope wasn't doing anything weird. He walked into the office where Penelope and JJ were giggling with each other.

''So you girls are having fun?'' Hotch asked with his workface.

''See that. That's the face I was talking about'' Penelope joked out.

''What face?'' Hotch asked curiously.

''I can see what you mean Penelope. Thanks for everything you have helped me with. At least I don't have to go by school to pick up more of my assignments'' JJ said to thank Penelope. Penelope hacked into several of JJ's professors accounts to look through everything she needed to catch up on. She had printed everything out and gave the stack of paper to JJ.

''Your welcome Blondie. Take care of her, Hotch. See you all later'' Penelope said before Hotch pushed JJ out of the office.

''What happened?'' Hotch asked curiously.

''Oh nothing much. We talked, played games and after that she hacked into my professors accounts to get my schoolwork for me'' JJ said carefully.

''She did what?''

''I needed it. I know my friends gave me some of my assignments but that wasn't half of it. Look, this is all of it'' JJ said while showing Hotch the stack of papers.

''Well, it looks like we both have homework to do'' he joked.

''That bad?'' she asked.

''Yeah, I have about 60-70 new applicants to look through'' he said while he pushed the elevator button.

''Ah, maybe I can help. Oh, no wait I can't I am not in the FBI. I am so sorry for offering'' she laughed.

''Don't push me'' Hotch joked. He noticed JJ was having fun and she seemed to do a lot better. Even after they just went to the funeral.

Hotch and JJ enjoyed each other's company the entire drive. They drove by Hotch's house quickly. He stepped out and was back in a few minutes with a bag of clothes. They drove back to JJ's apartment and when they were inside, Hotch let himself fall to the couch. JJ kept sitting in her wheelchair and she wheeled a little closer to Hotch.

''You seem tired'' JJ said.

''Yeah I am. I haven't really slept well in the last couple of days''

''Anything you want to talk about?'' JJ asked compassionately.

''No, not really''

''You can talk to me Aaron. You told me to do that. The same counts for you. Just because I am younger, doesn't mean I don't understand'' she said.

''It's not because of that. I honestly don't even notice the age difference. I am just having some trouble with my family'' he explained quickly, not wanting to go into it any further.

''What kind of trouble?''

''Well, Haley took Jack and she's gone for two weeks. I just hope she comes back''

''Did she say she would come back?''

''Yeah she did'' he replied while sitting up.

''Than she will. You should not doubt her Aaron. It won't make it any easier'' she explained.

''Okay. How do you know so much about relationships?'' he asked curiously. He wanted to know if JJ was seeing someone.

''Not much at all. I didn't have a boyfriend in high school and until now I haven't really been interested'' she said.

''Sounds like you don't want to be in relationship because you had your heart broken'' he said.

''How did you know?'' she asked curiously, knowing he was right.

''I saw your expression. I detected pain'' he explained.

''Tell me'' he added.

''Well I met him when I went to Pittsburgh. He was funny and sweet. At least I thought he was. I found him cheating on me when I went to surprise him for his birthday. Since then I haven't really been interested in any guys. I thought I was in love back then but now I realize I wasn't. I just try to keep myself from getting hurt again'' she said.

''I understand but you shouldn't let one guy ruin your chance at happiness. He was just stupid that he gave you up. You deserve better JJ. Someone who can makes you laugh and makes you feel comfortable at the same time. You can have that. You just need to try and be open to the idea'' he explained.

''I will try. Maybe you should get some sleep in my bed. It's comfortable'' she said.

''What about you?'' he yawned.

''I will watch TV and it's only 6 pm. I have a couple of hours before I should go to sleep. We can eat afterwards'' she said.

''Okay'' he said and he walked to JJ's bedroom.

He lay down in the bed and he smelled JJ all over the bed. He fell asleep quickly when his tiredness caught up with him.

JJ was in the living room watching TV. After watching two hours of TV, she started to tired and she pulled a blanket over her and she fell asleep on the couch. She woke up around 10 pm when she heard sounds coming from the kitchen. She sat up on the couch and she felt the stiffness of her body. She realized the couch was horrible to sleep on. Just before she could turn around, Hotch walked over to her with to plates of pasta.

''Thanks'' she said when Hotch gave her the plate.

''Did you sleep?'' JJ asked when Hotch didn't say anything.

''I did'' he replied.

''Well, I think you should sleep in my bed next to me as long as you're here because the couch really sucks to sleep on'' JJ said.

Hotch didn't look at JJ, instead he kept staring at the plate in front of him. He slept very well. To well to his liking. He told JJ he couldn't say anything about his feelings but he knew he felt attracted to her. He knew he wanted her to be his for just a day. He dreamed about it constantly and being in the same room as her made it really hard for him to stay in control. He wanted her so badly. He didn't know if it was just physical or if it was emotional to. He just couldn't stop thinking about her in every way he possibly could.

''Are you okay?'' JJ asked with a concern in her voice.

''Oh, yeah. Still tired I guess'' he lied.

''Maybe we should get some more sleep than'' JJ said.

''I think we should'' he said.

Hotch cleaned up everything and JJ walked to the room to get herself ready for bed. She took her painkillers and she put on her pajamas. Hotch changed in the bathroom and he walked in when JJ was already under the blankets. He climbed in the bed and he turned his back to JJ. He wanted to try to cuddle up with her. As much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't do that.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I hope everyone likes this chapter! Let me know! I love my readers and reviewers!**

**Special thanks to muccia12 and Jannisky!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 8: The last day**

Today was Hotch's last day with JJ. In the last two weeks they had done a lot together. They did have fun together but there were also times when JJ had a break down. Hotch was always there to console her and it really helped JJ. There were a couple of nights when Hotch was looking through files of applicants and JJ was doing her assignments to catch up with her classes. It were moments like those that he enjoyed immensely. They would be working but at the same time they could enjoy each other's company. In the last two weeks he was able to control himself around her. The more he got to know her the more he liked about her. JJ was the kind of person who was able to take Hotch's guard away. It took Haley years to do that before Hotch let her in. He realized that JJ was the kind of person he could have been with if he wasn't married. Even thought he normally wouldn't fall for younger women, there was just something about JJ. The glances she gave him and the soft touches to reassure him. He had no idea what JJ felt about him but he knew they had become close friends and he wanted to stay in contact with her.

JJ realized today was her last day with Hotch. She didn't want to think about it but she knew she had to. He had to go back to his work and his family. The last two weeks had literally been the worst and best two weeks of her entire life. She had never felt so happy with someone before. She was still grieving the loss she suffered and she had a nightmare on occasion but when Hotch was there it was like he could make all of her pain disappear. She knew she was going to miss him terribly. In the last two weeks she had made a quick recovery. They went to the doctor for another check up and he told her she could actually go back to school and do the things she used to do. The doctor did tell her to be careful.

JJ and Hotch were sitting at the kitchen table while they were eating breakfast. Hotch had already packed his bags to go home. He had a meeting with Strauss the next day to talk about the applicants and to interview the final twenty people, both he and Strauss wanted to see for the positions. He hoped to see Haley and Jack when he got home. He had no idea what Haley was going to say but he just really needed to see his son again.

''So, I guess this it'' JJ said after they had cleaned up the kitchen.

''Yeah. I am glad you're doing so well, JJ'' he said softly while standing in front of the door. His bags were on the ground next to him while they were saying goodbye.

''Thanks to you. Honestly, I don't know how I could have ever done this without you. I know I was being stubborn at the beginning. I don't know how I can ever thank you enough'' JJ said while giving him a small smile. She tried to hide the pain in her eyes. If she would have been honest, she would have been crying instead of putting a fake smile on her face.

''You don't have to thank me. I had a lot of fun with you. Believe me. I will never forget these two weeks'' he said while squeezing her shoulder softly.

''Neither will I. I will miss you'' she said softly.

''I will miss you to'' he said while he pulled her into a tight hug.

After a while JJ pulled away and she just looked him in the eye. She had no idea what he was thinking. She hated it that he was so good at hiding his emotions.

''Bye'' JJ said softly.

''Take care. Bye, JJ'' he said and he walked out of the door.

To JJ it felt like he took a piece of her with him. She had never felt those kinds of feelings before, especially not for someone she had only known for two and a half weeks. When she saw Hotch walking through the hallway towards the elevators, she realized for the first time that she had fallen for the stoic agent. She knew how wrong it was but she couldn't help it.

As Hotch was walking out of the door, all he wanted to do was turn around and kiss JJ. He wanted to tell her how he felt and what he wanted with her. He just couldn't. He had a family and JJ deserved better than that. He turned around and looked at JJ one last time before leaving. It felt like they were never going to see each other again but he knew he wasn't going to let that happen.

The entire day went by pretty slow. Hotch was back at the office to get everything together. He had already called his house but Haley wasn't there yet. When he came home around 10 pm, there was still no one there. He watched some TV and he ate dinner. He felt like there was an entire void. He just didn't know it the void was JJ's or Haley's. After pacing through the house he decided to give JJ a call.

For JJ the day was miserable. It was her first day back at school and everyone treated her like a doll. She wanted to yell at those people but she was able to control herself. After her classes, she went home and studied. The long hours of studying didn't help her forget Hotch. She was sitting in her bed with books on her lap when her she heard her phone buzzing. When she was the caller ID, she got excited and she picked up right away.

''Hey'' JJ said happily.

''_Wow, you sound chipper. Did something happen today I should know about?'' _Hotch asked curiously.

''I am just excited to talk to you. Is that so wrong?''

''_Of course not. How was your first day back at school?''_

''Okay I guess''

''_That doesn't sound so convincing, JJ. Spill!''_

''Everyone treated me like I could break down at every moment. I just hate it when people treat me like someone who can't take care of herself'' JJ whined.

''_Those people should have known better. I know you hate to be taken care off. I have proof from two weeks of hell'' _he joked.

''Oh, that's just mean. Do you always talk to people that way Agent Hotchner?''

''_Maybe. I am not going to tell you''_

''Enough about me. How was your day?'' she asked curiously while hearing a sigh coming from Hotch on the other end of the phone.

''_Bad. I went to the office to get everything together. That was the good part''_

''Tell me the bad part''

''_Haley isn't back. I really believed she would be back''_

''I know. I am so sorry'' she yawned.

''_Don't be. It's not your fault. Sounds like you need some sleep. I need it to. We should hang up. Sleep well JJ. Bye''_

''You to. Bye'' JJ said softly and she hung up the phone.

Both JJ and Hotch barely slept that night. They kept thinking about each other and the situations they were in. The next day was the same as the day before. It went by slow. JJ had classes and Hotch had work. Haley still didn't come home and Hotch just didn't believe she would come back again. He had no idea what was going on but he wasn't planning on waiting for Haley to long. He wanted to see his son and he wasn't going to let Haley take Jack away from him. He knew his marriage was falling apart but that wasn't a reason for Haley to take away Jack from him.

Hotch went into the office around 9 am to start the interviews. They had three days planned of interviewing people. He just hoped that it would take his minds off things. He felt like he was trapped and he had no idea how to escape. He wanted to see JJ but he knew he shouldn't. The more he would see her, the more he would miss her when he had to leave her again. He realized it was JJ's birthday tomorrow and he didn't know what he should do. He thought she was probably going out with some friends and just celebrate.

JJ's day was the same as the day before. She had school and thinking about Hotch was the thing that she did most of the day. She couldn't believe that she missed him so much. Every time she heard someone laugh she would turn around to see if it was Hotch. JJ had barely slept since he left and she wasn't feeling the same without him. She knew her birthday was tomorrow and she didn't want to celebrate it. It was going to be her first birthday without Kelly. Kelly and JJ would always celebrate their birthdays together. They would eat their favorite ice-cream and they would go out afterwards. In class a couple of her friends insisted on going out to a club. JJ agreed to tagging along because she didn't have anything else planned.

After their days both of them went home and laid down in bed. They didn't talk to each other for an entire day and both them thought it would be too hard. They tried to sleep but once again they barely could.

JJ was woken up by the sound of her phone buzzing. She rolled to the other side of the bed and she picked the phone up from the nightstand. The moment she opened it she felt happiness flowing through her.

_A. Hotchner : Hello Birthday-Girl. Congratulations with your twenty-second birthday. I just wanted to let you know that I am thinking about you. I don't know if you have plans but have fun today. Try to think about the fun things. I really wanted to see you today but I will be stuck at the office all day. Just have some fun. You're too young to be sitting at home all day. Let me know what your day will be like. Miss you!_

_Aaron_

JJ smiled when she read the text and she knew he was right. She was too young to be sitting in her apartment and do nothing. She texted Hotch back to let him know what her day was looking like.

Hotch was on his way to work when he got JJ's text.

_J. Jareau : Thank you! It sucks that you have to work. I would rather have fun with you. I am actually on my way to class right now. I have classes until 2 pm. After that I am going home to relax for a bit. Tonight I am going out with a couple of friends. So that will be my day. Satisfied? BTW I miss you to. It's weird to not have you around anymore. Wish you could stop by but I understand. Good luck at work._

_JJ_

JJ was going through her closet to figure out what to wear. It was a long time ago she had gone out and she was excited. She hadn't anticipated to be this excited but she just wanted to have fun. JJ pulled out a little black dress and a pair of high heels. She put on the dress and the heels. She walked into the bathroom to do her hair and put on make-up. Her hair was lightly curled and her make-up wasn't too much but also not to less. JJ was ready when she heard her phone buzzing in her purse. She sat down on the couch and read the text.

_A. Hotchner : Hey. Are you still at home? I had a pretty bad day. Haley still isn't back. I tried to call her but she isn't picking up. I don't think she's coming back. How has your day been so far?_

JJ suddenly felt bad for him and she decided to stay at home a little while longer before she was going out. From what she could read from the text she knew Hotch needed someone to talk to.

_J. Jareau : Yes I am still at home. I am so sorry Aaron. You deserve better. And my day has been good. Do you want to talk?_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter is definitely M-rated! I hope everyone likes it. Let me know!**

**Special thanks to samcarter1980 and the guest reviewer!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 9: No going back**

Hotch was standing in front of JJ's door when he got her text. He didn't want to keep JJ away from celebrating her birthday. Before he could walk away the door opened and JJ was standing in front of him. He saw JJ dressed in a little black dress with high heels. She was wearing a leather jacket over her dress. His mouth dropped open when he was looking at her from head to toe. Her legs were long and beautiful. The dress fitted around her curves perfectly. Her hair was hanging lose in light curls. He always noticed JJ that was beautiful but right in that moment she looked even more sexy. He couldn't tear his eyes away from JJ.

''Aaron?'' JJ asked when she saw him standing behind her door. She noticed his mouth was open and he was checking her out. JJ suddenly felt self-conscious and she thought her outfit was to revealing. She knew it was a short dress but it wasn't too short.

''What is it? Did I overdo it with my dress?'' she asked curiously while putting her hands on her hips.

''Hello. Aaron? What's going on?'' JJ asked when Hotch still wasn't responding.

Hotch felt like he was flying. All of his time he spent with JJ he was able to control himself but now he just couldn't control himself anymore. He felt like he was losing all of his defenses when she was around him.

''I…I uhh. Wow'' he sighed.

''Wow what? You're scaring me'' she replied while looking at him with a questionable look.

''You…you…look amazing'' he mumbled softly, but she heard him.

''Oh, thanks. I thought it might be too much'' she said.

''No it's perfect''

''So, what are you doing here? Do you want to come in? I can tell my friends I am not coming. I wasn't really looking forward to it anyway'' she lied but she would rather spent her time with Hotch.

''Are you sure?'' he asked surprised.

''Yeah'' she said. JJ took her phone out of her purse and texted one of her friends. She showed Hotch the text and she put her phone back in her purse. They were still standing in the doorway and JJ was gesturing Hotch to come in.

Hotch walked inside when JJ fully opened the door and he was standing behind her when she closed it. JJ took of her jacket and she threw it onto a chair. Hotch could now see her entire outfit and his eyes were landing on her chest. He tried to look away but he just couldn't control himself. Somehow there was so much physical attraction that he had never felt before. He wanted to have her, he wanted to make her his. In his dreams she would scream out his name. Every time he thought about her he felt even more excited. Lately it became harder for him to control himself and it that moment he just didn't want to anymore.

JJ turned around when she noticed Hotch still standing behind her. She saw he was still looking at her. She didn't mind that he was looking at her. She just didn't know if he actually felt something for her or if he just wanted to be with her one time. She had a lot of friends who had fallen for guys who just used them to have sex with and than her friends never heard from them again. JJ thought Hotch would never be like that. She couldn't deny she wasn't attracted to him because she was. He was tall, dark and handsome. She hadn't been with a guy in ages and the first and the last guy she was with, broke her heart. She didn't want that to happen again. The feelings she was having for Hotch was something she had never experienced before.

Both of them kept standing in the same spots and they couldn't tear their eyes away from each other. JJ saw desire and hunger in his eyes. She just didn't know how to respond. He was married but his wife left him. Hotch told her she was still gone but that wasn't an excuse for her to agree to sleeping with Hotch. She had thought about it since he left but there was a little voice in her head that told her to forget about Aaron Hotchner.

''Do you want a drink?'' JJ said to break the silence.

''No'' Hotch said loudly.

''What?''

''Just stay where you are. Don't move'' he ordered.

JJ suddenly saw a side to Hotch she hadn't seen before. He seemed determined and his eyes were filled with love and desire.

''Okay. What is it, Aaron? What do you want?'' she asked.

''You. I want you'' he said.

''What?'' she asked surprised.

Hotch walked over to JJ and he pushed her against the door. JJ collided with the door and she heard a soft thud. Hotch pressed his body against hers and he let a finger trace along the lines of her lips. JJ looked him in the eye and she knew what he wanted. She felt his body against hers and she had no personal space. JJ tried to move a bit but Hotch kept his body against hers. He put one of his hands on her ass and he pushed her hips against his. JJ felt his excitement pressing against her. JJ decided to tease him a bit and she started moving her hips away from him and back towards him. Hotch groaned when he felt her body against his. He pressed JJ back into the door as much as he could and put his hips against hers. He lost his control and he had never felt the kind excitement he felt in that moment. There was still a voice in his head that told him not to kiss her but he knew he couldn't control that voice for long. His hands moved from JJ's ass up to her side and he held her head with one hand while the other was on her back. He looked at JJ the entire time and he saw the same feelings in her eyes.

''Aaron'' JJ said.

''JJ'' he moaned.

JJ tried to say something else but she was stopped when Hotch's lips crashed down onto hers. This kiss was different than their first. Their first kiss was soft and passionate and this one was filled with hunger and desire. Hotch felt JJ's lips move against his own. He deepened the kiss and his hands went to her waist. JJ felt Hotch deepen the kiss and she softly moaned in pleasure. Her hands were on his chest. She moved her hands up to his shoulders to push of his coat. Hotch took his arms away from JJ , so she could take of his coat but his lips stayed on hers the entire time. When the coat fell to the ground she felt Hotch picking her up. She helped him by jumping from the floor slightly. He felt JJ's legs wrapped around his waist and he moved away from the door and he moved to the chair. JJ felt Hotch hardness pressing against her core. When he sat down on the chair, JJ sat on his lap. Her legs were on the outside of Hotch's legs. Hotch's hands were roaming up and down her sides. JJ felt Hotch tongue trace along the line of her lips and she let him enter. Hotch was exploring JJ's mouth and he tasted her. JJ let their tongues intertwine and the kiss deepened further. Both of them pulled away for a second to catch their breaths. Hotch moved his head back to JJ's to kiss her again but she pulled away every time he tried to kiss her. JJ was teasing him and she heard him groan in frustration. JJ's hands moved from his hair to his chest. She took of his tie while she started kissing him in his neck. Hotch had his hands on JJ's leg where her dress ended and he was making small circles with his fingers. JJ threw his tie to the ground and she unbuttoned his shirt. She put a trail of kisses from his neck to his chest. Hotch was groaning while she was softly kissing his chest and he knew JJ was teasing him. JJ let her lips fall back onto Hotch's lips and he she felt Hotch's hips trust against her. Hotch still had his hands on her legs. JJ pulled away from him and she stoop up from the chair. She pulled Hotch up from the chair. When he was standing in front of her, JJ tugged out his shirt out of his pants and he let his suit jacket and shirt fall to the ground. Hotch bent down to kiss JJ's neck and he let his hands roam up and down her sides. JJ moaned softly when Hotch was kissing her throat and started to put a trail of kisses down to her chest. He stopped where the fabric of her dress was. His hands moved down her body and he took the dress in his hands and he pulled it over her head. He dropped it to the floor and he was looking at JJ while she was standing half naked in front of him. He felt himself harden when he took in the sight in front of him. JJ was wearing a black lacy bra and matching panties. She was still wearing her heels but she kicked them off. He could see the scars from her attack and surgery but it only made her more beautiful. JJ felt a bit uncomfortable when Hotch just kept looking at her.

He noticed the hesitation in JJ's eyes and he wanted her to feel comfortable.

''You're beautiful, JJ'' Hotch said softly. He still noticed some fear in her eyes and he walked closer to her and he put his hands on her shoulders.

''What is it JJ?'' he asked calmly.

''I…I just. I don't have much…uhh'' she said but she couldn't get the words out. She thought he would be disappointed when she would tell him. She never knew what guys liked. She especially didn't know what Hotch liked.

''Experience?'' he asked, knowing that JJ told him that she only had one serious relationship a long time ago. He knew JJ wasn't the type of girl to sleep around at all.

''Yeah. I have only been with one guy. I just don't know if you…''

''It's fine JJ. I don't care. It doesn't matter'' he said and he pulled her into a soft but tight hug.

JJ pulled away and she pushed Hotch back into the chair and she sat down in the same position she was in before. She didn't feel uncomfortable anymore. Hotch reassured her and she felt more confident. Her hands were moving towards his belt but she pulled back when his phone gave a buzz.

''Sorry'' he said softly while he cupped JJ's face with one hand and he pulled out his cell with the other. Hotch read a text from Haley.

_Haley Hotchner: Aaron, _

_I am so sorry for not answering the phone earlier. I will be home tomorrow afternoon. I have missed you. I hope to see you tomorrow. Love you!_

_Haley_

''Is it important?'' JJ asked curiously.

''No, just someone from work. I can take care of it tomorrow'' he lied. He wanted to be with JJ and he knew that telling her Haley was coming back she wouldn't want to be with him. He just didn't want that to happen.

''Good'' JJ said with a grin.

JJ kissed him on the lips and she moved her hands towards his belt and she pulled it off in one fast movement. Hotch hands were fondling JJ's breasts and he felt her nipples harden under his touch. When he thought he couldn't get more excited he felt himself becoming even harder. Hotch pulled away from JJ's lips and he took of her bra. JJ helped him by pulling away her hands and they let her bra fall to the floor. Hotch hands moved towards each of her breasts and he started massaging her. JJ arched her back and she started to moan softly.

''You're so hot'' he groaned while he started kissing both of her breasts and he also put soft kisses on both of her scars.

JJ moved her hands back to his pants and she unzipped them. She had felt his bulge growing against her thigh. JJ pulled away again and she stood up to take off his pants. Hotch stood up from the chair and he led JJ through the hallway. In the hallway he pushed her against the wall and he kept kissing her while JJ was stroking him through his boxers. She silenced his moans with her soft kisses. Hotch was losing his control and he knew he couldn't control himself any longer. His head bent down and he took one of her nipples in his mouth and he heard JJ moan softly. He pressed against her again and he felt JJ's hips teasing him again.

''If you keep teasing me, I might lose all of my control'' he said.

He wanted to explore her body but he was about to lose his control and he needed to be with her. He needed to be one with her.

''Wow. I thought you were a control freak, Agent Hotchner'' she joked softly.

''Not around you'' he replied softly.

He moved away from JJ and he led her into the bedroom. He pushed JJ onto the bed and he took of his boxers before climbing on top of JJ. JJ took in his entire body and she was impressed. She knew she had only seen one guy naked before Hotch but he was big. It shocked her a bit but she knew he would be careful. Hotch gave JJ soft kisses and he tore off her panties in one quick motion. He let his hands go down to explore her but he knew he couldn't wait any longer. He felt JJ was wet already. He heard JJ moan and her breath became unsteady.

''Do you have condoms?'' he asked.

''I do . Which is a miracle'' she said softly with small smile.

JJ crawled away from Hotch and she stood up from the bed and walked to the bathroom to pull out a box of condoms. She remembered that Kelly gave them to her because she thought JJ needed to get laid and now they actually came in pretty handy. She took the entire box with her and she put it on her nightstand. JJ took one out and crawled back to Hotch.

''Wow, I didn't know we were going to need so much'' he joked.

''Oh, sorry'' JJ replied. Somehow she was getting nervous. She wanted this but she felt like she would disappoint Hotch.

JJ took the condom out of the package and she tried to put it on Hotch but she couldn't get it on because her hands were shaking. Hotch noticed it and he pulled JJ's hands away.

''I am sorry'' she said while Hotch pulled her hands away.

''It's okay JJ. What is it?'' he asked softly.

''I just don't want to disappoint you'' JJ said softly.

''JJ you could never disappoint me. You're an amazing person. Don't doubt yourself'' he said softly while cupping her face.

''Why do you like me? Is it because I am younger?'' she asked.

''No, that's not it. JJ you're so strong, kind, sweet, real and funny. You're also very beautiful but you just amaze me every day. I just don't understand why you think you wouldn't be good enough. Because you are. You have to believe in yourself'' he explained.

''Thanks. Do you still want to?''

''You have no idea'' Hotch groaned.

He put on the condom and he pushed JJ down. He climbed on top of her. He was still hard. He leaned forward to kiss her lips softly and he also put a kiss on both of her breasts. Hotch pulled JJ's legs apart and he put his hardness against her entrance. He kept teasing her for a while until JJ started moaning in frustration. He filled her with one slow fluid thrust and he groaned at the contact. JJ moaned out at first but Hotch let her adjust. He felt so big inside her. When he saw JJ relaxing he started moving in and out of her. With each thrust he started moving faster and faster. JJ started panting and Hotch did so to.

''Oh..god…JJ'' he moaned.

''Aaron. Harder. Please'' JJ pleaded.

Hotch lost all of his control and he moved harder. He knew he couldn't keep himself together for longer. Being with JJ was even better in than it was in his dreams. He felt JJ tighten around him.

''Oh..Aaron. God'' she screamed out.

Hotch silenced JJ with a hungry kiss while she adjusted her hips so he could move even deeper inside of her. Her move brought Hotch over the edge and he released himself at the same time as JJ. He collapsed next to JJ and he moved closer to her. He stood up from the bed to freshen up in the bedroom and to take of the condom. He walked back and he crawled into bed with JJ. JJ put her head on his chest while Hotch pulled a blanket over them.

''Still nervous?'' he asked.

''No. That was amazing'' she replied.

''Yes it was'' he said with a grin on his face. For a moment he forgot what he had just done. He didn't just betray his wife but he also betrayed JJ. It just felt so right to be with her. She made time stand still for him and he could forget all of his problems. He started to think about what would have happened if he had met JJ first.

''Good. I guess I had nothing to be nervous about'' she said with a happy smile.

''No you didn't, sweetheart'' Hotch said while he put a kiss to JJ's forehead.

JJ suddenly pulled away from his and she sat up in the bed. She walked towards the dresser and she pulled out panties and she put them on. She threw a pair of sweatpants over to Hotch, it was a pair he accidently forgot to take with him. Hotch groaned when JJ put on the panties.

''What are you doing? We don't need those?'' he said.

''I am hungry. I want to eat something. Are you disappointed?'' she teased.

''Come back to bed'' he pleaded but JJ walked out of the bedroom.

Hotch climbed out of the bed and he put on his boxers and his sweatpants. He walked into the kitchen and he saw JJ standing in his white dress shirt. She put two bowls on the kitchen. She walked towards the freezer and she pulled out two boxes of ice-cream.

''This is your dinner?'' he asked with a smile on his face.

''Yep. I love ice-cream. Which one do you want? Vanilla or chocolate?'' she asked.

''I will take the chocolate. Did I tell you that you look great in that shirt?'' he teased.

''You didn't. But thank you'' she said. JJ walked over to Hotch and she handed him the bowl of ice-cream. He dipped his finger in the ice-cream and he put the ice-cream on JJ's cheeks and on her lips. He bent down and he licked her cheeks and then he kissed her lips and licked away the ice-cream. JJ put her bowl on the kitchen and she kissed Hotch back. Hotch lifted her up and he walked towards the kitchen table. He put JJ down and her hands were going over his muscular chest. Hotch was unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing and he pulled it off JJ. JJ felt that he was already hard. Hotch cupped her breasts and he gave her soft kisses. JJ softly pushed him away from and she stood up from the table. She pushed down Hotch's pants and boxers and he was naked again. This time they were able to wait to explore each other a little more. Hotch lifted JJ back onto the table and he picked up a condom. JJ spread her legs and Hotch positioned himself at her entrance. With one slow move he was inside her. He started moving and both of them were moaning out in pleasure. He noticed JJ was a lot more comfortable this time and he wanted to take advantage of that. The pace became faster and faster until he felt JJ tightening around him and he felt his release coming to. JJ moaned out his name and that was the last of his control. He groaned out when he released himself. He pulled out of JJ and he threw the condom in the trash. He pulled up his boxers and sweatpants. He handed JJ his shirt and she put it back on along with her panties. They walked towards the couch and they just sat down. Hotch took a blanket and he pulled over the both of them. JJ was laying next to him and she fell asleep on his chest. Hotch slowly drifted off but he was woken up when he heard his phone again. His phone was on the coffee table and was able to pick it up. He saw another text from Haley.

_Haley Hotchner: Aaron, Just wanted to let you know I will probably be back tomorrow morning. I think I will be home around 10 am. Jack misses you. See you then!_

_Haley._

Hotch put back his phone and he put his arms around JJ and he fell asleep. He never wanted to leave that place. He was in a place of happiness and love. He was realizing that he was falling in love with JJ. He had no idea how he could have fallen for someone in three weeks. He never was the kind of guy who that happened to. Now it did happen and he never wanted to let her go but he had a family. Knowing what kind of hurt he could cause JJ made him feel sick with himself. He had no idea how he was going to explain everything but he knew he couldn't avoid her forever. For now he just wanted to hold her and never let go of her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: The beginning of this chapter is M-rated! This chapter is a little more drama. I hope everyone likes it! Let me know what you think!**

**Special thanks to MajorWhitlock (I want to answer your question this way because I figured out you have no PM. Well, you're thinking in the right direction. I don't want to say too much because it might spoil part of the story but it will all become clearer in the next chapter!), samcarter1980 and the guest reviewer!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 10: The aftermath**

The next morning they woke up when the light came through the curtains. It was 8 am and Hotch had to go home before Haley would be there. JJ opened her eyes and she put a soft kiss on Hotch's chest. JJ was slowly waking up and she gave Hotch a soft pound against his shoulder to wake him up. Hotch's eyes fluttered a bit but his eyes fully opened when he felt JJ's lips on his in a soft kiss. JJ climbed on top of him and she tried to climb off him to get off the couch. Hotch pulled her back and she fell on top of him. Hotch turned them over and he was on top JJ again. He pulled the shirt open and he kissed her breasts. He looked at JJ and she saw what he wanted.

''Well, I didn't figure you as the a morning person, Aaron'' she said.

''I am the morning type. Especially when I am looking at a beautiful girl, sweetheart'' he said as he stood up to pull his sweatpants and boxers down. He walked to the bedroom and he took a condom. When he came back, he saw JJ laying in the same position. He hovered over her and he noticed they were both excited already.

''I don't have to do much to get you excited'' she teased and Hotch groaned at her words.

''Thinking about you makes me excited, let alone being on top of you'' he said.

Hotch pulled aside JJ's panties and he entered her hard and he trusted into her deeply. JJ was caught off guard by his move and she moaned out. She knew noticed that he was definitely the dominant type of guy when it came to sex. Hotch started moving and they both came after a couple of minutes. Hotch rolled himself of JJ and he pulled her with him to the floor. JJ laughed out when she fell on top of him.

''I have never had so much sex in one day'' she said.

''Me either. I am sorry if I was a little too rough'' he said softly, hoping he didn't actually hurt her.

''It was my pleasure. I have to take a shower. Maybe we can eat some breakfast. I have classes at 9.30 am''

''I have to be at work at 9 am. Why don't I join you in the shower. We can eat breakfast after were fully clothed again'' he grinned.

''Sounds like a plan to me'' she replied happily.

After Hotch and JJ had taken a shower and ate breakfast it was almost time for Hotch to leave. They were sitting on the couch when Hotch noticed the time. JJ was straddling his lap and Hotch was kissing her.

''JJ, I have to go, sweetheart'' Hotch said as he groaned.

''I know. I just don't want you to'' she said softly while moving her hands towards his pants. to the ''Oh god. Don't do that. I won't go if you keep teasing me''

''Fine by me'' she said and she pulled her hands away from him to let him go.

He gave JJ a quick kiss on the lips. JJ moved away from his lap and she followed him to the door.

''You can come by whenever you want'' she said.

''I will. How about tonight?'' he asked. He knew Haley was back in his life but he didn't want to let JJ go. She understood him like no one ever had before.

''I can't wait'' JJ said and she gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

''Bye'' he said and he walked away with his briefcase in his hands. He didn't realize he forgot to take his cell with him.

''Bye'' JJ said and she closed the door behind her.

JJ went to her bedroom to put her books together for school and she freshened up. It was almost time for her to go. She walked into the kitchen to clean up the plates when she heard a phone ring. She knew it wasn't hers. She walked towards the coffee table and she saw Hotch's phone on the table. On the little screen she saw Haley's name appear and she could read the text. She took the phone in her hand and she sat down on the couch.

_Haley Hotchner: Aaron, I will be home in twenty minutes. I missed you. I hope you're home and not at the office._

_Haley_

At first JJ thought it was the first time Haley let Hotch know she was coming home. She believed Hotch when he told her that Haley didn't answer any of his phone calls. Her curiosity got the better of her and she started scrolling through his texts. She knew she shouldn't have done that but what she was reading made her doubt herself. At first she noticed texts between Rossi and Hotch from four days ago when Hotch was still staying with her.

_D. Rossi: Hey Aaron. Just checking in to see how you're doing. Did you get lucky with the hot blonde already? I know you need to get laid. I know you're married but a young thing like that might help you get more relaxed. Maybe you have to wait a few days before she is fully recovered from her injuries and the fun can start after that. Just let me know something!_

_ : No, Dave. I didn't get lucky. Will you stop stalking to me about this, please! I am pretty busy right know. I need to get her better._

JJ read those two texts and she didn't want to read the rest of it. She felt her stomach turn. It was like her heart was slowly being torn apart. She wanted to cry but she could just control her tears.

She scrolled to Haley's texts and what she read made her even angrier. She read the text from Haley telling Hotch she was coming home. JJ knew that Hotch knew Haley was coming home before they slept together. All the three times they had sex he knew that his wife was coming back. JJ couldn't believe she fell for his act. She felt used and broken at the same time. JJ put the phone in her bag and she left for school.

Hotch never noticed his missing phone. He pulled up into the driveway of his house and he stepped out of the car. He walked inside and two minutes later he heard another car pull up in the driveway. He was just in time to change his shirt because he knew the other was smelling like JJ and he also knew Haley would notice something like that right away. He saw Haley picking up Jack from the car. He opened the door and he ran towards them.

''Hey, honey'' he said as planted a soft kiss on Haley's lips. He picked Jack up from Haley's arms and he pulled him tightly against him.

''Hey. I missed you Aaron. We still need to talk'' Haley said.

''I missed you to. Both of you. Oh, little buddy. You're back. I love you buddy'' Hotch said while holding his son in his arms.

''Dadda. Home. Dadda'' Jack exclaimed.

''Yeah. You're home little guy'' Hotch said while he followed Haley inside.

They sat down in the kitchen and they talked for a bit. Hotch was holding Jack the entire time and he was happy to see his son. He was also happy to see Haley but he felt a lot different around her now. They talked for some time until Hotch had to go the office to do more interviews with applicants.

JJ finished her classes and she decided to go by the BAU to confront Hotch. She knew he wanted to come by her apartment that night but she wasn't going to let that happen. She felt like she could kill him. She was so mad but the feeling of betrayal and hurt was worse. Everything came rushing back to her when she reached the BAU floor. Kelly's body, her attack and the funeral. She ran into the closest bathroom and she started crying. She didn't even notice the woman walking in. She was next to JJ and she put her hand on JJ's shoulder. JJ jumped at the touch.

''Oh sorry'' the woman said.

''No, it's okay'' JJ said while wiping away her tears.

''Are you okay?'' the woman asked carefully. She saw JJ crying and she was worried about the blonde.

''I am fine. Just some trouble'' JJ replied.

''Are you here for the interviews? I just had one. Wow, it was pretty hard. The Unit Chief was drilling me. Oh, maybe I should introduce myself first. I am Emily Prentiss'' Emily said while she shook JJ's hand.

''Hey, I am Jennifer Jareau. Everyone calls me JJ. I am not here for the interviews. I am actually still in college'' JJ said while she pointed to her bag with books in it.

''Oh, sorry'' Emily said.

''It's okay. Did you say Unit Chief? Is he still interviewing?'' JJ asked.

''No, I was the last person. It was nice to meet you JJ. I have to run. Bye'' Emily said.

''Bye'' JJ said while Emily walked out of the bathroom.

JJ got herself together and she walked out of the bathroom. She walked through the bullpen doors and she saw Rossi walking towards her.

''Hey Jennifer is it, right? Are you here for Aaron?'' Rossi asked with a grin. He had been telling Hotch that he thought JJ was very pretty but it was just to tease him.

''Hi, agent Rossi. Is he in his office?'' JJ asked calmly. She wanted to yell at the man in front of her but he wasn't the one who really hurt her.

Rossi turned around to look into Hotch's office and he saw him sitting at his desk with the phone in his hands.

''Yeah looks like it. Is everything okay? You look a little pale'' Rossi said while looking at JJ.

''I am fine. I just need to talk to him'' JJ replied and she walked away from Rossi.

Rossi walked back towards his own office and JJ was standing in front of Hotch's office door.

JJ wanted to run away but she felt like she had to do this. She knocked on the door.

''Come in'' Hotch said softly.

JJ walked into his office and she saw the surprise on his face. Hotch noticed the different look in her eyes.

''Hey beautiful. What's going on? You look a bit flustered'' Hotch said and he stood up to walk towards JJ but she held up her hand to keep him at a distance from her.

''Just sit down'' JJ said softly.

''Well, who's the boss now?'' he asked with a grin, still not knowing what was going on.

''Stop, please'' JJ pleaded.

''What's going on, babe? Do you have any regrets?'' he asked curiously.

''Don't call me babe. And I don't know yet. Well I might but… Do you have regrets?'' she asked.

''No, I will never regret that. I had an amazing night with you JJ. I can't wait for the next time we can do that'' he said with a smirk.

When JJ heard what he was saying, she just lost it. The look in her eyes was filled with anger and pain.

''Just stop it!'' JJ said while looking at him.

''JJ, what…'' he tried to say.

JJ slammed his I-phone onto his desk and she was ready to walk away but she realized she deserved at least an explanation.

Hotch saw the phone and he realized why JJ was so different. He wished he had never said the things he said a few seconds ago.

''JJ…I can..'' he said, knowing that he had been pretty stupid.

''Explain? Was I really someone for you to just screw with? Is that what you do when you meet a witness at a case. You take care of them and you make them trust you'' JJ yelled out.

''No. No. Never. I never wanted to hurt you, JJ. I still don't want to hurt you'' he said while walking towards her but JJ stepped away from him.

''No. It's a little too late for that don't you think? Why? Why didn't you just tell me? Is this what you do?'' JJ asked with the tears stinging in her eyes.

''No, that's not what I do'' he replied.

''You could have stopped it yesterday when you knew your wife was coming home. You lied to me about everything. I read the texts Rossi send you. You were actually planning on just sleeping with me? What were you going to do tonight, huh? The same thing and then you would have told me a couple of days later that Haley was coming back and that you couldn't leave your son, right? '' she asked with a tears dropping from her eyes.

''No, JJ. Rossi was just joking around. I never was planning on sleeping with you, JJ. It just happened, okay'' he said while looking over at a hurt JJ.

''I can't believe that this is happening to me. How could you…. Why did you lie to me?''

''Because I realized I love you, JJ'' he confessed, not knowing if it would do any good.

''You bastard'' JJ said a little louder and she stormed out of the office.

Hotch ran after JJ. JJ ran into the elevators and he was just in time to get in. There were two other agents in the elevator, so neither of them talked. Hotch knew JJ was going to ran away as soon as the elevator would stop at the lobby. He walked over to JJ and he grabbed her by the hands. JJ looked around in astonishment and with an angry face.

''What are you doing?'' she yelled.

The two other agents turned around and looked at Hotch with questionable faces.

''Oh, just ignore her. I need to handcuff her because she runs every time'' Hotch lied.

The two agents stepped out at the lobby. JJ wanted to run out to but Hotch pulled her back with force and she collided with his chest. He pushed the bottom of the parking garage and let go of JJ when they were walking out of the elevator into the parking garage.

"I am sorry, JJ. I knew you were going to run and I want to explain. What I said is the truth. I love you. I fell in love with you in two and a half weeks. I never thought any of this would happen'' he said.

''You're lying'' she yelled back at him.

''You have to believe me, JJ. I forgot what it was like to be myself and to just have fun with another person. I forgot what it was like to feel passion and desire. Then I met you'' he explained.

''No, it doesn't change anything. You still lied to me. You made me the other woman. If I had known that she was coming back to you, I would have never have done any of it'' she said. Her anger started to change in tears.

''I know JJ and I am so sorry. But you have awakened something in me, JJ. Something I never thought I had in me. You filled a void that has been there my entire life. I never believed in true love but I do now'' he said while he was looking at a crying JJ. He wanted JJ to forgive him but he knew she couldn't. He knew she wouldn't trust another man in a long time because of him.

''I want to believe you'' she said.

''Then let me proof it to you'' he said and he stepped closer to her. JJ didn't take a step back. Hotch let his lips land on JJ's lips. She pulled back when she realized what he was doing.

''No, Aaron. I am not going to do that. Just stop it'' she said as she pushed Hotch away from her.

''JJ please'' he pleaded.

''No, Aaron. It's too late. I don't want to see you or hear from you. I am done. But you do get to know that you broke my heart. If you are telling the truth than I know you have to live with that'' she said and she walked away.

Hotch ran after her and he pulled her back by the wrist. JJ turned around with an angry gaze.

''What do you want from me, Aaron? Just let me go'' she yelled at him.

''No. I can't. JJ please listen to me, okay'' he pleaded again.

''Aaron, are you going to stay with your wife? Are you going to tell her what happened?'' JJ asked.

''I don't know''

''Well, there you have it. I am going. Just leave me the hell alone'' JJ said as she pushed the button on the elevator. JJ stepped inside when it opened and that was the last time Hotch thought he would ever see her again.

JJ wanted to break down but she kept herself together. She thought she was making a mistake because he told her he loved her. JJ knew she loved him too but she couldn't be with someone who was married and wasn't sure what to do about his situation. She left and told herself not to doubt her decision.

Hotch didn't know what to do. JJ had every right to be upset with him but it was like she took a piece of his heart with him when she left. Hotch walked back into his office and he slammed his hands into his desk out of frustration. He didn't notice Rossi standing in the doorway.

''You seem angry'' Rossi joked.

''Just shut up Dave. I am not having a great day'' he said.

''Well, you better get it together. Tomorrow the new team will be here together for the first time and we all are going to need you. You are the unit chief, right?'' Rossi said.

''Yes I am. Did Strauss already post the names of the three agents?'' Hotch asked, hoping that Strauss also considered his judgment.

''Yep. Agents Morgan, Prentiss and Reid will be joining us tomorrow''

''Wow, Strauss actually listened to me. That's something new'' Hotch said with surprise.

''What happened with JJ? She came into the office and she looked a bit off'' Rossi said carefully.

''Oh not much. She just told me she just found out her boyfriend was cheating and she needed to talk to me'' Hotch lied easily, knowing he was the one who broke JJ's heart.

''She had a boyfriend? What a shame. Well I am going home. Good luck Aaron'' Rossi said as he walked away.

Hotch sat down and started working on his paperwork but his mind kept going to JJ the entire time.

When JJ got home, she put on the TV and she started watching. She looked over at the other end of the couch and her memory flashed back to one of the last nights she spent with Hotch. It was one of those times when she just knew he was different. JJ was sitting in the exact same spot and Hotch was sitting on the other end of the couch. They just ate dinner and they started talking about their lives and what they hated or loved about it. It was just one those nights that she felt like she knew him her entire life. Now she didn't know if she ever really knew him. She was doubting everything they had shared together. JJ knew she loved him and to hear him say that, made her realize that she might be making a mistake. She just didn't know what to say or do about any of it. She felt broken.

Hotch left the office around 5 pm. He was thinking about JJ the entire time and he couldn't just leave it the way it ended that afternoon. He decided to go by her apartment to try and talk to her. He had no idea what JJ was going to do or say but he just needed to know that she was okay. He knew she was probably hating him right now. He drove fast and he pulled up in front of JJ's building in half an hour. He stepped out and he started walking towards JJ's apartment. He knocked on the door when he heard sounds from the TV.

JJ was startled when she heard a soft knock on the door. She had a feeling it was Hotch because she knew no one was planning on visiting her. She was still sitting on the couch while deciding what to do. After another knock the stood she stood up and she walked towards the door. She put her hand on the knob and she froze for a couple of seconds.

''JJ, I know you're there. Please, talk to me. I don't want it to end like this'' Hotch pleaded when he knew that JJ was standing behind the door.

JJ heard him talk and she slowly opened the door. She looked away from him and she took a step back when he wanted to come closer to her.

''What are you doing here?'' JJ asked confused.

''I just told you. I want to talk about this. I understand that you're mad but I don't want to lose you''

''You understand? You have no idea how I feel Aaron. You tell me that you love but you betrayed me last night to sleep with me. If you really loved me you would have told me that you knew your wife was coming back to you'' JJ replied angrily as she wrapped her rope tighter around her.

''I do love you, JJ. Last night was amazing and I didn't end it because I wanted to be with you so badly''

''Yeah, it was amazing. But I am not going to get involved in this anymore. I just want you to leave me alone and just stay out of my life. If I see you I know I won't be able to stay in control'' JJ said and she felt the tears stinging in her eyes. She was torn between two feelings in that moments. She felt like she could hate Hotch for the rest of her life for what he did to her but her other feelings left her with an ache for him.

''So, I will never see you again? We can't let that happen''

''Aaron, what do you want from me? I am trying here. I am so mad at you'' JJ said a little louder and the first tear fell down her face.

Hotch noticed that JJ was crying and he walked closer to her. JJ stood frozen in the same spot and she let Hotch come closer without doing anything about it. Hotch was standing in front of JJ and he let his hand go towards her face to cup her cheek. JJ shivered slightly when she felt his hands on her face and after a couple of seconds, she finally pulled away.

''Go Aaron. Please! I can't do this'' JJ pleaded while pulling his hands away from her face.

''Okay'' Hotch said to her for the last time and he walked out of the apartment. He had expected JJ to be yelling at him and he was surprised to see her eyes emotionless. He knew there was nothing he could have said or done to change her mind. He knew he hurt her but he still didn't want to say goodbye, even thought he knew this was probably the last time he would ever see her again.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Another chapter!**

**Special thanks to samcarter1980 and Allysecrimindfan! **

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 11: Seven weeks later**

Seven weeks later….

JJ was feeling sick a week after she had told Hotch to stay out of her life. She knew she wasn't doing well at all. She had to vomit after she ate every morning. JJ wrote it off as the flu but she knew it could be more. She missed Hotch a lot and there were times when she could barely stop herself from calling him. He had to stay out of her life because he had done enough damage but that didn't keep her from thinking about him. JJ's school year was coming to an end and she knew she was going to make it to her last year but she couldn't go into her finals feeling the way she did right now. She decided to go to the doctor after her classes.

Hotch was miserable all the time. Haley told him she wanted to stay married and Hotch agreed. He was still late at home every night and Haley would still fight with him about it. His life went back to the way it was before he met JJ. The one thing he could look forward to every day was out of his life. He missed JJ every day and he wanted to call her but he wanted to appreciate her statement about leaving her alone. Hotch still thought about JJ the entire time. He had his dreams about her. He just realized they were never going to live up to the real thing. When he and Haley were intimate he would always think about JJ. He just couldn't keep her out of his mind.

Hotch and the team were very successful. They had their first case two weeks ago and everything went smoothly. He was proud of the people he had chosen to become members of the team. Being the unit chief felt natural to him and he loved his position. It did bring him a lot more paperwork which meant long nights in the office but that was a sacrifice he was willing to make for his job. He knew Haley still didn't agree with him but that didn't keep him from going to work every single day.

JJ walked into the emergency room and she felt like she could faint at any moment. She walked towards the nurses' station where she finally fell to the ground. The nurses called for a doctor and JJ was lifted onto a gurney. JJ was still unconscious when she was brought into the examination room. She started to slowly wake up when she felt a bright light shining in her eyes. She heard a doctor calling her Ma'am.

''Ma'am. What's your name?'' the doctor asked.

''Jennifer Jareau'' JJ murmured.

''Check for an emergency contact'' the doctor said to one of the nurses.

''Jennifer we don't know yet why you fainted. We took some blood and test are being done as we speak. Have you been feeling ill?'' the doctor asked.

''Yes I have. I can't keep down any food and I feel like I have bad flu. But is has been going on for almost seven weeks'' JJ said.

The doctor wanted to say something when he was interrupted by a nurse.

''Doctor, I found her emergency contact I will call right away'' the nurse said.

JJ thought Kelly was still her emergency contact and she didn't have the energy to explain.

''Please do that'' the doctor said to the nurse.

JJ saw the nurse dial the number and she put her head back into the pillow.

In the meantime Hotch was giving a briefing in the conference room about a new case. He stopped when he heard his phone buzzing. He saw it was a number he didn't know and he decided to pick up.

''Hotchner'' he said as he picked up the phone.

''Aaron Hotchner?'' the nurse said.

''Yeah that's me'' Hotch replied.

''I am calling about Jennifer Jareau. She's in the hospital…'' the nurse said but she was interrupted when JJ started talking to her.

''Nurse, don't call him. He doesn't need to know. He isn't supposed to be my emergency contact'' JJ said.

Hotch heard JJ's panicked voice in the background. When he heard hospital and JJ's name, he was already leaving the conference room.

''Sorry sir. She just let me know there has been a mistake. Excuse me'' the nurse said and she hung up the phone. Hotch wanted to say something but he couldn't. He decided to go to the hospital anyway. He knew JJ wouldn't have gone back to the hospital she had surgery because she told him it would bring back the memories. That left one hospital for him to check on. He was worried sick and hurried out the building. The team was left with no idea of what was going on.

JJ sighed in relief when the nurse hung up the phone. The last thing she wanted was for Hotch to be worried about her. Seeing him or even hearing him would make her change her mind about things and she couldn't let him in again.

''Jennifer is there anyone else we need to call for you?'' the nurse asked.

''No, thank you'' JJ replied politely.

''Jennifer I am going to an ultrasound. With everything you just told me, I think you might be pregnant'' the doctor said.

''What?'' JJ asked astonished. She couldn't be pregnant. She didn't even think about it.

''It's going to feel a little bit cold'' the doctor said to warn JJ.

JJ didn't say anything but when she heard the sound coming from the ultrasound she knew the doctor was right.

''Congratulations! You're pregnant. I would say you're about seven weeks pregnant'' the doctor said happily.

''Oh my god'' JJ exclaimed.

This couldn't be happening to her. She was only 22 years old. The father was Hotch. She didn't know how she was going to do this. She was all alone. She had school. She had a life ahead of her. She didn't want to think about something like that. She always wanted kids but when she was a bit older. JJ kept thinking about everything. She knew she was going to keep the baby. Abortion wasn't an option and she had to tell Hotch. He was going to be a father again and she would never want to keep her child away from his or her father.

''Are you alright?'' the doctor asked.

''I don't know. This is unexpected. I never thought about this'' JJ said.

''Okay. Well I will let one of the nurses explain everything to you. She will give you prenatal vitamins and she will schedule an appointment for you. I am little worried about your weight. I think no one would be able to say that you're pregnant. You will need to eat a lot better to keep your baby healthy'' the doctor explained.

JJ was ready to go home when the nurses were done with helping her. JJ was still shocked and she just couldn't believe it. She and Hotch used protection every single time. She didn't think she would be a good mother. JJ started to panic and she needed to sit down. She sat down on a bench outside the hospital. She suddenly noticed a SUV pull into the parking lot. She saw Hotch stepping out in one of his suits and he had his sunglasses on. JJ was just staring at him. He looked hot in his suit. JJ tried to look away but she just couldn't. When he started to walk in her direction, she decided it was time to leave. She would figure out later how she was going to tell him. She just didn't want to do it right now.

When Hotch stepped out of his car he looked around to see if he could find JJ in the parking lot. He had a feeling she was there. He looked around but he saw no one. He walked inside and asked about JJ at the nurses' station. None of the nurses or doctors gave them any information about JJ. They told him he had to be related or involved with her somehow and he wasn't. After getting mad and threatening the hospital staff, someone told him that JJ went home. He ran back to his car to go to her apartment. When he arrived at her apartment building he went inside to check on her but no one opened the door. He knocked a couple of times and there was still no answer. He would come back later to check on her. He needed to know what was going on but he didn't want to seem like a stalker.

When JJ left the hospital she went for a stroll in a park near her apartment. She needed to clear her head and the air did her some good. She still didn't know how she was going to raise a baby. She did made up her mind about Hotch. She was going to tell him. She was going to write him a letter and she would drop it off at his office. Then his wife wouldn't know. She wanted to give him the choice to be involved or not. JJ walked around the corner of the street her apartment building was on and she saw Hotch drive away in his SUV. She didn't expect him to go and drive around DC just to check on her. JJ looked at the car as it drove away and she hurried inside her building. She ate something and she decided to write the letter. She was going to drop it of later at his office. She didn't want to see him right away. For now it was too hard for her.

Hotch went back to work and the team was already done with the briefing. No one asked him anything about where he had gone. He went back to his office to go back to work. His mind was still on JJ. He still loved her and he didn't want anything to happen to her. It was 9.30 pm when he saw Haley standing in the doorway of his office. He invited her in and he gave her a peck on the lips. Haley dropped by to drop off some dinner for him. Hotch was surprised by her move but he accepted it with open arms. He asked Haley to stay and they had dinner together.

It was 9.50 pm when JJ stepped out of the cab in front of the FBI building in Quantico. She walked inside and she felt the nerves in her stomach. She hoped Hotch went home. If he was there she was going to tell him in person. When JJ stepped out of the elevators at the BAU floor she saw and agents passing by and she called him.

''Hello sir. Can is ask you something?'' JJ asked nervously.

''Of course. How can I help you?'' agent Anderson said to JJ.

''Is agent Hotchner at the office?'' JJ asked.

''Yes he is. But he just stepped out for five minutes'' Anderson replied.

''Okay. Can you put this in his office? It's personal'' JJ said while she handed Anderson the envelope with the letter in it.

''Of course. Should I tell him you are here?'' Anderson asked.

''No thank you agent. Thanks for everything. Bye'' JJ said and she started to walk away towards the elevator.

''Bye'' Anderson replied.

Anderson walked towards Hotch's office and he put the letter down on his desk. Haley was still sitting there, waiting for Hotch to come back from helping the team with a problem. Anderson told Haley that it was a personal thing and that it needed to be hand delivered.

Haley got curious and when Anderson left she decided to take a look at it. She knew Hotch never got personal mail at work because he didn't want that. Haley opened the letter and when she read it she wasn't surprised. She knew her husband had been different. She went away for two and half weeks to give them both some space. Haley had an affair to but she wasn't going to tell Hotch.

_Aaron,_

_You're probably surprised to hear from me at all after our last conversation. I am sorry I am doing it this way but seeing you is something that is still too hard for me._

_I know that you came to check on me at the hospital and at my apartment. I saw you both times, I am sorry for not having the courage for talking to you personally._

_There is something you need to know. I found out that I am pregnant. I am seven weeks along. I never expected this because we were safe and all. I hope you can deal with this._

_I want the choice to be yours. You can be in baby's life and we can be friendly or you decide to not be in the baby's life. I hope you choose option one. A father is an important person to a child. I hope you agree._

_Let me know! Call me, text me or knock on my door._

_JJ_

When Haley read the part about JJ being pregnant she realized that Hotch would want to be in the baby's life and he would ultimately leave her. She noticed Hotch walking back towards his office and Haley put the letter in her purse. She wasn't going to give it to him. She wanted Hotch to herself. She and Jack needed Hotch to stay around. Another baby would change too much. Haley knew that if he ever found out that she was hiding this from him that he would be angry. She swore to herself to bury her secret.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I hope everyone likes this chapter. Let me know!**

**Special thanks to samcarter1980, ****Allysecrimindfan****, ncies4ever21, the guest reviewer and Jannisky!**

**Please review!  
Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 12: The awkward reunion **

Eight months later….

JJ had never heard anything from Hotch and she was disappointed. She thought he would step up to be a father but she guessed she never really knew him. Being pregnant was a hard thing for JJ. She had to go through a lot but she was getting to a good place in her life. She was also in contact with her parents again and they were thrilled when they found out that JJ was going to be a mother. JJ had seen them every week. They helped her move to another apartment. They helped her getting things together with school and they offered to help JJ out wherever they could. JJ decided to finish school. She only had one year left and she wanted to get a degree. After that she didn't know what to do with her life but she wanted to build the best life for her daughter. When she found out she was having a girl she was happy. JJ called on of her friends to bring her to the hospital after her water broke. She called her parents and they were on their way. Her friends had been supportive of everything and she was happy. Somehow everything was good in her life. She still thought a lot about Hotch and she had no idea what she was supposed to tell her daughter about her father. She tried not to think about it but it still scared her, knowing that Hotch was her father.

JJ was in labor for eight hours before the baby was born. Her parents stayed by her side. They were taking pictures and filming everything. JJ felt a little bit uncomfortable but she knew they were just trying to help. When her daughter was finally born, she just couldn't stop crying. She was beautiful. She saw she looked a lot like Hotch. She had his dark hair but JJ's big blue eyes. JJ's parents were crying. JJ felt like everything was perfect and when she looked at her daughter she knew there was no one she was going to love more than her. Maybe she had loved her father as much once but those feelings were fading away over time. JJ named her Kelly Grace Jareau. She named her Kelly for her best friend and Grace was her sister's name. JJ thought the name was perfect.

Hotch was still known for his stoic demeanor. He was a good unit chief for the team and no one doubted him. The team was becoming a family and they were all happy. They always had their hard cases but they got through it together. Hotch and Haley were doing a lot better and he had no idea why. Jack was two and a half years old and he was doing well. Hotch was still wondering what JJ was up to. Every time he saw a blond girl he would turn to see if he was looking at her. His feelings never went away and if it was possible they only grew stronger. He was comparing Haley and JJ all the time. He knew it was wrong but he wanted to see her and to just talk to her even if it was just as friends. After he went to JJ's apartment, he went back a week after that but someone told Hotch that she moved out and they didn't know where she went. Hotch was still longing for her and he knew that wasn't going away for a long time.

* * *

**Two years, nine months, three weeks later….**

The last two years passed by really fast for JJ. Kelly was two years old and a happy little girl. Raising her had been hard on JJ. There were good times and hard times but she tried to enjoy all of it. JJ graduated from Georgetown when she was 24 and she had her degree like she always wanted. After her graduation, she decided to apply to the FBI academy. She applied in the summer and she got accepted next fall. JJ was having a good life. She had been happy since Kelly had been born. She swore herself to forget about guys but that was impossible when Jason Shaw walked into her life. She met him in one of her classes when she was in her final year at Georgetown. She was 23 when she met him and they were best friends at first but it became more when Jason asked JJ out on a date. Jason had become a father figure in Kelly's life and he had accepted Kelly from the beginning. JJ knew she couldn't wish for more in her life than everything she had. She loved Kelly with her whole heart and she would never want to go back in time and change anything. Her three week romance with Hotch had led to something she could never give up, even if here life depended on it. Jason had been supportive when JJ applied to the academy. He knew JJ was the type of person who wanted to make a change in the world. Jason was 26 and he graduated from Georgetown the same year as JJ. He had his degree in law and he was dreaming about becoming a prosecutor. Jason had been working as an A.D.A and part of his dream had already come true. JJ was happy for him and they both were leading the lives they always wanted. JJ and Jason were officially together for 16 months. They were already talking about getting married and having more kids. JJ wanted the house with the white picket fence. Something she never wanted when she was younger. Jason changed JJ in a good way. All her insecurities disappeared and she was finally becoming herself again after Hotch. JJ had told Jason everything about Hotch and what led to everything to happen. They had no secrets for each other and she wanted to keep it that way. She felt like everything had happened for a reason. JJ was never a believer in faith but with the live she was living she just couldn't believe in anything else. JJ's life in the FBI started a week ago. She had been at the academy for a week and until now everything was going perfect. She wanted to excel in everything. She didn't know why she joined the FBI but it felt like it was her calling. She wanted to help people or to at least try to keep them safe and joining the FBI seemed like the best option for her. JJ realized Hotch was in the FBI but she didn't want that to be a reason to not work there.

Hotch's life hadn't changed much in the last two years. He was still married to Haley and they were a happy family. Jack was almost five years old and he was a happy boy. Jack adored Hotch a lot. He knew that every time Hotch left he was going to be a hero because his father was catching the bad guys. Hotch was pretty happy. He still thought about JJ from time to time and his feelings were always there and he knew that they would never disappear. Haley and Hotch were still having some trouble but they always forgave each other. Haley had kept the letter a secret from Hotch and she was still planning on never telling him. She didn't want to tell him because she was still afraid of losing him so someone else.

The BAU team was still together and they became a tighter group. They were slowly turning into a family. Hotch enjoyed working with every single one of them. The job still got to all of them

JJ was parking her car in the parking lot and she walked inside the building. She was already late for one of her classes at the academy. You normally had to stay at the academy but JJ worked it out because she was a mother. JJ was still wearing her normal clothes but she was already late and she didn't have time to change. Today she had a class in behavioral science which she was really excited about. She ran through the hallways and she was just in time. Half of the people weren't in the classroom yet. She sat down and she pulled out her books and notes. She was actually surprised she hadn't ran into Hotch yet. She knew he probably wasn't interested in teaching at the academy because she knew he hated to work rookie agents. She had no idea who was going to be teaching this class. It took five minutes before someone walked in. JJ was talking to someone next to her and she didn't notice the man standing in the front of the classroom. JJ turned around when she heard the familiar voice. The voice of the man she had loved once. She turned around and when she looked at him and she felt hear heart stop. The man she tried not to think about every day was standing in front of the class. JJ suddenly felt all the feelings and memories rushing back to her. She had never expected that she would feel so paralyzed when she would see him again. She noticed that he hadn't changed a bit and his suit still made him look good. She had no idea how he could still have that effect on her. She sighed in relief when she saw that Hotch hadn't seen her yet. She wanted to run as fast as she could but she knew it wasn't an option.

Hotch was standing in front of the classroom. He decided to teach at the academy since Rossi wanted to stop. He took over and he actually really enjoyed teaching them about his area of expertise. Hotch saw a lot of people talking and he started with an introduction.

''Hello everyone. Welcome. I am SSA Aaron Hotchner, I am Unit Chief of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. I will be teaching you about behavior for the next 21 weeks until you are ready to graduate'' Hotch said.

Everyone was looking at him when he introduced himself. He gave an entire speech about what all of them were going to be learning in the next 21 weeks. He gave them notes about what he expected from them. Hotch didn't notice JJ the entire time. JJ knew that was probably because of the muscular guy sitting in front of her and she was thankful for that.

After his speech he started talking about something else.

''I have a tape of an interview with someone who is suspected of kidnapping his own child. I want you to determine if he did or didn't do it. I want every single one of you to write down the behavior you notice about this man'' Hotch said as he put on the tape and he sat down behind a desk in the classroom.

JJ was looking at the tape and she analyzed it pretty quickly. She made her determination after several minutes. When the tape was finished, Hotch gave people turns to answer his questions but no one knew the right one.

JJ knew she was probably right so she decided to point her finger in the air. Hotch noticed the finger but he couldn't see the person who it belonged to.

''You over there behind Mr. Sanchez'' Hotch said while looking at the big muscular guy.

He saw the guy move as seat to the right and Hotch finally saw the person the finger belonged to. His heart dropped and he saw the blonde beauty sitting in his classroom. The woman he hadn't seen for almost three was sitting there. The person that his heart ached for every single day, was sitting there just looking at him. All of their times together suddenly hit him like a truck. He always remembered his time with JJ but seeing her in real life made it reality. He saw JJ adverting her eyes and he knew he was looking at her for way to long. He looked at JJ with a lot of intensity. She was still beautiful. He just kept looking at her, checking her out. He hadn't seen her in almost three years and that was too long. He didn't know what to say or do.

''Oh god'' he said because it were the only words coming out of his mouth at that moment.

He suddenly realized the entire class was looking at him and he pulled himself together.

''What's your name?'' he asked, trying to act like he had never seen the woman in front of him.

''Jennifer Jareau'' JJ replied. She was annoyed by the way Hotch was acting like he didn't know her.

''What do you think, Jennifer?'' he asked with a lump in his throat.

''I think the father didn't do it. In the video you see genuine concern from the father. When you look at his carotid you can see that his heart started racing when the detective told him that his son was missing. The tightness in his forehead and his darting eyes are signs of real concern. He didn't kidnap his son'' JJ explained.

Hotch was impressed by JJ's answer and he knew she was right.

''Good job, Jennifer. You're right'' Hotch said.

Hotch played the video again and he told the class about all the behavioral characteristics that could be detected. A couple of minutes before the class ended, he called out JJ's name.

''Jennifer, I want to see you after class'' Hotch ordered.

''Yes sir'' JJ replied and he she turned back to girl next to her and she went back to the conversation.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Next chapter! Let me know what everyone thinks! I am still keeping Jason in the story for a while longer. Right now, I am trying to figure out how I can write him out of my story in a believable way. If you guys have any ideas, then they are welcome!**

**Special thanks to samcarter1980, ncis4ever21, Jannisky, the guest reviewer and muccia12!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 13: The confrontation **

When Hotch and JJ were finally alone, JJ stood up from her chair and she picked up her bag and she walked down the short staircase.

While JJ was walking down the staircase Hotch took her in. She hadn't changed a bit. She was wearing a black pair skinny jeans with the issued combat boots they had to wear at the academy. She walked the exact same way. She was wearing a white shirt and she had a black coat hanging over her arms. Hotch noticed her long legs and her beautiful face. When she walked down from the chairs, Hotch stood up and he took a few steps towards JJ but he left enough space between them.

''It's good to see you again. JJ, how have you been?'' he asked curiously.

''Fine, sir'' she replied, not showing any kind of emotion.

Hotch couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She still had the same effect on him as well.

''Don't call me sir. Please. I am glad to see you here, JJ. You're going to be an excellent agent'' Hotch said softly while putting a hand on her shoulder.

JJ shivered at his touch and she saw Hotch smiling when he noticed it.

''Thank you sir'' JJ said.

''JJ, come on. Just tell me how you have been'' he said.

''Like I said before sir. I am fine. My life is pretty good these days. How have you been?'' JJ asked, hoping Hotch was letting her go soon.

Hotch pulled his hand away from her shoulder and he looked at her in astonishment. He saw hurt and pain surfacing in JJ's eyes.

JJ had been strong for a long time but as soon as he started talking to her she felt all of her defenses crumbling down. She never had that problem with anyone, only with Hotch and she hated herself for it.

''Fine, JJ. I have missed you a lot though. I mean that. I have thought about you every day'' Hotch said.

JJ started to get angry. She thought Hotch knew about the child they had together and the things he was saying made her angry. He missed her? Well, he should have been there to help raise his daughter, JJ thought to herself.

''You're still a bastard. I can't believe you're actually saying that to me. If you thought about me every day you should have thought about that 2 years 9 months and 3 weeks ago. You should have done something back then'' JJ said loudly.

''What, are you talking about?'' he asked.

''The last time we saw each other was exactly 2 years 9 months and 3 weeks ago'' she yelled at him.

''Well, you have a good memory, to'' Hotch joked.

''Like I could ever forget that. Maybe you forgot about it but I never will. I would never walk away from that. Just stay out of my life. I still don't want to have anything to do with you. I have to go sir. I'll see you in our next class. Bye'' JJ said and she put on her coat and she walked away from Hotch.

Hotch locked the doors and he ran after JJ to the parking lot. When he reached the parking lot he had to look around before he noticed JJ.

JJ ran onto the parking lot towards Jason and Kelly who had been waiting for her.

''Hey little girl'' JJ said while taking Kelly from Jason.

''Momma'' Kelly squealed in happiness.

''Yeah. I am your momma'' JJ said to Kelly.

''Hey you'' JJ said to Jason and she leaned forward to give him a kiss on the lips. Jason deepened the kiss for a few seconds but they both pulled away to catch their breaths.

''Hello, beautiful'' Jason said as he cupped JJ's face with one of his hands.

Hotch turned around when her heard the word Momma coming from his right. When he took in the sight he stood there frozen for a couple of seconds. JJ was holding a little girl. At first he thought she might be babysitting the girl but when she said ''I am your Momma'' Hotch's mouth opened. He became jealous when he saw JJ kissing the man with light brown hair. He had no idea JJ had a daughter. His eyes closed in on the girl and he thought she had to be around two years old. Hotch noticed the dark hair and the bright blue eyes. Those eyes were exactly like JJ's eyes but the hair and the nose were like his own. It suddenly hit him. The hospital, the way JJ was acting and they things JJ said to him in the classroom. At first he thought it couldn't be true. They were safe but everything fit together. The age of the little girl, her appearance and of course the fact that he and JJ had been together. He couldn't believe that JJ never told him. She wasn't like that at all. The things she said in the classroom made no sense to him until now. He had a daughter. He wasn't sure but he knew it had to be the truth. He wanted to confront JJ but he didn't want to do it in the parking lot of the academy. Hotch watched JJ as she lifted the girl in the car seat. JJ stepped into the passenger's side when she was done and they drove away. Hotch's eyes followed the car until it was out of his sight. He slowly started walking towards his SUV and he went back to the building he worked in.

When Hotch stepped out of the elevator, he walked straight to Garcia's office to ask her to find JJ's address for him. He pushed open the door without warning and Morgan was in there with Penelope. They were eating muffins and playing a game on one Penelope's screens.

''Hey Hotch'' Morgan said as he stood up from his chair.

''Oh, hello boss-man'' Penelope exclaimed.

''Hello. Garcia I need you to find someone's address for me'' Hotch ordered.

''Of course sir. Give me a name and I will have it in a few seconds'' Penelope replied while looking at her stoic boss. Normally he wouldn't have any emotion on his face. This time she saw hurt and a bit of anger and it scared her.

''Do we have a case?'' Morgan asked.

''No. Morgan you should get back to work'' Hotch ordered. He wasn't in the mood to make chitchat and talk about how their day had been.

Morgan walked out of Penelope's office and he softly closed the door behind him.

''Her name is Jennifer Jareau. She is 24 years old. She has a degree from Georgetown and she is currently in the FBI Academy'' Hotch said quickly.

''Oh, JJ. I remember her. Sweet girl. Lots of fun'' Penelope said while typing in all the information.

Hotch saw the address appear on the screen and he read it once.

''Thanks Garcia'' Hotch said and started to walked away.

''Your welcome sir'' Penelope replied. She remembered JJ. It was a long time ago but she had a lot of fun with blonde when they were in her office. She had no idea why Hotch would want her number. Penelope decided not to be bothered by it and she went back to her game, hoping Morgan would rejoin her soon. Penelope was startled when the door opened again.

''Pen! Pen!'' she heard the voice from behind her whisper.

Penelope turned around and she saw Emily standing in her doorway.

''Em, why are you whispering?'' Penelope asked, not knowing why her friend was talking so quietly.

''Hotch!'' Emily said.

''Oh, him'' Penelope sighed out.

''What was he doing here?'' Emily asked curiously.

''He just needed an address. Why?''

''Well, I ran into him in the hallway and he didn't look like himself. He was going towards the elevators. We all know Hotch. 1. He never shows any kind of emotion. 2. He never leaves before any of us. What did he want?'' Emily asked a little louder.

''I know he was being weird in here to. Look he wanted the address of this girl'' Penelope said as she showed Emily a photo of JJ on her screen.

''Wow, she is beautiful. Why would he want her address? Does he know her? I remember her, I talked to her once. After I had my interview for this job'' Emily said.

''About three years ago she was the one who found the body of her roommate in college. The same night she was attacked by the same unsub. She was rushed to the hospital and Hotch took care of her when she went home. It was actually the time when they were looking for new agents. And now all of my babies are here. She was actually pretty nice'' Penelope explained.

''You know her? Spill!'' Emily said happily. She loved to hear things about the team before she joined.

''Hotch came in with her when he had a meeting one day. She spent a couple of hours with me. I had a lot of fun. We talked about her friend and about all other kinds of things. She was sweet and just nice'' Penelope said.

''Oh, that's not much. I was hoping for some real gossip'' Emily said with disappointment.

''There's not much to say, Em. If I were you I would get back to work'' Penelope said.

''Yeah, I am going. Bye'' Emily said and she walked out of the office.

Hotch pulled up in front of the apartment building. He walked in but he was held back by a guard. He pulled out his badge and he was let inside. He walked the stairs to the second floor and he stopped in front of JJ's apartment door. He gave knocked on it softly. He was nervous but he had to do this. He couldn't go on without knowing for sure.

''I am coming. Just a sec'' JJ yelled while she walked towards the door with Kelly in her hands.

JJ opened the door and she saw Hotch standing in the hallway. She had no idea how he had found her so quickly. She realized he probably just ordered someone at the office to find her.

''What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear to you to leave me alone'' JJ said with a normal voice. She didn't want to scare her daughter. This was the first time her daughter was so close to her father. The resemblance was probably the thing Hotch noticed.

Hotch looked at the little girl. She looked happy and he was glad to know that.

''I need to talk to you, JJ. I think I know what you were talking about. Just explain it to me, okay'' Hotch said softly while looking from the little girl to JJ.

''Hey sweetheart I will put you in a room for a seconds while I talk to this nice man. Okay?'' JJ said to her daughter. JJ walked into the hallway and she put Kelly down in her crib. JJ walked back towards the door and Hotch was still standing in the exact same spot.

''What's her name?'' Hotch asked.

''Kelly Grace Jareau'' JJ answered.

''Kelly. It's a beautiful name. Can we talk?'' Hotch asked.

''No. You have to leave. I can't do this. I am in a good place right now and I won't let you take that away from me''

''JJ?''

''No, Aaron! Go'' she yelled at him and she slammed the door in his face.

Hotch backed away from the door and he walked back to his car. He needed to talk to JJ. He needed to know what was going on. He decided to try it the next day and he drove home.

Hotch couldn't sleep that night. He was replaying all the moments he spent with JJ. He also saw the face of Kelly flashing through his mind. He saw Haley sleeping next to him. He didn't even know how to tell her that he had a daughter. He wanted to be there for her. He might not be the best father but he would have never walked away from JJ and the baby if she would have let him know that she was pregnant. Hotch didn't understand why JJ never told him. He realized he hurt JJ badly in the past. Keeping him away from his own child was just another story. It wasn't the same. He tossed and turned all night and he decided to go to JJ again to confront her when she was alone. He wanted to know everything.

JJ was laying with her back to Jason's side and she couldn't sleep. Hotch's face was all she could think about. They way he was looking at her. He looked at her with the same desire and hunger he did all those years ago. Somehow he could still make her knees buckle. He was still the same person. She just didn't know what he wanted from her. JJ stayed awake almost the entire night.

The next morning JJ woke up and she knew Jason already took Kelly to preschool before he went to work. JJ had to be at the academy in two hours. She took a shower, ate something and she left when it was time. Her entire day was about learning new things. She enjoyed her life at that moment. She was taking everything in pretty quickly and she wanted to be the best. When she was finished with her classes, one of her teachers was going to give them a tour of the other buildings at Quantico.

Hotch was sitting in his office. He looked at JJ's schedule for the day and the perfect opportunity presented itself. JJ was going to get a tour of the BAU floor. He was going to tell one of her teachers that he needed her. He would take her somewhere private to talk. He was starting to think that he wanted to do more to her than just talk but he knew his thoughts were inappropriate. So he kept his eyes on the bullpen doors.

JJ's stomach turned when the stepped out at the BAU floor. She had no idea they were getting a tour of this building. If she had known that, she would have run away already. They walked into the bullpen and someone was telling them about profiling. She saw Hotch sitting in his office and she stepped behind two other people, hoping he wouldn't see her. She knew she was to late when she saw him standing up from his chair and walking out of his office.

Morgan, Emily and Reid were sitting at their desks when they noticed the class walking into the bullpen. They kept their eyes on their work the entire time. They had gotten used to the monthly tours of their offices. They only looked up when they saw Hotch walking out of his office and towards the class.

''Hey everyone'' Hotch said happily.

Everyone turned around and greeted Hotch. They all knew him because he was their teacher in Behavioral Science. JJ didn't look at him. She wanted to walk away but she noticed Hotch with a smirk on his face. She was always wondering why he had that face around her. It looked like he was enjoying seeing her uncomfortable.

''I need to borrow Jennifer for two seconds. You can go on without her. I will make sure she sees everything'' Hotch said to the man who was showing them around.

''Of course'' he replied back.

Hotch pulled JJ with him by the wrist. He walked out of the bullpen and they walked through a long hallway until they stopped and Hotch opened a door. He pulled JJ inside the empty office. He knew they had enough privacy to talk in there.

''Let me go'' JJ yelled out.

''No JJ. We need to talk'' Hotch said and he stood in front of the door.

''How many times do I need to tell you to stay the hell away from me?'' she yelled.

''JJ, just let me….'' he tried to say.

JJ tackled him before he could finish his sentence. She ran towards the elevators. She walked back to her car and she broke down in tears. Just when her life was good again, the one person who made her feel confused came back into it. She knew Hotch would always be a part of her life because he was the father of Kelly but she just didn't understand why he couldn't leave her alone.

When JJ felt better she decided to drive home. Her phone was buzzing and she saw that Hotch was calling her.

Hotch went back to his office after JJ got away from him. He tried to call but she wasn't picking up. He just couldn't take it anymore. JJ was avoiding him and he deserved to know what was going on. He walked out of his office and he decided to go to her apartment.

He once again pulled up in front of the apartment building and he was standing in front of JJ's door within minutes. He slammed his hand on the door and he heard someone walking towards the door.

The door opened and he saw JJ's angry face looking at him in astonishment.

''JJ, I need to talk to you'' he said.

''Aaron, what are you doing here?'' she asked angrily.

''You won't talk to me. You won't return my calls!'' he said with a louder voice. He put his hands on the door when JJ tried to close it. He pushed it open and he walked inside.

''You gave me no choice, JJ'' he said.

''I told you to stay out of my life. I have told you that dozens of times and you just won't leave me alone. You have to go'' JJ said while she pointed to the door.

''I am not going until you talk to me'' he said to JJ.

JJ walked further into the living room and she started pacing around. Hotch closed the door and he tried to step closer to JJ to calm her down but she stepped back.

''Why won't you call me back?'' he asked.

''Hey, there couldn't be a worse time to talk about this'' she yelled at him.

''Really, because it seems like this the only time to talk to you'' he said.

''Go home, okay. I will talk to you tomorrow''

''Yeah, and I should believe that''

''Hey, I have never lied to you. There's no reason to doubt me'' she yelled.

''Really? I tried to talk to you three times and you are not going to call me back. That isn't a reason?'' he asked loudly.

''No, it's not''

''You shutting me out like this is wrong'' he yelled back. His voice became louder every minute.

''I am not talking to you about this here, in my house''

''You don't get to decide this. I need to talk to you and you keep avoiding me. I did what I had to. I am sorry but after everything we have been through, especially three years ago, you shutting me out is wrong. And you know what hurts the most, JJ?'' he yelled.

''Well I guess it wasn't me''

''You keeping Kelly from me'' he said. He suddenly noticed the shift in JJ's eyes. They went from anger to pain.

''What? I can't believe you''

''I never thought you would to that'' he said.

''I am not keeping Kelly from you, Aaron. I would never do that….You made a….'' she tried to explain to him but Hotch interrupted her.

''Oh really? Then why didn't I know I have a two year old daughter? If I hadn't seen her yesterday I would never have known. Would you have told me if I hadn't figured it out''

''What do you mean you didn't know? I gave you a choice, Aaron. You apparently chose to stay away from me and your daughter. You can't come back into m life and blame this on me'' she said while she walked to the other side of the living room.

''I never had a choice in this. I never knew, JJ'' he said.

''I wrote you the letter. I think that was enough to let you know what was going on'' JJ exclaimed.

''What letter?'' he asked surprised.

''The day I found out I was pregnant I send you a letter. I told you I was pregnant and that you had two options. 1. Was to stay in our baby's life and we would act friendly and I would let you be a father. 2. You wouldn't be a father and I would never see you again. In the letter I said I wanted you to choose option number 1. I gave the letter to Agent Anderson and he would put it on your desk'' JJ explained.

''What? I never got it!'' he said.

''Well I gave the letter to Anderson'' JJ said and she was looking at Hotch while he was standing a few feet away from her. He didn't say anything.

''Okay, you need to leave right now'' JJ said and she walked towards the door.

''This isn't right. She needs her father'' Hotch said.

''I know she needs her father. But I feel like her father bailed on us and I am mad and hurt. I can't change that in a day!'' JJ said.

''Do you think I like this situation?'''

''Oh god'' JJ sighed.

''Do you? I mean, after what you and I had going and now…''

''Aaron, do you remember why we are here right now? What event in your life caused this very pleasant moment we are sharing?''

''That has nothing do to with it''

''Oh. What. Aaron man! What do you want from me?''

''I want to talk'' he yelled back. He realized he never got JJ's letter but he wanted to know more. He needed to fix things between them.

''We already talked. About what do you want to talk now?''

''I don't know. I just…I don't like how things are''

''But that's how they are!'' JJ said as she stepped away from the door, knowing that this conversation could go on forever.

''I didn't want things to turn out this way!''

''But they did turn out this way''

''But I didn't want that!'' he said again.

''Aaron, are you still married?'' JJ asked already knowing the answer.

''Of course I am''

''Are you going to stay married?''

''Yes'' he answered. He knew he couldn't leave Haley. As much as he wanted a different life he felt like he had something to make up to her.

''The fact that you're still with her tells me enough, Aaron. If you ever loved me you wouldn't still be in a marriage you used to hate. You wouldn't be standing here and telling me that you wanted things to be different. I am sorry that you didn't know about Kelly sooner. We are where we are. Accept it!'' JJ said loudly.

''I can't'' Hotch said and he walked closer to JJ.

''Don't you know that I can't talk to you. Because talking to you hurts, it really hurts! Standing here is killing me, okay? Can't you understand that?'' JJ cried out. The tears were finally streaming down her face and she couldn't stop them.

''JJ. I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You're still the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. Seeing you yesterday made me relive all the moments we shared together. Every kiss, every touch and every part of you. I never stopped loving you, JJ'' he said softly.

''I have thought about you a lot. Thinking about you was the one thing that made me think I made a mistake walking away from you. But I wasn't a mistake, Aaron. You lied and you used me. I am finally in a good place. I won't let you take this away from me'' JJ replied.

''I would never want that. But no matter what happens between you and me, I want to be able to be in my daughter's life. I am telling Haley everything today and I will see what will happen'' he said.

''I won't keep you away from Kelly, Aaron. I am sorry that you never knew. If I had known that this would have happened I would have told you in person. I just need a couple of weeks to figure things out. I need to talk to Kelly and explain what's going on. Can you live with that?'' JJ asked. The tears were still in her eyes. The man standing in front of her was someone she still had feelings for and she never knew if those feelings would ever go away.

''I can. I am sorry JJ. I will talk to you in class. Bye'' he said and he walked out of the door.

Hotch drove home and he felt his heart break. JJ cried and that hurt him. He couldn't believe that all of this happened. One stupid letter took two years away from him and his daughter. He wished he could have been there in those two years. Maybe he and JJ wouldn't be together but he could have been there through all the bad and good. He could have seen his daughter say her first word or walk for the first time. He had no idea what Haley was going to think but he knew he couldn't keep this from her. He knew Jack would be excited to hear that he had a little sister. He always told Hotch that he wanted a brother or sister to play with. Hotch had no idea what was going to happen, he just needed to tell Haley. Then he could think about the rest of his problems. The one thing in his life that he knew he would always have was his job. His job was still important to him. Catching the bad guys was who he was and no one would ever be able to change that.

Hotch walked inside his house and he saw Haley standing in the kitchen. Jack was still at school, so this was the right moment to talk to her. He walked over to Haley and he gave her kiss on the cheek.

''Hey, what are you doing here so early?'' Haley asked surprised.

''I need to talk to you, Haley'' Hotch said as he sat down in a chair at the kitchen table. Haley sat across from him. She noticed the serious look in his eyes.

''What is it? You look serious'' she said.

''I need to tell you something and I want to you to hear me out'' he explained.

''Okay, I will. Tell me'' she said softly while putting her hand over his and she held his hand.

''Do you remember that almost three years ago you left for almost three weeks?'' Hotch asked carefully.

''I remember'' Haley said, knowing where he was going with this conversation.

''When you were gone I was taking care of a victim. I stayed with her for two weeks and after that I went home. I was waiting for you but after two days you weren't there. I thought you weren't coming back. I went back to her apartment and I slept with her. Yesterday I saw her again and she has a daughter. I have a daughter, Haley. I never told you about it because I never wanted to hurt you but I thought you needed to know this, right now. I hope you can forgive me'' Hotch explained. He saw that Haley showed no emotions and he knew she was hiding something. He never tried to profile his wife but Haley was acting strange.

''I forgive you, Aaron. Okay?'' Haley said quickly.

''What?'' he asked surprised.

''It's okay'' she said again.

''What are you not saying?'' he asked.

''Nothing. I forgive you''

''You're hiding something. I can see it in the way you are behaving. Tell me''

''Don't profile me Aaron'' Haley yelled while she stood up from the chair. She knew her secret had to come out. He wasn't going to give up until she told him something.

''Tell me'' he said with his boss voice.

''I knew you had an affair. A letter was delivered to your office. I read it and I threw it away''

''You? Why?''

''Because I know you would have done the good thing. You would have wanted to be in the child's life. You were barely around. Jack and I needed you. I did this for us'' Haley tried to explain. She knew Hotch would never forgive her for that. She had done something unspeakable. And he wasn't the only one who had an affair. When Haley was with her sister, she spent most of her time with an ex-colleague from work.

''Oh my god, Haley. You kept me away from my daughter for two years. You should have told me. I can't believe this'' he said and he walked towards the door. His life came crashing down. He never thought Haley would something like that.

''Aaron, stay. Please! We can talk about this'' Haley pleaded.

''No, I need some space'' he said as he walked out of the door.

Hotch drove around aimlessly. After driving for what seemed like hours, he stopped at a bar and he started drinking his sorrows away. He called Dave to pick him up and he stayed at his house to sleep. Hotch couldn't believe that his life turned out the way it did. Everything in his life was falling apart and there was nothing he could do about this.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **

**Special thanks to samcarter1980, ncis4ever21, Allysecrimindfan and muccia12!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 14: JJ's first case**

Three weeks later….

In the three weeks that passed by, Hotch and JJ had only seen each other once a week in the classroom. They said there hello's and goodbyes. Hotch didn't want to force JJ to let him into her life and Kelly's life. Hotch and Haley were separated and Hotch filed for divorce. He had an apartment and he saw Jack three days a week. Hotch still felt like his life was falling apart. The team noticed the changes in Hotch's behavior. He was even more distant than he normally was. He would yell when people made a small mistake. He would stay in the office until mornings and when they were on cases across the country he would yell at the local law enforcement officers. He tried to keep his life together but he felt like every piece in his life was slipping away from him. Jack was blaming him for the separation and that hurt Hotch a lot. After he found out that Haley had an affair, it was just the last straw for him. The only thing he had left was his work. He was still good at his job but he was driving the team crazy with his behavior.

JJ's life was still pretty good. She still didn't know how to tell Kelly about her real father. Jason told JJ to take it slow because Kelly could become really confused. JJ appreciated the space Hotch was giving her. In his classes she noticed something different about him. He seemed more cranky and angrier. There were times when she wanted to talk to but she thought it would be better to leave him alone. JJ was also realizing she still had feelings for him. Every time she saw him she would think back at the time she had spent with Hotch. It was one of the best times of her life and she knew she wasn't going to forget that. Jason and JJ were still together and they were happy together but Hotch was always on her mind.

JJ stepped out of her car in front of the building where she had her classes at the academy. JJ was excelling in all of her classes. She was on the top of all of them and she was proud of herself. JJ couldn't wait to graduate and to become an official agent.

She walked through the hallways to her class. She actually had a class in behavioral science. She always looked forwards to those. Studying the behavior of criminals was something she wanted to keep doing. She knew that becoming a profiler was a one in a million chance. She just wasn't going to give up on it. She stepped into the classroom and she sat down in her chair. A few minutes later Hotch walked in and he started the class. JJ noticed that Hotch was out of it. He was acting strange during the entire class.

When the class was over, she decided to talk to Hotch but she stopped when Hotch was approached by a skinny and tall guy in his late twenties. JJ walked towards the stairs and she heard them talking about a case in Boston.

''Reid what are you doing here?'' Hotch asked when he wanted to walk out of the classroom.

''Strauss send me. There is a case in Boston she wants us on. She told me to get you and that you needed to bring one of your agents. I thought she said Jennifer Jareau'' Reid rambled fast when he noticed the blonde walking down the stairs.

''What? Why?'' Hotch asked angrily. He never liked Strauss especially when she was bossing his own team around.

''Something about the case. She didn't give me much. She wants to start a briefing in ten minutes'' Reid explained.

''Oh, Reid. I will introduce you two. Reid this is Jennifer Jareau. JJ this Dr. Spencer Reid. He is one of the agents on my team'' Hotch said and he watched the two shake hands.

''Nice to meet you agent'' JJ said.

''It's nice to meet you'' Reid said with a blush on his face. He noticed JJ's beauty right away.

''JJ, you need to come with us. Apparently Strauss wants to see you. I don't why'' Hotch explained.

JJ remembered Strauss from the night with Hotch's interview about Kelly. She looked like an annoying woman.

''Okay'' JJ said quickly.

Reid and Hotch walked towards the SUV's while JJ started walking to her own car. She had no idea what was going on but she just went with it.

''JJ, it's better if you ride with us'' Hotch said when he saw JJ walking towards her own car.

JJ turned around and she stepped in the backseat of the SUV. Reid started talking about statistics and JJ knew right away that he had to be the smartest person she had ever met. Hotch didn't say anything while JJ and Reid kept talking. Reid wanted to know about JJ and the academy. JJ asked Reid about is genius side and they kept talking until they stepped out of the elevator. JJ was suddenly very self-aware when she knew she wasn't exactly wearing the kind of clothes you would wear at the office. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, a black top with combat boots. Her hair was hanging lose around her shoulders. She let Reid walk through the bullpen doors and she grabbed Hotch by the arm. Hotch turned around and he saw the hesitation in her face.

''JJ, you will do fine. Don't let Strauss get to you'' Hotch said. He had a feeling why Strauss wanted JJ in and he didn't like it at all.

''I look like I just got out of a fight'' JJ replied.

''You look fine, JJ'' Hotch said. He wanted to say that she looked breathtaking, hot and sexy no matter what she wore.

Hotch held the doors open for JJ and she walked into the bullpen. JJ waited for Hotch to walk ahead of him and she followed him into the conference room. She saw six people sitting in chairs around the round table. JJ recognized Penelope right away and when she looked at Emily she remembered her to. She saw Strauss looking at her with a disapproving look. Strauss stood up and she walked over to JJ.

''You are Jennifer Jareau?'' Strauss said more rhetorical.

''Yes I am Ma'am. It's nice to meet you'' JJ said while she shook the woman's hand.

''You are probably wondering why I asked for you'' Strauss said and when she saw JJ nod her head she continued.

''We need you on a case in Boston'' Strauss said.

''Need? Me? Why?'' JJ asked curiously. She had no idea why they needed her when there was already a room with profilers.

''It will all become clear when we are done with the briefing'' Strauss said.

Hotch decided to interrupt because he had no idea what Strauss was talking about.

''Ma'am, what is this about?'' Hotch asked.

''Don't interrupt me agent Hotchner'' Strauss stated quickly.

Hotch turned to JJ and he looked at her and he saw admiration in her eyes.

''Jennifer, I would like you to meet my team. These are SSA's Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, Derek Morgan and Dr. Reid. You already know our technical analyst Penelope Garcia'' Hotch said. JJ shook all of their hands. Penelope jumped up and she pulled JJ into a tight hug.

''Everyone this is Jennifer Jareau. You can call her JJ. She is in the academy'' Hotch explained.

He decided to call her Jennifer in front of the team because he didn't want them to know that he knew JJ better.

''Jennifer, please take a seat'' Hotch ordered.

''Yes, sir'' JJ replied as she sat down in the seat Hotch was pointing towards.

JJ looked around at all the team members and they already had files in front of them. Hotch talked to Strauss and he knew right away which case it was. Strauss sat down and Hotch kept standing to present the case.

''Five weeks ago the bodies of Stacey Tyler and Chris Walker were found in a hotel room. Stacey's cause of death was multiple stab wounds to the torso. Chris' cause of death was a gunshot to the head. Every week another couple has been found dead in a hotel room. All of the women worked for the same escort service and they all have the same physical characteristics. The men hired the women and they went out at first and they went to the hotel later. The time of death was in the morning. We think the unsub watches his victims before he kills them. The autopsies showed signs of intercourse between the victims'' Hotch stated and he looked at JJ when he showed the photos of the victims on the screen. To his surprise he saw that JJ wasn't even blinking when she saw the photos.

When the JJ saw the photos appear on the screen, she saw Kelly's face again. She kept her emotions hidden but she still saw Kelly's body.

''Why do we think the unsub was watching his victims?'' Morgan asked.

''BPD found camera's at the murder scenes which leads us to believe that he was watching'' Hotch explained.

''I am sorry to interrupt, but why am I here?'' JJ asked, still not knowing why they wanted her there during the briefing of the case.

''We need you on this case'' Hotch replied and he was about to go on with the briefing but he was interrupted by JJ again.

''But why? It looks like you have enough people who can help you. I am not even an agent'' JJ stated and she saw the annoyed look on Hotch's face but she just wanted to know what was going on.

''Jennifer, can I talk to you in private for a second?'' Hotch asked and he signaled JJ to follow him into his office.

JJ followed Hotch inside and he closed the door behind her. Hotch sat down in his chair and JJ kept standing.

''Take a seat please'' Hotch ordered and JJ finally sat down across from him. The memories of the fight she had in his office came rushing back to her.

''What the hell is going on Aaron?'' JJ asked. She didn't want to sound unprofessional but she was getting nervous about sitting in his office alone with him.

''JJ listen to me, okay. When I am presenting a case, I don't want you to interrupt me. You can't undermine me in front of the team. All the problems you have with me go out the door the moment you're here on a case'' Hotch stated and he saw the look in JJ's eyes change immediately.

''Well, okay than sir. May I ask you why I am here?'' JJ asked as professionally as she possibly could in that moment.

''You will see for yourself. We don't have time to talk right now. I need to finish the briefing'' Hotch said and he stood up from his chair.

Both JJ and Hotch rejoined the team in the conference room. JJ sat down in her former seat and she looked at Hotch who sat down in a seat next to Reid.

''I think this unsub is going after the women and the men are just collateral damage in his game'' Rossi stated.

''Yeah that's true but why doesn't he go after woman who are alone in a bar? Why is he killing escorts? Why does he watch them? And what does he get out if it by killing the men to?'' Emily asked.

''We need to answer all of those questions. I think we should talk about the case on the plane. Wheels up in an hour'' Hotch ordered and everyone was walking out of the conference room.

JJ was still sitting in the same position and she didn't know why they wanted her on this case with them but she already had a hunch.

''Why am I here?'' JJ asked again.

''We need you to go with us because the unsub will be hard to track down. We want to do a undercover operation. We need you to go undercover as an escort'' Hotch explained.

''Why me out of all the people that work in the FBI?''

''Because we have no one else who can indentify certain behavioral aspects and you fit the appearances of the victims exactly'' Hotch said and he saw the fear in JJ's eyes.

''How can anyone think I am ready for this? I have only been in the academy for five weeks or so. I can't do this'' JJ replied carefully.

''Everyone thinks you're ready JJ. All of the people who are teaching the classes, can see that you're an extremely fast learner. We need you on this''

''What do I have to do?'' JJ asked curiously. She was afraid to go undercover but she didn't want to pass this opportunity because it was one she wouldn't get every day.

''We don't know exactly. We will discuss this all on the yet. I guess you need a ride home to pick up some clothes for the trip'' Hotch suggested.

''Yeah. I need to talk to Jason and Kelly to explain what is happening'' JJ replied.

Hotch knew that Jason was probably the man JJ was seeing. He had seen him once but he didn't know his name until now. Hotch was jealous but he was able to hide it well. He still felt different around JJ and it was hard for him to stay in control while she was in the same room as him.

''Okay. Let's get going'' Hotch said.

Hotch drove straight to JJ's apartment and he waited in the car while JJ went inside to get all the stuff she needed.

JJ walked towards her door and she saw a rose peddle laying in front of her door. She picked it up and she opened the door. When she walked in her mouth dropped open. Her living room was filled with rose peddles and candles were lit. She saw Jason sitting on one knee and next to him she saw Kelly playing with the rose peddles. She knew what he was doing but she never expected it to happen so soon. It wasn't soon because they knew each other for a long time and she loved him with all her heart.

''Jason. Oh my god'' JJ exclaimed.

''Hello beautiful. I have a question to ask you'' Jason said while he was still on his knees.

''Jennifer Jareau I love you so much. I want to go to bed with you every night and I want to wake up next to you every morning. I want to be a real father to Kelly. I want to grow old with you. Will you be my wife?'' Jason asked nervously.

JJ walked over to him and she pulled him up. When he was standing and she kissed him on the lips.

''Yes but not now'' JJ yelled out.

''Not now?'' Jason exclaimed.

''I love you. But I have to go''

''What?'' Jason asked surprised.

''The FBI wants me to go undercover. I really want to do this Jason. It's important to me. I hope you understand'' she said as she held her hands around his neck.

''Of course. This is an opportunity you should take. I will take care of Kelly''

''I know you will. I love you so much'' JJ said and she pulled away from Jason.

She packed her stuff and put it in a bag and she walked back to the living room. She saw Jason and Kelly laughing together. It was the perfect picture and she knew it was everything she always wanted. But somewhere she knew Hotch should be sitting next to his daughter and she felt guilty that he wasn't. She wanted to strangle Haley for what she had done.

JJ knelt down next to Kelly and she pulled her in for a tight hug. JJ was crying because she was going to miss her daughter. She had never been longer away from her than a day.

''I love you little girl'' JJ said as she kissed Kelly on her little head.

''Love…u….momma'' Kelly said happily while throwing rose peddles in the air.

JJ and Jason broke out in laughter. JJ moved closer to Jason and she gave him a soft goodbye kiss.

''I will miss you. Love you'' JJ whispered.

''I love you to. Be careful JJ. We will make it official when you get back'' Jason said as he followed JJ to the door.

''We will. Bye'' JJ said and she closed the door behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: The case JJ is working on with the team will be spread over a couple of chapters. I still don't know what I want do to with Jason. If anyone has an idea or something, just let me know!**

**Special thanks to Jotchprossi18, samcarter1980, the guest reviewer and muccia12!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds**

**Chapter 15: The case**

JJ and Hotch barely talked during the drive to the airstrip. JJ and Hotch entered the plane ten minutes before takeoff and the rest of the team was already sitting on the plane. JJ kept standing in the front while she looked for a place to sit. She barely knew any of them and she noticed a seat across from Reid. JJ sat down and she gave Reid a small smile when he looked at her.

''Hey, are you okay?'' Reid asked when he noticed JJ's erratic behavior.

''Yeah, I am just really nervous about this case, you know. It will be my first and I don't want to screw this up'' JJ explained.

''You won't'' Reid reassured.

''I hope so. Thank you Spence'' JJ said. She barely knew him and she was already calling him Spence. She knew he didn't mind her calling him that, so she decided to keep calling him Spence.

JJ was getting more nervous with every second that passed. The images of the bodies kept flashing through her mind. They reminded her of Kelly and they also reminded her of her own attack. She had barely thought about it but now it was all coming back again. JJ looked up when she saw Reid walking away and a moment later his seat was filled by Hotch. JJ had was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Hotch call out for her to talk about the case.

''JJ?'' Hotch asked.

''Uhh…Sorry. I was just thinking. What's going on?'' JJ responded.

''I want to start the briefing. Are you okay, JJ?'' Hotch asked when he noticed JJ's weird behavior.

''Yeah, I am fine'' JJ replied and she followed Hotch to rejoin the rest of the team to start the briefing.

JJ took a seat next to Emily. Across from them were Morgan and Rossi. Hotch and Reid were sitting on the couch near the rest of the team.

''We already have ten bodies and the bureau wants this case closed. This case has taken over the media in Boston. They already named the killer and that's the last thing we want'' Hotch stated.

''What name did they give him?'' Reid asked curiously.

''The are calling him The Cleaner'' Hotch replied.

''So, the people actually believe that this killer is helping clean up Boston?'' JJ asked.

''Yes, they do'' Rossi replied.

''But all of the victims were escorts. Look, I am not saying that it's a normal kind of job but these escorts barely make problems for the people in Boston. Why isn't the killer going after prostitutes?'' JJ asked.

''The killer probably had a personal relationship with an escort. Maybe he had a wife of girlfriend who was an escort. He probably found out and that's his reason for killing the women'' Emily explained.

''Prentiss is right. Garcia already looked into people who work for and with the escort service. There is one thing that stood out. The owner has been getting $10.000 in her bank account every Friday night. The victims were all found on a Saturday. Garcia tried to track the money but she couldn't get a trace. We think the unsub will disappear when we question the owner. She is probably the one who gives him the information about people who fit his needs'' Hotch explained.

''We are going to draw him out by setting up a undercover mission?'' Morgan asked.

''Yes. It's probably our only way to catch him. Jennifer is with us because she fits the victims' appearances. We will go over the plan for the assignment when we are the station. It's Thursday so we will have to be ready by tomorrow afternoon. Everyone should get some sleep for now. We're going to need it'' Hotch said.

JJ took a seat on the back of the plane and she tried to get some sleep. She just couldn't fall asleep because her mind kept going back to the case. She had no idea how she could be ready to go undercover as an escort. For now she tried to focus on the happy things in her lives. She reached for the ring Jason gave her and she held in her hand until she fell asleep. She was really happy but she still felt an ache for Hotch every time she was around him. JJ was scared. She had no idea if she still felt the same about Hotch. She didn't want to betray Jason if she was in love with Hotch. She just needed to figure it out before Jason and her were making it official.

In the meantime the rest of the team was still sitting in the same places. Hotch took JJ's former seat and he looked at her while she walked away. He knew something was going on with JJ but he had mixed feelings about what he was supposed to do about it. Hotch kept staring at JJ until one of the team members started talking.

''Do you guys think she can actually do this?'' Rossi asked while looking at JJ. He had only seen JJ a couple of times when she was a witness on one of their cases and he had no idea if she would be able to pull off an undercover operation.

''I have to agree with Rossi on this. Can she do this? I mean she has only been in the academy for a couple of weeks. Hotch, what do you think?'' Morgan added.

Hotch focused on the conversation when he heard his name followed by a question.

''What?'' Hotch asked.

''Do you think JJ can do this?'' Rossi asked again.

''Yes, she can'' Hotch replied. He was very confident about JJ's abilities. He always noticed her techniques in class and she kept amazing him with her abilities.

''Are you sure? I mean she….'' Morgan tried to say.

Hotch knew Rossi and Morgan were the only two who were bothered by JJ because they never trusted other people easily. Reid and Emily had no problems with JJ and they stayed out of the discussion, knowing it could only lead to trouble with Hotch.

''..She what? She is young? I know but I haven't seen anyone with her abilities in a long time. They way she profiles is extremely good. None of you have a reason to doubt her. I don't want to go into a undercover operation with agents doubting each other. JJ was assigned as temporary field agent to the BAU. You guys have to accept it. I talked to Strauss about who's going undercover with JJ and we decided that me would be the best pick. We will talk about this later. Just get some sleep'' Hotch stated with his boss voice.

They dropped their conversation about JJ and they all tried to get some sleep. JJ pretended to sleep and she overheard the conversation. She felt a wave of confidence when she heard Hotch talking about her abilities. She didn't know if he actually meant it in a professional way or in a personal way. JJ didn't want her past with Hotch to compromise this case but she was afraid that could happen easily. Every time she was around him she felt different and that made her feel even more confused. The feelings she had buried for a long time were resurfacing. JJ decided to stop thinking about Hotch because she knew she needed all of the sleep she could get.

After the yet landed in Boston, the team went the police station right away. They all followed Hotch into the station and they were welcomed by on the detectives working on the case.

''You must be the BAU team. I am Detective Mike Carter'' the detective said.

Hotch shook his hand and he introduced the team to the detective.

''Hello detective. I am SSA Aaron Hotchner. These are SSA's Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, David Rossi and Dr. Spencer Reid'' Hotch said while they all shook hands with the detective.

''I am Jennifer Jareau'' JJ said and she shook the detectives hand.

Hotch saw the detective looking at her with a questionable look. Hotch handed JJ her temporary badge and JJ looked surprised.

''Agent Jennifer Jareau'' Hotch added and he saw the pride in JJ's eyes when he corrected her.

''Okay. It's nice to meet all of you. We cleared space for you in the conference room and I have seven officers plus three other detectives who are going to be there during the undercover operation'' the detective said while he started walking towards the conference room.

''Thank you'' Hotch said and the team sat down in the chairs that surrounded the table.

''I want to give everyone their tasks for tomorrows operation. After we have discussed everything, we can all get some sleep and we can regroup tomorrow morning around 8.30 am'' Hotch said.

''Let's make a start'' Morgan said.

''The most important part of the operation will be JJ. JJ, your name will be Jennifer Collins. You are 24 years old and you have never had an escort job before this one. You have an appointment with the owner, Georgina Tate, tomorrow afternoon around 5 pm. I have an appointment with her around 6 pm to choose an escort. I will take you. We will go out to a bar or a club and after that we will go back to the hotel room. We are going to stay there the entire night and the unsub will probably try something the next morning'' Hotch explained.

''Okay'' JJ replied when Hotch stopped and gave her a glance.

''Prentiss, you and Morgan will stay in the room next to the room JJ and I will be in. There will be surveillance camera's outside of the room. We know the unsub probably has eyes inside the hotel room and if we put camera's inside, he might notice that. So, Morgan and Prentiss will be our back up. Rossi and Reid will both have a room in the same hallway and they will also be our back up. All of you will need to keep an eye on the surveillance stream. Everyone will be linked over the intercom to stay in contact. JJ and I will be wearing an unnoticeable earpiece at all times. I want one detective with two officers outside the hotel to keep their eyes on anyone who looks suspicious. I also want one detective with two officers to stay in the surveillance room of the hotel. Detective Carter and the other people assigned to this case will stay here and run point from here. I want everybody back here at 8.30 am'' Hotch ordered and everybody started to leave the room.

He noticed that JJ was one of the first ones to leave and he went after her to talk about the case. He knew that JJ didn't know that she was going undercover with him and he knew she probably wasn't going to like it because they probably had to cross a line to draw out the unsub.

JJ suddenly fell a hand on her wrist when she walked around the corner of the hallway in the police station. When she turned around she saw Hotch standing behind her. JJ stepped away from him because she felt like he was too close to her. She suddenly felt the wall in her back and she saw Hotch smiling.

''I didn't mean to scare you'' Hotch said.

''Okay. What do you want?'' JJ asked with fear in her voice. It still didn't feel right with her to do this assignment. Most things about this case reminded her of Kelly and she was afraid it was going to cloud her judgment and she knew she couldn't let that happen because it could put people in danger.

''I just need to know if you are okay with all of this''

''Of course I am not. I get asked to speak to Strauss and a couple of hours later I am in Boston because I am needed on a case. Why me? You of all people know how much I hate it when people judge me on my appearance and I know that's the only reason I have to do this'' JJ said angrily.

''I know JJ. Just…''

''…Do you? I mean the last time I was being judged by someone it was you and Rossi. Remember? The texts about you sleeping with me. I don't want to get a job based on the way I look. I want to get a job based on my performances. I have been working my ass of in the academy and I am not going to this when I am just a pawn in a game'' JJ added.

''JJ listen to me. Strauss and I picked you because you are doing so well in the academy. There was no one else who was perfect for this assignment. And I know you don't like it when people judge you from your appearance but no one can deny that you are beautiful. I am just saying. I believe in you. I will be there the entire time and you will do fine'' Hotch said to JJ and he saw some sort of relief in her face.

''These girls just remind me of….''

''Kelly?'' Hotch said to finish her sentence.

''Yeah, all of this just reminds me of three years ago and that's a time I want to try and forget. I can't think about her while I am working or whatever we are going to do tomorrow'' JJ said and she stepped away from the wall.

''You will be fine JJ. Just get some sleep and I will see you tomorrow morning. Bye'' Hotch said and he walked away. He wanted to ask JJ about Kelly Grace but he knew it probably wasn't a good time to talk about that with JJ.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Another chapter! I want to thank Jotchprossi18 and the guest reviewer for their ideas! **

**Special thanks samcarter1980, Jotchprossi18, the guest reviewer and muccia12!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 16: The start of going undercover**

JJ was able to get some sleep after her talk with Hotch and she was back at the station around 8.15 am. JJ sat down and she started looking through the files of all of the victims. The photos of the crime scenes were bloody and nauseating for JJ. She kept herself in control but she still felt sick to her stomach when she thought about how someone could ever do that to another human being.

''Don't think about it too much. It will give you a headache, you will never be able cure'' Rossi said when he saw JJ looking at the photos of the victims.

''What do you mean?'' JJ asked curiously.

''You were probably wondering how someone could do that to another human being. If you keep asking that question it will slowly eat away at you. There will never be a real answer to it'' Rossi explained.

''I guess so'' JJ said as she closed the file and she put it down in front of her.

JJ and Rossi were joined by the rest of the team and the local law enforcement. They all took a place in the room and they started going over the plan for the operation. It took two hours before everyone was finally debriefed about their tasks. JJ knew that she and Hotch were a very important part in all of it. If she didn't look like an escort it was never going to work. JJ was tasked with Emily. Emily needed to help JJ with the last touches. Before JJ knew it was almost time to leave for her appointment with the escort service. JJ hadn't seen Hotch after the briefing and she wanted to see him one last time before she had to leave. Most of people were still wondering if JJ could really do it and JJ knew that the people thought that.

Hotch was sitting the office of detective Carter when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up from his file and he saw JJ standing in the doorway. He lost his breath for a moment when he saw her for the first time. JJ was wearing a black skirt that showed of her legs. She had a light blue blouse tugged into her skirt. Hotch could tell that JJ was extremely uncomfortable in her outfit.

''Hey'' Hotch finally said.

JJ just gave him a small nod because she didn't know what to say to him at all. Going undercover was nerve wrecking enough for JJ but going undercover with Hotch made it even worse because she knew they had to cross a line she didn't want to cross with him again. She knew it was only going to be a couple of kisses but it still didn't feel right to her.

''Are you ready?'' Hotch asked to break the awkward silence between them.

''I think so. I am still nervous but I am getting there. I wanted to talk to you about, you know'' JJ hinted.

''JJ, it's going to be fine. It will all be professional. Believe me, I am not interested anymore'' Hotch said bluntly without realizing what he had just said.

Hotch's last comment hit JJ like a truck. She knew it wasn't supposed to feel bad about that comment but it did hurt. JJ was realizing that she still had feelings for Hotch. She had no idea if it was physical or emotional. There were still times when she thought about the sex she had with Hotch. That was because she had never experienced anything like that before. JJ's mind went too far and she pulled herself together.

''Okay. I will see you in about an hour sir'' JJ said and she walked out of the office.

JJ walked inside the escort service at 5 pm exactly. She remembered that Emily told her that she needed to stand out from the other girls. JJ walked in like she owned the room and she stopped at the desk of an assistant. JJ noticed the girl's beauty and when she took a look around, she only saw beautiful women working or waiting.

''Hello. My name is Jennifer Collins. I have an appointment with Ms. Tate'' JJ said politely.

''She's expecting you. Her office is over there, you can walk in'' the assistant said and she pointed towards the office.

When she softly opened the door, she saw a big office with modern furniture. In the middle of the office was a desk and a woman sitting in a chair behind it. JJ walked towards the desk and she saw the woman looking at her.

''Hello Ma'am, I am Jennifer Collins'' JJ said as she shook the woman's hand firmly.

''Hello Jennifer. You can call me Georgina'' the red-haired woman said.

Georgina pointed towards the chair across from her desk and JJ sat down.

''So Jennifer, why do you want to work as an escort?'' Georgina asked.

''My last job wasn't paying me enough to get myself through college. With this job I still have time for my school and the money will help me a lot'' JJ replied.

''That's the reason for most girls who work here. Your pictures don't do you justice. You're a very pretty girl. How old are you?'' Georgina said.

''I am 24 years old'' JJ replied politely.

''Good age. This will be your first experience as an escort?''

''Yes'' JJ replied.

''Okay. Do you know what to expect from this job?''

''I need to act politely and I have to make the man feel like he's being appreciated. I have to expect anything to happen. I know what to expect''

''Well, I think you will be perfect for a client I have coming in a couple of minutes. I will let one of my assistants help you with some clothes and you might get your first job tonight Jennifer'' Georgina said with a smirk on her face. JJ knew exactly what that meant. It meant she knew JJ would be a perfect victim for whomever was sending her the money.

''Okay. Thank you Ma'am'' JJ said and she was already being pulled away by the assistant she met outside earlier. She didn't know it would be that easy to get a job as an escort but she realized that Georgina probably didn't even care about the girls that worked for her.

JJ was dragged into a room with dresses and make-up. The girl started doing her makeup and her hair. When she was done with that, JJ was forced to fit dozens of dresses. It took thirty minutes to find the perfect dress. It was something JJ didn't feel comfortable in but she knew she had to sell herself.

In the meantime Hotch walked inside the office of Georgina and the woman stood up right away to welcome him. He noticed the immensity of her office and it meant the woman had a lot of power.

''Hello, Mr. Harding'' Georgina said while she shook Hotch's hands.

''Hello Ms. Tate. Please call me Aaron'' Hotch said as he shook the woman's hand.

''You want company of a lady tonight?''

''Yes'' Hotch replied.

''I have six girls you can choose from. I will call them in and you make a choice. Do you have the money?'' Georgina asked.

''Yes I do'' Hotch said as he pulled out an envelope filled with money. He put the envelope on her desk and he saw Georgina looking at it with approval.

Georgina made a call to her assistant to bring in the girls. Hotch wasn't enjoying this assignment but he was glad that he was the one who was doing this with her. He wanted to protect her the best he possibly could and seeing JJ being close with another guy would only make him feel jealous. Hotch knew that the comment he made about JJ wasn't true at all. He also knew he hurt her but he had to focus on this operation first.

Hotch turned around when he heard high heels on the floor. He stood up from the chair and he acted like he was checking out the girls already. He was disgusted with it but he knew it was part of the act. The first five girls were already standing in a row before JJ was standing next to him. He suddenly saw her long bare legs appear through the door. She was wearing a short black dress that fell around her body perfectly. The dress had a low cut v-neckline. Hotch noticed her breasts looked perfect in the dress. The area around her breasts were covered in glittering sequins. There were thin layers of soft fabric hanging perfectly around her curves. Hotch noticed the dress was really short but it showed of JJ's long and beautiful legs. JJ was wearing her long blonde hair back. Her make-up made her big blue eyes pop. The high heels made her look taller and even sexier. Hotch couldn't tear his eyes away from JJ. She looked drop dead gorgeous. Hotch looked at the way she was showing of her body when she walked in and it made him feel excited. He knew now wasn't the best time to act like a crushing teenager because he had stay in his role.

When JJ walked in, she felt Hotch's eyes on her right away. She didn't look at him she knew she would easily fall down if she started looking at him. Even from across a room he could make her feel differently in a way that she had never felt before. She was never someone to lose control but Hotch did something to make that side come out. When she stood still next to the other girl, she finally looked at him. She wanted to let her jaw drop open but she kept herself in control. Hotch was standing in front of her in a dark blue suit with a white dress shirt under it. He wasn't wearing a tie and the first two buttons of his shirt were open. The jacket fell around his broad shoulders perfectly. JJ thought he was looking extremely hot in that suit. She saw Hotch looking her at her again and this time she looked him right in the eye.

Hotch walked around the row of girls two times. Sometimes he stopped to be acting like he was checking them out. The third time he stepped in front of JJ and he kept standing there for a while.

''What's her name?'' Hotch asked while looking at Georgina.

''My name is Jennifer'' JJ said, knowing that Hotch had to say something back at her.

''Beautiful name'' Hotch responded.

''Thank you'' JJ replied politely.

Hotch walked away from JJ to look at the other girls and when he went around a couple of times he walked back towards Georgina.

''I guess all of these girls will cost me the same?'' Hotch asked Georgina

''Jennifer will cost more'' Georgina replied, knowing that Hotch was already interested in JJ.

''Why?'' Hotch asked.

''She's new and she one of the best girls in this room. Look for yourself'' Georgina said while she looked at JJ who was still standing in the same spot.

Hotch walked back to JJ and he stopped in front of her. Hotch knew he had to act bossy because most man who hired escorts were like that. All of the other victims went out with men who were known for their alpha male behavior and Hotch had to act like that to. He knew they had to do almost everything the same to lure out the unsub.

''So Jennifer. You are new here?'' Hotch asked.

''I am, sir'' JJ replied.

''I like her. She is polite and she's new. That means I can teach her the ropes'' Hotch said.

Hotch walked behind JJ and he put both of his hands on her stomach. JJ felt a shiver go through her entire body at his touch. He looked at Georgina with a smirk. His hands were still roaming around JJ's sides when he stepped back and he walked away from her. He walked over to another girl and he looked at her to. Hotch walked back towards JJ again and he was standing behind her again. He pulled JJ by her waist and he pushed her against him as hard as he could. JJ suddenly felt something hard pressed against her back she jumped in shock. Hotch couldn't control his body in that moment and he knew JJ felt it. He hated it that he already lost part of his control but JJ brought out another side to him that no one could bring out.

''Stand still'' he ordered and he pulled JJ deeper against him.

''Yes sir'' JJ replied.

''I think I will go with Jennifer. She looks feisty. I like that'' Hotch said while he looked at Georgina.

''Good pick Aaron. Her name is Jennifer. She is 24 years old. You can bring her back tomorrow afternoon'' Georgina said as she gave the gesture for the other girls to walk out.

''Thank you Georgina. I will see you tomorrow'' Hotch said as he walked back towards JJ.

''Are you ready for the night of your life, Jennifer?'' Hotch asked.

''Yes sir'' JJ replied.

Hotch put a possessive arm around JJ's waist and he pulled JJ with him. When they were outside the building, Hotch held on to JJ. He walked her to SUV and he put her in the passenger's side. He knew they had to keep up pretences the entire time because they had no idea if the unsub was already watching them.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Another chapter! Things between Jason and JJ will slowly come to an end but he will be in at least two upcoming chapters. Let me know what you think!**

**Special thanks to samcarter1980, spyagent001, Jotchprossi18, muccia12 (the more comments, the better. I love every review I get. Reviews make my day. Thank you!) and the two guest reviewers!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 17: Crossing a line**

JJ was relieved when she was finally sitting in the SUV. JJ looked outside for a second and she noticed the car with the detective and two officers in it. JJ felt safer, knowing that there were eyes on them the entire time. Hotch climbed into the driver's seat and he put the keys in the ignition. He gave JJ a small smile to reassure that she was doing fine. Hotch picked out a club near the hotel to take JJ and he started driving. It took them half an hour to get there and when he stepped out of the car, he heard Morgan's voice over the intercom.

''_Hotch, JJ. There was just a new transfer of $10.000 in Georgina Tate's account. This means that you two are the unsub's new target. Be careful. Everything is still going according to plan'' _Morgan said over the intercom.

JJ looked over at Hotch to let him know that she understood what was happening. Hotch gave JJ a nod and he put one of his arms around her waist and they walked inside the club.

The sound of the music was very loud. JJ was led to the bar by Hotch and he ordered two drinks for them. They talked for a while and she finally stood up to take the lead. She didn't want to sit at the bar all night. She saw Hotch looking at her in surprise and he held her back when he didn't know what she was doing.

''Jennifer, where are you going?'' Hotch asked.

''Dancing''

''Oh no, I hate dancing'' Hotch replied.

''I can help you with that'' JJ said and she pulled Hotch with her to the middle of the dance floor.

JJ knew that Hotch was the one who was feeling uncomfortable now and that made JJ feel a bit better about the entire situation. JJ started moving with the rhythm of the music and she saw a frozen Hotch in front of her. JJ took his hands and she put them on her waist. She moved closer to Hotch and she put her hands around his neck and she felt him moving with her. Hotch pulled JJ closer and within moments JJ felt Hotch hips touching hers. JJ laughed softly when she saw that Hotch was having trouble with his dancing. Before JJ could do anything the next song started. The next song was a slower one and Hotch pulled JJ tightly against him. JJ put her head in the crook of his neck and Hotch put his arms around JJ. He leaned slightly forward to say something to JJ.

''You know I hate dancing'' Hotch whispered in her ear and he felt JJ's body shiver when he moved closer to her. He realized he still had the same effect on JJ to and he enjoyed it. He knew that it was wrong but he just couldn't control himself.

''I do know that. You told me that a long time ago'' JJ whispered in his ear. She knew she wasn't supposed to be enjoying this because she had someone waiting for her at home. She kept telling herself that it was just the assignment but deep down she knew she was still attracted to Hotch. Even after everything that happened she still felt the same way about him. She had never felt that kind of physical and emotional attraction towards someone before, not even Jason and that scared her.

Hotch and JJ stayed in the club another two hours. Around 11 pm they decided to head back to the hotel room. Both of them realized that in there everything was just starting. Hotch was starting to think that he actually liked this assignment because it gave him the chance to be close to JJ again.

Hotch and JJ entered the hallway. Hotch kept his arm around JJ and they stopped in front of the suite that belonged to them. Hotch opened the door for JJ and he followed her inside. When they were both inside he pushed JJ against the door and he saw the confusion in her face. They both suddenly heard Morgan's voice over the intercom again.

''_We haven't seen anything suspicious. He's probably watching you as we speak. We will signal you two when we notice anything. Have fun pretending'' _Morgan said.

JJ was still pushing against the door and she knew what had to happen next. She felt guilty at first but somewhere inside of her she felt comfortable and safe to be around Hotch again. Spending the night with him brought all of her memories back to her.

''I am sorry JJ. We have to do this. If we do it now it will be over'' Hotch whispered in JJ's ear.

''I know. It's okay'' JJ whispered.

Hotch hands landed on JJ's hips and he moved his body closer to hers. He leaned closer towards JJ and he let his lips softly brush against hers. The moment he felt JJ's lips he knew he missed out on a lot. The sensation was overwhelming and his body took over his mind. He deepened the kiss when JJ responded. He felt JJ's hands on his chest and Hotch let his tongue trace along the lines of her lips. JJ let him in and he intertwine their tongues.

JJ felt knew this wasn't supposed to feel normal or exciting to her but it did. She tried to not enjoy the feeling of Hotch's tongue in her mouth. When he pulled away and started kissing her neck she softly moaned out in pleasure and she let go. JJ moved her hands to his jacket and she pushed it of his shoulders. Hotch was moving down to JJ's chest but he stopped when he heard Morgan again.

''_Still nothing suspicious. Continue'' _Morgan said.

Hotch leaned back down and he put a trail of kisses from JJ's neck to her chest. He felt JJ unbuttoning his shirt at the same time. Not soon after his pants followed and he was only standing in his boxers. Hotch hands traveled down to the end of JJ's dress and he let his hands roam under the dress while JJ had already taken of his shirt. JJ could feel the heat coming from Hotch's chest and she felt Hotch slowly pull away. She looked in his eyes and she saw him looking at her with the same passion and love as he did three years ago. Hotch leaned down to whisper in her ear.

''JJ, are you sure?'' Hotch asked.

''No I am not. But we have to do this. We need to catch this guy. Please, just take the lead'' JJ said and she put a soft kiss in his neck.

Hotch picked JJ up and he put her down on the bed. Hotch moved on top of her and JJ felt his arousal pressed against her for the first time. JJ felt Hotch move his hips closer to her and he started teasing her. Hotch hands were touching JJ's breasts through her dress and he felt her nipples harden with his touch. Hotch pulled JJ up and he grabbed the blankets to cover them. He took JJ's dress of her body. When he saw the sight in front of him, he felt that his pants were becoming way to tight for him. JJ was laying under him in a lacy black gown that formed tightly around her body and it barely covered her body. The fabric only covered her breasts and panties. The rest of the small gown was see through. Hotch mouth dropped open and JJ's beauty still amazed him. JJ hands traveled down her body and she took of her panties so it would look like she was completely naked. JJ was planning on keeping the black gown on but she didn't know if Hotch wanted to keep on his boxers. She breathed out when she felt Hotch's hands stroking her long legs and she saw the desire in his eyes. JJ didn't know what to do, so she pulled Hotch back in for an amazing kiss. Hotch pushed JJ further down on the bed. Hotch didn't know how far JJ wanted to take this but he didn't want to anything without her permission. Hotch was still on top of JJ and she felt his erection pressing against her thigh. JJ couldn't deny her excitement but she didn't want to go too far. She knew she was about to lose all control but she tried to keep her mind on Jason the entire time. Hotch went back in for a passionate kiss while his hands were exploring her breasts. He felt JJ arch under him, which made him even harder. Hotch jumped slightly when he felt one of JJ's soft hands softly brush against his arousal through his boxers. Hotch didn't know if her move was on purpose or an accident but it still sparked something in him that made him kiss JJ more aggressively. He tried not to look at her but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her chest. JJ recognized the look of desire in Hotch's eyes. He had dreamed about this moment for years and now he was finally having the real thing again but he wanted it to be more. He bent down to whisper something in JJ's ear.

''Are you ready?'' Hotch asked.

''I guess so. Was this the plan all along?'' JJ asked. She knew they had to participate in some sexual activities but she never expected it to get this far. She knew the team couldn't see them but she still felt like she was in public.

''JJ, I…I''

''…It's okay. Lets fake it'' JJ said. She was torn between her body and her mind.

Hotch kept his boxers on and he spread JJ's legs just for the show. He acted like he was positioning himself above her. Hotch slowly moved forward and they both made sounds. Hotch kept moving back and forth. JJ moved with the rhythm. She suddenly felt one of his hands moving up her leg and she was just in time to stop him. She didn't want to stop him but she knew it wasn't right. She never wanted to cheat on Jason and letting Hotch kiss her and touch her was more than enough for JJ in that moment.

''I can't Aaron. We have already gone way to far'' JJ whispered.

It took all of her senses to stop him from touching her. She didn't want to but she knew she had to. She felt Hotch move faster and faster. JJ knew they had to fake it, so she kept moving with him and he started moving harder and harder.

''Oh god Jennifer'' Hotch said. He also knew exactly what JJ was doing when he heard her moan out his name.

A few minutes later they both faked their releases. Hotch moved to her side when he was done. He looked at JJ and he gave her a nod of approval. He understood why she didn't want to go too far and he also he went farther than he should have gone but he couldn't keep himself from touching her.

JJ felt awkward when they were just laying in a bed next to each other. JJ took of her gown and she was completely naked. She wrapped one the sheets around and she walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When she walked out she saw he was already sleeping. JJ moved back into the bed and she stayed at her side the entire time. She kept thinking about what just happened and what she was going to tell Jason. The fact that she had the same feelings for Hotch was the thing that felt like she was betraying Jason. After a lot of thinking she finally fell asleep.

JJ was woken up when she felt something cold pressed against her temple. JJ eyes started to flutter open because she had no idea what was going on. When her eyes were fully opened she saw the gun aimed at her head. The unsub was standing there with the gun in his hand and a knife in the other hand. JJ had no idea how he was able to get in without the team not noticing it. She glanced to her side and she saw that Hotch was still sleeping. She knew there were guns hid in the hotel room for their safety but there was nothing she could do in that moment. She felt the adrenaline going through her veins.

''Wake him up'' the unsub said softly.

''Aaron! Aaron you have to wake up!'' JJ said softly.

Hotch was starting open his eyes when he heard JJ's voice. He turned around to look at her and he saw the unsub pointing the gun at her head. Hotch couldn't believe that this was happening. The rest of the team was supposed to keep an eye on anyone who wanted to enter their room.

''Don't move or I will shoot her brains out'' the unsub ordered, knowing he had all the control over the two.

''Tie her up'' the unsub ordered as he threw a rope towards Hotch.

Hotch took the rope and he slowly moved towards JJ and he saw the fear in her eyes. JJ's hands were still in front of her body and he tied them up like that. Hotch was trying to give JJ a calming nod but he saw it wasn't working at all.

''Stop that'' the unsub yelled at JJ. JJ had already noticed the silencer on his gun. She knew the team wouldn't hear a gunshot.

The unsub saw that JJ wasn't stopping and he slammed the gun against JJ's face. Hotch wanted to move to help JJ when she fell on the ground but the unsub threatened to shoot her.

JJ fell to the ground and she tried to get up from the ground but she felt to dizzy to do that.

''I want to you to go and sit in that chair'' the unsub said to Hotch.

Hotch took his order and he sat down in the chair. He was glad that he was wearing a pair of sweatpants that he left in the hotel room when he was there for the first time. Hotch kept looking at the unsub and he knew his focus was on hurting JJ. He turned JJ around with his foot and Hotch saw the blood on JJ's head. The unsub knelt down next to JJ and he started touching her.

''Let her go!'' Hotch said.

''Shut up!'' the unsub yelled back.

''No. Let her go!'' Hotch yelled again and this time the unsub moved closer to Hotch.

JJ felt dizzy from the blow to her head. She saw that the unsub was putting his focus on Hotch and she decided to take the chance to grab a gun out of the nightstand. JJ had a hard time handling the gun because she was still tied up. She went back to the spot the was in before and she saw the unsub turning around. JJ pulled the trigger when he raised his gun and she suddenly saw Hotch jump the unsub. The unsub was able to pull off a shot and JJ fell down when the bullet hit her body.

Hotch landed on top of the unsub and he took away his gun. Hotch looked at JJ and he saw blood coming from her shoulder. He ran over to JJ when he saw she started to lose her balance when she was trying to get up. He ran over to JJ and he helped her stay up while taking off the rope. He picked her up and he lifted her on the bed. He took a shirt from the ground and he used it to try and stop the bleeding.

''JJ, are you okay?'' he asked softly.

''You just saved my life. If you wouldn't have jumped him I think the bullet would have hit me in the chest'' JJ murmured.

''JJ, look at me!'' Hotch said a little louder when he noticed that JJ was a bit disoriented.

''Yes sir'' JJ said automatically. She didn't say it because of the assignment. She did it because he was technically her boss for the day and he was one of her teachers at the academy.

''JJ, call me Aaron, please! I need to get you to the hospital. It looks a graze wound. It's not much but it still needs to be checked out'' Hotch stated.

He picked up his phone to call the rest of the team and to tell them what happened. They all arrived within five minutes. Hotch ordered the team to take care of the crime scene while he took JJ to the nearest hospital. They arrived at the hospital ten minutes later and JJ was taken away by the doctors.

About half an hour later the doctors came looking for Hotch to tell him JJ was doing fine. He followed the doctor to the exam room JJ was in.

In the meantime JJ was sitting on the edge of the bed with the phone to her ear.

''_Jason'' _

''Hey, it's me. I wanted to call you. '' JJ said softly while she felt the tears stinging in her eyes. She knew she needed to tell him what happened and she knew he would be mad.

''_Hey JJ. How are you? Did everything go well?''_

''No, it didn't. I am so sorry Jason but I have to tell you something'' JJ said while her voice was trembling because she knew what she was about to do and she knew it could possibly be the worst mistake of her life.

''_What? Are you okay?''_

''No. The undercover assignment I told you about, was with Aaron Hotchner. He and I had to….''

''_Had to what? What happened JJ? Tell me!''_

''It wasn't supposed to happen, Jason. We needed to do it to draw out the killer. I am so sorry'' JJ said as the tears were falling down her face.

''_JJ stop. I think I know what you're talking about. Did you feel anything for him? I mean it was an undercover thing, you had to act. I just need to know if you have any feelings for him. I can't believe this JJ. Why?''_

''I love him, Jason. Three years ago I did everything to put those feelings aside and yesterday I realized that they never went away. I wished it was the other way around but it isn't. I never wanted it to be like this''

''_JJ, why? How? I don't get it''_

''He came into my life at a point when I needed someone because I was all alone. I fell for him fast and I can't just put those feelings aside. I care about you so much and that's why I am telling you this. I don't want to lead you on''

''_Are you going to marry him?''_

''Jason, I don't know. Right now I just don't know anything anymore. But when I realized I still loved him I just needed to tell you. I know that doing this in person would be better but I couldn't keep this with me. I am so sorry. I really do love you, Jason''

''_Yeah, but you love him more. How could you be with someone who broke your heart, JJ?''_

''I don't know. He just makes me feel so different in a way no one ever has before. It's unexplainable. Maybe we should finish this conversation in person'' JJ suggested while fighting back the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

''_Okay. Bye''_

JJ hung up the phone when they both said their goodbyes and she was finally able to let the tears stream down her face.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I am sorry for the short chapter but life is getting pretty busy these days, so I did the best I could. I hope everyone likes this chapter!**

**Special thanks to samcarter1980, spyagent001 and Twilightangell!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 18: Going home**

It took a while for JJ to get herself together but when she did she saw Hotch walking into the room.

''Hey'' JJ said softly.

''Hey, how are you?'' Hotch said, trying to hide the worry on his face.

''Fine. I was very lucky. How are you? You look kind of flustered'' JJ said while trying to see through Hotch's mask.

Hotch closed the door and he walked closer to JJ. He grabbed a chair and he sat down in front of her.

''Do we need to talk about what happened last night?'' he asked carefully.

''I don't know. Do you think we should?'' JJ responded not knowing what to say about the entire situation. She couldn't keep lying to Hotch about her feelings but she wanted to wait until she talked to Jason again. When Hotch was out of her life, Jason was the one to pick up the pieces. Of course Kelly was a huge factor in that to. Her daughter was the best thing in her life, even though she got hurt in the past, JJ knew she would never change anything. She and Hotch had a three week whirlwind romance that ended in a pregnancy and JJ becoming a single mother. Kelly was the light in JJ's life and she loved her daughter more than anything. JJ knew Hotch wanted to be in Kelly's life to and he had every right to ask for that. What happened between her and Hotch last night wasn't something she took lightly.

''JJ?'' Hotch asked when he saw her thinking deeply.

''Yeah….uhh…I am sorry..I was just thinking for a sec'' JJ said when she suddenly heard Hotch talking to her again.

''Is there something you want to talk about, JJ? Last night? Anything else, maybe?'' Hotch asked, hoping JJ would tell him personally that she was engaged.

''No, not really. I am doing fine. You're fine. We're all fine. I think so, I just don't know what to do anymore. My life keeps going from messy to perfect. I wished it was just easier, you know'' JJ rambled.

''I think I know what you mean''

''Let's just get out of here. I want to go home. Do we need to finish up this case?'' JJ asked, hoping Hotch was going to say no because she wanted to go home to hug her daughter.

''We can do it from Quantico. You will need to come in for some interviews and you will need write up some reports as well. They are probably going to be drilling you about us and making sure there's nothing going on'' Hotch explained quickly. He knew that the FBI treated undercover assignments carefully. Two agents making out in a hotel room wasn't something they really wanted and the Bureau would do anything possible to let the parties involved know that it was inappropriate. Sometimes Hotch hated bureau policies but it was something that went with the job.

''Good. I am tired and I can't wait to get home. I miss my home'' JJ said as she pulled a sweater over her head. She was wearing hospital sweatpants and Hotch brought her one of his FBI sweaters.

Hotch helped JJ up and she gave him a thankful glance. They walked out the hospital and drove straight to the yet. The rest of the team was ready to leave as well.

Hotch followed JJ into the plane and he sat down on the end of the plane with the rest of the team. He looked over at JJ and he saw her sitting at the other end of the plane. He wanted to talked to her but he knew JJ needed all the rest she could get.

Emily was sitting with the guys and she noticed a somber JJ on the other side and she decided to go and talk to JJ. She was always surrounded by men during work. A chance to talk to another woman during work was something she never got to do.

JJ looked up when she saw Emily approaching her and she sat down across from JJ.

''Hey, are you okay?'' Emily asked with concern.

''I am fine'' JJ lied. She was scared to death during her assignment. She knew it all ended well but that didn't keep her mind of the fear she felt. Somehow she still didn't feel much better and knowing that she was hurting Jason made it even worse. She knew that she had screwed up a lot but she just couldn't lie to Jason after everything he had done for her.

''No, you're not. Look I barely know you, so I don't want to come off as someone who's just budding into your life. Just take it from that burying your feelings doesn't work at all. You need to talk about what happened. You could have died and that is something you won't forget easily'' Emily explained.

''I know. I just feel weird about everything'' JJ responded.

''That's understandable. This was your first case and you had to shoot someone and you had to make out with Hotch'' Emily joked, not knowing that Hotch wasn't a stranger to JJ.

''Yeah, I guess'' JJ replied.

''Just let me know if you want to talk. Maybe we can go out sometime. Penelope could join us''

''That would be fun. Just a girls night'' JJ said while she finally started to smile for a bit.

''I will talk to her. She will track you down to make the arrangements'' Emily said.

''Okay. I think I am going to try and sleep for a while'' JJ said and she saw Emily nodding and she walked over to the couch to get some sleep to.

In the meantime the rest of the team was sitting at the other side of the plane. They started off with talking about the case and it slowly shifted to Hotch's undercover experience.

''Well our stoic boss did get lucky last night. Sort of'' Derek joked.

''Morgan!'' Hotch said with a blush on his face.

''Oh come on Hotch. I am joking'' Derek replied, but he noticed the blush on Hotch's face and he knew it meant something.

''He's right, Aaron. Morgan, Prentiss, Reid and I were stuck on surveillance while you were doing god knows what with the pretty girl'' Rossi yawned.

''It was just an undercover assignment. It was nothing more. We caught the guy and he is dead. We did what we had to do. Just stop talking about it!'' Hotch ordered.

''Did you guys already find out how the unsub wasn't seen on any of the surveillance cameras in the hallway?'' Hotch asked

''Yeah, Garcia called me. The unsub hacked into our video streams and he recorded for a couple of hours. Just before he went in, he kept overriding our surveillance feed with his recording when he went into the room. He probably thought ours were just hotel surveillance cameras'' Morgan explained.

''Okay'' Hotch replied.

He glanced at JJ for a second and he noticed she wasn't sleeping. The look on her face told him she was definitely struggling with something, he just didn't know what is was. He would do anything to know but he knew JJ needed the space, especially after what had happened between them.

Reid was listening to the conversation while he was reading a book. He chuckled during the entire conversation. He took in Hotch's behavioral changes and he saw him looking at JJ with concern.

''You know Hotch, she is going to be fine. Statistics show that a life and death situation only makes people more excited about life eventually. It will take a day for her to realize that but she will be fine'' Reid explained.

''Thanks Reid but I don't need your statistics on this'' Hotch said angrily.

Hotch stood up and he took the seat across from JJ. JJ was still pretending to sleep and he decided to close his eyes to. The entire time it felt like JJ was watching him.

JJ kept staring at Hotch when his eyes were closed. She flashed back to all the moment she shared with him. Hotch gave her three weeks she would never forget because it were three weeks with tragedy, love, hope, laughter and passion. Three weeks she wanted to forget and she knew she never could because of her daughter and because of her feelings. Kelly deserved to know the truth about her real father. Kelly had never asked about him because Jason had always been in her life. She just had to figure out a balance for her and Hotch.

After a long time of thinking she finally dozed off and got the sleep she needed. JJ woke up when she felt a hand softly squeeze her shoulder. She opened her eyes and she saw Hotch standing next to her. She saw the rest of the team leaving the plane and she realized they had already landed. JJ picked up her stuff and she followed Hotch to the SUV. She finally felt the excruciating headache she was having. She stepped in the car and Hotch drove away from the airstrip.

During the drive to her apartment she could only think about the talk she was going to have with Jason. She had no idea what he would say to her but she already knew she hurt him. JJ also realized she needed to talk to Hotch about what was happening. She loved Hotch and she had never said that to him before. Hotch and JJ had never had the real conversation about their feelings. Everything between them had been complicated and messy. For now she just needed to make it through the conversation with Jason. JJ sighed deeply when Hotch pulled up in front of her home.

''Thanks for the ride. When is the debriefing for the case?'' JJ asked before she stepped out of the car.

''It will be tomorrow morning, 9 am. Everyone has the day off, so I think the team is probably planning on going out tonight. There's a big chance that they are asking you to come along to, if you want to of course. Oh and JJ, we still have a lot to talk about'' Hotch said while looking into her bright blue eyes and Hotch felt like he could keep staring at her for the rest of his life.

''I know, we will. I don't know if I have time tonight. I want to spend some time with Kelly. I missed her like crazy and I was thinking that we could go to the park tomorrow afternoon. I want you to get to know your daughter. I guess Sunday is a day off, or not?'' JJ asked, hoping he would say yes.

''Yeah, everyone has Sunday off. They will need it after tonight. You will be surprised by the amount of what the team can drink in a couple of hours'' Hotch joked.

''I will see you tomorrow. Bye'' JJ said as she stepped out of the car with her bags.

''Bye, JJ'' Hotch said softly.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I am sorry for another short chapter. I want to try and keep updating daily but that means the chapters can be short sometimes.**

**Special thanks to samcarter1980, spyagent001, Jotchprossi18 and the guest reviewer!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 19: The talk**

JJ walked inside her apartment and she saw Kelly on the floor playing with some of her toys. JJ knew Jason would be home because he had most of his Saturdays off and she saw him walking out of the kitchen with a glass of water. JJ saw that he kept standing in the same spot like he was frozen. JJ decided to greet Kelly first. JJ bent down next to Kelly and she gave her a tight hug and she stood up with Kelly in her hands. JJ knew Jason and her needed to talk, so she put Kelly in her nursery.

When JJ walked back into the living room she saw Jason sitting on the couch and she kept standing, not knowing how to start the conversation. She knew that Jason knew that they were breaking up.

''Jason'' JJ said softly and she saw him looking at her. JJ held his gaze and she saw the pain in his eyes. Seeing him like that, broke her heart. JJ knew what it felt like when someone you loved betrayed you and she never wanted to do that to anyone but she couldn't keep pretending anymore. She pretended for almost three years and it took her yesterday to figure that out. They way she felt when Hotch kissed her wasn't normal. The tingling in her entire body was one of those signs, not to mention how hard it was for her to keep her control.

''JJ, don't'' Jason said as he held his hands up to stop her from moving towards him.

''Jason, I am so sorry''

''Are you? I mean you basically told me that you love someone else more. You cheated on me JJ. What exactly happened?'' Jason asked. His heart was breaking, knowing that JJ loved someone else. He though they were going to share the rest of their lives together and now it was all being ripped away from him.

''We kissed for a while and we had to fake, you know. I never meant to hurt you Jason. Yesterday I just realized that I still love him and I didn't want to lie to you about that. I could never keep leading you on. I know from experience how much it can hurt when these things happen'' JJ said softly while she was now standing in front of an emotional Jason.

''Yeah I know. And the person you say you love did that to you JJ. How could you possibly love someone like that? Don't you remember what you were like when I first met you?'' he asked carefully.

''Of course I remember but Aaron and I never had any kind of closure, Jason. I walked away in a heartbeat without realizing what kind of consequences it would have for me. Three years ago I never realized how much I truly loved him and now my heart just aches for him. I don't want to hurt you by saying this but I need to be honest with you because you deserve so much more'' JJ replied.

''Is it something I did?''

''No. No. Please don't think that'' JJ said softly while taking a step closer to him and he didn't pull away this time.

''What am I supposed to think?'' he asked angrily.

''Jason, you are perfect. You're sweet, warm, strong and you help to make the world a better place. I wish it was different but he is the one for me''

''I love you, JJ. I always will. I thought you and I would spend the rest of our lives together. I dreamed about the family we were going to have. The kind of family I never had when I grew up. I just hope for you that he won't hurt you again because you deserve to be happy, JJ'' Jason said.

''Where do we go from here?'' JJ asked with tears in her eyes. The conversation was going better than she could have ever expected but it still broke her heart.

''I am leaving DC. They have been offering me a job in New-York and I think it would be best if I take it. I need to try and explain to Kelly what's going on. Can I have tonight with her? To say goodbye. I am leaving tomorrow night'' Jason explained and he saw JJ crying.

''Jason, I don't want you to run'' JJ cried softly.

''This is not running JJ. You have no idea how hard this is for me. I just can't stay here. I need to move on and believe me that's going to take a long time. I just know I can't move on if I am near you''

''I understand. Here, this is yours'' JJ said while she handed Jason the engagement ring.

''Thanks. Is there more you want to talk about?''

''I just don't want you to hate me'' JJ said.

''JJ, I could never hate you. I am just really hurt and talking to you is breaking my heart. Knowing that your heart is with someone else is just hard for me to handle. I want you to be happy, I really do but I also need to think about myself in this. I have a hotel room for two days. I will be back tonight to spend it with Kelly. And I am leaving tomorrow'' Jason explained.

''Okay. I will see you tonight'' JJ said and she gave Jason a hug goodbye before he left.

JJ spend the rest of her afternoon with Kelly. They played with toys and at the end of the afternoon Kelly had fallen asleep in JJ's arms while she was watching TV. JJ put Kelly down in her crib and she went to her own bed to get some sleep as well. JJ was about to lay down on the bed when her phone started ringing.

''JJ'' she greeted.

''_Hey JJ. It's Emily Prentiss''_

''Hey Emily. What can I do for you?'' JJ asked.

''_The team is going out for victory drinks tonight and we want you to come with us because you were part of this case. Are you free tonight?''_

''Yeah, I will have a couple of hours free tonight. What time are we meeting and where?'' JJ asked.

''_Hotch told us he would pick you up around 7.30 pm. Is that okay?''_

''Yes, that's fine. Thank you so much for the invite. I will see you tonight! Bye''

''_Bye"_

JJ knew that Jason wanted to have some privacy with Kelly and it would be best if she wasn't in the apartment when he spend his last night with Kelly. JJ had no idea how Kelly was going to react to Jason leaving. Right know JJ wasn't sure about is herself. She climbed on the bed and she let the tears fall down face. Everything was just coming out and she wished she could talk to her best friend again. JJ started to think about her talks with Kelly when they were still in college. She was always the person JJ could tell everything to and it that moment JJ knew she needed to talk to her. JJ went back to Kelly's room and she changed her clothes. JJ put Kelly in the car seat and she drove towards the cemetery. When she was finally there she picked Kelly up and she took Kelly with her. JJ sat down in front of Kelly's gravestone with little Kelly sitting on her lap. JJ had never done this before but she felt like she needed it.

''So Kelly, I want you to meet my beautiful daughter Kelly Grace Jareau. Yes I named her after you and my sister. I hope you're doing well. I miss you so much. I wish I could just talk to you. It was always the most easy thing in the world to talk to you about my messy life'' JJ said while she held her daughter.

Little Kelly started laughing and JJ couldn't help but smile when Kelly put up the most adorable laugh she had ever heard.

''Oh sweetie, you make me laugh. What would I do without you?'' JJ said to little Kelly when she started pulling on JJ's jeans.

''See Kel, she's only two years old and she already makes me smile. I felt like coming here to just talk. Jason and I broke up. I am going to miss him a lot but there's something that scares me even more. I am going to tell Aaron how I feel. And yes this little girl is his daughter. I hope you can help me'' JJ said to the headstone.

JJ stood up when her daughter was starting to fuzz and she knew it was time to leave. JJ walked back towards the car and she drove straight home.

When JJ got home she made dinner and fed Kelly. When Kelly was sleeping JJ took a shower and she changed into some clothes for her outing with the team. JJ still had no idea when she was going to tell Hotch about her feelings. She knew they had to talk about what happened and she also knew it could be a very hard conversation. JJ didn't know if Hotch still felt the same about her after the case.

In the meantime Hotch had his day with Jack and he brought him back to Haley around 5 pm. Hotch went back home to eat and to take a shower. He put on a casual black sweater on his dark blue jeans. Hotch was about to sit down and watch some TV when there was a knock on his door. Hotch opened the door and the man standing in the hallway gave him a punch in his face.

''Jason!'' Hotch groaned as he let one of his hands go to the pain on his face.

''Nice to know that you actually know who I am. You must be Aaron Hotchner!'' Jason said angrily.

''Yes. What was that for?''

''That was for making out and doing god knows what with my former fiancé. You deserved that'' Jason said while a small smile formed on his face when he noticed that he hit Hotch pretty hard.

''Former fiancé?'' Hotch asked curiously.

''JJ dumped me and I guess that makes you happy. There's one thing I want you to know, if you and JJ get together I don't want you to hurt her again. If you do, I will hunt you down and beat the shit out of you. Do you understand?''

''I understand but what did JJ do?''

''Ask her. Bye'' Jason said and he walked away before he felt like punching Hotch again.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I hope everyone likes it! A little part is M-rated.**

**Special thanks to samcarter1980, spyagent001, Jotchprossi18, the guest reviewer and muccia12!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 20: The confession**

JJ was playing with Kelly when she heard the key in her front door and Jason stepped inside. JJ noticed the anger on his face right away. She stood up and she put Kelly in the play pen. JJ followed Jason into their bedroom and she suddenly saw his bruised hand. She walked over to him and he looked up in anger.

''Jason, what happened?'' JJ asked while she watched him as he was putting his clothes in a suitcase.

''I punched your boyfriend. That's what happened!'' Jason yelled.

''What? Jason! Why would you do that?'' JJ asked carefully, knowing that he had the right but she knew Hotch probably didn't understand what was going on when it happened.

''Why? Did you really just say that?''

''Jason, I….''

''You are sorry? I have heard it already, JJ. We have been together for over a year and you just brush it off like it never meant anything to you. You look like you don't even care anymore'' Jason yelled and he let himself drop to the bed in frustration.

''Do you think that? That's not true. I have tried to explain this but don't you dare say that I don't care about you. I never wanted to hurt you and it breaks me to know that I did. I hope you can forgive me one day and if you can't I will understand'' JJ said softly while the tears were welling up in her eyes.

''You don't understand'' Jason replied.

''Yes I do. I really do. I know we talked about what happened between me and Aaron because he is Kelly's father. But we never talked about what he was to me and how I felt, Jason. You never knew the whole story because I felt like an idiot for what happened. I had a three week romance with a married man, Jason. He told me his wife left him and right before we slept together, he got a text from his wife telling him she was coming back and he didn't tell me. I found out and I ended things. Seven weeks later I was pregnant and I wrote him a letter to let him know and then…''

''He left you JJ. He could have been there for Kelly. He…'' Jason tried to say but JJ interrupted him.

''He never knew. His wife found the letter and she threw it away without telling him. I know nothing will ever justify what I did to you but I had to be honest. I know he hurt me badly. But all the agony and pain he caused me still don't make my feelings go away because I know he is a good person. I saw that in the three weeks I had gotten to know him'' JJ explained, hoping Jason would understand better.

''I don't want to hear any excuses anymore. It's complicated, I get it. Just go JJ. I will see you tonight when you're back here'' Jason said and he walked out of the bedroom.

JJ followed him out and she decided to go Hotch to check on him. She had no idea what to say to him. How was she supposed to tell him that she loves him when he let her know he wasn't interested. JJ kept thinking about different things to say but she never found the right words and before she knew it, she was already pulling up in front of his building.

Hotch was sitting on his couch while he slowly started to take in what Jason said to him. Former fiancé? He had no idea what was going on. He did get the part that JJ broke up with Jason but he didn't know why. Hotch was so busy with daydreaming that he forgot what time it was until he heard another knock on the door. This time he kept enough space between him and the door so he wouldn't be able to get punched again. He sighed out in relief when he saw the blonde standing on the other side of the door.

''JJ, what are you doing here? I was supposed to pick you up'' Hotch said while he let JJ walk inside.

''Jason is with Kelly and he told me what he did. Aaron, I am so sorry. Are you okay?'' JJ asked while looking at his bruised cheek.

''I am fine. He does have a good punch in him'' Hotch joked and when he wanted to laugh he felt the pain on his face.

''Let me help. Did you put ice on it?'' JJ asked while she led Hotch to his couch.

''I can grab some ice'' he said and he tried to walk around JJ but she held him back with her hands.

''No, I will do it. Sit down!'' JJ ordered.

''Okay, boss!'' he said and he saw a smile on JJ's face. It was one of those smiles that she gave him three years ago. It was filled with love and he always loved to see her smile.

JJ came back with some ice wrapped in a cloth. JJ sat down next to Hotch and she softly put the cloth against his cheek.

''Ahh, that's cold'' Hotch said when he felt the ice against his cheek.

''I am sorry''

''For what?'' he asked surprised.

''Everything. I didn't just screw up my life but I also made a mess of yours. I never meant to hurt anyone like this'' JJ explained and with her other hand she softly cupped Hotch's face.

''JJ, you never did anything to make a mess of my life. I did that all on my own. I should have told you the truth about Haley coming back. I should have done so many things differently with you. I have said and done so much to hurt you'' Hotch said softly and he put his hands on JJ's legs.

''Yes you did. Did you mean it when you said that you aren't interested in me anymore?'' JJ asked, hoping he would explain to her why he said it.

''No, I didn't mean it JJ. I said that because I wanted to act tough because I knew you were with someone else and I wanted it to look like I was just doing a job, but in reality it was so much more. It hit me what I missed out on for almost three years. The past three years I have never been able to get you out of my head. Losing you was the lowest I have ever come in my life and I don't want that to ever happen again. I can't lose you or Kelly. I need you. I want you so badly'' Hotch explained.

JJ felt butterflies in her stomach after what he said and she was speechless. She was trying to let everything sink in because she couldn't believe that this was happening. That maybe after years of heartache she was finally getting her happy end after all.

''I love you, JJ. I never stopped loving you'' Hotch said when JJ stayed silent.

''I love you to. The first time I realized I loved you was when we said goodbye when Haley was supposed to come home. It felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. I never believed I could fall in love with someone in such a short period of time but I did'' JJ confessed for the very first time and she felt so much better. She knew there was a lot more to talk about but she was caught off guard when Hotch took the ice out of her hands and threw in on the ground. Hotch pushed her down on the couch and he climbed on top of her.

''Who's the boss now?'' JJ said.

''I guess it's me. You need to pay for what you did'' Hotch said.

''For what?''

''You made me dance during the assignment and you know how much I hate dancing'' Hotch said with a smirk on his face.

''I do know that, but we still need to talk, Aaron'' JJ said and before she could see anything else, she was cut off when Hotch covered her mouth with one of his hands.

''I know something else we can do. Something I have been dreaming about every single day for the last three years. The thing we didn't get to finish in the hotel room'' Hotch groaned.

Hotch pushed JJ back down when she was trying to get up. Hotch let his hands roam under her shirt and he heard JJ moan when he touched her breasts through her bra. Hotch felt the excitement flow through his body and he bent down to meet JJ's lips for a steamy kiss. JJ responded immediately and this kiss was exactly what JJ felt three years ago. During their assignment it felt a bit uncomfortable because she knew the unsub was watching. JJ felt Hotch's tongue ask for permission and she let him enter. JJ felt his hands moving towards the zipper of her jeans and she stopped him before he could unzip them.

''Aaron, stop. We need to…'' JJ panted.

''What do we need to do?'' Hotch asked while he let one of his hands slip into her jeans and smirked when he felt JJ shiver slightly.

''We need to go'' JJ replied while feeling Hotch hands explore her.

''I don't think so'' Hotch said and he suddenly felt JJ move away from him.

JJ pushed him of her and she zipped her jeans. JJ sat back down on the couch and she looked at Hotch with a serious face.

''I want to talk about us, Aaron. About what's going to happen next. I want to take things slowly this time'' JJ explained.

''I totally agree. Why don't we talk when we take Kelly to the park tomorrow? Oh, and I have Jack tomorrow, maybe you want to meet him. Haley already told him about Kelly without asking me. She agreed to letting me tell him but she already did it. I hope you don't mind''

''Of course I don't mind. I would love to meet Jack. I have only seen a photo of him. I hope he likes the fact that he has a little sister'' JJ said.

''He will, believe me. We should get going. What time do you need to be home?'' Hotch asked.

''No later than 11 pm. Jason is leaving tomorrow. I don't know how much he told you but he we were kind of engaged before we left on the case. I just feel like I am being such a bitch'' JJ said and she felt the tears in her eyes.

''Why?''

''Because, here I am already moving on with someone else when it hasn't even been a day since I told him about my feelings for you. It's just not fair to him anymore'' JJ said softly.

''He will be okay JJ, eventually he has to be. But honestly, I am pretty damn happy right now'' he said happily and he pulled JJ from the couch. He held her in a tight embrace while JJ let a few tears fall down her face.

''I know. I just need to know that you won't hurt me again. I don't want this to be a mistake, okay'' JJ sniffed.

''This will never be a mistake. I promise, JJ. Never!'' Hotch said.

''I believe you. Come on, the team is probably already waiting for us'' JJ said and she followed Hotch out the door.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I can't believe this is already chapter 21. I hope everyone is still enjoying this story!**

**Special thanks to Jotchprossi18, samcarter1980 and muccia12!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 21: The Bar**

JJ and Hotch entered the bar together and they saw the rest of the team sitting at a table with drinks. As Hotch and JJ started walking towards the table, he felt JJ's hand softly brush against his. Hotch sat down next to JJ at the table.

''Hey guys. It took you two long enough. What have the two of you been doing? Oh my god, what happened to your face?'' Morgan joked because he already had a lot to drink.

''Don't listen to him. He's already drunk which means he probably wants go home in about an hour and I will have to drive him home because lives closest to me'' Emily said with a cranky voice.

''Hey Em, don't insult my beautiful chocolate prince okay? I can always bring him home if you don't want to'' Penelope said with grace.

Hotch and JJ gave each other a couple of glances that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the team. JJ noticed their curious faces.

''What?'' JJ asked.

''I think we should ask you that'' Rossi replied.

''Come on, tell us. We all know you two have known each other longer than you are both letting on. Come out with it!'' Emily exclaimed. She saw the way Hotch was looking at JJ and she knew there was something going on between the two of them.

''Are you okay with that, JJ?'' Hotch asked before sharing any information with his team. He realized it had to come out some time but he wanted to have JJ's permission first.

''I have nothing to hide. Go ahead'' JJ said and she took a zip of the beer that Reid gave her.

''JJ and I met each other on a case. She found her friends body and I interviewed her. That same night JJ was attacked by the unsub and rushed to the hospital. I stayed with JJ for two weeks, that was around the same time when I was looking for agents to fill the team. In those two weeks Haley left with Jack and only left behind a note. JJ got pregnant and I only found out about that four weeks ago when I saw her again after three years'' Hotch explained.

''What? You two have a kid?'' Reid asked in astonishment.

''You never told him about the baby?'' Emily asked after Reid.

''What would you have done if you had never seen him again?'' Penelope asked.

The team had so many questions and Rossi was the only one who didn't say anything. He was stunned to hear that his friend had an affair all those years ago. He knew Haley was gone and Hotch actually thought she wasn't coming back. Rossi finally realized why Hotch had changed so much over those years. He had lost JJ and he didn't even know that he had lost even more than that.

''Wait, okay. I will answer all of your questions. I ended things with Hotch after I found that Haley was coming back. At the time I didn't even know I was pregnant. Seven weeks later I did found out and I wrote Hotch a letter, explaining everything. I told him the choice was his and he never got the letter because….'' JJ said.

''….because Haley found it and she threw it away without me ever knowing'' Hotch said to finish JJ sentence.

''Wow, that's a lot. I am so sorry, Hotch'' Penelope said softly.

''Thanks Garcia'' Hotch said to Garcia.

''What now? I don't want to pry but you both have other people in your lives, right?'' Rossi asked.

''No, not really. You guys all know I filed for divorce weeks ago and JJ…well…she'' Hotch said but he didn't want to tell the team about JJ's personal business too much.

''I broke up with Jason because I still love this guy'' JJ said happily while she pointed at Hotch.

''So, you two are back together or just really together for the first time?'' Reis asked.

''Yeah'' Hotch replied.

The team had so many more questions for JJ and Hotch. They answered all of their questions and when they were finally done they decided to do some dancing. JJ dragged Hotch with her once again and she still did it even though he made it clear that same night how much he actually hated dancing.

But this time Hotch was smarter than JJ and he dragged her with him into a hallway of the bar. Hotch pushed JJ up against the wall. JJ looked at him with her big blue eyes and Hotch saw the surprise in her eyes.

''No dancing. I told you, sweetheart'' Hotch said with a smirk on his face.

''Well, well. Already losing your control. I expected more of you. You agreed to taking it slow, remember?'' JJ said to tease him. She felt the immense sexual tension between them but she really wanted to take it slow and she knew that was going to be extremely hard. She knew Hotch wanted more and so did she.

''My control went out the window when you were stroking my thigh under the table. You are teasing me or you just don't realized what you do to me!'' Hotch said and he started kissing JJ's neck.

''Slow, remember!'' JJ stated again and she was cut off when Hotch's lips were on hers. JJ responded but she kept going slow and she felt Hotch fighting for more, even though she didn't give him more.

JJ pulled away and she gave Hotch a small glance. She pulled him back into the bar and they took their former seats. Hotch and JJ left two hours later because JJ needed to go home. She knew this was going to be her real goodbye with Jason and she wasn't looking forward to it. Jason would always be one of her best friends and she would never forget him.

JJ sighed deeply when they reached her building and she saw Hotch giving her a reassuring smile that made her feel better. During the drive they had talked about Jason and Hotch understood everything. He wanted JJ to take her time to say goodbye to him. He gave JJ a soft kiss on the lips before she stepped out of the car and he watched her a she walked inside.

JJ unlocked her door and she walked inside the apartment she had shared with Jason since they were together. JJ knew she was going to look for another apartment because it would be too hard for her to stay there. JJ saw Jason sitting on the couch with a sleeping Kelly in his arms and JJ noticed a glint of tears in his eyes. JJ felt horrible about the way things were because Jason always told her that he felt like Kelly was his own. JJ saw Jason standing up and he walked into Kelly's nursery to put her in the crib. He came back with a suitcase with his last stuff and he froze when he saw JJ just staring at him.

''Jason. Can we just have normal goodbye before you leave?'' JJ asked when she saw him walking towards the door without saying anything.

''I can't JJ. You were heartbroken three years ago when you lost him. I am heartbroken right now, over losing you. I just can't do it. I hope you find everything you have always been looking for'' Jason said and with those last words he walked out the door.

JJ never wanted things to end that way. She had really fallen in love with Jason but she knew it was never the same as it was with Hotch. She still didn't want to leave things like this.

JJ sat down in a chair and the tears were streaming down her face. She decided to call the one person she knew could make her feel better. About half an hour later she heard a soft knock on her door. JJ let Hotch inside and he just held her when he saw the tears in her eyes.

They sat down on the couch and JJ crawled into Hotch's side. They talked for a bit and they enjoyed the silences between them. When Hotch noticed JJ was sleeping, he picked her up and he put her down on her own bed. Hotch checked on Kelly before he went back to the couch to get the sleep he really needed.

The next morning JJ was woken up when she heard Kelly's laugh coming from the living room. JJ stepped out of bed and she pulled a robe around her. She walked inside the living room and she saw little Kelly sitting on Hotch's lap while he was entertaining her with one of her favorite stuffed animals. JJ kept standing at the same spot and she just looked at Kelly and her father, realizing everything was perfect. JJ finally stepped closer to the both of them and she sat down next to Hotch on the ground. JJ leaned in and she gave him a soft kiss on the lips before returning her attention back to Kelly.

''Are you having fun, sweetie?'' JJ asked while holding her daughter.

''Momma'' Kelly squealed.

''Yeah, momma and dada'' JJ said and she saw Kelly looking a little confused. JJ knew she was too little to understand much but JJ also realized that Kelly was a smart child.

''Dadda. Wwhherreee? Dada'' Kelly said.

''Right there'' JJ said as she pointed to Hotch and she saw him looking at her with a stunned face because he didn't expect JJ to tell Kelly everything so fast.

''Aaron, dada?'' Kelly asked with a murmur.

JJ looked surprised when Kelly mentioned Hotch's name and she figured it was probably what he told her. JJ wanted Kelly to know who her father was. Kelly never called Jason her daddy because JJ felt uncomfortable about it.

JJ sat back as she watched Hotch and Kelly interact. Kelly felt extremely comfortable around Hotch and that made it a lot easier on JJ. She was afraid that Kelly might not accept him because he was still a stranger. As JJ watched them she knew Hotch and Kelly were going to be fine and that was everything she could have wished for. Her daughter had an amazing father in her life. JJ never really had the support of her parents when she grew up and she knew how important it is to have your parents behind you. JJ also knew how difficult it was to lose people that are close to you. JJ had never really talked to anyone about her time apart with Hotch because talking about the loss she had suffered was too hard for her.

JJ, Hotch and Kelly had breakfast before they had to go the BAU. They decided to take Kelly with them because JJ had to look for a babysitter because she could normally leave Kelly with Jason when she had to go the academy. JJ knew the team was probably going to be very excited to see Kelly because they had dozens of questions the night before.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I was so excited about this chapter because after this one I think that JJ and Hotch can make a huge step forward, and most things will start to fall into place. This chapter is pretty long but I just couldn't stop writing once I started. I am second guessing if I did the right thing about Haley but I just wanted Hotch, JJ, Jack and Kelly to be a family without any interruptions from her. This chapter is M-rated. I still don't know if I am writing my smut scenes in a good way but I felt like this chapter needed one in it so I tried my best.**

**I hope you all like it!**

**Special thanks to samcarter1980, spyagent001 (I am planning on bringing Jason back for a real goodbye and for JJ to get some real closure), BAUGirl05, Allysecrimindfan, the guest reviewer, muccia12 and the guest reviewer! **

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 22: Moving forward**

Hotch followed JJ out of the elevator when it opened at the BAU floor. JJ was holding Kelly in her arms and she walked next to Hotch. JJ and Hotch were about to step into the bullpen when Strauss came up to them.

''Agent Hotchner, Jennifer. I need to speak to the two of you before the debriefing starts'' Strauss said.

''Of course, Ma'am. My office?'' Hotch asked.

''That would be fine'' Strauss replied and she walked ahead into the bullpen where the team was already waiting for JJ and Hotch to arrive.

JJ walked inside with Kelly while Hotch already followed Strauss into his office.

''Hey guys'' JJ said softly while she joined the team around their desks.

''JJ!'' Penelope exclaimed and she walked closer to JJ and Kelly.

''Oh JJ, she is beautiful. She looks a lot like her father and she has your blue eyes'' Emily said.

''Kelly, these are your aunties and uncles who work with your father'' JJ said to Kelly.

JJ only knew most of the team for a short period of time but being around them felt extremely comfortable. JJ hoped she would be able to work with them more often but she knew that kind of opportunity didn't present itself often. She was hoping for that one chance.

''JJ, can I?'' Penelope asked.

''Of course, Pen'' JJ said and she put Kelly in Penelope's arms.

''JJ, can you join us?'' Hotch said when he stood outside his office.

''Yeah, just one sec. Can you guys look after her for a little while?'' JJ asked.

''Yeah'' Emily replied and JJ walked towards Hotch's office.

JJ walked inside the office and she noticed Hotch's concerned face right away.

''Can the two of you please sit down?'' Strauss asked as she kept standing.

JJ and Hotch both sat down and they turned their faces to the woman in front of them.

''This is about Jennifer and her outstanding performances on the case in Boston. I already talked to several of the team members to discuss the situation'' Strauss explained.

''What situation?'' Hotch asked, not knowing where she was talking about.

JJ kept listening while numerous thoughts were racing through her mind. Did Strauss know about her and Hotch? Was one of them in trouble? JJ was getting nervous when the woman stayed silent for a while.

''Well, I talked to the director and we have an offer for Jennifer'' Strauss explained.

''What kind of an offer?'' JJ asked curiously.

''We want you to join the BAU as a probationary Agent. You will still be reviewed about your performances but we agreed that someone with your talent can better be doing the job and learning than to be stuck in classrooms all day. I talked to Agent Morgan and he will keep you up with training in fighting, firearms and all those things. Agent Rossi will write evaluations after every case. Agent Hotchner simply has to make sure that everything in the team keeps running on the same pace. What do you think Agent Jareau?'' Strauss asked.

''Of course I want to do this. But what will happen with my graduation from the Academy?'' JJ asked.

''You will graduate with the rest of your class but you will already have a job. If everything goes well you will officially become a part of the BAU and the probationary title will be lifted for you'' Strauss replied.

JJ couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wanted this more than anything but she also had to think about Kelly and who would take care of her when they would be on a case somewhere across the country.

''I really want to accept the offer but I have my daughter to think about to'' JJ replied and she saw the change on Strauss' face.

''I didn't know you have a daughter. Can't the father take care of her when you're gone?'' Strauss asked.

JJ looked at Hotch and he nodded. JJ knew Hotch was agreeing with her to tell Strauss about their relationship. They could better tell it sooner than later. If Strauss would ever find it out at a later time, Hotch knew she could fire both of them and JJ still wasn't officially a part of the team.

''That would be a problem, because I am her father'' Hotch stated.

''What?'' Strauss asked curiously.

''I am her father. Jennifer and I have a daughter together. We are also in a relationship'' Hotch replied while looking at the confused woman in front of him. He wasn't about to tell Strauss his entire story about him and JJ.

''You do know that there are certain rules about two agents dating?'' Strauss said.

''Yes I do, but it is only frowned upon. There aren't any rules that suggest that agents who are dating should be fired. I know that JJ and I can stay professional when we are at work. I am asking you to give us a chance and to let JJ join the team'' Hotch explained.

''You are right but if anything goes wrong, JJ will have to leave the team and she goes back to the academy right away. Do you understand?''

''Of course, Ma'am'' JJ replied.

''Good'' Strauss said and she walked out of his office to let the two of them alone.

JJ jumped up from her chair right into Hotch's arms. She held him tightly and the happiness was apparent in her face.

''Aaron, I am happy'' JJ said when she pulled out of his embrace.

''Me to JJ'' Hotch said and he leaned down to kiss JJ.

JJ pulled away to catch her breath and she was about to kiss him when there was a knock on his office door.

''Come in'' Hotch said regretfully.

''Hey Aaron. Haley is here with Jack. She is in the bullpen'' Rossi said.

''What? I was supposed to pick Jack up this afternoon. How long has she been here?'' Hotch asked angrily. It was always like Haley to rearrange his plans or to do something to make Hotch look like the villain. He had no idea what Haley was up to but he wasn't going to let Haley get to close to JJ because he knew it would end very badly.

''Wait! Haley? Your about to be ex-wife?'' JJ asked, hoping they were talking about someone else but she knew that was a small chance.

''Yeah, she has been here for about ten minutes. I waited until Strauss was gone because I didn't know how important it was'' Rossi replied.

''Okay, we will be there in a couple of minutes'' Hotch said to Rossi and he watched his friend nod and close the door behind him.

''JJ, are you okay with this?'' Hotch asked.

''I think so. I know that I barely know her but I am not a fan of hers. She hurt you back then and she kept an immense secret that kept you away from your daughter. I can act normal. I don't know what Haley will do''

''I get it JJ. Believe me. I know that Haley probably figured it out the minute she saw Kelly'' Hotch replied.

''Come on, we should get out there. I am fine. I promise. Don't worry about me'' JJ said and she started walking towards the door when she suddenly felt two arms sneak around her waist from behind.

''Oh not here. You are a devil Mr. Hotchner'' JJ joked and she turned around.

Hotch leaned down and gave JJ one last kiss before they went into the bullpen. Hotch walked out first and he saw Jack and Haley sat a table in the kitchenette. Hotch knew that JJ was following in his footsteps. Hotch saw Haley turn around and Jack's eyes landed on Hotch to. Jack jumped from his chair and he ran towards his dad.

''Dad!'' Jack exclaimed while running towards Hotch.

''Hey buddy. I missed you'' Hotch said and he held Jack in his arms.

Hotch was hugging Jack when JJ rejoined the team and he watched as Haley approached JJ. JJ gave little Kelly a kiss on her forehead while she was sitting in Emily's lap and she looked up when she heard a cough from behind her.

''Hello, who are you?'' Haley asked boldly while she started to look suspicious at the blonde in front of her.

Hotch was sitting with Jack on the staircase leading up to his office and Jack was telling him about school and his friends. Hotch watched as Haley started to talk to JJ and he knew this could go terribly wrong. Hotch eyed Morgan and he walked up to them. Morgan took Jack with him into Hotch's office to play some games on the computer.

''Hello, I am Jennifer Jareau'' JJ said and she was about to shake Haley's hand when she pulled back at hearing her name.

''Haley don't do this, okay?'' Hotch said when he was standing next to the women.

''Jennifer Jareau! Let me guess, people call you JJ'' Haley said while ignoring Hotch.

''Yes. Who are you?'' JJ asked.

''You know exactly who I am'' Haley said angrily.

''Haley stop. I know what you are doing. Not here'' Hotch said with a loud voice and he was about to pull JJ away when Haley took a few steps back.

''So Aaron. You are actually with that slut? And with her bastard child?'' Haley asked while she started laughing when JJ's face turned angry.

JJ watched as the rest of the team was slowly walking away from the conversation. Kelly was still in Emily's arms and Emily walked with Penelope to her office to get away from the fight that was about to start.

''Haley! You don't get to do this. You are the one who left me and cheated on me while I was worrying about you every single day. I have moved on. You don't get to call someone else names'' Hotch shouted at Haley and he saw JJ cringe at his raised voice.

''Fine. I wanted you to know that I am leaving for a while'' Haley said.

''What? Where are you going?'' Hotch asked in astonishment at her comment.

''I am going to Europe to stay with an ex-colleague. We are getting married as soon as our divorce is finalized'' Haley replied.

Hotch wanted to yell at the woman in front of him because of all the trouble she was still causing. Hotch watched JJ retreat herself from the conversation and she walked out of the bullpen to find Kelly.

''What about Jack?'' he asked.

''He can stay with you. I will visit as much as I can''

''What? You are going to stay in Europe? How can you just leave your son like that?''

''Yes I will be living in Europe and from what I can see Jack will have a pretty good family here. I have to go now. I will say goodbye to Jack. I already told him I am leaving and that I will visit him as soon as possible'' Haley commented and she walked towards Hotch's office to say goodbye to her son.

Hotch was stunned. He couldn't believe that Haley was actually leaving Jack to live with some guy in Europe. Hotch knew Jack was going to be devastated but he also realized that Jack had him, JJ and Kelly if he would accept them into his life. Hotch was still thinking when he saw Haley walking away and leaving the office. Hotch walked back into his office and he held a crying Jack in his embrace while he tried to console him. The day started out pretty good and it was slowly getting messier with the minute.

Hotch stayed with Jack until he was feeling better and he let him continue playing games on his computer. Hotch told the team to gather in the conference room for the debriefing. Hotch walked towards Garcia's office and he watched as JJ and Penelope were entertaining Kelly. Penelope took Kelly from JJ so she could join the team for the debriefing.

The team wrote up their last reports and they talked about the case before officially closing it. At the end of the debriefing Hotch told them about JJ joining the team. Everybody was excited and JJ got hugs from all of them. JJ couldn't describe her happiness in that moment but she noticed that something was going on in Hotch's mind because he was constantly distracted.

A couple of hours later everyone was done with their reports. Hotch and JJ hadn't talked since the debriefing. JJ took the report with her to Hotch's office to get his signature on them.

''Hey'' JJ said when she entered his office.

''Hey'' Hotch replied.

''You need to sign these after you checked them'' JJ said and she saw Hotch looking back at his report in front of him.

''I will''

''Aaron, look at me. What happened with Haley?'' JJ asked.

''Not much. Except for the fact that she is moving to Europe and she is leaving Jack with me. Look, I am glad that Jack is staying with me but what am I supposed to do when he needs his mother?'' he replied.

''All you can do is let him know that you love him and be there for him, Aaron'' JJ said and she walked over to him. Hotch kept sitting in his chair behind his desk while JJ bent down an turned the chair to her.

''You can do this. You are a good father'' JJ stated.

''He has me and I hope that is enough. I don't know what I am supposed to tell him, JJ'' Hotch said.

''Talk to him. Explain it the best you can''

Hotch stayed silent and JJ just held his hands while she saw him struggling. JJ knew how hard it was to be a single parent but she had Jason with her for a long time and now Hotch was there. JJ wanted to help him with Jack but she didn't know if Jack was going to accept her.

''Maybe we shouldn't go to the park. How about we take the kids home and watch a movie?'' JJ suggested.

''That sounds great. We can go to my place. I can make dinner tonight. I have enough room for you and Kelly is you want to stay the night'' Hotch said.

''Okay. We should get going. I think it might be best if we ride in separate cars. I will see you at your place after I have gone home to get some stuff that I need'' JJ said and she gave Hotch a quick kiss on the lips before she left his office.

Hotch and Jack were going through some DVD's that might be fun for them to watch. Hotch changed into some casual clothes and Jack was wearing comfortable clothes as well.

''Dad, can I ask you something?'' Jack asked.

''Sure, buddy. Always'' Hotch replied.

''Do you think JJ and Kelly will like me?''

''They are going to love you, Jack. You are a big brother'' Hotch replied while he looked at his nervous son. Hotch knew this couldn't be easy for Jack. He already talked to him about JJ and Kelly but he still saw the nerves in Jack's eyes.

''Jack, listen to me. I want you to tell me if you don't want to do this. You just need to tell me and I won't be mad, okay. I love you so much and I don't want you to do something you don't want to do'' Hotch said to Jack.

''I want this Dad and I really like that I am a big brother now. I just thought that you and mommy loved each other and now she is going away for a long time''

''Your mother and I loved each other very much, buddy but it wasn't working anymore between us. You probably don't understand much of what is happening but I think you will when you get older. I want you to be happy. That is the most important thing to me''

''I want you to be happy to Dad'' Jack said and he gave his dad another hug.

There was a knock on the door when Jack pulled away from Hotch. They both stood up and Hotch gave Jack a reassuring smile.

''Hey JJ. Come in'' Hotch said and he let her walk inside with Kelly in her arms.

Hotch took the bags out of JJ's hands and he put them on the ground. He also took over Kelly from JJ so she could introduce herself to Jack.

''Jack this is JJ. JJ this is my son Jack'' Hotch said while trying to hide his happiness. He had no idea how the afternoon and evening would turn out but to him it felt like nothing mattered in that moment because he was around the three people that he loved most in his life.

''Hello Jack, it's nice to meet you'' JJ said softly while she looked at the shy boy.

''Hello Mrs. JJ'' Jack greeted.

''You don't have to call me Mrs. JJ. What would you like to call me?'' JJ asked and she bent down so she was on the same eye level as Jack.

''Auntie JJ'' Jack said happily when he felt more comfortable around JJ.

''Auntie JJ it is'' JJ replied and she softly squeezed Jack's hand to let him know he didn't have to be afraid.

Hotch watched as JJ and Jack talked for a bit and he was rocking a sleepy Kelly back and forth. Hotch was about to put her down in the crib that he put in the guest room when Kelly started to wake up.

''Oh Jack, you should meet Kelly to'' Hotch said.

They all sat down on the couch. Jack was sitting in the middle between JJ and Hotch. Hotch was holding Kelly.

''Can I hold her?'' Jack asked.

''Of course'' Hotch replied as he put Kelly on Jack's lap.

Jack held Kelly proudly and he just kept looking at his little sister. JJ and Hotch just looked at Jack with Kelly and their hearts could melt at the sight. JJ suddenly stood up and she pulled a photo camera out of her purse.

''Would you guys like a picture?'' JJ asked.

''Yeah, I would love one'' Jack exclaimed.

JJ and Hotch moved closer to Jack. Hotch took the camera from JJ and he took a couple of pictures. He knew everything was going extremely well in that moment and he didn't want to change a thing about it.

They talked for a couple of minutes and they all agreed to watch a movie. Jack picked Ice Age and they watched the entire movie. Kelly fell asleep in Jack's arms during the movie and he was looking proud when he saw his little sister sleep. After the movie JJ fed Kelly and Jack helped her while Hotch was making some dinner for them.

JJ was sitting in the living room with Jack and he was holding Kelly again. JJ was glad that Jack was so happy about Kelly's presence. Jack was starting to feel more and more comfortable around JJ. He was even telling JJ stories about school and about his dad. JJ could see that the little boy was a lot like his father and JJ knew that Jack would become like her own son one day. JJ decided to not hurry into things too much because they were still in the first stages of a real relationship. JJ also knew that their situation wasn't normal.

After dinner they watched another movie and they stopped it when Kelly was already asleep and Jack was starting to feel tired. Jack asked JJ to read him bedtime story and Hotch took Kelly to the guest room to put her in the crib.

JJ followed Jack into his room and she noticed the drawings on the wall. They were drawings about Hotch and Jack. Hotch was a superman in most of the drawings and that made JJ so proud of him.

''I love your room Jack. You have beautiful drawings'' JJ complemented when Jack crawled in his bed.

''Thanks Auntie JJ'' Jack said happily.

''Do you still want me to read a story?''

''Yeah'' Jack exclaimed.

JJ grabbed the book and she started reading to Jack. JJ felt so happy that Jack was comfortable around her after the first time they met and it made JJ realize that this was her family now and she loved it.

In the meantime Hotch was in the guest room with Kelly. Kelly started crying when Hotch was about to leave the room. He picked her up and he sat down in the big chair in the corner of the room. He heard Kelly murmur some words.

''Dadda!'' Kelly said softly.

''Yeah, I am you Dadda little girl'' Hotch said happily.

Hotch put a soft kiss on Kelly's head and he felt Kelly squirm in his hands.

''Ahh, tickle'' Kelly said after Hotch had kissed her head.

''I love you sweet girl'' Hotch said.

''I…I…love you'' Kelly replied and she put one of her fingers on Hotch's face.

Hotch felt the happiness flow through his body when Kelly said that. He had no idea how Kelly could understand the situation but somehow it seemed like she just knew how right it was.

Hotch stayed in the chair until Kelly fell asleep and he put her down in the crib. He walked out of the room and he started walking towards Jack's room. He saw that the door was open he stood still in the doorway. He watched as JJ put away the book and gave Jack a kiss on his forehead.

JJ smiled at Hotch when she saw him standing in the doorway and she gave him a playful push when she needed to close the door to Jack's room. Hotch followed JJ down the hallway. When they turned around the corner he grabbed JJ's arm and he pushed her into his own bedroom. Once they were inside he pushed her up against the wall and he covered her with his own body.

''You look amazing, JJ'' Hotch said as he looked down at JJ. She wore a simple pair of skinny jeans and a purple top.

''Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself'' JJ said and she felt Hotch's arousal pressed against her.

JJ hadn't even done anything and Hotch already felt the excitement in his body and there was nothing he could do to control it.

''Well, well. I guess that you don't want to take things slow anymore'' JJ teased.

''You have no idea'' Hotch said.

JJ leaned forward and she pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. JJ felt Hotch's hands roam under her top and she shivered slightly when she felt his fingertips on her soft skin. JJ let Hotch in when he started to ask for entry and she felt their tongues brush against each other and she just let go of her taking it slow comment. JJ's hands went to Hotch's chest and she pulled his sweater over his head. JJ's hands went to his pants and she unzipped them. Hotch stepped out of his jeans and he was left standing in his boxers while JJ was still completely dressed but that wasn't for long. Hotch pulled JJ's top of and her jeans followed the same faith. Hotch stepped away from JJ to look at her and he became even harder and he felt the loss of his control. He looked at JJ while she was standing in front of him in a lacy dark blue bra with matching panties. Hotch pushed JJ on the bed and he took of his boxers. He climbed on top of JJ and he felt her hand on his arousal. JJ started moving up and down his hardness and she heard him moan.

''Oh god JJ. I am not going to hold it much longer'' Hotch said.

''That's the plan'' JJ teased.

Hotch moved his lips to her breasts after he took of her bra. He pulled off her panties as well and he made contact with JJ's lips again while his hands were touching her wetness.

''JJ, I need to…I want to…I have wanted this for so long'' Hotch groaned.

''I know. Me to. I am ready'' JJ replied and she felt Hotch pull her legs apart with the same force and dominance that she had seen in him the last time they slept together.

Hotch positioned himself above her and he moved into her with one fluid motion. They both moaned when they felt the sensation of being so close again. Hotch started moving when JJ had enough time to adjust to him. After he felt JJ release herself it didn't take long for him to do the same. He let himself fall down next to her and he pulled her into his side after they were under the sheets.

''I am glad we didn't wait'' JJ said.

''Me to. I am so happy, JJ. I love you so much''

''It's so weird that it feels like we have been together for years when it has only been a couple of days. This is just so right. And Jack and Kelly seemed happy to. Oh, and I love you'' JJ said and she put her head down on his bare chest.

The both fell asleep realizing it couldn't be more perfect in that moment. They were together and the kids were with them. They wouldn't change a thing if it depended on them. JJ did know that there was going to be a lot of explaining to her parents about the entire situation because they didn't even know about her break up with Jason. But right now, JJ was happy and she didn't care about her parents opinion.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I hope everyone likes this chapter. I want to keep this story going as long possible and there will be at least three other chapters. **

**Special thanks to samcarter1980 and spyagent001 (Right now, I don't really know what to do about Henry. I don't think he will fit into this story. Maybe I will make another jump through time and JJ will get pregnant again but that all depends on where the story is going.)**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 23: Finding the balance **

Four days passed by since JJ and Hotch had been together. They saw each other every single day at work. JJ still needed to get used to looking at the case files that were piling up. The BAU was still on stand down because there were no cases that needed them to fly down to another town or city. JJ had a desk in the bullpen across from Derek and whenever she had a question she could ask the team and they would help her right away. JJ was extremely comfortable around the team members and none of them were distracted by her relationship with Hotch. Even though it had only been four days since she started working there, she knew they could stay professional. She had seen a totally different side to Hotch that made her love him even more.

It was Thursday afternoon and JJ had to pick up Kelly from daycare in about two hours. She was analyzing a case with Emily. She was already learning new tricks and she was honored to work with the team. JJ and Emily were done with the analysis and JJ decided to take it to Hotch for his signature.

Hotch was sitting in his office while he was humming a song. His newfound happiness was making him even more pleasant at work. He was still stoic and in control but he felt happier than he ever had been before. Jack told him that he liked JJ and that he loved his little sister already. Hotch knew it was too soon to plan anything for the future but everything was exactly as it was supposed to be. He had seen Kelly this morning when he brought her to daycare with JJ. JJ and Hotch hadn't spend the night together since their weekend and he missed that already but he knew that they were both busy with work and the kids. He loved that JJ was on his team but there were a couple of times when he felt like he could jump her in front of the team. Those were the moments where he had to do everything to keep himself in control over his actions. He noticed that the team was slowly getting used to JJ. He didn't know if they would already trust her enough to get out in the field with her but he knew that would come eventually.

Hotch looked from his file when he heard a knock on his door and he told the person to come in.

''Hey Hotch, I have the analysis on the case file that you gave to me. I worked on it with Prentiss because there were still a few things I couldn't figure out. It needs your signature'' JJ explained and she put the files down on his desk.

''Thank you JJ'' Hotch said and he moved the files onto his pile of other files.

JJ gave him a smile before walking out of his office while Hotch looked at her as she walked away and he let out a big sigh.

JJ sat down at her desk and she was about to open her next file when she heard her phone buzzing. She picked it up and she read a text from Hotch. JJ had to keep herself from laughing when she read the text. The last thing she wanted was to let the people around her think that she couldn't be professional.

_**Aaron: You were just killing me with your walk. Want to meet in the supply closet? How about in ten minutes? No, I am just kidding!**_

JJ started typing back and she didn't know if she was supposed to send it but she did and she regretted it for a bit. She went back to work after her text was send and she looked into Hotch's office and he looked at her with a smirk on his face.

_**Jennifer: Nope, sorry! We can't be caught at work. Unlike you, I actually take my job very seriously!**_

_**Aaron: Ouch, that hurt. I am actually very serious about my job but when I look at you I am just distracted. Why don't you come home with me after work? Jack has been begging me to get you to come over again. I know we said we wouldn't do that to fast but I think it might be a great idea. What do you think?**_

_**Jennifer: I would love to. But I am going out with Pen and Emily tonight, remember? You already promised to watch Kelly tonight and she could stay with you. I can come over when I get back from the girls night but I don't know what time it will be.**_

_**Aaron: I know I am watching Kelly but I want you to be there to. Just come over when the night is over for you girls. I can't wait to have some alone time again. Love you!**_

_**Jennifer: I love you to!**_

JJ and Hotch both went back to work after their texting. JJ couldn't help but feel giddy about it. She loved the fact that he was texting her when he could simply call her into his office. JJ focused on her work and the time past by quickly. JJ brought the last files into Hotch's office and she left to pick up Kelly from the daycare.

When JJ was home she spent her time with Kelly before she had to bring her to Hotch. Kelly was awake the entire afternoon with JJ and it wore JJ out. Kelly could either be sleepy or full of energy. JJ changed into some casual clothes for her night out with the girls and she brought Kelly to Hotch before she went to the bar where they were supposed to meet.

JJ was walking towards Hotch's apartment with Kelly in her arms and she stopped in front of the door to knock. A couple of seconds later the door was opened by Jack and Hotch was standing behind him.

''Hey Jack. How are you?'' JJ asked happily.

''Hi Aunt JJ. I am good. How are you?''

''I am fine. Thanks Jack'' JJ said as she stepped inside the apartment.

Hotch took the overnight bags from JJ and he saw that Kelly was sleeping in JJ's arms. Hotch took Kelly from JJ and he put her down in the guest room. Hotch walked back and he saw JJ and Jack sitting on the couch while they were talking. Hotch was surprised to see how comfortable Jack already was around JJ and it made him even happier. Hotch kept looking at them and after a while he knew it was time for Jack to go to bed too. Hotch put Jack down and he came back into the living room and he sat down on the couch next to JJ.

''Jack likes you'' Hotch said while he pushed aside a strain of hair that was in JJ's face.

''I hope so. He is so sweet and warm, Aaron. He is a lot like you'' JJ said and she leaned forward to give Hotch as soft kiss on the lips before she was about to stand up.

''Hmmm. I don't want you to go'' Hotch said when JJ pulled away from him.

''I will be back tonight'' JJ said and she leaned down one more time and this time Hotch pulled her on top of him.

JJ was straddling his lap and she deepened the kiss when Hotch asked for more. JJ pulled away to catch her breath and she looked in his eyes. She only saw love and she felt safe in that moment. Like they were the only people on the earth.

''I really have to go'' JJ said.

''I know, go. Have some fun!'' Hotch said and he watched as JJ walked out of the apartment.

It took JJ forty minutes before she finally reached the bar. It was a bar that Penelope loved and JJ didn't care where they would go. JJ missed having girlfriends to talk to and she knew Penelope and Emily were nice. JJ walked through the bar and she could find the other two until she heard Penelope's voice.

''JJ, you made it!'' Penelope exclaimed.

''Hey'' JJ said and she sat down on one of the stools.

''Here take my drink'' Emily said as she handed JJ one of the many drinks that were on the table.

''Thanks. Where did all of those come from?'' JJ asked while she pointed at the all of drinks.

''Oh, I wanted us to have some fun and we all know that alcohol can do the trick'' Penelope replied.

''Uhh, Pen, you are lying. Tell her!'' Emily said with a smile on her face.

''What?'' JJ asked curiously.

''Penelope wants to know how….'' Emily tried to say.

''Em, don't you dare'' Penelope said to interrupt Emily.

''Pen wants to know how Hotch is in bed'' Emily said.

JJ just took a zip of her drink and when she heard Emily's comment she coughed and she almost spit out her drink.

''Hmmm. Okay. That's kind of weird'' JJ said.

''I know but come on, Hotch is a hot guy. Just some small details would be nice. I have no problem on getting details from Derek since he and I flirt all day. Spencer probably doesn't have life outside of work and Rossi, no, I don't need to know about him'' Penelope explained.

''You are crazy Pen. I hope you know that'' Emily said.

''So, what about you two. Any guys in your lives?'' JJ asked curiously. She always liked to know something about other's people's lives. She wasn't planning on telling too much about Hotch because she knew he would be embarrassed about it.

''Nope, I don't have anyone. With our work hours I think it's incredible that I even have time to date every once in a while'' Emily said.

''Ah Em, you barely go out on dates'' Penelope complained.

''That's what you say. You already have your eyes on Kevin Lynch, don't you?'' Emily teased.

''Yeah, I do. So what?'' Penelope asked.

''Tell us about him'' JJ said.

The girls talked about everything the entire night. They danced, drank and played darts. When they were tired of dancing they all came back to the table and the one question that JJ didn't want to answer was about to be asked. JJ had a lot to drink and she didn't know if she could keep a lot of information from them. She was having a lot of fun with Emily and Penelope.

''So JJ. We have been avoiding the subject all night'' Emily teased.

''Ah, please don't. He will kill me if I say anything'' JJ said.

''Yeah, he probably will but we won't tell. Come on, just a small detail'' Penelope whined.

''Okay. Let's just say that he is the best I ever had'' JJ grinned and a huge smile on appeared on her faces which told Emily and Penelope enough.

''Wow, that good huh'' Emily said.

''Yes'' JJ sighed.

''Oh no, she is thinking about it. Maybe you should go home and entertain the man'' Penelope joked.

''One thing. Don't ever tell Hotch about it because I know he will make me pay'' JJ said with all seriousness that was left in her. JJ had a little too much to drink but she did have a lot of fun.

Emily drove JJ home in JJ's car and Penelope followed so Emily could drive home with Penelope. JJ thanked them for the night and they promised to make sure they would go out at least once a week.

JJ grabbed the keys from her purse when she was standing in front of the door. Hotch gave her a key so she could get in whenever she needed to. It was 1 am and JJ didn't want to wake anyone so she stayed quiet. JJ walked inside the bedroom and she didn't notice that Hotch was sitting with his back against the headboard. JJ undressed and she threw all of her clothes on a pile in the corner of the room. JJ was standing in her bra and panties when she was startled from the husky voice behind her.

''How was your night?'' Hotch asked sleepily.

''I had a lot of fun. I like them a lot'' JJ replied and she made a happy dance.

''Did you drink?'' Hotch asked while JJ took of her bra and put on one of Hotch's shirts.

''I did. I am not drunk. I am just really happy'' JJ said and she walked over to Hotch's side of the bed.

JJ climbed on top of him. She was straddling his lap and she leaned forward to kiss him. Hotch turned them over without breaking the contact between their lips.

After they both were tired they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I hope everyone likes this chapter!**

**Special thanks to spyagent001 (thank you, for pointing out my mistake. Thanks for the review!), samcarter1980 (Thanks for all of your amazing reviews!) , SwimmingInTheRain (I hope I can write Henry in because I would love him to be Aaron's son. Thanks for the review!), the guest reviewer (I am glad that you loved the chapter. Thanks for the review!) and Twilightangell (Thank you for the review!). **

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 24: Meeting the parents**

It was Saturday afternoon and everyone was at Hotch's apartment. JJ stayed with Hotch since Thursday and she only went home to get some clothes. Everything was going well. Jack was having a lot of fun with Kelly and he started to feel more and more comfortable around JJ. JJ and Hotch both felt like nothing could be more perfect until JJ got a call from her mother. JJ explained that she and Jason were separated and that JJ was in a relationship with Hotch. JJ's mother got very angry with JJ because her parents loved Jason but JJ tried to not let them get to her. She, Kelly, Hotch and Jack were happy and that's all that counted to JJ. Her mother persuaded JJ to let them meet Hotch and they all agreed to have dinner at Hotch' apartment. Hotch was feeling nervous about the entire situation and he had no idea what JJ's parents knew about him.

JJ and Hotch were sitting on the couch while Hotch was working on some case files and JJ was watching TV. Kelly was asleep in the guest room and Jack was playing with a new truck that JJ gave to him as a present. JJ was also getting nervous about her parents and she was hoping that they would give Hotch a real chance. Her parents didn't know much about him because she never wanted to tell them the entire story. JJ also never told her parents about how they met. Her parents knew that JJ was attacked and that she ended up in the hospital but she never told them how bad it really was. JJ never had a real relationship with her parents until they discovered that she was pregnant and that was when they started to be nicer to each other.

''Are you okay?'' Hotch asked when he heard JJ sighing deeply.

''I don't know. I just want my parents to be polite to you and I can't remember why I actually agreed to do this. We can still back out, if you want to. Do you want to?'' JJ asked.

''No, I want to meet them JJ. They are your parents. They are supposed to be protective over you and I want to get to know them because they are all the family you have left'' he replied and he put his files down on the coffee table.

''Okay''

''Just relax'' he said and he pulled JJ closer to him. JJ was laying with her back against his chest and Hotch put his arms tightly around her waist.

''I will try. But I will hurt them if they say anything rude'' JJ complained.

''I don't know if I should ask this but how much did you tell your parents about me?''

''Of course you can ask. I told them that I got pregnant and that I left the choice to you if you wanted to be in the Kelly's life. I told them that we were together for a couple of weeks and that I was really in love with you and that love blinded me back then. And yesterday I explained to my parents how you never knew about Kelly. My mom was yelling at me at first because she thought I was stupid for choosing you over Jason but I hope she will understand everything eventually. I think it will take some time'' JJ explained.

''I honestly expected that you would have told worse things about me''

''Why?''

''Because I hurt you back then and even though I never meant for it to happen like that I know that I caused you a lot of pain. I always thought that you moved on and I am happy that you didn't, otherwise we wouldn't be here right now'' he replied and he put a soft kiss on the crook of her neck.

JJ shivered when he started kissing her neck and she arched into his kisses.

''Yes you did. I think that I thought I had moved on but I just couldn't. You were always around the corner of my mind. I am just so thankful that we got past all of that and that we can talk about all of this in a normal way'' JJ said and she laughed when she felt ticklish because she felt Hotch's warm breath in her neck.

''We should change into something more appropriate for dinner'' Hotch said when he looked at their clothes.

JJ was wearing one of Hotch's sweaters and grey sweatpants while Hotch was wearing a black shirt on his sweatpants. Jack was also still in his pajamas. They held a lazy day and they all enjoyed it. They played games, watched TV, made cookies and even held a pillow fight which caused the living room to become a huge mess.

''Yeah we should. I think I am going to take a shower and I will change Kelly and Jack after that. Once I am done with those two I will start dinner. My parents will be here in two and half hours'' JJ rambled when the nerves got to her again.

''JJ calm down, sweetheart. I will make sure dinner will be done by the time your parents get here. If you make sure Jack and Kelly will be ready, you don't have to worry about dinner. It's going to be fine'' Hotch said to reassure JJ. Hotch noticed JJ's nerves about her parents coming over weren't exactly normal and it made him wonder what JJ's parents were like. JJ never talked about her parents and Hotch knew that was because JJ never had a good relationship with her parents.

''Okay. Thanks'' JJ said and she gave Hotch a quick kiss before she went to the bathroom to take a shower.

JJ took a quick shower and changed into some casual clothes. She helped change Jack to and he went back to playing with his toys when he had his clothes on. JJ changed Kelly into some clothes to and she took her to the living room when she was done. JJ saw Hotch standing in the kitchen and he looked busy with finishing dinner. JJ put Kelly in the playpen and she started to put the plates on the table when there was a knock on the door. JJ heard Jack running from his room and he came into the living room with excitement. JJ had no idea why Jack was so excited about her parents coming over but she loved to see the boy in happiness. JJ opened the door and she gave both of her parents a hug.

''Hey mom, hey dad'' JJ greeted and she let them inside the apartment.

''Hey honey. How are you?'' Ben Jareau asked.

''I am doing fine dad'' JJ replied and she felt Jack standing behind her shyly.

''Hey Jack. I want you to meet my parents'' JJ said and Jack walked around JJ and he froze when he was standing right in front of her.

''Hi, I am Jack. I am Kelly's big brother'' Jack said and he shyly waved his hand.

''Hello Jack, I am Claire and this is Ben. You can call us grandma and grandpa if you would like to'' Claire said and JJ was pleasantly surprised with her mother's last comment.

Hotch joined the group with Kelly in his arms. Hotch saw that Jack was looking a bit shy but he had a smile on his face which meant he wasn't scared by JJ's parents.

''Mom, dad, this is Aaron Hotchner. He is Kelly's father and of course Jack's father'' JJ said and Hotch put an arm around JJ's waist.

''Hello Aaron nice to meet you. I am Ben. This is Claire'' Ben said and they all shook each other hands.

''Do I smell dinner?'' Claire asked.

''Yes, dinner is ready. We can all eat'' Hotch said and he led the group to the kitchen table.

Everyone sat down and JJ had already fed Kelly before dinner so she was back in her playpen playing with her toys. Dinner went surprisingly well for JJ. Her parents really seemed to like Hotch. They did have a lot of questions about Hotch and Haley and what Jack was thinking about the entire situation.

After dinner everyone helped clean up and JJ's father asked to speak to Hotch in private.

''You seem like a good man, Aaron'' Ben stated.

''Thank you, sir'' Hotch said with a small smile. He never thought the evening would turn out the way it did. JJ's parents were nice and they seemed to accept him which was a relief for him and JJ.

''I need you to know that I think JJ is very lucky to have you. But if you ever hurt her again, you will have to answer to me. JJ has been through a lot in the past and I want her to be happy'' Ben explained.

''I don't want to hurt JJ. She is everything I have always wanted. I love her so much and I would never want to hurt her. She deserves to be happy. One day I want to marry her and have more kids. I will never leave her. She makes me so happy and I want to be there with her for the rest of my life'' Hotch replied and he saw Ben smile while he was talking.

''That's good to hear, Aaron. Thank you'' Ben said.

Hotch and Ben joined JJ, Claire and the kids in the living room. It was around 10 pm when her parents decided to go home. Her parents said goodbye to everyone and JJ decided to walk them out. When they reached the car JJ's mother turned around and she looked at JJ.

''I have never seen you so happy, JJ. Not even with Jason. I am so happy for you, honey'' Claire said and she gave JJ a hug.

''I am mom. Thank you so much. We should do this again soon'' JJ said.

''Absolutely. Bye''

JJ waved and she watched as her parents drove away. JJ felt like she could jump up and down. Her parents loved Hotch and they even saw how utterly happy she was around him. JJ knew that they had only been in a real relationship for a week but it felt like nothing could ever ruin what they had.

JJ walked back into the apartment and she saw that Jack and Kelly were already in bed. Hotch was sitting on the couch with two glasses of wine in his hand. He handed one of them to JJ. JJ crawled into his side.

''They loved you'' JJ stated and she looked at a smiling Hotch.

''Good. I liked them to, JJ. I am happy that it all went so well. I couldn't have asked for more'' Hotch replied.

''I know. I love that they want to take care of Jack and Kelly when we have to be somewhere else because of work. Everything I just working out so well'' JJ said.

Hotch and JJ spent the night on the couch and they went to bed when they were tired. They fell asleep with each other. Everything was working out for them and that made them both extremely happy.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: In this chapter Jason will be back. Even though he was the one that stood between JJ and Hotch, I still like him. He will also appear in next chapter. Hotch and Jason will finally have a real talk in the next chapter which I think both of them really need. I have decided to write Henry into my story because multiple readers want that and I love it to. It does mean that the story will go on a little longer. I am actually thinking of bringing on the Foyet storyline but in a different way. If I do that it will bring a lot more drama and I don't know it that fits with the story because there already has been a lot of drama in it. Let me know what you think about the idea and of course what everyone thinks about this chapter!**

**Special thanks to sugarhigh9394, BAUGirl05, spyagent001, samcarter1980 and Twilightangell!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 25: Aaron's jealousy**

Four months later…

JJ had been with the BAU for four months and she was graduating in a week. Strauss had made it clear to JJ that she was going to stay in the unit and she would officially be part of the team. JJ was going to become the team's media liaison. Her performances over the last moths were outstanding. The team was proud of her and they were happy that JJ was going to stay a part of their group.

JJ, Hotch, Kelly and Jack were doing well. JJ and Hotch still lived in their separate apartments but they were already talking about moving in together because JJ and Kelly spent most nights at Hotch's apartment. They turned the guestroom into Kelly's room. Jack loved it every time his little sister was around and he was already being the overprotective brother. Jack had gotten used to JJ's presence and he told her a couple of times that he loved her which made JJ cry every single time. Hotch loved the fact that they were already becoming a family after such a short period of time. Hotch was happier and he wanted nothing to change. His relationship with JJ was only growing stronger with every day and he knew that things were better than expected.

It was a Monday morning and the team was working at their desks. Hotch was catching up with files he left because he spent his Friday night with JJ while her parents took care of the kids. JJ was sitting at her desk and her phone started ringing.

''Agent Jareau'' JJ answered.

''_Agent Jareau? I am Detective Foster, we have a case that we can't get any further with. Can you help us?'' _the detective explained.

''Of course. You can fax over the case and I will present it to the team. I will call you when we made a decision'' JJ said and she noticed the urgency in the man's voice.

''_Okay. Thank you. We could really use some help over here because the A.D.A. is giving us a lot of heat if we don't come up with anything'' _

''I will let you know as soon as possible''

''_Thank you Agent. Bye''_

''Bye'' JJ said and she hung up the phone.

The eyes of Prentiss, Morgan and Reid were already on her and she knew they were hoping for a case free day. JJ hated to disappoint them but it seemed like the Detective really needed their help.

''Let me guess, we have a case'' Emily said.

''You can't possibly guess that, Emily. It could have been a personal phone call. You shouldn't assume things when you don't have the facts'' Reid said.

''Yeah we know Reid'' Morgan said.

''I am so sorry. It's in New-York. Not that far. You guys should go to the conference room. And could you guys get Rossi and Hotch in there as well'' JJ said and she walked away.

JJ ran towards the fax machine and she copied all the files so there would enough of them for the entire team. JJ walked back into the conference room when everybody already had a seat. She was able to look over the case rather quickly and she grabbed the remote to show the pictures on the screen.

''Two days ago the body of sixteen year old Tracy Griffin was found in Central Park. NYPD talked to the parents and Tracy was last seen with two guys. Tracy went out with her friends and she met the two guys and she left with them in their car. NYPD was able to get their names and they know for sure that these two guys had something to with it. The question is which one from the two killed her. The A.D.A. is putting a lot of pressure on the NYPD so they requested our help with finding out which guy did it'' JJ explained.

''What are their names and ages?'' Rossi asked.

''The first one is nineteen year old Doug Hill and the second guy is twenty-one year old Fernando Cruz. They haven't been saying anything but they also didn't make a request for attorneys to be present'' JJ replied.

''Was there no physical evidence that pointed to these two or one of them?'' Morgan asked.

''No. The ME concluded that Tracy was raped multiple times but there were no DNA-samples found on her body'' JJ answered.

''I think we should take this case. If these guys walk we might never be able to get them'' Emily stated.

''Prentiss is right. JJ, tell NYPD that we will be there in two hours. I don't want to waste any time on this so we are flying there. Wheels up in thirty'' Hotch said and he walked out of the room.

The team talked about the case on the plane and they all agreed that the two men who were arrested by NYPD had something to do with Tracy's murder. They also knew that it was going to be extremely hard to get a confession out one of them since they hadn't been talking since their arrests. The team was talking about different interrogation strategies they could use to talk to the two men.

The team arrived at the station on time. A young man in his early thirties came walking towards the group when they stepped inside.

''You must be the BAU team'' Detective Foster said.

''Hello, I am agent Jareau. We spoke on the phone. These are SSA's Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss and Dr. Reid'' JJ said and she watched as they all nodded towards the detective.

''Thank you for coming. I am detective Foster'' the detective said.

''Agent Jareau told me that the A.D.A. on the case was giving you some heat. Is there a possibility for us to talk to him?'' Hotch asked.

''Of course. He's already in one of the observation's room watching one of the interrogations'' the detective replied.

''Okay. I want you to pull all of your men out of the interrogation rooms'' Hotch said.

''I will'' the detective said.

''Morgan I want you to take Doug Hill and Prentiss and Reid should take Fernando Cruz because he will possibly responds sooner when there's woman in the room who threatens him'' Hotch ordered and he they followed the detective towards the suspects.

JJ, Rossi and Hotch were waiting for the detective to return. They were talking about the case and what to do when JJ heard someone coming up from behind them but she didn't bother to turn around.

''JJ? Is that you?'' Jason asked with confusion.

JJ turned around when she heard that familiar voice and she saw Jason standing in front of her. JJ couldn't help but smile when she saw the happiness on his face.

''Jason, oh my god. What are you doing here?'' JJ asked happily not noticing the suspicious look on Hotch's face.

''I am the A.D.A. But, what are you doing here? I thought you were still in the academy. Aren't you supposed to graduate in a…'' Jason tried so say but JJ interrupted him.

''..in a week. I can't believe you remembered. How have you been?'' JJ asked.

''How could I possibly forget and I have been good. Come on, we should talk somewhere a little more private'' Jason said and JJ followed him into the office across from Hotch and Rossi.

Rossi noticed the jealousy on Hotch's face and he understood why when he heard the name Jason coming from JJ's mouth.

''Look, how cute they are together'' Rossi said to tease his best friend and he heard Hotch groan.

''Ah come on, Aaron. Let them talk. There's no reason to be jealous and you know it'' Rossi said.

''I know'' Hotch said.

While Hotch and Rossi kept staring at JJ and Jason interacting, they were having a great conversation. It was what JJ missed from time to time. She missed talking to the person who used to be her best friend. Even before JJ and Jason started dating, they were best friends. JJ had no romantic feelings towards him anymore but she still missed talking to him about everything and she missed hearing about his life.

''How have you been JJ?'' Jason asked when they just entered the office.

''Great. But, I should ask you that. How have you been?''

''Honestly, the first two months were really hard on me but I am doing great now. I am actually dating someone. She's a defense attorney which sometimes complicates things but I like her a lot''

''That's good. I am happy for you. And I see you are achieving your dreams'' JJ commented.

''Yeah, I have been extremely lucky. And what about you? You are already an agent before you are graduating which means you must have done something good'' Jason said.

''Yes I guess I did. I am still a probationary agent but I will be getting a real job after graduation and I will stay with the BAU'' JJ said and she started laughing and she didn't know why.

''What?''

''I am just happy you know. I am so glad to know that you are doing so well, Jason. When you left it just felt like we didn't have a real goodbye and I guess this can bring some closure for me''

''I know. I am sorry for leaving so abruptly but I just needed the time'' Jason explained.

''Please don't be sorry. You had every right to leave like that''

''I don't know if I should ask but how is the little girl doing?'' Jason asked, hoping JJ would talk about Kelly.

''Amazing as always. She is growing up so fast but she is still the same'' JJ replied.

''Good. We should catch up after this case if you have the time. Maybe we should go out for a drink'' Jason said.

''Absolutely'' JJ said and she watched Jason walked out of the office.

JJ felt like a weight was lifted of her shoulders. It was a weight she didn't realize she was still carrying with her. JJ turned around and she saw Rossi and Hotch looking at her. She saw the jealous look on Hotch's face. She knew he could be the dominant type when it would come to JJ and other guys but she didn't expect him to be jealous of Jason. If a guy would touch her in a bar or even flirt with her she could understand but he had no right to be jealous of Jason.

JJ walked out of the office and she rejoined Rossi and Hotch. As soon as the tension between Hotch and JJ was increasing, Rossi was smart enough to excuse himself. JJ was surprised when Hotch grabbed her by the wrist and they walked through a hallway and they stopped around a corner. Hotch pushed JJ up against the wall and he was determined to remind her who she was with. Hotch kissed JJ on the lips and she responded at first when she got lost in the sensation and the touch of his hands on her skin. But JJ's mind kicked in when she started thinking about the jealous look he had before, so she pulled away from him.

''Hotch stop. I know what this is about'' JJ said angrily.

''What? I just want to kiss my girlfriend'' Hotch said innocently.

''Of course you did. The only reason you are kissing me like that is because you are jealous when there's no reason for it''

''I am not jealous''

''Yes you are'' JJ said a little softer when she heard her own loud voice.

''Okay, you got me'' Hotch confesses.

''Why? I mean, how could you be jealous about Jason?''

''Because you two seemed a little too kind with each other'' Hotch said with his own raised voice.

''So you think, I would pick up where I left off with Jason. You know I would never cheat on you'' JJ said.

''It didn't stop you in the past'' Hotch said boldly.

''What is that supposed to mean?'' JJ asked.

''JJ, I didn't mean it like that''

''Of course you didn't. You know what, we should finish this case and we can talk later. Getting a confession out of the suspects is more important'' JJ said and she walked away from Hotch.

Hotch started walking towards the interrogation rooms when he was standing in the hallway for a while.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: This chapter is better, I think. I kind of have a feeling that my writing is getting worse with every chapter I write. I just hope that people still like this story. Right now I don't know how long this story is going to be but I do know that Henry is going to be in it. I hope everyone likes it!**

**Special thanks to spyagent001, samcarter1980 and Twilightangell!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 26: No reason to be jealous**

Hotch joined Rossi behind the glass of one of the interrogation rooms. Emily and Reid were trying to get information from Fernando Cruz but he still wasn't saying a word. Hotch looked as Emily and Reid tried to play good cop and bad cop but he was just looking ahead of him. The team realized that Fernando Cruz had to be the dominant partner because Doug Hill was sitting in the other interrogation room and he was shaking because he was scared of Derek.

JJ and Jason were watching Derek interviewing Doug Hill and he was slowly starting to answer some questions. When he answered them he was smart enough to pretend like he had no idea why he was there and everybody was getting annoyed by the suspects.

JJ was watching Morgan trying to get more information from the unsub but he wasn't cooperating anymore. JJ realized that the suspects would never talk to someone who was acting like they were better than the unsub's. JJ suddenly thought of a strategy but she didn't know if Hotch or anyone else on the team was going to agree with her.

''Jason, I think I know how we can get them to talk'' JJ said.

''How? JJ? Where are you going?'' Jason asked as he followed JJ out of the room.

JJ walked into the room where Rossi and Hotch were standing and she noticed Hotch's face when he saw Jason coming up from behind JJ. JJ saw that he was looking angry and she wanted to talk to him about it and let him know that there was nothing to be jealous of but the case was more important.

''Hotch, let me go in'' JJ said when she had his attention.

''What?'' Hotch asked surprised.

''Let me go in. Let me do the interview with Fernando Cruz'' JJ replied.

''No''

''Why not? You know I can do it. We all know both of them are never going to respond to someone who thinks there better than him. He might become dominant in the interview but he will probably reveal what he did to Tracy because he wants to intimidate me by letting me know what he can do to someone'' JJ explained.

''Absolutely not'' Hotch said again but time a little louder

''Hotch. JJ is right. They will both respond to someone younger and less intimidating. I am sorry to have to say this but JJ doesn't really look intimidating, although we all know not to underestimate her'' Rossi said.

''Rossi, she is still on probation. She has never interviewed an suspect before'' Hotch replied.

''I know but she did shoot a suspect when he could have killed both of you. We all know she is capable to do this. You shouldn't let your feelings get in the way'' Rossi said.

JJ and Jason were just listening to the conversation between Rossi and Hotch. JJ knew Hotch was playing the overly concerned boss but if he looked at her skills he should know that she could do this.

''I am not letting my feelings get in the way'' Hotch said angrily.

''Like hell you are'' Rossi yelled because he was getting frustrated. Hotch was his best friend and they could always get along but there were times when Rossi just couldn't understand his actions.

''Stop!'' JJ said loudly and both Hotch and Rossi stopped talking.

''We are not here to argue. For god sake's. We are here to get justice for Tracy. That's all we need to think about before these two get back on the streets and kill another girl'' JJ said.

''Hotch, you know I can do this. I am asking you to give me a chance on this, okay'' JJ said.

''Okay, but one condition. You wear an earpiece so you know exactly what to say when anything takes a turn for the worse'' Hotch agreed.

''Fine'' JJ said.

In the next couple of minutes Reid, Prentiss and Morgan were pulled out of the interrogations. Emily and JJ were both going to take a suspect alone. JJ was listening to Rossi while he was giving JJ advice about how to handle the situation. JJ was nervous but she knew she could do it. Hotch was going to be the one to help JJ through it while Rossi was helping Emily.

JJ was pacing up and down the hallway when she got the okay from Hotch to enter the interrogation room. JJ entered the room slowly and she sat down with a file in her hands without saying anything. JJ knew she had to look like she could be intimidated and that was probably the easiest thing because she felt nervous. JJ had done interviews before but they were never with a real unsub. At the beginning of the interview, the unsub said nothing but when JJ started talking about Tracy and what was done to her, she was finally getting some response. It took JJ two hours of talking to him before he finally let something slip about the way he killed Tracy and they all knew they had enough to prosecute. JJ gave the information to Emily so she was able to use the information in her interview and Doug Hill broke when he heard that Fernando Cruz gave them details about her death. The team was relieved and the case was already over. They knew beforehand that this case was only going to be about the confessions and even though Tracy Griffin was already dead they knew they got some justice for her and that was more than the team got on a daily bases.

Jason stayed with Hotch during the interview while he was helping JJ through it. They both hadn't said a word to each other. Hotch was about to walk out of the room when JJ had been gone for a while but he was stopped when Jason decided to say something.

''You are jealous'' Jason stated.

Hotch turned around and he looked with anger at Jason. He was the last person he wanted to talk to but he couldn't believe that Jason dared to talk to him.

''You don't like me. I get that'' Jason said, followed by another awkward silence.

''Get over it man. JJ dumped me for you. She choose you, even though you broke her heart once. You shouldn't be screwing it up. You should be with her and telling that you are proud of her'' Jason said.

''Why are you even talking to me?'' Hotch asked loudly.

''Believe me, I would rather punch you in the face again. You really don't see it''

''See what?'' Hotch asked.

''You don't see how much JJ loves and adores you. The way she looks at you, is the way I wanted her to look at me when we were still together. JJ will never love someone as much as she loves you and you are just to blind to see it'' Jason explained.

''I know she loves me. It was just the way she was laughing with you and I just seemed to comfortable'' Hotch replied.

''I guess JJ never talked about me. JJ and I were best friends first. We met in a class and I instantly liked her. We talked for hours that first day and a month later we were doing everything together. JJ lost her best friend and she lost you to. When we met she was just looking for a friend and today I think she was just relieved to talk to someone who used to be her best friend'' Jason explained.

''I understand but I want her to talk to me. She needs to know that she can talk to me''

''Tell her that. Talk to her. Explain yourself''

''Why are you helping me?''

''Because I still want JJ to be happy and you make her happy. Just talk to her'' Jason said and he walked out of the room.

''Thanks'' Hotch mumbled.

Hotch joined the team in the office while they were talking with the detective. JJ and Emily weren't with the group. Hotch wanted to talk to JJ but he decided to give her some time when she needed it.

Emily and JJ were helping the detectives to get the last evidence together and the case was over for the BAU team. It was the fastest that they had ever closed a case and they would be back in their own beds the same night. JJ and Emily walked back to the team when everyone was done. The team was about to leave when JJ kept standing in the office while she was watching Jason talking to the detectives. Instead of following the team out she decided to say goodbye to Jason before she left.

''Hey Jason, we are leaving. I wanted to say goodbye'' JJ said softly.

''Okay, I was hoping we could have gone out for a bit to talk but I understand. Can you tell Kelly that I love her?'' Jason asked carefully.

''Of course. I will call you if that's okay''

''Yeah, that would be great. Oh and JJ''

''Yeah?'' JJ asked.

''Talk to him, JJ. I know he had no right to be jealous but the guy loves you more than anything. Even I can see it now'' Jason said to JJ and he felt his heart skip a beat when JJ gave him a tight hug. He was getting over JJ but he still had some feelings that he knew were never going away. JJ's was to him what Hotch was to JJ. She was the one that got away and he knew that he had let her go, so he did without any regrets.

''Thank you. For everything. Bye, Jason'' JJ said and she walked out the door.

''Bye'' Jason said softly and he saw JJ turning around to give him a last smile.

JJ started with avoiding Hotch for the rest of the day. She was still mad at him for the way he had acted and she knew she couldn't keep her act up any longer because Hotch was always able to skip past her defenses. She hadn't talked to him on the plane or during the drive back to the office. When they were back at the BAU, she went back to her desk. Her parents went to the zoo with Jack and Kelly after Jack had school and the kids begged to stay there which meant a free night for Hotch and JJ. Most of their free night meant endless love making until they both had no energy left. Today JJ decided to stay in the office and get ahead on her paperwork. She normally went home with Hotch and tonight she didn't know what was going to happen at all. She knew they needed to talk but the anger was still there and it wouldn't go away that easily.

JJ was still sitting at her desk when the entire bullpen was empty. The team went home to catch up on sleep. JJ was reading through a file when she heard someone call out her name.

''Agent Jareau, I need to speak to you in my office'' Hotch said with his boss voice.

''Sure'' JJ said and she stood up from her chair.

JJ stepped inside the office and she looked at Hotch who was sitting behind his desk with a smirk on his face. JJ saw him looking at her from head to toe and she knew immediately what that look meant. It meant that he wasn't planning on having a conversation. Hotch rose from his chair and he walked over to JJ who was standing in front of his desk. He pushed JJ onto his desk and he kept standing in front of her.

''JJ, I am so sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean it but when it comes to you I tend to get overprotective. I just can't think about losing you. I know you and Jason are just friends. You can talk to me about everything. I want to be the person you can turn to whenever something is going on in your life'' Hotch said to explain himself.

''I get it but when you feel jealous come to me and talk to me in a normal way. You shouldn't make any assumptions before you know everything, okay? And I am sorry for not talking to you'' JJ replied.

''It's fine. By the way, I heard we have one of our child free nights again. What could we do?'' Hotch asked with a smirk.

''I don't know. You tell me, Agent Hotchner'' JJ said and she followed with a cute laugh when Hotch bent down to whisper in her ear.

''Well agent Jareau, it involves something that is forbidden but that only makes it more exciting'' Hotch whispered.

''Ohh. Tell me''

''Well, you, me and this desk'' Hotch said with a smirk.

''I like the way you think'' JJ said and she bent forward to kiss him on the lips.

The rest of their night was just like the others. They were filled with love, passion and hope. JJ and Hotch realized that their relationship was going to have up and down and getting through the downs meant that they could do this.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I think the first part of this chapter was boring but the second part was better. I thought it would be the right moment to do this. It is early in their relationship but I just think that Hotch and JJ are meant to be happy in this story. I hope you all like it!**

**Special thanks to SwimmingInTheRain, Twilightangell and spyagent001!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 27: Graduation and a surprise **

A week later…

The day JJ had been looking forward to was finally there. Everything she wanted out of life was what she was getting and she never wanted to ask for more than that. She was graduating from the academy. The team, her parents, Hotch and the kids were all coming to the ceremony. JJ felt nervous and thrilled at the same time. She had the job she wanted, the man she wanted and two sweet children in her life. Not much had changed after Hotch and JJ made up after their case in New-York. They told each other how they felt and everything went back to normal again. Her life seemed perfect and she was hoping it would stay that way for a very long time. JJ had been looking forward to graduation for a long time. She hadn't seen her class anymore because she was working full time with the BAU and she was looking forward to catching up with some people.

It was Monday afternoon and JJ was at Hotch's apartment with the kids. They were getting ready for the ceremony. Hotch was standing in the bedroom and he was putting on his suit. Jack and Kelly were already changed into their clothes. JJ told Jack that he didn't have to come if he didn't want to but he told JJ that he wanted to be there when she was becoming a hero like his daddy. JJ and Jack were becoming like mother and son. Jack was still having a hard time with the fact that Haley left so abruptly but he talked to her on the phone at least once a day and it kept Jack going. JJ understood that Jack was having a hard time because it wasn't exactly the easiest situation for a young child.

JJ and Hotch were also in their clothes and JJ walked closer to Hotch to give him a quick kiss on the lips. Hotch pulled JJ against him and he made the kiss last longer.

''You are going to be great tonight'' Hotch said to reassure JJ.

''I hope so. I am afraid that I am going to screw up my speech'' JJ said softly.

She was asked to hold a short speech to represent the class and it took her a long time to write and she was afraid that it wasn't good at all. Hotch's reassurance made her feel better and she tried to forget about the speech.

When they were ready they left to go to Quantico. When Hotch, JJ, Kelly and Jack arrived everyone else was already there. The team was dressed in fancy clothes and they were all smiling. JJ was happy that they were all supporting her through it. She was also happy that they accepted her as a new part of the team.

The ceremony was pretty long and all kinds of officials talked until it was finally JJ's turn to speak. JJ was getting nervous again but she kept control.

''I would like to welcome Jennifer Jareau to the stage'' the assistant director said.

JJ started walking and she sighed deeply before starting to speak. She locked eyes with Hotch and all her nervous flooded away entirely. JJ turned around her speech and she just started talking from the heart.

''Everyone who is graduating today, has decided to give up a part of themselves to make our country a safer place. We are all going to put our lives on the line and I think that is heroic. In the past twenty-one weeks I have worked with the best and brightest from the FBI. I want to thank everybody who has supported us through this process. I wish everyone the best of luck'' JJ said and she realized her speech was really short but she didn't care.

In the next hour all the graduates got their badges and photos were taken. People talked and everyone left when it was over.

The group left the building and went to the parking lot. Hotch was now nervous because he had a plan of his own. He talked to JJ's parents and he talked to Strauss before he was planning on doing it but he decided to do it today. He didn't want to wait any longer than he already had.

''JJ, you are coming with me'' Hotch said.

''What? Where?'' JJ asked curiously.

''That's a surprise'' Hotch said and he saw JJ's frustration.

''What about the everyone else?'' JJ asked as she watched the rest of the group drive away.

''We will meet them later, I promise. I need to blindfold you''

''Okay. You are scarring me, Aaron'' JJ said and she let him blindfold her.

Hotch helped JJ into the car and he started driving. He was laughing when he saw JJ making weird faces and JJ laughed to. It took half an hour to get to the destination. Hotch stepped out of the car and he helped JJ.

''Aaron, where are we going?'' JJ asked as he led her into a small park.

''I am not going to tell you'' Hotch said and he kept leading JJ through the small park to the spot where she was supposed to sit down.

''Am I supposed to sit here?'' JJ asked when she was sitting on a bench without knowing where she was.

''Yes. You can take of the blindfold now'' Hotch said and he saw JJ taking of the blindfold.

JJ took of her blindfold and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was sitting on the exact same bench where she was sitting where they first met. She had never come back there after Kelly's death because it was too overwhelming. She looked around and she saw candles burning through the entire park. There was no soul around there and the cold air made her shiver slightly. She had no idea why Hotch did this for her. He pulled her up from the bench and he stepped closer to her while he was holding both of her hands.

''JJ, it has been such a long road for us with ups and downs. We have had gone through so much already but it's all worth it because I love you so much. You are my best friend, you are my soul mate and you are my everything. You get me better than anyone has ever before. Somehow, I felt something for you when I met you right here in this spot for the first time. It took me two weeks to fall in love with you and to realize that you are all I wanted for the rest of my life. I feel like the luckiest man alive because I can say that you love me. You make me smile like I never have before. Everything is so natural and easy with us and I never knew true love until I met you. The way we met wasn't perfect but I know that we are meant to be. It is so real. It's a love I had never known before. I am so grateful that we met because I can't imagine my life without you. I know that you gave up on love in the past and I am so thankful that you gave me a second chance because I am happier than I have ever been. I love you so much!'' Hotch said.

''I love you to. I can't imagine not being with you Aaron'' JJ said and she knew where it was going and she couldn't believe it.

''I need you to know that what I am about to ask you isn't meant for one day or even a year, it is a forever thing. I want you with me for the rest of my life. I mean it, JJ'' Hotch said and he knelt down on one knee.

''Oh my god'' JJ said softly and she knelt down. She cupped Hotch's face and she kissed him on the lips with so much passion that Hotch was at a loss of words.

''JJ, will you marry me?'' Hotch asked finally.

''Yes, yes'' JJ said and she jumped in Hotch's arms when he was standing again.

''I love you. Oh my god, when did you start thinking about this?'' JJ asked.

''I have thought about this for a long time but it doesn't matter. Just kiss me'' Hotch said and he put the ring on JJ's finger. He pulled her closer for a second kiss.

Hotch and JJ sat down on the bench for a long time while they were cuddled up. They wanted to stay there forever but there were people waiting for them at home.

They stopped in front of the apartment and JJ opened the door and she saw the team, her parents and the two kids sitting around the coffee table.

''So?'' Claire Jareau asked, knowing that Hotch was going to propose to her daughter.

''We are engaged'' JJ yelled.

The entire room hurried towards JJ and Hotch. JJ was hugged by Emily and Penelope at the same time. Hotch was being congratulated by the guys and everyone took a turn to give a hug. JJ hugged the team and only her parents were left.

JJ's parents were standing next to each other and she ran in their arms. JJ felt their arms wrapped around her and she felt like she was a young girl again before he sister died. And then she suddenly heard something she never expected to hear.

''Grace would be so proud of you'' Clair whispered in JJ's ear.

''Thanks Mom'' JJ cried out because she couldn't hold the tears back anymore. The happiness was consuming her and she was in place with people where she was loved. She was with all the people she wanted to be with.

When JJ felt a finger in her side, she turned around to see Kelly and Jack standing hand in hand behind her. JJ knelt down and she hugged them both tightly.

The rest of the evening went by rather quickly. After Kelly and Jack went to sleep there was some drinking. They played games and when it was late everyone went home. JJ and Hotch were both tired and they could really use all the sleep they could get.

JJ crawled into Hotch's side when they were in bed and she let her head lay on his chest. She was listening to his heartbeat and she knew she could lay there forever and she knew that was what she was getting.

''I can't even describe how happy I am'' JJ said softly.

''I know''

''You know, my mother said my sister's name for the first time since she died. She told me that Grace would be proud of me. I still miss her so much, Aaron. I wish she was here. To celebrate this with us and Kelly and her parents should be here to. Than everything would have been more perfect''

''I wish I could have done that for you, JJ. I am sorry''

''Don't be. I have so many people who I love and trust. I might have lost people along the way but I also met new people. You, Jack and the team'' JJ explained.

''Thank god that I met you'' Hotch said.

''Hmm'' JJ murmured.

They were both sleeping before they could get out another word. JJ was dreaming about the future. She was sitting at a dining room table with Hotch, Jack, Kelly and a little boy and girl. JJ knew she was going to have that future. She would do anything to have that future.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I hope everyone likes this chapter!**

**Special thanks to samcarter1980, spyagent001 (I don't know yet when there will be a wedding but there will definitely be one. I hope I will be able to do a wedding justice because I have never written one before.) , Twilightangell and the guest reviewer!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 28: A short-lived vacation**

Wednesday morning…

JJ and Hotch were sitting at the airport, waiting for their flight to Miami to board. Hotch managed to keep the team on stand down for a week. Rossi had a beach house in Miami Beach and he insisted for JJ and Hotch to use it for a week. He told them that they deserved some time off to just relax. JJ and Hotch weren't planning on taking Rossi up on his offer but when Strauss told them they could be on stand down for a week they decided to go and have a seven day vacation. Jack and Kelly were staying with JJ's parents and they didn't mind to be without them for a week. Hotch knew they could use the time to relax and he was really excited to have a vacation with JJ for the first time.

JJ and Hotch boarded the plane and they both were really excited about it. Laying and relaxing in the sun for an entire week was something that they both hadn't done in years. The flight was a little shorter than five hours and Hotch and JJ were both able to get some sleep. They rented a car and put their suitcases in the back and started driving to their destination. They both didn't know what to expect from the house. Rossi told them that it would just be big enough.

Hotch pulled up in front of an enormous gate and he typed in the code that Rossi had given him. The gate opened and they saw the villa for the first time. The driveway leading up to the front entrance was long. The Mediterranean villa was huge and JJ and Hotch both couldn't believe that Rossi owned such a big home. They knew that he had a lot of money but they never expected to be standing in front of a house like that.

''Oh my god'' JJ exclaimed when she stepped out of the car.

''I know. He told us that it would be just big enough for the two of us. I actually think there could live at least eight people in this thing'' Hotch said and he was still looking in amazement at the home in front of him.

''If I were Rossi, I would just retire and live here. He has a freaking mansion with, ohh, come on let's go inside. There's probably something wrong inside'' JJ said and she was running towards the front door while Hotch was struggling with the two suitcases. He had suggested to take one suitcase for the two of them but JJ said that she needed her own.

''JJ, sweetheart, could you please help me?'' Hotch said loudly when JJ was already inside.

''God, I am marrying the wrong man. No offense honey but we could never afford this in a million years and I wouldn't mind living here for the rest of my life'' JJ joked and she saw Hotch laughing at her.

''Well, you could marry Rossi if you want to but I will not be the other man'' Hotch joked.

''Oh well. I will settle for you than'' JJ joked again and she took her own suitcase from Hotch and they started walking towards the door.

Hotch's jaw dropped open when they walked inside the spacious room. The kitchen, dining area and the living room were one big room. On both sides there were hallways were the bedrooms had to be. Hotch was about to walk into one of the hallways when JJ pulled him with her through the doors that led to the backyard.

''Wow, the guy has a villa on the beach and he needs a pool too'' JJ yelled happily. She was pretty happy that they were given a chance to relax for a week and she had never expected Rossi's beach house to be so spectacular.

''I think we are going to have a lot of fun and we probably don't want to leave by the end of the week'' Hotch said as she walked closer to JJ.

Hotch stepped behind JJ and he let his hands sneak around her stomach. JJ was already wearing shorts and a tank top but Hotch was still in his jeans and shirt. They were standing on the edge of the pool and Hotch wanted to have some fun. He wrapped his arms tightly around JJ and he jumped with her into the pool and he heard JJ squeal in surprise.

''Aaron!'' JJ exclaimed when they were in the pool.

''Yes, JJ'' Hotch said

''Why did you do that?'' JJ said and she was about to climb out of the pool when Hotch stopped her.

''Because I am hot'' Hotch said with a smirk and he locked JJ between his arms while she was with her back against the pool with nowhere else to go.

''Yeah, I think that's normal. It's always warm in Miami'' JJ said.

''I am not hot because of the weather. I am hot because of you. You drive me crazy'' Hotch said and he pushed his body closer to JJ's body.

''Well well, Mr. Hotchner I didn't expect you to do it in a pool'' JJ joked.

''It's definitely something new'' Hotch said as he was pulling JJ's top over her head.

''Aaron, I think the neighbors might be able to see us. We should wait until tonight. No one can see us naked in the dark'' JJ said and she saw Hotch pulling of his shirt.

''Okay but I am getting rid of my pants and shirt if you don't mind'' Hotch said.

''I don't mind at all'' JJ replied.

''Oh and the neighbors won't be able to see us. Look around, we have all the privacy we need'' Hotch smirked.

''Okay fine. You get your way'' JJ joked because she wanted it as badly as Hotch.

''Wow, you sound cocky'' Hotch joked.

JJ and Hotch had fun the rest of the afternoon. They showered when it was getting late and they decided to go to a supermarket to get some food for dinner and breakfast. They were back at the villa within the hour and they ate dinner and spent the rest of the night on the couch until JJ came up with another idea.

''Hey we should take a run on the beach'' JJ said and she was already on her way to the bedroom.

Hotch groaned when he stood up from the couch because he was sore from their very active afternoon. He walked in the bedroom and he saw JJ changing into her running clothes.

''Oh come on JJ, we can take a run tomorrow'' Hotch said.

''You are pretty lazy. Running is fun. It has cooled off, so the weather is perfect and I always wanted to run on the beach. Plus we didn't have a workout today'' JJ explained.

''JJ, I almost never work out. And I think that this afternoon definitely counts for a workout'' Hotch yawned.

''If you come, we can skinny dip in the ocean'' JJ lied, knowing that she would never do that but she just wanted him to come with her.

''You are making it very hard for me'' Hotch said.

''Just change. We never run together and you know how much I like it'' JJ said and she was already putting on her running shoes.

JJ was wearing black shorts and a yellow top. Hotch changed into black short and a dark blue shirt and he was amazed to see his running shoes that he never wore.

''You took my running shoes with you?'' Hotch asked and he broke out in a laugh.

''I did it because I knew you would never volunteer to take them with you'' JJ said happily.

They had run almost two miles when they saw sirens on the beach ahead of them. They noticed and squad cars and a taped crime scene.

''Maybe we should take a look'' Hotch said.

''You are even addicted to your work when you are not supposed to work'' JJ said and she ran after Hotch who had already made a head start.

When they got closer to the scene, they saw multiple detectives and officers walking on the scene.

''Looks like a murder'' JJ said.

Hotch walked closer to the crime scene tape and he was held back by an officer. JJ walked towards them and she started smiling at Hotch.

''What? It's not funny'' Hotch said softly.

''Officer, I am SSA Jennifer Jareau this is Agent Hotchner. He is with me'' JJ said as she showed the officer her badge and they were allowed onto the scene.

''Where did your badge come from? Oh, and you are my agent. Not the other way around'' Hotch said when JJ was laughing at him and she couldn't stop because she knew Hotch liked his authority of being Unit Chief.

''I know. I am so sorry. Let's check it out'' JJ said and they started walking closer to a dumpster where they assumed the body was.

''What are you two doing on my crime scene'' a detective asked angrily.

''Oh, sorry. I am SSA Jennifer Jareau. This is Agent Hotchner. He's my agent. We are with the FBI'' JJ said and she knew Hotch wasn't going to like her comment but she couldn't help but enjoy teasing him.

''I am Detective Katie Vargas. What is the FBI doing here?'' the detective asked.

''We are here on vacation for a week and we saw the sirens, so we decided to check it out'' Hotch explained.

''Okay. Which department are you guys with?'' Katie asked.

''We are with the BAU'' JJ answered.

''That's a coincidence because I called you guys but they said you were on stand down or something''

''Yeah, I know. What happened?'' Hotch asked.

''This is the third victim in two weeks. All the victims are male between the ages of 30-35. All the victims were strangled and dumped in dumpsters. Could you two check it out?'' Katie asked, knowing that she needed all the help she could get from them.

''Of course. JJ, why don't you call in the team and tell them to fly down here'' Hotch ordered and he already changed into his boss mode.

''Don't you need to see the case files first?'' Katie asked.

''No need. We don't have any other cases and that's why were on stand down. If you need our help we are happy to help'' Hotch said and he followed the detective to the body.

JJ was calling everyone on the team to tell them to take the jet and fly down to Miami. The last person she had to call was Rossi and she knew he wasn't going to be happy.

''_Rossi''_

''Hey Dave, I am sorry to call at this hour but we need you to come to Miami'' JJ said.

''_What did you two do? Is my house destroyed or something?''_

''No Dave. And what you call as house is something I would call a mansion. We need you on a case. Three male victims have been found dead within two weeks. The jet leaves in an hour to be exact'' JJ explained and she heard Rossi groan on the other side of the phone.

''_Did you two go look for cases or something? Is it so hard to relax for once?''_

''Sorry Dave. See you in a couple of hours. Have a great flight. Bye'' JJ said and she hung up quickly before Rossi could yell at her because he never liked to be woken up when it was late.

JJ informed Hotch and the detective about the team. The detective officially invited them in and they were going to help on the case. JJ and Hotch were dropped off by an officer at the villa to change and get their badge and guns. They drove to the station with their rental car and they started working on the case.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: So, this chapter is really short. I had a really busy day and I barely had any time to write anything. The case in this chapter will be closed pretty quickly. I hope everyone still likes it!**

**I was thinking that JJ and Hotch maybe should get married in Miami, but I also think it might be to early because they have only been engaged a couple of days. Let me know what you guys think of the idea!**

**Special thanks samcarter1980, Twilightangell and spyagent001!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 29: A team vacation**

JJ was sitting in the police station looking through the files of the victims. JJ was setting up the boards and preparing to present the case to the team. She was also preparing to give Hotch a short update because he probably wanted to start working before the team joined them.

Hotch was making their help on the case official. Several papers needed to be signed and he came back to JJ when he was done.

''I just made the request official. Did you look into the other cases?'' Hotch asked.

JJ walked closer to him and she just wanted one last moment to tease them before she became all serious.

''No that we are on this case, we can't go skinny dipping. Your loss'' JJ whispered in his ear.

''JJ, don't tease me on the job. You know I will go crazy. The cases?'' Hotch said.

''The first victim, Carl Yates, age 32 was found in a dumpster in the alley of a bar. There were signs of strangulation marks. The second victim, George Mills, age 30 was found in a dumpster behind a restaurant. The third victim from tonight is Mike Gordon, age 35, he was found in a dumpster on the beach. Like we saw tonight the victims are dumped in public places. The part of the beach were Mike Gordon was dumped is a spot were a lot of parties are held'' JJ explained.

''Okay. Were these guys single or married? Did they have records?'' Hotch asked.

''George Mills only has a DUI charge on his record and the other two are clean. All three were married. Carl Yates was married with two children and the other two victims had no children. What are you thinking?'' JJ asked.

''Well, he thinks of these victims as trash otherwise he wouldn't dump them in a dumpster. The way he kills means that he doesn't want to cause a mess. Maybe he likes to see the life drain out his victims. I think we should go back to the house for now and wait for the team to arrive. I already talked to Detective Vargas and I told her that we will be here around 9 am in the morning. It's 11 pm. The team will arrive in about two hours. You can present the case at the house and we can all get some sleep. Did you already call Garcia and ask her to dig into the victim's lives?'' Hotch said.

''Yes I did. She isn't available at the moment''

''Why?''

''Uhh, well, you see…Penelope is in the air right now'' JJ said softly.

''JJ!''

''What? I thought that if we could close this case that the team could stay and we could all have a vacation together. They need to be able to relax to and where better to relax than at Rossi's mansion'' JJ said softly because she knew Hotch didn't like her move.

''Fine but don't complain to me when your vacation is a mess or not relaxing enough'' Hotch said as he stood up from his chair.

''I am sorry but you are the one who decided to take this case. There probably isn't much of our time left anyway. I just thought that inviting our friends over to stay in the same house would be fun'' JJ said and she noticed that Hotch was getting cranky.

''JJ, I didn't mean to interrupt our time together''

''I know Aaron. And believe me I get it okay. I don't want to be a whiney person but we both know that the locals can handle these murders without our help. And I love to help, don't get me wrong but we need to be able to spent some time together without work'' JJ explained.

''I guess I am a workaholic''

''You think? Come on, let's go back to the house and wait for the team'' JJ said.

''If we close this case we might have a couple of days left'' Hotch said.

''I hope so'' JJ said and she gave him a quick peck on the lips before stepping in the car.

The team arrived two hours later at Rossi's villa. They stepped out of the black SUV and Prentiss, Reid, Morgan and Garcia were all in shock just like JJ and Hotch.

''Rossi, did you say this was your house?'' Emily asked.

''My man, were are you hiding the keys?'' Morgan joked.

''Ah, come on. It isn't that big'' Rossi said and they walked inside in the villa.

''There's no real definition of big, Rossi. I do think that this house falls under the category of gigantic'' Reid said.

''I could live here the rest of my life'' Garcia said as they were now standing in the middle of the living room.

They were all looking around. It didn't take long for the team to check out the rest of the house. Rossi sat on the couch and was already talking about the case with JJ and Hotch.

''Have you guys seen every inch?'' JJ asked.

''I think that there is no end to this mansion. You weren't kidding JJ'' Garcia said.

''Please, sit down everyone. We have case'' Hotch ordered.

''Now I see what you were talking about'' Emily said to JJ and the three girl broke out in laughter.

''What?'' Hotch asked.

''Nothing, honey'' JJ said and she realized she said something unprofessional.

''Ah, honey! That's so cute, JJ. From what JJ told us you are a real tiger in the bedroom'' Garcia joked.

''Pen!'' JJ exclaimed.

''JJ?'' Hotch said and had a blush on his face.

''Oh guys please, this is too much information for this hour'' Rossi yawned.

''JJ, we will talk about this later. Go ahead and present the profile'' Hotch said to JJ.

JJ presented the profile and they decided to work on the case in the morning. They were all tired and they needed to sleep.

''I think I am going to sleep now'' Rossi said and he was about to stand up when Hotch looked at him with an apologetic face.

''What?'' Rossi asked.

''We are in the master bedroom'' Hotch said.

''Of course you are I will take one of the others'' Rossi said and he disappeared.

''Emily and I can take one room. So that leaves Morgan and Reid together'' Garcia said.

Garcia and Emily were already gone before Reid and Morgan could protest about it. They both decided that one of them would take the couch. Morgan stayed behind to sleep on the couch.

JJ and Hotch were in their bedroom. Hotch hadn't said a word to JJ since the briefing and JJ was afraid that he was going to be mad at her. JJ changed into her shorts and tank top and she climbed in the bed next to Hotch. She turned around to put her phone on the nightstand and she was startled when she suddenly felt someone sitting on her. She turned around and she saw Hotch hovering on top of her. She was startled because JJ thought he was asleep.

''So, I am a tiger?'' Hotch asked proudly.

''You are not mad?''

''Maybe for a bit. Payback is hanging in the air Mrs. Hotchner'' Hotch said happily and he pulled JJ's tank top over her head.

''I am not Mrs. Hotchner yet. Now that we are talking about the future, do you have any idea when you want to get married?'' JJ asked.

''Not yet. Let's talk about that tomorrow. I have other plans for tonight'' Hotch teased and he leaned in for a passionate kiss.

''Okay. I am fine with that'' JJ said and she felt Hotch move further on top of her.

The rest of their clothes followed quickly. They fell asleep after they had no energy left from the day they had.

The next morning the team was at the station looking through the files and profiling the unsub. The profile was solid and they presented the profile to the locals when they were sure it was all done. JJ held a press conference to give the public the profile and to warn them for what was going on.

They found the unsub by the end of the day. Garcia was able to track him down with her amazing skills. The team went back to the house and everyone decided to stay for the time that they had left. Enjoying a vacation in the sun was something that they barely got to do and they were happy to take the chance.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: This will be the first chapter with Foyet in it. The events in my story will be different but I did base things on the show. The case, some conversations and details about the profile. I hope everyone likes this one! **

**Special thanks to samcarter1980, Twilightangell and the guest reviewer!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

**Chapter 30: No deal**

Ten months later…

Everything in the lives of JJ and Hotch was going well. They were still engaged. They planned on getting married two months ago but Haley suddenly asked if Jack could come to Europe for a month. Both JJ and Hotch knew how much Jack wanted to see his mother because he missed her a lot. They didn't want to have the wedding without Jack because he wanted to be there, so they decided to postponed it.

JJ had moved into Hotch's apartment with Kelly. They were all happy to be a family. They had the family they always wanted. JJ sometimes had trouble with work and leaving Kelly and Jack behind. She knew her work was important and she would never give it up but she also didn't want to leave the kids behind when they went away. JJ's parents still took care of them when they were out of town and Kelly and Jack loved to spent time with them. Jack and JJ had become like mother and son. Kelly and Hotch were still doing well and Kelly knew exactly who her father. There were moments when she would ask JJ where Jason was and what he was doing. JJ told her that Jason was a friend and that he lived far from their home and he was doing good work.

It was a Tuesday evening and JJ was home alone with Jack and Kelly. Hotch flew to South Boston, Massachusetts this morning to visit a detective who insisted on talking to him. Hotch only knew that the detective was dying and he decided to respect the man's wishes. They had no other cases and that's why he could go.

Tuesday, 2 pm, South Boston, Massachusetts…

Hotch was walking up to the home of Detective Tom Shaunessy. Hotch had worked with the detective on his first case with the BAU. He worked with the team they had before he became unit chief. The case had haunted him for years but he stopped thinking about it when the killings stopped and the BAU was sent away. Other cases came along and Hotch decided to look at the files as less as possible. Hotch didn't know if Tom wanted to talk about that case or about something personal.

Hotch walked into the room where Tom was sitting on his couch and he saw that the old men looked very sick.

''Hey Tom'' Hotch greeted.

''You came. Thank you''

''Of course Tom. Why did you want to see me?'' Hotch asked curiously.

''The Reaper. I made a deal with him'' Tom said and he handed Hotch a piece of paper.

Hotch looked at the piece of paper and it was a contract between Shaunessy and The Reaper.

''Tom, why did you make this deal? How do you know he hasn't been killing people all these years?'' Hotch asked with a hint of anger.

''We weren't close to catching him. I made the deal and the killings stopped. I am dying and he will start again when I am dead'' Tom said.

''You shouldn't have made this decision, Tom'' Hotch said.

''I know but I did it to save people''

''Tom, I need to get back home. I need my team on this case and the best we can hope for is that he will not kill again. I wish you would have told me sooner'' Hotch said and he walked out the door when Shaunessy didn't say anything else.

Wednesday, 1 am, Washington, DC…

JJ was sitting on the couch, waiting for Hotch to come home. She had tried to call him but he wasn't picking up his phone. He sent her one text, saying that he would be home around midnight. The kids were asleep for a long time and JJ was beginning to worry that something might have happened. She was about to call Rossi when she heard a key in the door. She stood up from the couch and she walked closer to Hotch. His expression was one of worry and he looked disheveled.

''You are okay. I was worrying. Why didn't you pick up the phone?'' JJ asked and she held him in a tight embrace.

''Sorry'' he said and it was all he could say at that moment. The case, the images and the victims were all going through his mind. He had no idea why this one was hunting him so much but there was just something about The Reaper that made Hotch feel different.

''What is it? What happened?'' JJ asked.

''Have you ever heard of The Reaper?''

''Yeah, I think so. He was never caught. He shot, stabbed and bludgeoned twenty-one victims. Men and women ranging from all ages, right?'' JJ said.

''Yes. It was my first case with the BAU. We were sent away after six weeks because he stopped killing. The lead detective was Tom Shaunessy. He is dying and he wanted to see me one last time to tell me what he had done. He made a deal with The Reaper. We would stop looking for him and The Reaper would stop killing. Now that the detective is dying, the deal is expiring'' Hotch explained.

''Oh my god. What do you want to do?''

''There's nothing I can't do until there are new victims. I called BPD today and they will call us when something happens. We should go to sleep for now''

''How do you know that he is still in Boston?''

''The Reaper wants power. He got his power when he watched Shaunessy fall apart. He had to stay in Boston to see that happen. I just know that he is still there'' Hotch explained.

''Okay. Well, we should get some sleep and we will talk about this tomorrow'' JJ said.

JJ and Hotch went to bed. JJ was able to fall asleep but Hotch barely closed an eye all night. He had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach and he couldn't put a name on it.

The team was on a plane to Boston the next morning when BPD had called and told Hotch that there were two new victims. JJ noticed that Hotch was extremely tense and whenever she tried to talk to him, he would try to turn the conversation in a different direction. JJ decided to focus on their work because she knew Hotch wasn't going to talk if he didn't want to.

''The Reaper thrives on ultimate power and that is why he made the deal. He had complete and total power over Shaunessy's life'' Hotch said.

''What do you think he has been doing all this time?'' Emily asked.

''He has probably been thinking about what he was going to do when the contract expired. He is highly intelligent and he knows what he has been doing'' Rossi said.

''This guy has been one step ahead of us'' Morgan added.

''I still don't get it why one victim survived. This guy has always been thorough but he wasn't when he attacked George Foyet'' Reid said.

''Someone survived?'' JJ asked.

''Yes, George Foyet was the ninth victim. He was stabbed nine times. He survived. JJ, I want you to call Garcia and ask her to find Foyet. We need to talk to him'' Hotch explained.

''Okay'' JJ said and she walked away from the group to call Garcia.

''I hope we can get him this time'' Rossi sighed.

''I hope so to'' Hotch said.

The team arrived at the station and they all went to work right away. Rossi and Reid were covering the new crime scene. Morgan and Prentiss were looking through the old victims. JJ was talking to press to keep them from running a story about the murders and Hotch was changing his profile that he had written over the years. This case was the one that had stuck with him and he would always work on The Reaper's profile when they had no other cases.

Hotch decided to call Garcia to ask if she had found George Foyet.

''_Lair of all things knowledge''_

''Garica, have you found George Foyet?'' Hotch asked.

''_I am still working on that. It's like he fell of the face of the earth after the attack''_

''I can understand that'' Emily said.

''How is that possible Garcia?'' Hotch asked.

''_There's just nothing in his name. I think he changed his name''_

''Garcia I need you to find him. Check the alias Kevin Baskin. He gave that alias to the author who wrote the book about The Reaper'' Hotch said.

''_Okay, sir. I am looking right now. And….I have it. I will send you the address''_

''Thank you Garcia'' Hotch said and he hung up the phone.

When the entire team was back at the station, they presented the profile to the locals. JJ could see that Hotch was still on edge and he was avoiding her whenever he could. Hotch decided to go to George Foyet's house to ask him some questions about his attack.

He pulled up in front of the little house and he stepped out the car. He walked to the door and he started knocking but there was no response.

''George Foyet, it is Agent Hotchner'' Hotch said.

Hotch finally heard someone coming to the front door.

''Are you FBI?'' Foyet asked.

''Yes, I am agent Hotchner with the BAU'' Hotch said and he pulled his badge out of his pocket and he didn't notice the photo that fell to the ground.

''I remember you'' Foyet said and he let Hotch inside. He picked up the photo before he closed the door without Hotch noticing it.

''I need to ask you some questions'' Hotch said.

''Is this going to take long?''

''No, but are these your glasses?'' Hotch asked and he showed Foyet the evidence.

''Yes. Where did you get those?''

''We found them with two new victims. He did it to let us know for sure that The Reaper is back and that he us killing again'' Hotch explained.

''Is he coming after me again?'' Foyet asked.

''We don't know but we can protect you but I need you to give me all of your aliases'' Hotch said and he handed Foyet a piece of paper and he took it when he wrote the information on it.

''No one is safe from him. We all know that. I am sorry but I have to go now'' Foyet said.

''You shouldn't be afraid of him, he is just a coward. Okay. Thank you Mr. Foyet'' Hotch said and he walked out the door.

Before the team went to the hotel, there were two new victims found. They looked at the crime scene and Hotch decided that the needed to get some rest and go back to work early in the morning.

JJ was asleep in Hotch's arms. He still couldn't sleep. His mind kept going over the case and he didn't know what to do. He climbed out of the bed without waking up JJ. He sat down at the tiny desk and he looked through all the files again. He pulled away from his thoughts when the phone rang.

''Hotchner'' Hotch said when he picked up the phone.

He only heard breathing on the other side of the phone.

''Who is this?''

''If you stop hunting me, I will stop hunting them'' the voice said.

''You think I would take that?'' Hotch said when he realized it was The Reaper. He saw that JJ was wide awake and she started to walk over to him.

''It's a good deal''

''I have misjudged you. I thought you were smarter than this'' Hotch said and he saw JJ looking with a worried face.

''You should take it'' the voice said again.

''Then you have misjudged me''

''This is your last chance'' the voice threatened.

''I don't make deals. I am the guy who hunts guys like you''

''There are no guys like me''

''You all think that''

''You will regret this, I promise'' the voice said.

''I will see you soon'' Hotch said and he slammed the phone back onto the receiver.

Hotch knew he could have just made things worse but he wasn't planning on making a deal like Shaunessy did. He didn't want his life to be dictated by someone who wanted all the power.

''Aaron, who was that?'' JJ asked.

''The Reaper''

''What?'' JJ asked.

''He offered me a deal'' Hotch replied.

''He is focusing on you. Why?''

''I don't know. Maybe because I have done something to upset him or something that broke his ego'' Hotch replied.

''What do you want to do?'' JJ asked.

''There's nothing I can do now. We should sleep. It is the only thing we can do for now'' Hotch said.

In the end both JJ and Hotch stayed awake most of the night and they looked through all the cases again and again. They didn't see anything they hadn't seen before.

The next morning new victims were found and Hotch blamed himself. They studied the scene and nothing new seemed to stand out. All the crime scenes were the same. The profile didn't change and they weren't any steppes closer to finding him.

The team was back at the station and talking about the cases.

''He hit a bus. The numbers on the bus are the addresses from Foyet. We need to find him because he is going after Foyet'' Hotch said.

''Okay but we need the other aliases'' Rossi said.

''Yeah, the aliases he is using are Kevin Baskin, Miles Holden, Peter Rhea and William Parker'' Hotch said.

''We need to split up between the four addresses'' Emily said.

''Wait! Guys!'' Reid yelled and he walked over to the board.

''What is it Reid?'' JJ asked.

''Everything has meaning to The Reaper. The eye of providence he leaves as a signature and the addresses on the bus'' Reid explained.

''Reid, where are you going with this?'' Morgan asked.

''Peter Rhea'' Reid said and he started writing on the board.

''What?'' Hotch asked.

''Peter Rhea is an anagram for The Reaper'' Reid explained.

''Foyet'' Emily said softly.

''Foyet is The Reaper'' Reid said.

''Okay, we need to know where is going. Like Reid said, The Reaper is all about meaning. Where would he go?'' Rossi said.

''He would go to Peter Rhea's address because that is closest to his real identity. We need to go now'' Hotch ordered.

The team hurried into the SUV's. They had on their vests and were on their way to the address. Hotch knew this was the break they needed and he knew they could catch him now.

The team cleared the entire house and there was no sign of him anywhere. Hotch was walking around the house when something caught his eye in the middle of dining table. The table was in the middle of the living room and it looked strange. He saw a piece of paper with something written on the back.

_Agent Hotchner,_

_No deal, no promises._

_No deal, no stopping me._

_No deal, no family!_

''Everyone in here now!'' Hotch yelled.

He turned the paper around and he realized it was a photo. It was the photo he had lost during a case. It was a photo of JJ with Jack and Kelly in her arms. On the background were old houses. The Reaper's signature was on their faces and Hotch knew what it meant.

''What is it?'' Rossi asked with worry and Hotch handed him the photo.

''Oh my god'' Rossi said.

''What is going on?'' JJ asked.

The rest of the team was also standing in the group and Hotch showed them the picture with the threat on it.

''He is going after JJ, Jack and Kelly to see me squirm. He knows that when he threatens them that they have to go into witness protection'' Hotch said.

''No! No!'' JJ said.

''JJ, I am so sorry'' Hotch said and he held her tightly against him.

''I will catch him JJ'' Hotch said when he heard JJ crying and he knew that she knew what was going to happen next. Hotch felt the rage and fear in his body. He was blaming himself.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I am sorry for the short updates but my holiday is coming to an end and that means that my life will get busy again. I hope everyone likes the chapter!**

**Special thanks to samcarter1980, spyagent001 and Twilightangell!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

* * *

**Chapter 31: New lead**

Seven weeks later…

Hotch was in his office looking through the files of Foyet. His life meant nothing to him without JJ, Jack and Kelly in it. He could only think about getting them back home safely. The team had only been working on tracking down Foyet but there was no information that they could use. There was absolutely nothing new and Hotch was getting more and more angry. He was blaming himself and the team was watching as he was slowly destroying himself piece by piece.

He put down his file and looked into the bullpen. The team was in the conference room with Garcia to see the new evidence that she found to track down Foyet. Hotch's eyes landed on a photo of JJ, Jack, Kelly an himself. They were all smiling. He suddenly thought about seven weeks ago when he had to say goodbye to them.

* * *

**Flashback seven weeks ag**_**o**_

_After finding the picture with Foyet's signature on it, the team went straight back to DC, knowing that he was going after JJ, Jack and Kelly next. Hotch had called in a team to take Kelly and Jack away from JJ's parents and to keep them safe at the BAU. He also called in the Marshalls. He tried to talk to JJ but she wouldn't listen to him. She wanted to stay with him, knowing that she and the kids were Foyet's targets. JJ couldn't believe what was happening. She was finally happy and she had to leave. She didn't know how to explain everything to Jack and Kelly. She didn't know how to say goodbye to Hotch either._

_When the team landed in DC they drove back to the BAU. Hotch was already overprotective over JJ and he kept an eye on her every second, even though he knew that Foyet couldn't hurt her when she was with the team. They were back at the BAU and the Marshalls were already waiting to take them into witness protection. Hotch consulted Strauss on what was going on and she agreed that witness protection would be the best possible option. They all knew that Foyet would stop at nothing to hurt people. He was threatening JJ, Jack and Kelly but in reality it was to see Hotch's life fall apart because he couldn't see the three of them. It would be hell for Hotch without them and that was the reason._

_The team was standing in the bullpen, waiting to say goodbye. JJ had already said goodbye to the team and her and Hotch told Jack and Kelly that they were going on vacation with JJ._

_Hotch gave Jack and Kelly a big hug and the tears were already welling up in his eyes. He let them go and they stayed with the team. Hotch grabbed JJ's hand and he walked with her out of the bullpen and into an empty hallway. He held her hands and he wanted to say so much but there were no words._

''_I am so sorry, JJ. This should never have happened'' Hotch said softly and he cupped JJ's face with his hands._

''_This is not your fault. Look at me! You didn't do this. He just wants to see you in a corner. Promise me, you won't let him win'' JJ said._

''_I won't''_

''_What if I don't see you again? We have no idea how long it will take before you catch him'' JJ said and the tears were falling down her cheek._

''_I will not let that happen. Never''_

''_When I get back, I want to marry you. I don't want to wait anymore. I don't want to go another day without being your wife'' JJ said._

''_Deal. Just be safe'' Hotch said and softly pushed JJ against the wall. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips while JJ was still crying. _

''_I love you'' JJ whispered._

''_I love you to''_

''_Be careful. Don't get hurt. Don't play the hero to often. We need you'' JJ said._

''_I will get him, JJ. I will'' Hotch said._

''_I don't want go'' JJ cried out and she fell into his tight embrace._

''_There is no other way. I prefer that you are safe and not near me than that you are near and that you could die. I would never forgive myself if that happened'' Hotch explained._

''_I know. It's just so messed up. It's like the pain can never end'' JJ said and she slowly pulled away to look into his eyes._

''_We should get back. They are waiting for you'' Hotch said and he took her hand and they started walking towards the elevators._

_When they reached the elevators JJ walked over to the team and all gave them another hug. Kelly and Jack were with Hotch and JJ walked back to them. JJ knelt down next to Kelly and Jack and she started crying._

''_Aunt JJ, why are you crying?'' Jack asked._

''_I am just going to miss your dad, buddy'' JJ replied._

''_I will be with you Aunt JJ. You don't have to cry. I love you just as much as my daddy loves you. You won't even know that he isn't with us'' Jack said happily and he hugged JJ tightly._

''_Thank you Jack. I love you little guy'' JJ said._

_Hotch and JJ stood up and held each other before letting go. JJ pulled away from him and she started walking towards the elevator. When she was in the elevator she was holding Jack and Kelly and her eyes were locked with Hotch's until the doors closed._

* * *

**Present day – BAU offices**

''Hotch, you need to come to the conference room, right now!'' Emily said loudly when she saw him staring at a picture.

''What is going on?'' Hotch asked when he noticed the happiness on Emily's face but she was already walking into the conference room.

Hotch walked into the conference room and he saw all the faces. They looked happy and relieved.

''What?'' Hotch asked.

''Garcia found his address under the name Peter Rhea'' Morgan said.

''How?'' Hotch asked.

''I have been tracking all the medicine Foyet needed after his own attack and his alias showed up at a pharmacy in Downtown DC'' Garcia said.

''Okay, we have to go now!'' Hotch ordered and he was already out the door and followed by the rest of the team.

They knew that this could the lead they had been waiting for, for almost two months. The team was on their way as fast as they possible could.

When the team reached the apartment they went in with a swat team. The door was kicked down and the entire apartment was cleared.

''Guys, look at these photos. He has been watching the Marshalls assigned to JJ, Kelly and Jack'' Reid said.

''Reid, you said before everything has meaning to Foyet. Rossi said that he has always been one step ahead of us. He purchased the medication on purpose to get us here. This has been an distraction for whatever he is going to plan next'' Hotch said.

''I will call the Marshalls'' Emily said.

''Morgan, I want you to take the computer to Garcia she needs to be find out what he has been up to'' Hotch ordered.

''Rossi and Reid look through everything in this place, there has to be something'' Hotch ordered and everyone went to work.

''Prentiss, what is it?'' Hotch asked when he saw her face.

''I called the Marshalls, Jack and Kelly are okay but they have no idea where JJ is. One of the Marshalls assigned to the case was killed six hours ago'' Emily said quickly.

''What? How?'' Hotch asked angrily.

''JJ disappeared four hours ago. They are bringing Kelly and Jack to the BAU right now and they are still investigating the murder of the Marshall'' Emily replied.

''It has to be Foyet. But I don't understand how he got to JJ. The Marshalls keep their information private and they never take it home with them'' Hotch said.

''Maybe she went willingly'' Rossi said suddenly.

''No no, she would never put herself in danger'' Hotch said.

''Not even for you? Hotch we know that you and JJ would do anything to safe each other. There is no other explanation'' Morgan added.

''Wait, Foyet could have taken his phone. The Marshalls always have a cell with the numbers of the people in it. He could just keep going through the list of numbers until he gets to JJ'' Reid explained quickly.

''We need to go back now and talk to the Marshalls. We need to know what phone number JJ used and we need to track it. We also need to know her alias, so we might be able to track her'' Hotch ordered.

The team was on their way back to the BAU to get all the information they needed from the Marshalls.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Another chapter, with a cliffhanger. I am so sorry but I had no more time to write.**

**Special thanks to samcarter1980, spyagent001 and Twilightangell!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

* * *

**Chapter 32: The fight**

6 hours earlier, Baltimore…

JJ was sitting on the couch in the living room of the home she had been living in for the past seven weeks. The past weeks had been extremely hard on her. She missed Hotch every second. Fortunately she had Jack and Kelly and they were able to make her happier a lot of the time. JJ had been feeling sick a lot in the past seven weeks. Her body was physically and emotionally drained from all the tension she had been living with. There was no contact allowed with anyone she knew. The Marshalls were nice but they weren't the same as her family, who she desperately wanted to see again. There were three Marshalls assigned to the case. She was living with two of them and the other one was someone who kept giving them information about the Foyet investigation. JJ had taken all the files with her and there wasn't a day when she didn't look at them. She tried to figure out a new lead but there was nothing. JJ was afraid that Foyet wasn't going to surface and that she wouldn't see Hotch again. That was exactly what Foyet wanted. He wanted to see Hotch deteriorate and JJ knew that Hotch would blame himself for what was happening. Even though she told him not to, she just knew that he was that kind of a person.

JJ was watching Jack and Kelly play when her phone started ringing.

''Vicki Carlton'' JJ said. She knew she had to use her alias when she picked up the phone.

''_Hello Ma'am, I am the third Marshall who is assigned to your case. I have some bad news for you and I need you to stay calm, Ma'am'' _the man on the other side of the phone said but JJ didn't know that Foyet was forcing him to call her.

''What is going on?'' JJ asked.

''_Your fiancé and the team were on a case and one of the team members is in critical condition. Aaron told us that he wants you to come with your children'' _the marshal lied, knowing that it could bring people into danger but Foyet was holding a gun to his head.

''Who? Is everyone okay'' JJ said quickly.

''_I don't know Jennifer. Aaron told me that he wants to meet you in the place where the two of you met for the first time. He wants you to be there in two hours. I will keep texting you to tell which precautions you should take. It might take longer to get you there than two hours but your safety is important to us. I want you to drop the phone you have now and go to the store around the corner to get a prepaid cell. I already talked to the people there and you only have to give your alias and I will text you as soon as possible with a new number but I will leave the letter T under the text so you know it's me. Be safe and listen to what I say'' _

''Okay'' JJ said and she hung up the phone.

JJ decided to leave Jack and Kelly behind with the two Marshalls who were in the home. She didn't want them to be there in the hospital. She knew they would be safe with the other Marshalls. She went without saying anything and she drove away. She wasn't even thinking straight after she heard that someone was in critical condition. She couldn't wait.

* * *

**Present, Quantico, BAU**

Hotch and the team were sitting in the bullpen, waiting for the two Marshalls to arrive with Jack and Kelly. They had to wait until the Marshalls could give them any information about the other Marshall's murder. Hotch was pacing up and down the bullpen. He knew JJ was missing and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He didn't know if Foyet had already gotten to her in any way or that she might be safe.

Hotch looked up when he heard the elevator doors open. He saw Jack and Kelly running towards him. He gave them both a hug and he told Garcia to take them to her office to get their minds of things. Hotch signaled the Marshalls to get into the conference room.

''I am SSA Aaron Hotchner. We met when you came to pick up my family'' Hotch said quickly.

''Yes sir. I am Marshall Helen Watson and this is Marshall Rick Sanders. We have been with your family for the past seven weeks'' Helen said quickly when she saw Hotch's anger.

''How is it that you only noticed that JJ was missing four hours ago? Jack and Kelly told me that she left six hours ago. Exactly at the same time that your partner was killed by George Foyet'' Hotch said angrily.

''Sir, to be honest, we don't know if Foyet did this'' Rick said.

''No, it is him. It fits his profile exactly'' Emily said before Hotch was going to yell at the two strangers.

''What was found at the murder scene?'' Rossi asked.

''He was found in the apartment he was using for this case. His phone was found on top of his body. The last dialed number was Jennifer's'' Helen said.

''Foyet forced the Marshall to call JJ, so she knew that she was talking to someone who she could trust. He probably killed him afterwards. Leaving the phone was to let us know that he is ahead of us. Just like he always is'' Reid said.

''Hotch he is going to lure JJ somewhere and he is going to kill her'' Morgan said.

''I know but we have no idea where he is going to take her. She has been gone for six hours. She could be anywhere'' Hotch said frustrated and the adrenaline was pushing through his veins.

''Hotch, like you said, JJ would never put herself in danger and she trusted what Foyet had the Marshall say, which means he is going to take her from a place which holds only special meaning to you and JJ. Foyet knows that JJ would never go to a strange place unless it's something that both of you knows and no one else does'' Reid explained.

''Oh god. It has to be the park. The park were we met for the first time and it is also where I proposed. How could Foyet know about that?'' Hotch asked.

''Hotch, he has been looking into you. He knows everything there is to know about you. I think he made the connection because the two of you met on a case'' Rossi said quickly.

''Okay, we are going now! I am calling swat and MPD to get there as fast as possible because we won't be there soon enough'' Hotch ordered and the team was already following him out.

The team was on their way in one SUV. They already had on their vests and they were ready to take down Foyet. Hotch was driving like a maniac but he didn't care at all. He was focused on the road when his cell started buzzing. He looked at the number and it was an unknown number. Hotch was hoping that is was JJ.

''Hotchner'' Hotch answered and his eyes stayed on the road.

''_It has been a long time, Aaron'' _Foyet said on the other end of the phone.

''Foyet!'' Hotch said angrily.

The team all looked up when they heard Hotch say Foyet.

''_You sound very angry. Exactly what I like''_

''What do you want?''

''_I want your fiancé, Aaron. Oh wait….wait….there she is'' _Foyet said when he spotted JJ in the park.

''Don't you dare touch her'' Hotch yelled and he knew they were going to be too late to get to JJ in time. MPD and Swat were on their way but it would them another fifteen minutes.

''_I can see why you decided to cheat on your wife with this one. She is definitely a hottie. Maybe I will take some time with her before I kill her'' _

''Shut up!'' Hotch yelled and he didn't want to hear it but the longer he could distract Foyet the longer it would take him to get to JJ.

''_No, I don't take orders from you. It is a shame that the two kids aren't here. I forced the Marshall to tell her to take them with her but she is very smart. Two people less means twice as much torture for your girl. I will see you soon!'' _Foyet said and he hung up the phone.

''Foyet! Foyet! Damn it!'' Hotch said and he slammed his phone onto the dashboard of the car.

Hotch told the team what he said and he almost hit a car when he wasn't looking at the road. The entire team was getting nervous about the entire situation because they all knew what Foyet wanted.

* * *

**The park – meeting spot**

JJ was walking nervously through the park. The Marshall had been giving her stops on the way and it had been six hours since the call and she was getting more and more nervous which each second. She was looking around the park to see if she could spot the third Marshall but he was nowhere to be found. JJ suddenly got a text and she opened it.

_Turn around!_

_T_

JJ turned around and she froze immediately. She saw Foyet standing a few feet away from her with a gun pointed at her. He hung a coat over the gun so no one was able to see it. JJ felt stupid and she knew she walked straight into a trap. She stayed frozen in the same spot as Foyet walked closer to her until her pointed the gun in her back. He put his other hand around her waist and he pulled her closer. JJ was feeling disgusted when he was so close but she decided to not do or say anything to set him off.

''It took me almost two months to get this far'' Foyet whispered in JJ's ear and he started laughing softly.

''You seem shy. Are you afraid, darling?'' Foyet asked.

''I am not afraid of you and I never will be'' JJ replied.

''We will see. Walk, now!'' Foyet ordered and JJ started walking towards a car. Foyet put her in the car and he handcuffed JJ and he kept the gun pointed at her the entire time. JJ was hoping he would give her a chance to take the gun away from him but he was to vigilant. Foyet drove away from the park.

The team arrived at the park ten minutes later. They cleared the entire park and there were no signs of JJ or Foyet. Hotch started walking towards a bench when Rossi told him that he found something.

''What is it Dave?'' Hotch asked.

''Here, the same photo with the same signature. He knew you would figure it out'' Ross said as he handed Hotch the photo. It was the same photo Foyet put a threat on before JJ went into witness protection.

''We need to know where he is going to take her'' Emily said.

''Like Reid said, everything has meaning to him'' Morgan said.

''I know but where could he take her?'' Hotch asked desperately.

''Hotch, the photo! The house on the background!'' Emily suggested.

''Where was this taken? Aaron?'' Rossi asked when Hotch seemed to be distracted.

''It was about seven months ago. We were going to a little park with the kids and we walked along those houses. It is in the old part of DC. I know where it is! Come on, we have to go!'' Hotch ordered.

''This has to be it!'' Emily said.

Once again, the team was on their way to another location where Foyet could have gone with JJ. This time Morgan was driving and he didn't slow down either. Hotch had an idea. He picked up his phone and he dialed the number Foyet called him with when they were near the house.

* * *

**Abandoned home**

JJ immediately recognized the house were Foyet took here. She was hoping that the team had any idea of what was happening to her and what Foyet was up to. JJ tried to show him no fear but it was becoming harder and harder. Foyet sat down in a chair and he told JJ to stand in front of him while he still had his gun pointed at her.

''Stay there'' Foyet grinned.

''Take of your shirt'' Foyet said.

''No!'' JJ said loudly.

Foyet stepped up from his chair and he tackled JJ to the ground. He grabbed his knife and he held it against her throat.

''Do what I say!'' Foyet ordered.

JJ was standing up again when she started unbuttoning her shirt and she let it fall to the ground. She sighed deeply because she was still wearing a tank top.

Foyet was about to say something when his phone started ringing.

''I knew he would call!'' Foyet said and he picked up the phone.

''Hello Agent Hotchner!'' Foyet greeted.

''_Where is she?'' _Hotch asked desperately.

''Oh, you want to speak to her. Here she is'' Foyet said and he put the phone on speaker.

''_JJ?'' _

''Aaron? Is everyone okay. He told me that someone was in critical condition. Are Jack and Kelly safe?'' JJ said softly.

''_Everyone is fine, JJ. Jack and Kelly are fine. JJ, listen to me. Don't let him scare you!'' _

''I won't. I promise!'' JJ said.

''_JJ, I love you! Fight!'' _

''There's no way she can fight'' Foyet said to interrupt the call.

''_Don't listen to him'' _Hotch yelled from the other side of the phone.

''I know. I need you to promise me something, Aaron. Whatever happens, don't blame yourself. I don't want you to destroy yourself because there are too many people who need you'' JJ said as she wiped a tear from her face.

''_I promise''_

''Tell Jack and Kelly that I love them. And the team, I love them. And I love you, Aaron'' JJ said and the tears were getting worse. She didn't know what was going to happen but she just needed to tell him before it could be too late.

''_I love you'' _Hotch said.

JJ turned around when she could swear she heard Hotch say ''I love you'' from behind her and Foyet. She saw Foyet pulling his gun. The next thing that could be heard were two gunshots and two bodies hitting the floor.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: At first this story was ending with a cliffhanger but I decided to add a part. I hope everyone likes it!**

**Special thanks to MollyR, samcarter1980, spyagent001, ncis4ever21, IwKa and Twilightangell!**

**I just can't thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing enough! Thanks!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Good news? Bad news?**

JJ heard the gunshots and at first everything seemed fine until she felt an aching pain in her chest. JJ saw Hotch looking at her with fear and after that she fell to the ground. Hotch ran over to JJ but when he saw that Foyet only was shot in the leg he knelt down next to him and started beating him.

JJ was laying on the floor and the blood was coming from her chest. JJ tried to call out Hotch's name but he kept punching Foyet. JJ suddenly felt hands cover her chest and she was looking at Emily and Reid who were knelt down next to her.

''JJ! Stay with me. Come on!'' Emily said loudly when JJ's were closing.

''JJ! The medics are coming'' Reid said.

Reid and Emily kept talking to JJ but she couldn't say a word because of the pain and her dry throat. She felt herself slowly fade away into a dark hole but a voice suddenly woke her up again.

After Hotch was pulled off Foyet, he ran over to JJ's side and he started calling out her name and she gained consciousness.

''JJ. I love you. Don't you dare leave me. It's over but you need to stay with me!'' Hotch said softly and he was stroking her face while Emily still had her hands on the wound.

''I…I…am sorry'' JJ murmured.

''No. Don't, JJ! You are not saying goodbye. You have to make it! I love you!'' Hotch said.

''Sir, you need to move now!'' a paramedic said from behind Hotch.

Hotch was dragged away by Morgan and they let Emily ride with JJ in the ambulance because Hotch wasn't keeping himself together. Morgan helped him to the car and they followed the ambulance to the hospital. Hotch kept looking out the window and thinking about everything that he should have done differently. The guilt was eating away at him and he knew it wouldn't stop until he got news that JJ was going to be okay. He was thinking about the worst. That JJ would die and that he would have to live on without her. It was the one thing he never wanted to have to think about but his worst nightmare was now a reality he wasn't willing to live. He knew he had to stay strong for Jack and Kelly because they were going to need him. Even if JJ would make it, he knew that what happened wasn't something you were just going to forget or put out of your head. Hotch kept relieving the moment JJ got shot. He had his gun pointed at Foyet and Hotch shot him in the leg but Foyet was able to shot JJ. Hotch knew that it was the last price he wanted to claim and he didn't know if Foyet had won or not. It all depended on JJ. Even though Foyet was already dead, he was still haunting Hotch. Hotch looked down at his bloody and bruised hands but he felt no pain. He only felt his heart ache for JJ. A feeling immense fear that he never felt before was going through him.

The minute they pulled up in front of the hospital Hotch was already inside running through the hallways to see where they were taking JJ. He ran into the waiting area and he saw Emily sitting in a chair with blood on her shirt and hands and she was crying softly. Hotch walked over to Emily to ask her what was happening.

''Where is she?'' Hotch asked desperately.

''They…they….I…'' Emily tried to say.

''God, what is happening Prentiss? I need to know'' Hotch yelled.

''Hotch! Stop it! Leave her alone!'' Morgan yelled from behind him and he walked over to Emily and he held her in a tight embrace when she started sobbing into his chest. Emily suddenly flashed back to the moment in the ambulance.

* * *

_Emily looked back at Morgan and Hotch when she was running behind JJ who was being rolled out of the house on the gurney. Emily jumped into the ambulance. She sat down next to JJ while one of the paramedics was working on keeping pressure on JJ's wound. Emily felt a hand on hers and she saw it was JJ's. She squeezed it softly and she started talking to her._

''_JJ, you are going to be okay. You have to be!'' Emily said._

''_I love you guys'' JJ said and her chest started making rapid movements._

_Emily heard JJ fight for air and the paramedic told Emily that JJ had a collapsed lung due to the gunshot. He started to give JJ extra oxygen and he put a bandage on the wound to let the air escape the wound and to not let it back in. JJ breathing came back up for a while and they arrived at the hospital when she was fighting for air again. Emily was pushed aside and she ran behind them but was stopped in the waiting room._

* * *

''They took her into surgery. One of the paramedics told me that it is not good at all'' Emily said softly.

''I am sorry for yelling, Emily'' Hotch said softly and he sat down in a chair with his head on his hands.

''It is fine, Hotch. I get it. We all want her to make it'' Emily said softly.

An extremely long silence fell until they heard the voice of Garcia from the other side of the hospital. They saw her when she turned around the corner, followed by Reid and Rossi.

''How is she? Don't tell me she is…'' Garcia said.

''No, Pen. We don't know. She went into surgery about an hour ago and we don't know anything'' Emily said and she hugged her friend.

Once again the team was silent. The moods were all different in the waiting room. Hotch was sitting in a chair that was most secluded from the team. He was staring at the ground and tears were welling up in his eyes. Garcia and Morgan were sitting close to each other and were comforting each other. Rossi was sitting one chair away from Reid and they were both observing the other people in the room. Emily was pacing up and down the waiting room and picking her fingernails at the same time.

''Jennifer Jareau?'' a doctor quickly said.

''Yes!'' Hotch said and he jumped from his chair and he was standing in front of the doctor within seconds. The team was standing behind him.

''Hello, I am Dr. Reyes. Are you a family member?'' the doctor asked Hotch.

''Yes. I am her fiancé. How is she?'' Hotch said.

''So you must be the father?'' the doctor asked.

''Father?'' Hotch asked surprised.

''Your fiancé is eight weeks pregnant, sir. I thought you would know'' Dr. Reyes said.

''Pregnant? Oh my god. I didn't know because I haven't seen her in seven weeks'' Hotch said.

''Okay, you need to listen to me very carefully. The doctors are still performing surgery but we need to know what you want us to do when the baby is threatening Jennifer's life'' Dr. Reyes explained quickly.

Hotch froze instantly. He knew JJ would want him to tell the doctors to not abort the baby if it meant that the baby could live. She wouldn't want to abort the baby if it was going to be a threat to her life. She would want to fight for both of them and she wouldn't want to give up but Hotch knew JJ could live without the child but the child couldn't live without her. Hotch didn't know what to do or say. He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

''Aaron!'' Rossi said.

''What? Oh, I am so sorry'' Hotch said.

''Don't apologize sir. You are in a difficult position'' Dr. Reyes said compassionately.

''Save my fiancé not matter what! Can you please tell me how they are doing?'' Hotch asked and he was hit with guilt over the baby but he knew there would never be another JJ and she could always get pregnant again. But it also didn't make the guilt any less. He just needed them both to pull through for everybody's sake.

''No, I am sorry'' Dr. Reyes said.

''Can't you tell me anything?'' Hotch asked.

''No sir. I am sorry. I can't'' Dr. Reyes said and he disappeared into the hallways.

Hotch walked back to the team and he couldn't stand anymore. Everything was becoming too much for him to handle. He leaned against the wall and he dropped to the floor. Everyone watched as he broke down completely. They had never seen him that way and the sight was heartbreaking.

Emily knelt down next to Hotch, not knowing exactly what she could do but she wanted to help him with anything she could. JJ always told her about the little details about her and Hotch's relationship. Emily also knew that the couple was head over heels for each other and that they wouldn't be able to lose each other. It was like they are one person and when one of them dies, the other dies to.

''Hotch! JJ loves you. That's all you need to focus on right now. If she has a chance, she will fight like hell to stay with you'' Emily said softly.

''I know but what if she doesn't make it. What if she…'' Hotch said but the last word failed to come out because he just couldn't say it.

''You need to have hope. JJ wouldn't want you to break down. She would want you to be with your two beautiful kids and see how much you have. She would never want to see you like this'' Emily replied softly.

''Don't blame yourself Aaron. This is not your fault. No one could have expected this outcome'' Rossi added to Emily's statement.

Hotch couldn't say anything and he rose up from the ground and he went back to the waiting room and sat back down in the same chair. He was waiting for the news that could either destroy him or make him the happiest man alive. His life suddenly didn't seem to matter without JJ. There wasn't anything in his life that was as important to him as Jack, Kelly, JJ and the team.

Now he just needed to wait for the life changing news.

Hours passed by and the team was wondering what could be taking so long. Rossi was about to yell at a nurse when Dr. Reyes appeared in the waiting room again.

''Hello'' Dr. Reyes greeted and he took a pause.

''Jennifer and the baby are stable for now. Her condition is dangerous because the baby brought her entire body off balance. We need to keep monitoring her for at least a week'' Dr. Reyes explained.

''Oh god, but they are both okay?'' Hotch asked.

''Yes'' the doctor replied.

''Thank you. When can I see her?'' Hotch asked.

''I think one of the nurses can take you to her in thirty minutes'' Dr. Reyes said and he walked away afterwards.

Hotch was relieved. JJ was okay. The baby was okay. He sighed deeply and the team looked relieved as well. They all were able to put a smile on their faces again.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Another short chapter. I am so sorry but I have a feeling that my writing is getting worse in the last couple of weeks. I just hope everyone still likes this chapter!**

**Special thanks to spyagent001, IwKa, samcarter1980, the guest reviewer and MollyR!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Waking up**

40 minutes later…

Hotch and the team had been waiting for one of the nurses to come and bring Hotch to JJ. He was still worried because he hadn't seen her with his own eyes and he just needed the reassurance from JJ, to know that she really is okay. Hotch knew that what happened to her was unfair, just like any other victim but JJ was different for Hotch.

Hotch was pacing up and down the waiting room. Emily and Rossi were still with him. Reid, Morgan and Garcia left to go and get Jack and Kelly from the BAU. Jack and Kelly had been staying with Anderson at the BAU because everyone was too caught up in the case.

Hotch saw a small woman walking into the waiting area and he looked at her with a questionable look.

''Aaron Hotchner?'' the nurse asked.

''Yes'' Hotch said quickly.

''I can take you to Jennifer but only one person should see her for now'' the nurse said.

''Okay'' Hotch said and he glanced at Rossi and Emily quickly and they both nodded for him to go.

He followed the nurse to ICU where several rooms were. Hotch followed her into a big room with a lot of beds in them but only one was taken. Hotch saw JJ laying in a bed in the corner of the room.

''Sir, we don't know when she is going to wake up. The trauma her body has suffered was severe. Dr. Reyes will be in here in about ten minutes to tell you what is going on'' the nurse said.

''Thank you'' Hotch said and he started walking towards the bed.

Hotch looked at her face and she looked pale and scared. Her peaceful expression was filled with fear. Even though he couldn't see her eyes, he definitely saw a different expression on her face. Both of her arms lay beside her body and her head was slightly tilted to the right.

Hotch sat down on the edge of the bed where there was enough room for her to sit. He grabbed one of her hands and he saw the restraint marks on her wrists. He immediately noticed that JJ looked thinner than usual. Hotch was still worrying because the woman in front of him wasn't awake. He was praying for her to wake up, so he could look into her beautiful blue eyes.

Hotch started thinking about the other times that JJ had been in the hospital. It just didn't seem fair to him. She had been stabbed and shot twice. He remembered the first time he looked at JJ in the hospital after she was attacked by the unsub who killed Kelly all those years ago.

Hotch leaned forward and he put a kiss on her forehead and both cheeks. He put his hands on hers. He was almost forgetting that she was pregnant. He was wondering if JJ knew she was pregnant. He didn't even notice she was pregnant when he saw her standing across from Foyet before she got shot. She had looked even thinner to him than she did in the hospital bed.

Hotch kept sitting on the bed as the time was passing by. He was suddenly distracted when he heard someone walking in and he turned around to see Dr. Reyes standing behind him.

''Hello'' Hotch mumbled and he rose from the bed when the doctor walked closer to him.

''Hello sir. I want to explain to you what happened with your fiancé'' Dr. Reyes said.

''Sure. Go ahead''

''Okay. Jennifer was extremely luck. The bullet didn't tear through her heart or lungs. The impact of the gunshot did cause Jennifer to have collapsed lung in the ambulance and the paramedics were able to make sure she had enough air. The pregnancy caused high blood pressure and Jennifer almost went into cardiac arrest. The baby is going to be fine. Jennifer needs to stay in the hospital for at least five days because we want to keep an eye on her. She is stable and that is a minor miracle'' Dr. Reyes explained.

''Are they both going to be okay?'' Hotch asked.

''Yes. But Jennifer needs to be careful. She is in a high risk pregnancy because we don't know if the baby suffered from any of the damage done to Jennifer's body. We did an ultrasound and everything looked fine. Jennifer needs to come back to the hospital every week after she gets released from the hospital and she can't have any stress because any minor setback can cause a miscarriage'' Dr. Reyes said to answer Hotch's question.

''Okay. I understand. Thank you'' Hotch said and he turned his attention back to JJ who still hadn't woken up.

Hotch stayed with JJ for another three hours and she still didn't show any signs that she was going to wake up. Hotch kept talking to her but there was no response. Hotch turned around when he heard Rossi's voice from behind.

''Aaron, is everything all right?'' Rossi asked.

''I don't know. She still hasn't woken up but the doctor told me that she is going to be all right when she has no stress. So, I think it means that JJ won't be able to work due to her pregnancy'' Hotch replied as he watched JJ closely.

Rossi was standing on the other side of the bed and he looked from Hotch to JJ.

''It is crazy, right?'' Rossi said.

''What?''

''That she is pregnant again. Did you guys plan this?'' Rossi asked curiously.

''No, not at all. We have talked about the future a lot but we didn't want to rush things. But now I just wish we had gotten married before all of this. I don't care anymore if it is going to fast because I know how much I love her and I almost lost her today. I can't lose her. I love her too much. And the baby is a blessing. I don't know if she knows and if she doesn't I know she is going to be thrilled'' Hotch answered.

''I get it. You and JJ went fast since the moment the two of you met. I mean you fell in love with her in two weeks. I think that nothing can go to fast with the two of you'' Rossi said.

''Thanks Dave. It means a lot to me'' Hotch said.

Rossi stayed with Hotch for a little while longer and they were talking about the team and everything that had happened in the past couple of years. There was just so much that happened. Good and bad. They all just hoped that they could get more of the good stuff.

Another hour passed by and Rossi left and was replaced by Emily. Emily walked inside the room and she saw Hotch sitting next to the bed while holding JJ's hands. Emily sat down in a chair next to Hotch and they both just stayed silent. The silence was the thing they both needed in that moment.

Hotch had fallen asleep when Emily saw JJ opening her eyes. Emily gave Hotch a rough push and he almost fell from his chair.

''Prentiss?'' Hotch asked when he was almost pushed from his chair.

''JJ!'' Emily replied and she looked at JJ while her eyes opened wider and she walked out of the room to give Hotch and JJ the room.

''JJ'' Hotch said softly and he leaned down to put a soft kiss on her lips. When he felt JJ respond he deepened it for a bit and he slowly pulled away again.

''I was so worried, JJ. This scared the hell out of me. Are you okay?'' Hotch said softly and he put a lock of hair behind her ear.

''I…I…hurt'' JJ murmured.

''Shh, you don't have to talk. I missed you so much. I love you'' Hotch said and he sat on the edge of the bed again and he held JJ's hand.

''Here you should have this back'' Hotch said and he pulled JJ's engagement from his suit pocket and he put it on her finger.

''Thank you'' JJ said and she softly squeezed his hand.

''JJ, I need to tell you something and I don't know if you already know it'' Hotch said suddenly.

''Okay'' JJ mumbled.

''JJ, do you know that you are pregnant?'' Hotch asked carefully.

''What?'' JJ asked with astonishment.

''You are eight weeks pregnant'' Hotch replied and he knew from JJ's reaction that she didn't know and he watched as her hands went to her stomach.

''Is the baby okay?'' JJ asked with concern.

''Yes. You are both going to be fine''

''I am pregnant'' JJ said happily.

''Yes, you are. We are going to have another little brother or sister for Jack and Kelly'' Hotch said.

''Are you okay with this? I mean, it was unexpected'' JJ said.

''Of course I am. I couldn't be any happier JJ. You pulled through. We are going to get married whenever you want to and we are going to live happily with our kids. I don't want anything to be different. This is what I want. And like I said when I proposed, it is all worth it because in the end I can tell the world that I get to love you and I wouldn't change that for the world'' Hotch said.

''I love you'' JJ said.

Hotch leaned down for another kiss and he hugged JJ softly because he was afraid of hurting her. He sat back down in his chair, knowing everything was going to be fine. He had everything he wanted and he couldn't ask for more.

A week later…

It had been a week since JJ had her surgery and she was doing a little better every day. She still felt the pain in her chest and the pregnancy made her nauseous. Hotch had been at JJ's bedside every day. Jack and Kelly came to visit every day and they went home with either Emily or Penelope. The entire team visited. JJ was doing a lot better both physically and emotionally. She was back home with her family and friends after seven long weeks. And today was the day she was finally going home. She knew everything was going to be fine. She had so many people around her that she loved and they all were there for her. Penelope and Emily were already talking about the advantages of staying home instead of going to work and JJ knew they were just trying to cheer her up. Hotch took two weeks off, so he could stay at home with JJ because she wasn't allowed to be home alone. Hotch knew JJ wanted him to go to work but he wasn't planning on leaving her and he knew they were going to be fine.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I hope you all like it!**

**Special thanks to samcarter1980 and MollyR!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

* * *

**Chapter 35: The baby**

Six weeks later…

In the six weeks that passed by JJ had been staying home to recover from surgery and to keep her stress level low. Her body had to adjust to physical activity again. The first two weeks when she was home it was hard on her because she couldn't do anything and even though Hotch was with her, she still hated to be in bed all day and to not be able to take care of herself. Hotch went back to work after four weeks but he never traveled with the team because he didn't want to be anywhere else when something went wrong with JJ or the baby. Rossi was the one who took his place when they had a case across the country.

JJ and Hotch's relationship was good but every time Hotch tried to talk about what happened with Foyet, JJ would avoid it. He knew she had a hard time dealing with what happened. Hotch kept pushing her into talking but she would only get angrier with him and they would have a fight. Hotch saw that JJ wasn't doing good at all because she barely slept at night and she wasn't the same around him and he just didn't know why. JJ was doing great the first week she was home and they even told Jack and Kelly about the baby and they were both really excited. Kelly didn't understand the entire concept of a baby but whenever she heard the word baby she would squeal.

The team was visiting a lot. Emily and Garcia tried to cheer JJ up and to get her excited about the baby and the life she was living but JJ was always unresponsive. JJ and Hotch hadn't talked about the wedding at all and Hotch was starting to get doubts if JJ still wanted to marry him.

It was a Friday night and Hotch just stepped into the apartment after a long day of work. He saw that the entire apartment had been cleaned and there was no one in the living room which meant that Kelly and Jack were already in bed and that JJ was having a bad bay. Whenever she had a bad day she would clean the entire apartment and she would go to bed as early as possible. Hotch dropped his briefcase in the small office that was at the beginning of the hallway. He walked to Kelly and Jack's room to see how they were doing and he found Kelly and Jack playing in Kelly's room.

''Daddy!'' Jack exclaimed and he jumped in his father's arms.

Jack was followed by Kelly who walked over to her father and she almost fell to the ground when she lost her balance but Jack held her arm to help her to Hotch.

''Hello beautiful girl'' Hotch greeted and he picked Kelly up and he put her in her bed.

''Jack, you should go to sleep'' Hotch said softly.

''Dad, can I sleep with Kelly tonight?'' Jack asked carefully.

''Of course'' Hotch said and he already noticed the mattress in the corner of the room.

''Sleep well'' Hotch said and he left the room when they were both in their own beds.

Hotch made his way to the master bedroom and he softly opened the door in case JJ was already sleeping. Hotch saw that JJ was under the covers but her eyes were still open.

''Hey'' Hotch said softly and he put a soft kiss on JJ's forehead and he walked to the closet to change into his sweatpants and a simple shirt. After he was changed he climbed into the bed next to JJ and he saw her turning around to face the other side. Hotch sighed deeply because he didn't know why JJ was acting like he didn't exists.

''JJ, how have you been today?'' Hotch asked softly.

''Fine'' JJ murmured.

''Can you please talk to me!'' Hotch said a little louder.

''I am talking to you'' JJ said as she turned around and she sat up against the headboard.

''No, you are not. The first week when you were out of the hospital you seemed fine but now you are just avoiding to talk to me and I hate it'' Hotch explained.

''I am just not feeling well'' JJ lied as she let one of her hands rest on her stomach. She had little bump but you barely noticed it. When she was pregnant with Kelly she already had a big bump at fourteen weeks.

''That is an excuse and you know it''

''What do you want to hear me from me?'' JJ asked.

''I want you to talk about what you are feeling, JJ''

''You want to know what I am feeling. I feel like I am the worst mother in the world…''

''….JJ!'' Hotch said to interrupt her.

''I almost took the kids with me to meet up with a serial killer. I didn't know I was pregnant. I put the lives of several people on the line. How am I supposed to feel happy about anything that happened?'' JJ asked softly and the tears were in her eyes. She had been walking around with feeling of self-hatred because she almost put the lives of Jack and Kelly on the line. Her body still hurt when she thought about the gunshot. She was just scared that she might not be able to read people again. It was part of her job to do that and it felt like she failed in everything she was supposed to be the best in.

''JJ, this is not your fault. Foyet tricked you. He told you that someone on the team got hurt and you only wanted to be there and to help. It is a sign of bravery that you would come out of hiding for someone you love. You did nothing wrong. Believe that. Believe me!'' Hotch stated and he saw JJ crying.

Hotch moved closer to JJ and he put one arm around her shoulder and he kept pulling her closer until she was sitting in front of him, in between his legs. JJ's leaned against Hotch's chest and she felt his arms sneak around her. One of his hands rested on her stomach and the other landed on one of her hands. Hotch bent forward to put soft kisses in her neck and he felt JJ shiver.

''I just doubt every choice I make now'' JJ sighed when she felt Hotch's hands go up to her breasts.

''You have no reason to doubt yourself. You made a choice because you thought someone you loved was in danger. You acted like any good person would. You should never doubt yourself, JJ'' Hotch said as his hands were now under her tank top.

''Aaron'' JJ moaned.

JJ turned around and she straddled Hotch's lap and her lips met his in a lustful kiss. They pulled apart to catch their breaths and Hotch let his hands fall on JJ's legs.

''I should go to sleep. I am really tired and I have the appointment for the ultrasound tomorrow morning'' JJ said softly.

''Okay. Are Jack and Kelly still going to stay with your parents tomorrow?'' Hotch asked.

''Yes. So we will have all the time we want tomorrow. I promise'' JJ teased and she gave Hotch a kiss on the lips before she crawled against him under the sheets.

The next day Hotch and JJ went to the doctor for the check up on the baby. The doctor told them that everything with the baby was going to be fine. JJ still had to rest but the baby looked good.

''So, do you want to know the sex of the baby?'' the doctor asked.

''Yes'' JJ exclaimed while Hotch held her hand tightly in excitement.

''Well, it looks like you are going to be the proud parents of a baby boy'' the doctor said as she looked at the baby on the screen.

''We are having a boy?'' Hotch asked happily.

''Yes'' the doctor replied and she walked out the room to give them some privacy.

''A boy. We are having a baby boy'' JJ exclaimed and Hotch held her in a tight embrace.

''This is good'' Hotch said as he looked at JJ after she pulled away.

''It is. It might be soon but I don't care anymore. We almost lost each other and I just don't care if people think we are going to take it fast'' JJ said.

''JJ, we are not going fast. We have been together for over a year and we have known each other longer and we already have two children. I want to marry you and I want to have a family'' Hotch stated happily.

''I love you!'' JJ said and she gave him a peck on the lips but Hotch deepened the short kiss before JJ had a chance to pull away. She still felt like she was in heaven when he kissed her. She knew her life was perfect. They had been through a rough couple of weeks but in the end it was worth it because she had everything she wanted and everything she needed.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: This chapter is really short but I barely had any time to write and I really wanted to update. I hope you all like it!**

**Special thanks to samcarter1980, spyagent001, Twiligtangell (It is no problem. Thank you for reviewing all the chapters!) and MollyR!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Going into labor**

Six months later…

JJ had been pregnant for a little over nine months and she had already passed her due date. JJ stayed at home during most of her pregnancy but there were days when she just hated it to stay home and do nothing. Those were the days when she would go to the BAU to help the team with their paperwork. JJ hadn't been at work for such a long time that she was happy to help and the team didn't mind to pass some of their paperwork to JJ. Hotch was always extremely worried whenever she came into the office to help and he would keep a close eye on her. Hotch still didn't travel with the team when they had to. He stayed at the BAU and he would pay most attention to consults. He missed the fieldwork but he didn't want to leave JJ behind with the kids.

Jack and Kelly were still excited about the baby. They still didn't get why the baby wasn't coming because JJ looked like she could pop at any second. She had a lot of cranky days when she wasn't able to fit in her clothes anymore. She would always say that she was ugly and Hotch would tell her that she looked extremely beautiful. JJ and Hotch wanted to do the wedding before the birth of their son but the doctor didn't recommend it because JJ couldn't live with any stress. Her pregnancy was high risk but the doctors told her that the baby was doing fine and that nothing bad was going to happen if she just lived without stress.

It was a Thursday morning and JJ was about to step out of the elevator on the BAU floor. Jack and Kelly were going to the park with her parents and she wanted to get out of the apartment. When she stepped out she got friendly nods from the people but JJ gave them all a death glare because she hated hit when people stared at her just because she was pregnant. JJ was about to walk into the bullpen when she heard her name from behind.

''Agent Jareau'' Strauss greeted as she walked closer towards JJ.

''Hello Ma'am, how are you?'' JJ asked kindly.

''I am fine. Thank you. How are you doing?'' Strauss asked as she looked at JJ's huge belly.

''Well, it depends on the day. My due date was a week ago but this little guy doesn't want to come out'' JJ replied.

''Well, I hope the baby will be here soon. Take care'' Strauss said before she walked away.

''Bye Ma'am'' JJ said.

JJ opened the glass doors and she started walking towards the desks of the team members. JJ saw them all looking at her in surprise and she gave them a happy smile.

''JJ, what are you doing here?'' Emily asked happily.

''You shouldn't be here'' Morgan added.

''Hotch is going to freak, JJ'' Reid said.

''I know but I don't care. I have been sitting in that stupid the apartment and I wanted to get out of there. Can I help with paperwork?'' JJ asked quickly.

''No no. Absolutely not. You are pregnant missy!'' Garcia said when she walked into the bullpen.

''Hey Pen'' JJ said as she turned around.

''She is right, JJ. You are pregnant. No work!'' Emily said sternly and she sat down behind her desk.

''Fine. Hey Derek, you can pass me some right?'' JJ whispered.

''Of course princes'' Derek whispered as he handed JJ a stack of files.

JJ sat down next to Morgan and the team was laughing at their failed attempt to keep it a secret. JJ saw that Hotch was working at his desk and he hadn't seen her yet. She knew he would definitely know that she was in the office when the team kept laughing.

''He hasn't seen you yet'' Reid said when he noticed that JJ was looking at into Hotch's office.

''I know Spence. Do you have any statistics on how many times per hour, Hotch looks out his office window?'' JJ asked.

''No, I don't. Maybe I should do something about it'' Reid said and he turned around to face Hotch's office.

''Looks like you have a guard now. Pretty smart move, JJ'' Emily commented when she saw Reid focusing on Hotch.

''Thanks'' JJ said softly.

''How are you dealing with your cramps? Are they as bad as last week?'' Emily asked.

''They hurt like hell but they have gone down since last week'' JJ replied.

''I will think about you JJ, when you are going into labor'' Morgan said.

''Oh, okay. Thanks, I think'' JJ said to Morgan.

''Where did Pen go? She just disappeared'' JJ said when she didn't see her friend anywhere.

JJ got her answer when she saw Garcia reappear from Hotch's office. Garcia gave JJ a big smile and JJ knew right away that she told Hotch that she was in the office.

''Pen! Why did you do that?'' JJ asked.

''You need to rest. You shouldn't be here, JJ. I am just looking out for you and I know you will listen to Hotch'' Garcia said and walked in Rossi's office.

JJ turned her attention back to the paperwork she got from Morgan but it didn't take long before Hotch came out of his office.

''JJ!'' Hotch said.

''Oh, hello'' JJ greeted and she rose from her chair with a lot of difficulty and when she couldn't get up, Morgan gave her a hand.

''Thanks Derek'' JJ said and she started walking closer to Hotch.

''Do you want to come to my office?'' Hotch asked softly.

''Of course'' JJ said and she slowly made her way to his office.

Once they were inside, JJ took a seat in a chair across from his desk and Hotch knelt down in front of her.

''Hey, sweetheart'' Hotch said softly and he gave JJ a soft kiss on her lips while his hands were on her baby bump.

''Hey'' JJ sighed when Hotch pulled away.

''Was is it too boring at home?'' Hotch asked.

''Yeah. My parents took Kelly and Jack to the park and I decided to take a cab here. I just hate it to be home alone. I have been at home for past nine months and I hate it'' JJ explained.

''I know but your rest is important for both of you'' Hotch said while his hands rested on JJ's legs.

''I miss work so much. I really love to be home with the kids, I really do but work is important to me too''

''I know JJ. You can go back to work after the baby is born'' Hotch said and he rose up to sit back in his own chair.

''Do you already want to tell them about being godparents?'' JJ asked.

''No, I think we should do it after the baby is born. I think they will like to be surprised'' Hotch replied.

''Okay'' JJ said softly and she watched Hotch close a file and he put all the others away to.

''What are you….ahhh….ahhh'' JJ said loudly as her hands went to her stomach and she slowly rose from her chair.

''What? What?'' Hotch asked and he was standing next to JJ within seconds.

''I think my water just broke all over your new shoes'' JJ said with a laugh.

''I can see that. Come on, we have to go now!'' Hotch said happily. He was extremely happy that he was with JJ this time. He had watched the video's of Kelly birth and he wished he could have been there and now he was going to be there for her.

Hotch grabbed JJ's hand and he pulled her out of his office. He slowly helped JJ walk down the stairs which caught attention from the rest of the team.

''Why so much hurry?'' Emily joked.

''She is in labor'' Hotch yelled and he started to freak out for a bit.

''Calm down. Deep breaths'' JJ said as she showed him to take deep breaths.

''Oh my god, Aaron. You shouldn't be the one to freak out so much'' Rossi said.

''Can we go now? I am having this baby'' JJ said when everyone started rambling.

''Yes. Now. I will get the car. Can you guys take another SUV?'' Hotch asked.

''Of course. Go. We will follow you there'' Morgan said.

Hotch grabbed JJ's hand again and they started to make their way to the elevator. He grabbed the bag they needed from Morgan's desk and they made their way to the car.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I hope everyone likes this one!**

**Special thanks to SwimmingInTheRain, ncis4ever21, samcarter1980, spyagent001, muccia12 and MollyR!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

* * *

**Chapter 37: The birth**

Hotch drove to the hospital as fast as he could and he turned to look at JJ at least twice a minute because he wanted to make sure that she was doing okay. JJ told him multiple times that she was doing fine and that he didn't need to worry about anything. JJ called her parents during the drive to the hospital and they were coming to the hospital with the kids as fast as they possibly could. Hotch pulled into the hospital parking lot and he raced out of the car to help JJ get out. When they reached the entrance, Hotch grabbed a wheelchair for JJ to sit down in. JJ was checked into a room pretty quickly and Hotch kept bouncing around the room in excitement. He was extremely happy and JJ was in pain whenever she had her contractions. Hotch was sitting next to the bed and he held JJ's hand.

JJ was in pain but she was also really happy. Hotch was with her this time and that was really important to her. He was going to be able to hold his son after he was born and she couldn't wish for more. JJ glanced at her side and she saw Hotch looking at her with his worried expression.

''What is it?'' Hotch asked when it looked like JJ was thinking deeply.

''I…I am just really happy that you are here this time'' JJ explained.

''Me too. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else'' Hotch said and their conversation was interrupted when JJ's parents came in with the kids.

''Hey guys'' JJ greeted and she watched as Kelly and Jack both gave Hotch a hug and then started climbing onto the bed to be next to JJ.

''JJ!'' Jack exclaimed and he lay down next to JJ on the bed while Kelly was sitting on his lap.

''Hey Jack and hello to you little girl'' JJ said and she watched Hotch greet both of her parents.

''So, can you two believe that you are going to have a little brother in a couple of hours?'' JJ asked.

''Yes!'' Jack exclaimed and he scared Kelly with his scream.

''Jack! Don't yell'' Kelly said angrily.

''Sorry, I am just happy about our little brother'' Jack explained and he pointed towards JJ's belly.

''Hey you two. You should give JJ some rest'' Hotch said and he helped both Jack and Kelly from the bed.

JJ finally had some time to greet her parents and she gave them a smile when they were standing at her bedside.

''Hey Mom. Hey Dad'' JJ said softly.

''Hey honey. How are you feeling?'' Claire asked.

''I am already feeling tired but I am going to be okay. I have a lot of people around this time'' JJ said and she saw the team waiting outside the door.

''Yes you do. You know, you are one lucky girl'' Ben said.

''I know Dad. I know exactly how lucky I am. Are you two going to stay here the entire time because you don't have to'' JJ said.

''We just talked to Aaron, and we will take Jack and Kelly home with us and Aaron will call us when the little guy is here'' Claire said.

''Okay. I think that is the best'' JJ said softly and she just got a contraction. Hotch hurried to her side and held her hand while JJ squeezed his hand tightly.

''That looked bad'' Ben commented.

''It is Dad. Thanks for coming'' JJ said.

''Good luck! Take care'' Claire said.

''Thanks. I love you two'' JJ said and her parents walked out of the hospital room.

The team walked inside the room right after JJ's parents left. They all greeted JJ and found a place to sit. The room was crowded but JJ didn't mind at all. She was really happy and as she looked around the room she knew that these people were all her family. She lost important people in the past who could never be replaced but she also met new people that meant the world to her. They stayed in the room until one of the doctors asked them to leave because JJ was ready to give birth. Hotch stayed by her side as the doctors were preparing JJ the birth of their son.

Five hours later…

It took five hours for their son to be born. It had been five draining hours for both JJ and Hotch but when they saw their son for the first time nothing seemed to matter. Hotch and JJ looked as one of the nurses to their son way for a couple of minutes and she gave him to JJ later when he was checked out.

''He is beautiful'' JJ cried out in happiness and she looked at the little boy in her arms.

''He is. I love you'' Hotch said and he leaned in to give JJ a soft kiss on the lips.

''I love you too. He is the new addition to the Hotchner family'' JJ said.

''Yes, little Henry Hotchner'' Hotch said proudly and he watched his newborn son in the arms of his fiancé.

''He has your eyes'' JJ commented.

''Yeah but he has your blonde hair'' Hotch said and he watched JJ stroke the short blonde hair on Henry's little head.

''He is perfect'' JJ said softly and a yawn was able to escape her mouth.

''You should get some sleep. I will hold him'' Hotch said and he took Henry from JJ to give her time to sleep.

''Thanks'' JJ said sleepily and she looked at Hotch who sat down at her bedside in a chair. He started rocking little Henry. JJ could cry at the sight in front of her because she just couldn't be any happier. JJ fell asleep with that image in her head.

JJ was woken when she heard Henry cry. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw that Emily was sitting in another chair with Henry in her arms. JJ looked at the other side of her bed and she saw Hotch sleeping in the chair. JJ saw Emily smiling at little Henry and she knew that Emily would be an amazing mother.

''Hey JJ, how are you?'' Emily asked softly.

''I am great, Em'' JJ replied and she sat up in her bed but it took her some time because her entire body felt stiff.

''He is beautiful JJ'' Emily stated and she saw JJ's face light up immediately.

''I know. You want to be a mom, huh?'' JJ said when she saw the emotion in Emily's face.

''Yes, I really do'' Emily said.

''You would be an amazing mother. You should really think about it. I mean, I can see it'' JJ said.

''Thank you JJ. Here, you should hold him'' Emily said and she rose from the chair to carefully put Henry in the arms of his mother.

''Where is the rest of the team?'' JJ asked.

''They went back to the office when you went into labor but they are on their way back. I told Hotch to get some sleep and I promised to look after Henry while both of you got some sleep'' Emily explained.

''Okay. It looks and sounds like he really needed the sleep to'' JJ said and she looked at Hotch who was still sleeping.

''Sorry to say this, but I never wanted to hear my boss snore. It is really cute though'' Emily said and she laughed softly.

''It is really cute. It makes him less intimidating. I mean, he is pretty intimidating and controlling during work'' JJ joked and Emily and JJ broke down in soft laughs which caused Hotch to wake up from his beauty sleep.

''What?'' Hotch asked hoarsely when he saw two faces staring at him intently.

''You were snoring honey'' JJ said softly and she Hotch face blush.

''Oh god. Sorry'' Hotch said quickly and he made his way out of his chair to be closer to JJ and Henry.

The team was back at the exact same moment. Garcia was the one to walk in first and she squealed the moment she saw little Henry.

''Ahh, JJ. He is so cute'' Garcia said and she pushed Hotch aside to look at Henry closely.

''Your welcome'' Hotch said after he was pushed away by Garcia.

''Congratulations man'' Morgan said and he shook Hotch's hand.

Everyone made their way around the room to say their hello's and to take a look at little Henry.

''So guys. JJ and I have something that we want to ask you'' Hotch said to break the silence.

''Okay'' Reid said softly.

''Go ahead'' Rossi added.

''Well, we want Penelope and Morgan to be Kelly's godparents and….'' JJ said and Hotch finished her sentence.

''….we want Reid and Prentiss to be Henry's godparents. And Dave, sorry but Jack is already your godson'' Hotch said and he looked at all the surprised faces.

''Oh of course'' Emily said thankfully.

''This is amazing'' Garcia added.

''Do you really think I will be a good godfather?'' Reid asked surprised.

''Spence, you will be amazing'' JJ said to reassure him.

''This is such and honor. Thanks Hotch and of course thank you JJ'' Morgan said.

About two hours later, Henry was taken away by the nurse and the team left. JJ's parents stopped by with Kelly and Jack to visit the baby and they were all very excited. Jack was jumping up and down in happiness while Kelly looked at little bit down when she saw her little brother in her mother's arms but when JJ told her that she loved her the same, everything was suddenly okay.

JJ and Hotch were having some time alone. Hotch climbed in the bed with JJ and she had crawled against his side. They were both silent and just enjoying their newfound happiness. They both knew that nothing could be better in their lives.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Next chapter. I will post the last chapter tomorrow because I feel like there isn't much more to this story but I want to give it a likeable ending. I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Special thanks to samcarter1980, sugarhigh9394, spyagent001, Twilightangell and MollyR!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

* * *

**Chapter 38: The wedding**

Seven months later…

The last seven months passed by really quickly for JJ and Hotch. Henry was doing great and their family was happy. Jack and Kelly fought from time to time about who could hold Henry and they also had fights about who loved Henry the most. JJ and Hotch's lives had been really busy. JJ went back to work two months after Henry was born. Her parents still wanted to take care of the children whenever she and Hotch were away on a case. JJ was happy to be back at work but she was also relieved when they were back from a case because she always missed the kids. Hotch was having the same problem. He loved his job a lot but he wanted to be more at home with the children. He always had his regrets about being absent in Jack's life and he hated that he wasn't around much now. JJ would sometimes fly home earlier when a case was taking too long. JJ and Hotch started planning the wedding. They both didn't want to wait any longer. They wanted to become husband and wife as fast as they possibly could. The team was ecstatic when they heard that Hotch and JJ finally had a date set for their wedding.

Today was the wedding day and JJ was kind of nervous. She wanted everything to go perfect because she had been waiting for this day for so long. Her life was falling into place and everything she always wanted was exactly what she had. When she was younger she never expected to be married and have kids before she actually turned thirty but she didn't care because she knew everything was right.

JJ was nervously walking around the room in her wedding dress. She was waiting for Emily and Penelope to join her. She couldn't make a choice about who was going to be her made of honor, so she decided to make them both bridesmaids. JJ stepped in front of the mirror and she sighed deeply. She looked at her wedding dress. She remembered that the dress she was wearing was the only one that made her feel right. It was an amazing a-line sweetheart floor-length beaded wedding dress. Her hair was down with curls. She let her hands go over the soft fabric and she realized what was going to happen. She was going to get married. She was becoming Jennifer Hotchner instead of Jennifer Jareau. She loved it. She wanted it more than anything and she wouldn't change her place for the world. The happiness was flowing through her body when the door finally opened.

''JJ'' Penelope greeted happily.

''Hey guys'' JJ said and she turned around to look at her two best friends. They were both wearing dark blue dresses. Emily and Penelope decided on the same color but they both decided to wear a different dress because they didn't want to look like each other.

''You look beautiful, JJ'' Emily said when JJ was turned around.

''Thanks'' JJ said thankfully.

''Oh, I am getting so emotional. We need a group hug'' Penelope stated and she grabbed Emily's hand and dragged her to JJ. JJ was pulled into the hug and the three of them held each other tightly.

They pulled out of the hug when Emily was moaning that she didn't get enough air. Penelope looked took a step backwards and looked at JJ from head to toe.

''So, are you sure about doing this?'' Penelope asked.

''No, I am not'' JJ said seriously.

''What?'' Emily asked with astonishment when she saw the serious look on JJ's face.

''I am just joking. Of course I am sure. I am happier than I have ever been in my entire life. I wouldn't give anything up for the world. You two know I love you, right?'' JJ said.

''We love you to'' Emily said and they had another group hug.

They pulled apart when there was a knock on the door. Penelope walked towards the door and she partially opened it because she wanted to see who was behind it first. When she saw who it was she pushed Hotch back into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

''Garcia!'' Hotch pleaded when he was pushed back into the hallway. He really couldn't wait to see JJ and he knew that he could see her whenever Emily or Penelope wasn't around her. Hotch was already in his tuxedo and he just wanted to see JJ.

''No. Sorry, boss-man. Not today. You can do the dirty when you have your honeymoon!'' Garcia joked and she saw Hotch break out in a laugh.

''What?'' Penelope asked when Hotch was laughing harder than she had ever seen before.

''You actually believe that it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?'' Hotch asked.

''I do. Go on! Now! Or I will call in a security detail and say that we have a peeper who doesn't belong in the wedding'' Penelope said and she walked back into the same room, leaving Hotch standing outside of it.

Hotch was standing in front of the door when Morgan came walking up to him with Henry in his hands and Kelly and Jack walking next to him. Rossi and Reid followed him. There were all wearing suits. Kelly was wearing a little pink dress that she loved a lot. Jack and Henry were both wearing little suits.

''So, the groom wants to see the bride?'' Rossi joked.

''Yes. What is so weird about that?'' Hotch asked as he took Henry from Morgan's arms.

''Bad luck!'' Morgan stated.

''It isn't really bad luck but they use it because the groom….'' Reid wanted to say but he was interrupted by Rossi.

''Thanks Reid. No statistics today, please!'' Rossi said.

The men started walking out of the house and into the big garden leading up to the beach. Rossi wanted JJ and Hotch to get married in his Miami Mansion. The team and JJ's parents flew to Miami to be there for the wedding. JJ and Hotch wanted to keep it small. The people they loved were all there and that was enough for them. They walked onto the beach where the wedding ceremony was going to be held. There was a beautiful wedding arch covered in flowers. The path leading up to the wedding arch was covered with white roses. There were white chairs close for the people to sit in. In the backyard were enough tables for everyone to sit around. They was catered food for dinner. There was also an area where people could dance. Everything was perfect.

An hour later…

It was finally time for the wedding to begin and everyone was in place. Hotch was standing under the wedding arch. Behind him were Rossi, Morgan and Reid. Hotch was standing in front of the minister. JJ's parents and the children were the only ones who were sitting.

Emily and Penelope walked onto the beach hand in hand. JJ and her father followed. As JJ walked out of the house she felt the nerves go through her body. She kept walking next to her father and she saw Hotch for the first time when they walked onto the beach. The moment she locked eyes with him, she felt all her nerves disappear and they were replaced with a feeling of extreme excitement. She looked at how handsome and hot Hotch was looking in his tuxedo and he was the only thing she could look at in that moment.

The moment Hotch saw JJ, his mouth dropped open. She looked drop dead gorgeous and Hotch couldn't believe how lucky he was that he had her in his life. He watched as JJ got a kiss on her cheek from her father and she walked closer to him to stand opposite of him. Hotch took both her hands and leaned slightly forward.

''You look absolutely stunning'' Hotch whispered in her ear.

''Thanks. You look really handsome yourself'' JJ said and she went back to her former position.

The minster began the ceremony. JJ and Hotch couldn't tear their eyes away from each other until it was time for them to read their vows.

''JJ, I love you. I love you so much that I am finally able to say that I believe in true love, love at first sight and I believe love conquers all. I know that not every day will be easy. I know there will be hard days and sad days but that doesn't matter because I will have you by my side through everything. JJ, you are my best friend, my soul mate, my true love, the mother of our children. You are an angel and I am able to say that you are my angel. I have loved you since those first two weeks we had all those years ago. Knowing that you love me makes my life so much easier. I love you so much! And I promise to always love you!'' Hotch said and he saw the tears in JJ's blue eyes.

''Aaron, when I look at you, I see my future. I see the way life is supposed to be. When I look at you all my fears fade away and I know I am loved. When I look at you I see myself being happier than I ever wished I could have been. You are the one! You are the only person I was meant to be with. You know I have never believed in faith but when I think about us, I know that we are destined for each other. Your love lifts me up so high that I sometimes wonder if it is possible to love one person as much as I love you. I love you! Not just for now, but for the rest of my life!'' JJ said and she felt Hotch squeeze her hand softly.

''Aaron Hotchner, do you take Jennifer Jareau to be your wife?'' the minister asked.

''I do'' Hotch said and he put the wedding ring on JJ's finger.

''Jennifer Jareau, do you take Aaron Hotchner to be your husband?'' the minister asked.

''I do'' JJ said and she put the ring on Hotch's finger.

''I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride'' the minister said.

Hotch moved closer to JJ and he leaned down. He kissed her softly on the lips and he put his hands on her waist. JJ deepened the kiss immediately and both of them never wanted that moment to end.

The sunset was beautiful and everything about their wedding was perfect. It was everything they wanted it to be. The wedding on the beach during a sunset was exactly what JJ always dreamed about and her dream was now reality.

The rest of the evening went by quickly. There was dancing, eating and a lot of talking. JJ and Hotch didn't leave each other's sides. Everyone left when it was time. JJ and Hotch decided to have their honeymoon in Miami because it was all perfect. The children already left with JJ's parents. The team was already out the door except Rossi.

''Hey lovebirds, I have something for the two of you'' Rossi said and he stepped closer to JJ and Hotch with papers in his hands and he handed them to Hotch.

''What is this?'' Hotch asked.

''Dave, no no no. We can't accept that'' JJ said shocked and Rossi put the keys in her hands.

''Dave!'' Hotch added.

''I want you two to have this house. You guys can come here with the kids when you need a holiday. I know I will never be here. The house is yours'' Rossi said and he already walked away before either of them could protest.

JJ and Hotch looked at each other in disbelieve. JJ jumped in Hotch's arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They were happy and nothing could beat that. Their lives were perfect.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: This is the last chapter! I want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. I loved to write this one and I hope everyone enjoyed reading this story. I will be posting my next story today as well. I can't promise that I will be able to update that one every day because I am going back to school in a couple of days. Thanks to all of you!**

**Special thanks to samcarter1980, spyagent001, Twilightangell and MollyR!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Happily ever after**

Ten years later…

In the ten years that passed by a lot had happened. JJ and Hotch were still happily married with now four children. Jack, Kelly and Henry welcomed their little sister Zoe two years after Henry was born. JJ and Hotch's lives changed completely in the last ten years. The ten years were filled with happiness but also with some tragedy but they got through it together. They were still as in love as they had always been and nothing would ever change that. Their lives had changed a lot but the people they had in their lives were all their family.

David Rossi had passed away three years ago. He retired from the FBI five years before that because he wanted to enjoy his life when he still could. The team stood by him with his battle with cancer and after nine long months he couldn't fight anymore. He died and it had cost a lot of grief for the entire team but they got through it together and it brought them even closer.

JJ's father had passed away three months after her wedding and JJ spiraled into a period of regret and grief. She and her parents weren't close when she was younger but they became closer since Kelly was born. JJ blamed herself for not spending more time with her father. Hotch stood by her side trough it all. The team was there as well. JJ was finally able to give it a place and she held on to the memories she had of her father. The memory of him walking her down the aisle and the memories she had from when she was younger. It sometimes still hurt but she reminded herself that she still had so many people that she loved and adored.

A lot had changed in the BAU since the last ten years. The team stayed together until Rossi got sick. The Bureau wanted a second BAU team which caused the team to get split up. Morgan was promoted to Unit Chief for the other BAU team and he was able to put together his own team. Morgan had gotten Rossi's office at the catwalk and he didn't want it at first but later on he saw it a way to honor one of his best friends. Morgan was exceeding all the expectations with his new team and he was a great leader. Hotch was had gotten several offers to take Strauss' place but he wanted to stay in his position as Unit Chief but when he got the offer to become Deputy Director of the FBI in Quantico he couldn't deny the offer and he took it immediately. The original BAU team was down three people and they lost their Unit Chief. After a lot meetings it was decided that Emily could become Unit Chief but she passed on the offer because she liked the job she already had. The next person to become Unit Chief was JJ. At first JJ was doubting her skills to lead the unit that her own husband had been leading for years but she decided to take it. Reid, Emily and Penelope stayed in JJ's unit. Two new agents joined and the BAU was doing a good job. JJ had gotten Hotch's office. When she got the job she suddenly realized how much it actually took to be a leader but with the help of Hotch and Morgan she got through it. Everyone was happy with their positions and no one wanted to change anything.

It was JJ and Hotch's ten year wedding anniversary and they decided to celebrate it in Miami. Everyone traveled to Miami to stay at what used to be Rossi's mansion. They all felt like it was a good way to honor Rossi to. JJ's mom was getting really old but she was still healthy enough to join the party.

JJ and Hotch walked hand in hand into the backyard of their beach villa. Jack, Kelly, Henry and Zoe were playing in the pool with each other. The old team members and JJ's mother were sitting at tables in the shadow. Hotch squeezed JJ's hand softly and he got a squeeze back from her.

''They are having fun'' JJ commented when she looked at their kids playing in the pool.

''Yes'' Hotch said and he pulled JJ with him towards the busy table where everyone was sitting.

JJ and Hotch sat down next to each other and kept holding each other's hand. Everyone looked at the two of them and saw their happiness.

''Even after ten years of marriage the two of you still can't keep your hand of each other'' Penelope joked.

''Ah come on Pen. They are just as cute together as when they first got back together'' Emily said as she held her little daughter in her arms.

''It is not like we are the only ones. Look at Emily and Josh, they have been married for seven years and are still as hands on. And you miss Garcia! You and Kevin are also the same. So, don't judge me too much'' JJ said and she looked at all the couples around the table. Everyone was either married, engaged or dating. They all were still a family but they also had their own families which was a blessing.

''You guys are all happy and that is what it is supposed to be. You should enjoy your lives as much as you can'' Claire commented.

''Mom, you are right'' JJ said to her mother.

''I think I am going off to bed. It is getting late. I will see you all in the morning'' Claire said and she slowly rose from her chair with the help of JJ. JJ helped her mother inside and she suddenly stopped JJ to talk to her.

''I am so proud of you JJ. You have it all. The beautiful husband and kids, the best friends and the career. I know your father and Grace are as proud of you as I am. You are the best daughter a mother could have'' Claire said emotionally.

''Thanks Mom. I love you'' JJ said and she almost had to cry.

''I love you to, sweetie. Go back outside. I can make it on my own'' Claire said and JJ watched her walk away.

JJ and her mother had become closer after her father died. Her mother probably didn't have many years left but JJ knew she had to cherish every single one she had left because nothing was more important than family.

JJ made her way back to the table and she sat back down in her former seat. Hotch took her hand again. JJ was suddenly startled when someone touched her from behind.

''Zoe!'' JJ said when she saw the little girl standing next to her.

''Mom, Jack is teasing me'' Zoe said.

''What did Jack do?'' Hotch asked.

''Hey keeps tickling me Dad and he knows I don't like it'' Zoe explained and she leaned against JJ when the other three kids joined the table as well.

''Jack, you shouldn't be teasing your sister. You are almost seventeen and Zoe is only eight'' Hotch said.

''Fine. I just wanted to have some fun'' Jack said.

''Yeah, Jack isn't a baby anymore. Neither am I'' Kelly said.

''You are a baby. You are only fourteen'' Henry teased and it irritated Kelly a lot.

''What about you. You are only ten'' Kelly said bitchy.

''Hey. Stop it. This isn't a game about who is the oldest. You four are all still kids and because of that I think it is time for you guys to go to bed'' Hotch ordered and JJ had to laugh when he used that voice.

''No. I don't want to go to bed'' Zoe whined.

''I am sorry Zoe. It is really late and you are all tired. Come on. I will go with you guys'' JJ said and she stood up from her chair.

''Do I need to come?'' Hotch asked.

''No, stay here honey'' JJ said and she followed her kids inside.

It took JJ a long time to get them all to calm down because they all kept teasing each other and the worst part was that the four of them were sharing one room together. JJ finally was able to leave when they were all quiet.

JJ walked back into the backyard and she only saw Hotch sitting at the table. Hotch turned around and he just looked at JJ. He thought she looked absolutely beautiful in her little white dress. JJ was about to sit down when Hotch stood up and grabbed JJ by the wrist. He started walking towards the beach and JJ didn't say a word because she was just living in the moment. They walked closer to the ocean and Hotch sat down with his feet just in the water. JJ sat down next to him and she crawled against him and she let her head rest on his shoulder.

''Hey Aaron?'' JJ murmured softly.

''Yes JJ'' Hotch said softly.

''Do you believe this?'' JJ asked.

''What?''

''Us. I mean, when you think about it. I never thought I would find this life for myself and I never dreamed of finding someone like you and I did. Sometimes it feels like it is a long dream'' JJ explained.

''It is real JJ. We will be sitting here every year in the future just like we did for the past ten years. We will talk about how lucky we are and how we will never be able to give this up'' Hotch said and he put a soft kiss on JJ's head.

''I love you'' JJ said.

''I love you to'' Hotch said.

JJ crawled closer against Hotch and he put his arms tightly around her. Together they watched the sunset, knowing that there were many years to come. Years full of love and happiness and nothing would ever drive them apart because they had each other and people who they loved more than anything.

**The end!**


End file.
